O Espelho Mágico
by paula.vmello
Summary: Livro 3 Hydra está em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts e começando seus estudos de nível N.I.E.M.s. Depois de acontecimentos turbulentos na Copa Mundial de Quadribol e uma violenta discussão com seu pai, Hydra passa o resto das férias na casa dos Macmillans. Ao retornar para Hogwarts, ela tem a grande surpresa do acontecimento do Torneio Tribruxo, o qual Hogwarts receberá e
1. O Resultado dos NOMs

Livro 3 de 6

CRÉDITO PARA IMAGEM DE CAPA: pin/491103534342095572/

Lembrando que todos os livros são baseados na história de J. K Rowling ( dos livros de Harry Potter) e alguns personagens do livro foram criados por ela e não por mim, alguns eu criei, mas não estou clamando direito da história original de jeito nenhum.

HYDRA MALFOY - ANO 6 - O ESPELHO MÁGICO

Nesse terceiro livro, Hydra está em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts e começando seus estudos de nível N.I.E.M.s.

Depois de acontecimentos turbulentos na Copa Mundial de Quadribol e uma violenta discussão com seu pai, Hydra passa o resto das férias na casa dos Macmillans.

Ao retornar para Hogwarts, ela tem a grande surpresa do acontecimento do Torneio Tribruxo, o qual Hogwarts receberá e de que duas de suas três grandes amigas francesas irão passar o ano com ela no local.

Veremos uma jovem de dezessseis anos, amadurecendo, sofrendo com sua família e as escolhas deles e vendo o retorno daquele que não deve ser nomeado.

Espero que gostem!

Se quiserem informações, me escrevam:

Facebook: Paula Vieira de Mello

Twitter: paulasland

Um beijo,

Paula Mello.

Obs: A versão em Inglês dos livros em breve será disponibilizada também.

AGRADECIMENTOS:

Queria agradecer ao Rennan e Gustavo, que foram meus consultores sobre assuntos de Harry Potter durante principalmente o começo, já que eu queria fazer um livro mais coerente com os originais possível. Rennan também foi um dos meus principais incentivadores para escrever e me deu muitas boas idéias.

Novak, minha amiga, que recebeu algumas homenagens ao longo do livro e também foi uma das que me incentivaram.

Jéssica, uma leitora muito doce, a primeira fora do meu círculo de conhecidos a me incentivar, com suas palavras bondosas e sua visão externa dos livros, muito obrigada, você me ajudou e me alegrou muito.

Prólogo:

Pensar que esse seria o último verão que seria obrigada a passar naquela casa era um algo que confortava Hydra mais do que qualquer coisa, seu aniversário estava chegando e também o resultado dos seus N.O.M.s, Hydra só queria chegar o mais rápido possível em Hogwarts, estava ansiosa pelo seu sexto ano, por suas aulas com o Prof. Snape, com tudo.

Só não se sentia ansiosa por não ver mais Peter todos os dias, agora que ele se formou e obteve excelente resultados nos N.I.E.M.s, iria começar em poucas semanas o seu programa de treinamento no St. Mungo's para se tornar um curandeiro oficial assim como seus pais, estava ansioso e feliz, também tinha se mudado para uma linda casa em uma colina em frente ao mar, aonde, segundo ele, pretendia criar sua família no futuro.

Hydra que já tinha visitado a casa dos pais de Peter três vezes naquele verão, ainda não tinha porém, visitado a nova casa de Peter, estava adiando, como se ver aquela casa significasse aceitar que uma vida adulta estava próxima, mas sabia que Peter queria muito compartilhar esse momento com ela.

Realmente prometia ser um ano de muitas mudanças...

OLÁ PESSOAL, PEÇO PERDÃO PELOS ERROS DE DIGITAÇÃO, OS LIVROS ESTÃO SOB REVISÃO DE UMA PROFISSIONAL PARA QUE ELES SEJAM AJEITADOS, PEÇO QUE RELEVEM POR AGORA.  
UM BEIJO,

PAULA VIEIRA DE MELLO

CAPÍTULO 1:

Durante um jantar em julho, foi anunciado que esse ano, ao invés de uma grande festa de aniversário, a família iria a final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, o que foi recebido com grande alegria por Hydra e Draco.

\- É claro que o ministério conseguiu lugares maravilhosos para nós. – Comentou Lúcio presunçoso durante um jantar – Então nós iremos.

\- É uma pena que não faremos a festa esse ano... – Comentou Narcisa desgostosa.

\- Uma grande pena... – Disse Hydra irônica e sorrindo.

\- Fiquei sabendo que aqueles seus amigos nojentos irão também, os Weasleys. – Disse Lúcio com seu famoso tom de desprezo por todos aqueles que ele considerava de alguma forma, inferior a eles. – Deviam se preocupar mais em ter o que comer do que ir em jogos de quadribol, duvido que poderiam comprar se o Ministério não tivesse dado para eles por caridade.

Hydra sentiu uma grande raiva, mas decidiu fingir que nem escutava o que pai estava falando, apenas continuou mexendo em sua comida.

\- Seus resultados dos N.O.M.s já não eram para ter chegado, Hydra? – Perguntou Narcisa mudando de assunto.

\- Sim, acho que devem chegar a qualquer momento agora... – Hydra não gostava de falar do assunto, estava nervosa demais, tinha muito medo de falhar em algum resultado e também tinha medo de que seus pais vissem o seu resultado de estudo dos trouxas,

"Irá vir em um envelope separado só para você, senhorita Malfoy, não se preocupe", disse a Professora McGonagall, um dia antes do fim do semestre, mas ainda assim, tinha medo de uma confusão maior do que poderia aguentar naquela casa, de novo...

\- Ano que vem eu tenho os meus. – Disse Draco, procurando participar da conversa.

\- Sim, você é inteligente, espero que não traga nenhuma vergonha para a família, não precisamos de mais uma. – Disse Lúcio seco drenando o sorriso no rosto de Draco.

Hydra voltou para o quarto depois do jantar para responder as corujas que tinha recebido durante o dia.

 _"Querida Palerma,_

 _Mal podemos acreditar que iremos para a final da Copa do mund_ _ial_ _de quadribol, todos aqui em casa estão muito animados com isso, menos a mamãe, é claro! Te vemos lá então?_

 _Obs: Estamos levando alguns produtos que inventamos para você dar sua opinião, especialmente o Caramelo Incha-Língua._

 _Amor,_

 _Fred e Jorge Weasley"_

 _"Querida Hydra,_

 _Seus pais já confirmaram se vão mesmo na final da Copa do mundo de quadribol? Eu, papai e Jeniffer conseguimos ótimos lugares graças ao Abbas, uma pena que mamãe não poderá ir, mas espero que possamos passar algum tempo juntos lá, é minha última saída antes do início do treinamento no St Mungo's._

 _PS: Seus N.O.M.s ainda não vieram? Não esqueça de me avisar assim que chegarem._

 _Com amor,_

 _Peter Macmillan"_

"Alguém por favor poderia esquecer dos N.O.M.s pelo menos por alguns dias?" - Pensou Hydra antes de pegar o pergaminho e pena e responder as duas cartas.

 _"Queridos Palermas,_

 _Papai acabou de confirmar que iremos a Copa, então acho que nos vamos lá! Mal posso esperar também. Mande um abraço para sua mãe, estou com saudades de todos._

 _Obs: A poção que eu mandei foi útil?_

 _Beijos,_

 _Hydra Malfoy"_

 _"Querido Peter,_

 _Acabou de ser confirmado no jantar que vamos sim na Copa do Mundo, infelizmente meus pais vão juntos, é claro, mas não dava para ser tudo maravilhoso, né?_

 _Ainda não recebi os N.O.M.s e estou extremamente nervosa com isso, então não pergunte._

 _Com amor,_

 _Hydra Malfoy"_

Hydra despachou Lydra primeiro com a mensagem para os Weasleys e logo depois de ela voltar algumas horas depois, a mandou com a resposta para Peter, tinha que se acostumar, sabia que esse ano boa parte da comunicação com Peter seria via coruja.

A única parte ruim de não ter sua festa de aniversário, era não poder ver suas três melhores amigas francesas que não iriam vir para a Inglaterra esse ano e nem Hydra para a França, apesar de ela prometerem que tentariam passar pelo menos um dia das férias com a Hydra.

Hydra deitou em seu quarto e olhou ao redor, havia grudado com cola eterna pôsteres da Grifinória e da sua antiga casa da Beauxbatons em suas paredes, além de fotos com seus amigos das duas casas e Peter, Narcisa ficou irada quando viu tudo e ficou mais ainda quando viu que não conseguia remover nada da parede.

No dia seguinte, foi tomar café com a família como normalmente fazia (por obrigação).

\- Papai me contou uma novidade, mas eu não posso contar para você – Sorriu Draco, vitorioso enquanto estavam esperando seus pais chegarem para o café.

\- Eu não poderia me importar menos, Draco.

\- A poderia, é algo que envolve a escola e é algo grande.

Hydra ficou preocupada, seria outro ataque aos nascido trouxa?

\- O que houve Draco? Papai quer matar alguém? – Disse ela nervosa sentada na frente de Draco.

\- Não, nada disso, não é nada ruim, mas não posso contar. – Riu Draco satisfeito.

\- Nós costumávamos ser tão amigos, eu sinceramente não sei o que aconteceu... – Disse Hydra, fazendo com que Draco parasse de sorrir.

\- Bom dia meus queridos! – Narcisa chegara com bom humor e se sentou ao lado de Hydra, enquanto Lúcio ocupou seu lugar na cabeceira da mesa como sempre.

\- Já está tudo certo para o jogo, já comprei uma luxuosa barraca para dormirmos, iremos viajar por chave de portal logo cedo. – Disse Lúcio um pouco menos indiferente do que o normal.

Antes que pudessem responder, uma bonita corujas-das-torres, entrou pela janela em direção a Hydra com dois envelopes. Todos na mesa gelaram, só podia ser o resultado dos N.O.M.s, Hydra levou alguns minutos para se mexer.

\- Pegue, abra, abra – Disse Narcisa ansiosa.

Hydra abriu o primeiro envelope tremendo.

 _RESULTADO DOS SEUS NÍVEIS ORDINÁRIOS EM MAGIA._

 _NOTAS PASSÁVEIS_

 _Ótimo (O)_

 _Excede as Expectativas (E)_

 _Aceitavel (A)_

 _NOTAS REPROVÁVEIS._

 _Passavel (P)_

 _Deploravel (D)_

 _Trasgo (T)_

 _Hydra Bellatrix Malfoy_

 _Astronomia (E)_

 _Trato de Criaturas Mágicas (E)_

 _Feitiços (O)_

 _Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas (O)_

 _Runas antigas (E)_

 _Herbologia (O)_

 _História da Magia (E)_

 _Poções (O)_

 _Transfiguração (O)_

Hydra tremia tanto que não conseguia falar, Narcisa pegou o envelope de suas mãos e começou a gritar em comemoração.

\- Nove N.O.M.s! Nove! Nenhuma reprovação! Que maravilha minha filha! – Narcisa comemorava e beijava seu rosto.

\- Parabéns Hydra – Disse Draco, sorrindo levemente.

\- É, meus parabéns, achei que seriam mais matérias que você iria fazer os N.O.M.s, mas tudo bem. – Disse Lúcio seco – O que é esse segundo envelope?

Hydra se esquecera completamente do envelope que sabia conter sua nota em Estudo dos Trouxas.

\- Nada, eu vou ler depois, não deve ser nada! – Disse ela nervosa.

\- Abra agora! – Ordenou Lúcio desconfiado.

Hydra abriu o envelope, mas para a sua surpresa a carta não dizia nada demais.

 _Senhorita Hydra Bellatrix Malfoy,_

 _Parabenizamos pelo seu excelente resultado nos Níveis Ordinários de Magia._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Minerva McConagall,  
_

 _Vice-diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts."_

\- Que coisa esquisita, nunca vi uma carta de Hogwarts parabenizando pelos N.O.M.s antes – Disse Narcisa confusa.

Hydra guardou os dois envelopes e continuou o café, Narcisa não parava de falar sobre como se sentia orgulhosa pelo desempenho da filha e Hydra continuava confusa com a segunda carta.

Ao chegar no quarto, abriu-a novamente e ficou surpresa ao ver que o conteúdo da mesma mudará.

RESULTADO DOS SEUS NÍVEIS ORDINÁRIOS EM MAGIA.

NOTAS PASSÁVEIS

Ótimo (O)

Excede as Expectativas (E)

Aceitavel (A)

NOTAS REPROVÁVEIS.

Passavel (P)

Deploravel (D)

Trasgo (T)

Hydra Belatrix Malfoy

ESTUDO DOS TROUXAS (O)

Era então afinal o seu resultado, devia ter algum tipo de feitiço que só ela poderia ler o que dizia, ficou feliz, dez N.O.M.s não era nada mal, alguns Es e alguns Os, estava satisfeita afinal e escrevera para Peter, Fred e Jorge, contando suas novidades e não demorou para receber as respostas por coruja.

 _"Querida Hydra,_

 _Parabéns meu amor, eu sempre imaginei que passaria em tudo! Estou muito orgulhoso de você e mal posso esperar para lhe ver na segunda._

 _Com amor,_

 _Peter Macmillan"  
_

 _"Querida Hydra,_

 _Seu nome do meio é Bellatrix? Eca!_

 _Assinado,_

 _Fred e Jorge Weasley"_

Hydra ficou um pouco assustada com a afirmação de Draco sobre um suposto segredo entre ele e Lúcio, então decidiu andar pela casa de noite, enquanto todos dormiam, a procura de alguma pista do que poderia ser.

\- Essa casa poderia ser mais horripilante? – Hydra se perguntou, enquanto entrava em uma das três salas da casa, procurando por alguma nova câmara secreta, que ainda não soubesse sobre, alguma passagem secreta ou algo aonde Lúcio pudesse esconder as suas coisas.

Era impressionante o quanto não conhecia mais a sua casa, se perdeu algumas vezes entre os seus corredores mais escuros, se surpreendeu com uma sala que ainda não tinha ido, mas o pior, foi quando se dirigiu até o porão, nas masmorras aonde ficou quando era criança. À princípio, não teve coragem de entrar, as lembranças pareciam querer sufocá-la, a fazendo ficar doente, chorando, três tentativas foram necessárias até que ela conseguisse descer de fato até o local, escuro e úmido, os gritos que ela emitira ali pareciam reais naquele momento, como se ouvisse tudo novamente.

"Papai, mamãe, por favor, me tirem daqui, por favor, eu vou ser boa, eu prometo, por favor..."

Depois do que pareceu longas horas (quando na verdade foram apenas alguns minutos) procurando por algo no local que pudesse ser uma pista dos planos de seu pai, Hydra apenas subiu correndo, chorando novamente, se trancando em seu quarto, sentindo o coração batendo forte, uma pressão no peito, suava e tremia, a sensação era de pânico, medo.

\- Preciso encontrar minha poção revigorante – Disse Hydra para si mesma, procurando nos seus pertences de Hogwarts a poção que guardara no semestre anterior.

Quando a achou, a tomou imediatamente e se sentiu melhor, se sentou na cama, parecia flutuando nas nuvens, como se não estivesse mais em seu corpo, mas em um lugar neutro, aonde não sentisse nada, nem dor, nem medo, nem mais absolutamente nada. Talvez tivesse feito aquela poção um pouco mais forte do que imaginava...

Hydra não voltou a procurar pistas pela mansão, seja o que for, não estava escondido ali, ou Draco nem teria mencionado, apenas esperou, lendo livros e escrevendo cartas para os seus amigos e Peter, até o dia da final de quadribol.

\- Hydra, acorde querida, está na hora de irmos – Disse Narcisa acordando gentilmente Hydra bem cedo.

\- Já?

\- O Café já está pronto, não se esqueça de se vestir com as abomináveis roupas trouxas já que temos que nos misturar – Disse Narcisa com nojo na voz.

\- Já vou descer.

Hydra separa algumas roupas de trouxas que tinha guardado para a ocasião, como não existia um lugar onde os trouxas não pudessem ir grande o suficiente, o Ministério teve que organizar o evento em um local deserto e usar feitiços ante trouxas, mas em algumas partes, eles ainda os veriam, por isso precisavam usar roupas de trouxa e barracas que aparentassem normais.

Hydra usou um vestido até o joelho branco com flores rosas e uma jaqueta preta e uma bota marrom de cano longo, colocou a varinha na jaqueta, seus pertences que precisaria e a barraca já estavam com seu pai, ela desceu satisfeita para o café.

Lúcio parecia absolutamente infeliz usando uma calça, blusa e blazer pretos muito elegantes, Draco se vestiu da mesma forma e Narcisa usava um vestido preto até a canela, Hydra havia escolhido a roupa de cada um deles, os bruxos não tinham o costume de se vestirem como trouxas, então ela sabia que isso poderia gerar muita confusão de guarda roupa.

\- Ridículo, ter que me disfarçar para ver um jogo – Reclamava Lúcio.

\- Como vamos até o jogo? – Perguntou Hydra, se servindo de ovos fritos

\- Chave de portal, me recuso a pegar um transporte trouxa até lá e vocês dois ainda não pode aparatar – Respondeu Lúcio.

\- Aonde vamos pegar a chave de portal? – Perguntou Draco.

\- Uns dois quilômetros daqui, contratei um motorista para nos levar até lá e então pegamos a chave, temos que estar lá no horário exato, acho que os Notts irão pegar a mesma chave.

\- Os Macmillan também irão, Hydra? – Perguntou Narcisa.

\- Sim, o namorado da Jeniffer trabalha no setor de Cooperação Internacional de Magia e eles ganharam ótimos ingressos.

\- Namorado? Que namorado? – Perguntou Lúcio com curiosidade.

\- Abbas Shafiq. – Respondeu Hydra e Lúcio pareceu surpreso.

\- O filho do Shafiq? Parece que os Macmillan sabem que manter o sangue-puro é a melhor opção sempre, muito bem, eu também concordo...

Hydra decidiu nem responder a esse comentário, sabia que Jeniffer não escolheu Abbas pelo sobrenome ou pelo status de sangue, na verdade nem Hydra escolheu Peter por isso, apenas aconteceu.

\- Hydra, espero que não tenha nenhum comportamento que me envergonhe. – Completou Lúcio – Só estou lhe levando por insistência de sua mãe, espero não me arrepender.

Hydra apenas acenou, não queria irritar o pai naquele momento, realmente queria muito assistir a partida.

Eles logo partiram em direção ao carro que estava estacionado na porta da mansão, depois de alguns minutos, chegaram a uma pequena colina e subiram a pé.

\- Ah, Lúcio, meu caro! – Disse um homem gordo e baixo cumprimentando seu pai, Hydra reconheceu ao seu lado Teodoro Nott, um rapaz da Sonserina com aparência doentia. – Narcisa, sempre linda. – Disse ele beijando sua mão – Draco e Hydra, lembro de vocês da festa do ano passado, é claro, é impressionante como a senhorita está mais linda a cada dia. – Disse ele sorrindo - Acho que já conhecem meu filho, Teodoro? – O rapaz acenou e todos acenaram de volta.

\- Sim, claro, ele é da minha casa. – Disse Draco.

\- Já o vi sim pela escola. – Respondeu Hydra, um pouco indiferente.

\- E ele com certeza já a viu, falou algumas vezes da senhorita lá em casa não é mesmo, Teodoro?

O rapaz ficou extremamente vermelho, parecia querer sumir naquele momento, mas não respondeu nada, apenas acenou com a cabeça timidamente.

\- Onde está a chave de portal? – Perguntou Hydra, tentando mudar o foco.

\- Aqui mesmo, minha cara. – Respondeu o Senhor Nott, apontando para um chapéu velho e rasgado no chão.

\- Eu sabia que eram objetos comuns quando eram colocados assim em público, mas acho que nunca imaginei isso. – Disse Hydra fascinada.

\- E vai partir em dois minutos, então todos coloquem a mão no chapéu agora.

Lúcio levantou o chapéu e cada um deles colocou a mão em uma parte do mesmo.

– Três... – murmurou o Sr. Nott, olhando o relógio – dois... um...

Foi tudo muito rápido, Hydra já estava acostumada a viajar por chave de portal antes, mas sempre se surpreendia . ela teve a sensação de que um gancho dentro do seu umbigo fora irresistivelmente puxado para a frente. Seus pés deixaram o chão; ela sentiu Narcisa e Draco de cada lado, os ombros se tocando; todos avançavam vertiginosamente em meio ao uivo do vento e ao rodopio de cores; seu dedo indicador estava grudado no chapéu como se esta o atraísse magneticamente para a frente, ela sabia como aterrissar sem cair no chão, então quando finalmente seus pés tocaram novamente o chão, delicadamente e recuperou o senso de direção, viu Draco e Teodoro caídos parecendo meio machucados.

– chegando do morro Windosborn – anunciou uma voz.

Tinham chegado, pelo que parecia, a um trecho deserto de uma charneca imersa em névoa. Diante deles havia dois bruxos cansados, com cara de rabugentos, um dos quais segurava um grande relógio de ouro, e o outro, um grosso rolo de pergaminho e uma pena. Ambos estavam vestidos como trouxas, embora sem muita habilidade; o homem do relógio usava um terno de tweed com botas de borracha até as coxas; o colega, um kilt escocês e um poncho. 


	2. Acampamento

\- Senhor Malfoy – Disse um deles – Senhor Nott, sejam bem-vindos.

\- Basilio... – Disse Lúcio sem muito emoção.

O Bruxo olhou em um pergaminho parecendo entediado e disse:

\- Nott, vocês estão no terceiro acampamento a uns quatrocentos metros, pergunte pelo Sr. Duncan, Malfoys, o primeiro acampamento que você encontrar a uns 400 metros daqui é o de vocês. O gerente é o Sr. Roberts

Eles saíram pela charneca deserta, incapazes de distinguir muita coisa através da névoa. Passados uns vinte minutos, avistaram uma casinha de pedra ao lado de um portão. Mais além, Hydra conseguiu ver as formas fantasmagóricas de centenas de barracas, montadas na ondulação suave de um grande campo, no rumo de uma floresta escura no horizonte.

Eles se despediram e Hydra seguiu com a família para o acampamento.

Havia um homem parado à porta. A bruxinha percebeu que se tratava de um trouxa de verdade e viu o olhar de nojo que sua família soltou quando o trouxa, que ouviu os passos do grupo, virou a cabeça para olhá-los.

\- Pai, deixa que eu falo, por favor, vocês vão destratar ele e vamos acabar ficando sem acampamento. – Implorou Hydra, Lúcio concordou com alguma relutância.

\- Bom dia. – Disse ela simpática.

\- Bom dia senhorita – Lúcio parecia ainda mais enojado e com mais raiva – e senhores – Completou o moço trouxa.

\- É o Senhor Roberts?

\- Isso mesmo, você seria? – Disse ele sorrindo.

\- Nós somos os Malfoy, nós temos uma barraca reservada.

– Certo. – confirmou o Sr. Roberts, consultando uma lista pregada à porta. - Só uma noite?

– Isso. – respondeu Hydra.

– A senhorita vai pagar agora, então? – perguntou o Sr. Roberts.

\- A, sim, claro, só um minuto por favor.

Hydra pediu o dinheiro trouxa que já haviam separado certinho para Lúcio, que parecia mais insatisfeito a cada segundo e entregou para o Sr. Roberts.

\- Algumas pessoas tentaram me pagar com moedas de ouro enormes, acreditam? Pelo visto vocês são locais. – Disse o Sr Roberts sorrindo.

\- Isso, somos sim... – Sorriu Hydra.

Naquele momento, um bruxo de bermudão materializou-se do nada ao lado da porta da casa do Sr. Roberts.

– Obliviate! – disse ele bruscamente, apontando a varinha para o Sr. Roberts. Instantaneamente os olhos do Sr. Roberts saíram de foco, suas sobrancelhas se desfranziram e um olhar de vaga despreocupação cobriu o seu rosto.

\- Um mapa do acampamento para o senhor, Sr. Malfoy– disse o homem, placidamente, para Lúcio.

O bruxo de bermudão acompanhou o grupo em direção ao portão do acampamento.

\- Estou tendo que lançar diversos feitiços de memória nele. – Reclamou o bruxo – Esse é seu acampamento Sr. Malfoy, aproveitem... – Disse o bruxo e desaparatou.

O grupo avançou lentamente pelo campo entre longas fileiras de barracas. A maioria parecia quase normal; os donos tinham visivelmente tentado o possível para fazê-las parecer equipamento de trouxas, embora tivessem cometido alguns deslizes ao acrescentarem chaminés ou cordões de sinetas ou cata-ventos. Porém algumas barracas eram tão produzidas que obviamente eram mágicas, como a sua. Assim que seu pai montou, Hydra percebeu que sua barraca se tornou uma extravagante produção de seda listrada como um palácio em miniatura, com vários pavões vivos (os do seu jardim) amarrados à entrada.

\- Pai, você só pode estar brincando! – Disse Hydra irritada e olhando em choque – De onde surgiram os pavões, como você trouxe eles lá de casa? Quando?

\- Não interessa, eu não iria dormir em um lugar simples de trouxa, agora fique calada e entre na barraca.

\- Mas e as medidas de segurança anti-trouxa? Não vai obedecer nenhuma?

\- Não! Eu não preciso obedecer nada, eu sou o Lúcio Malfoy, já disse para entrar.

Por dentro, a barraca era ainda mais extravagante, lembrava sua casa, toda verde escura e marrom, tinha seis quartos, banheiros, cozinha, sala de estar e jantar. Hydra entrou em um dos quartos que tinha uma linda cama de casal com lençóis brancos, um pequeno closet e mesa de cabeceira e colocou ali suas coisas, depois, descansou um pouco, ainda era muito cedo, as pessoas nos acampamentos ainda dormiam.

Após acordar, pediu permissão para ir procurar Peter para Narcisa, que concedeu, Lúcio já não estava mais lá dentro e nem Draco.

Aqui e ali, bruxos e bruxas adultos saíam das barracas e começavam a preparar o café da manhã. Alguns, lançando olhares furtivos para os lados, conjuravam fogueiras com as varinhas; outros acendiam fósforos com ar de dúvida, como se tivessem certeza de que aquilo não ia funcionar.

"Pelo menos eles estão tentando agir como trouxas" , pensou Hydra.

Hydra decidiu passear entre os acampamentos para ver se achava Peter. Viu vários tipos de bruxos e bruxas vestidos das maneiras mais engraçadas possíveis tentando parecer trouxas. Viu barracas decoradas com muito verde e reconheceu dois meninos que agora seriam do quarto ano.

Hydra encontrou em um dos acampamentos Cho Chang, a apanhadora da Corvinal que a cumprimento educadamente e então, viu Olívio Wood que abriu um grande sorriso ao vê-la.

\- Hydra! – Disse ele correndo em sua direção e a abraçando – Eu quero tanto que você conheça meus pais, venha, venha. – Disse ele puxando –a em direção a sua barraca, Hydra não teve muita opção se não segui-lo – Mãe, pai! – Gritou Olívio.

Dois bruxos saíram da barraca, uma bruxa alta, de cabelos longos e castanhos, que Hydra imediatamente identificou como a mãe de Olívio, já que o rapaz era incrivelmente parecido com ela e um senhor branco, também alto, musculoso como Olívio e de olhos azuis.

– Essa então é a senhorita Malfoy. – A bruxa abriu um largo sorrido, enquanto Olívio os apresentava - A famosa Hydra Malfoy, eu não acredito!

\- Nosso filho contou tudo sobre você. – Disse o Senhor Wood e Hydra sentiu que estava corando.

\- Só coisas boas, é claro. – Completou Olívio.

\- É um grande prazer em conhecê-los. – Disse Hydra.

\- Ah, meu filho, ela é ainda mais bonita que nas fotos .– Disse a Sra. Wood fazendo Hydra corar mais ainda.

\- Muito obrigada mesmo, Sra. Wood, o Olívio parece demais com a senhora.– Disse Hydra.

\- Sim, eu sei, ele é todinho a minha família, tem que ver meu irmão, você diria que é uma cópia do Olívio um pouco mais velha. – Disse a mãe de Olívio, acariciando carinhosamente os cabelos do filho e o deixando sem graça.

\- Hydra, você soube da notícia? Eu entrei no time reserva do Puddlemere United! – Disse Olívio animado e Hydra abriu um largo sorriso.

\- Olívio que maravilha! Por quê você não me disse por coruja? Isso é maravilhoso de verdade! Meus parabéns! Você merece, na verdade eu não conheço ninguém que mereça entrar nesse time mais do que você... – Disse ela, o abraçando.

\- Eu não queria incomodar suas férias. – Disse ele sem graça – Como foram os seus N.O.M.s? Aposto que todos O.

\- Os e Es – Disse sem graça.

\- Só Os e Es? Isso é um resultado excelente, passou em todos o que fez? Meus parabéns, bem que ele disse que você era uma bruxinha muito inteligente. – A Senhora Wood disse sorrindo.

\- Obrigada, eu realmente estudei muito...

\- Ela não saia da biblioteca e eu querendo que ela me ajudasse com os treinos...

\- Não foi nada, eu queria muito ajudar nos treinos também.

\- Ei, agora que eu sai do time, você pode ser a goleira da Grifinória, não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor. – Disse Wood.

\- É, vamos ver como ficará esse ano... – Disse Hydra.

Depois de um tempo, a menina estava se sentindo um pouco desconfortável com os constantes comentários dos pais de Olívio de como eles formavam um lindo casal, então disse que precisava voltar para a sua barraca mas que espera vê-los de novo em breve.

\- Passe aqui depois querida, se puder é claro! – Se despediu o Sr. Wood.

\- Seria um prazer! Tchau Olívio, me mantenha informada sobre o Puddlemere United. – Disse Hydra o abraçando e saindo, sem antes ouvir a Sra. Wood falado "É filho, ela é realmente muito linda e simpática, que gracinha de menina!"

Hydra encontrou mais na frente Ernie Macmillan, primo de Peter e Jeniffer do quarto ano e perguntou pelos dois.

\- Umas quatro barracas na frente e você deve encontrar eles. – Disse Ernie e se despediu de Hydra.

Hydra finalmente encontrou Peter em uma barraca simples (eles estavam respeitando o regulamento) com a bandeira da Irlanda na frente.

\- Meu amor. – Disse Peter correndo, a beijando e girando no ar. – Que saudades!

\- Eu também estava, oi Jeniffer, Abbas e Sr. Macmillan – Disse Hydra para os integrantes da barraca que saiam de dentro para ver toda agitação.

\- Hydra que bom que veio. – Sorriu o Sr. Macmillan, sempre elegante.

\- Que bom te ver. – Disse Jeniffer a abraçando – Peter me contou o resultado dos seus N.O.M.s, meus parabéns.

\- Obrigada, como foram os seus?

\- Não foram ruins, consegui sete N.O.M.s

\- Isso é um ótimo resultado Jeniffer! – Disse Hydra.

\- Sim, eu consegui um A em poções e todo mundo sabe que o Professor Snape não irá me aceitar na turma dele, mas tudo bem, eu quero ser jornalista mesmo. – Disse ela sorrindo.

\- Ela só não passou em Runas Antigas e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. – Completou Peter, mas passou no que precisava, isso é o importante.

\- E meu irmão sabichão foi aprovado em todos os N.I. , o pessoal do St. Mungo's ficou doido com ele. – Disse Jeniffer, fazendo Peter corar.

\- Eu sei, eu fiquei muito orgulhosa. – Hydra disse abraçando Peter.

\- Eu também tive dez N.O.M.s na minha época Hydra. – Disse Abbas, se aproximando mais – Você e Jeniffer estão de parabéns.

\- Obrigada Abbas, achei que estaria de serviço hoje.

\- E estou, só vim dar um oi rápido para a Jeniffer e tenho que correr, organizar esse evento não está sendo nada fácil, deixe-me dizer, alguns bruxos não colaboram com os disfarces... – Disse Abbas irritado.

\- É... eu já peço desculpas adiantadas pela minha barraca e digo que não foi ideia minha... – Disse Hydra sem graça.

\- A dos pavões? – Perguntou Abbas "adivinhando".

\- Eu realmente sinto muito, eu não sabia que ele faria isso...

\- Não se preocupe, eu entendo. – Disse o rapaz, parecendo realmente saber que não foi culpa de Hydra - Bom, eu tenho que ir, vejo vocês depois! – Abbas beijou Jeniffer e se despediu de todos.

\- Hydra, entre e tome um chá conosco, temos ainda um bom tempo antes do jogo. – Convidou o Sr. Macmillan.

\- Eu aceito. – Sorriu Hydra.

O interior da Barraca dos Macmillan também era bem grande e bonita, porém menor e menos escandalosa que a sua, eles se divertiram tomando chá e se perguntando se a Irlanda realmente iria ganhar o jogo.

\- Se o Krum não estragar tudo... – Disse Peter se referindo a Victor Krum, apanhador da Bulgária que era um símbolo do time.

\- Peter, você vai comigo procurar o Fred e o Jorge? Ainda não falei com eles. – Pediu Hydra algum tempo depois.

\- Claro! Vamos sim.

Eles rodaram o acampamento e encontraram mais alguns conhecidos, Hydra encontrou algumas colegas da Beauxbatons, Peter encontrou Jenono e sua família, depois de mais de uma hora, finalmente encontraram os Weasleys em uma barraca no mesmo acampamento de Hydra, próxima a floresta.

\- Ai está você! – Disse Jorge a abraçando e Fred logo depois

\- Hydra, como vai? – Disse o Sr. Weasley – Eu estou tentando acender essa fogueira, olhe isso, são fósforos, não é magnífico?

\- Com certeza são, Sr. Weasley – Sorriu Hydra – Deixe-me apresentar, esse é meu namorado, Peter Macmillan. – Disse ela mostrando Peter e os dois se cumprimentaram.

\- Filho do Lance Macmillan eu suponho, é muito parecido com o seu pai. – Disse o Sr. Weasley sorrindo.

\- Sim, ele mesmo, ele tem o senhor em grande estima, já me falou muito da simpatia pela família Weasley. – Disse Peter simpático.

\- Eu e Lance estudamos em Hogwarts na mesma época. – Disse o Sr. Weasley para todos que estavam ouvindo. – Era um grande colega, mesmo sendo de outra casa, Mezra era da mesma casa que eu, sempre se deu muito bem com a Molly, uma ótima bruxa, como vão seus pais, meu rapaz?

\- Muito bem Sr. Weasley, darei a eles suas lembranças, meu pai está aqui também.

Rony, Hermione e Harry chegaram com vasilhas de água e cumprimentaram Peter e Hydra.

– Vocês demoraram uma eternidade. – comentou Jorge, quando eles finalmente chegaram.

– Encontramos alguns conhecidos – disse Rony, pousando as vasilhas de água.

– Você ainda não acendeu a fogueira?

– Papai está se divertindo com os fósforos – disse Fred.

O Sr. Weasley não estava tendo o menor sucesso em acender a fogueira, mas não era por falta de tentativas. Fósforos partidos coalhavam o chão ao seu redor, mas ele parecia estar se divertindo como nunca.

– Opa! – exclamou ele, ao conseguir acender um fósforo, mas largou-o na mesma hora no chão, surpreso.

– Chegue aqui, Sr. Weasley – disse Hermione bondosamente, tirando a caixa das mãos dele e começando a mostrar como fazer fogo direito.

Finalmente, eles acenderam a fogueira, embora levasse no mínimo mais uma hora até ela esquentar o suficiente para cozinhar alguma coisa. Mas havia muito que ver enquanto esperavam. A barraca deles estava armada ao longo de uma espécie de rua de acesso ao campo de quadribol, por onde funcionários do Ministério corriam para cima e para baixo, cumprimentando cordialmente o Sr. Weasley ao passar. O Sr. Weasley fazia comentários contínuos, principalmente para benefício de Harry e Hermione; seus próprios filhos, Hydra e até mesmo Peter já conheciam bastante o Ministério para se interessar.

\- E cadê as suas invenções? – Perguntou Hydra para Fred e Jorge.

\- Mamãe nos fez jogar tudo fora, você acredita? –Disse Jorge, parecendo furioso.

\- Por quê? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Porque ela acha perda de tempo, porque só tivemos poucos N.O.M.s, etc... – Disse Fred, parecendo tão furioso quanto o irmão.

\- Vocês conseguem fazer mais, eu confio nisso. – Disse Hydra, tentando confortar os meninos.

\- Se conseguirmos dinheiro para isso, vamos sim... – Disse Fred, desanimado.

Finalmente Hydra viu a hora e disse que deveria voltar para sua barraca.

\- Papai vai surtar se eu demorar muito tempo, mas vou tentar escapar depois do jogo para nos vermos. – Disse Hydra para os Weasleys, Hermione e Harry.

Ela andou até a sua barraca com Peter, que se assustou com toda a extravagancia.

\- Eu te disse... – Comentou Hydra sem graça.

\- Mas os pavões? Eu achei que você estava de brincadeira... – Disse Peter.

\- São os mesmos que tem lá no jardim de casa, eu gosto deles, mas para que trazer para o jogo? Me diz...

\- Hydra, aonde você estava? – Narcisa saia da barraca furiosa, pronta para dar um esporra na filha, mas parou ao ver Peter – Oh, você é o jovem Macmillan, certo? Lembro de você na festa dos meus filhos ano passado. – perguntou ela, com seu eterno olhar de superioridade e nojo.

\- Sim senhora, é um prazer finalmente conhecê-la – Disse Peter educado, Hydra não pretendia que ele conhecesse seus pais, mas sabia que era tarde demais.

\- Sim, igualmente, entre por favor, venha conhecer o Lúcio – Narcisa o analisava da cabeça aos pés, mas sabia que não poderia falar mal de Peter, ele estava lindo, mesmo vestido de trouxa, usava uma calça jeans bem alinhada e um casaco verde com uma blusa preta (escolhidos por Hydra também)

Os dois entraram na barraca e encontraram Lúcio e Draco, sentados em poltronas tomando chá.

\- Ai está você, eu... – Lúcio falava furioso mas se calou ao ver Peter e Draco arregalou os olhos espantado.

\- Lúcio esse é o jovem senhor Macmillan que Hydra tanto fala... – Disse Narcisa.

\- Ah, sim... Sente-se por favor. – Disse Lúcio secamente apontando para uma poltrona vazia e todos três sentaram, Hydra ao lado de Peter, preocupada com o que ele pudesse ouvir de sua família.

\- Suponho que já conheça o Draco – Disse Narcisa servindo Peter um pouco de chá e Draco o olhou com um certo desprezo.

\- Sim, nos vimos algumas vezes em Hogwarts – Peter parecia desconfortável, mas era educado.

\- Se formou esse ano, não é mesmo? – Narcisa realmente parecia querer fazer algum esforço para manter a conversa já que Lúcio apenas olhava Peter fixamente com superioridade.

\- Sim, finalmente! – Brincou Peter.

\- Ele obteve todos os N.I.E.M.s que prestou e está começando o programa para curandeiro no St. Mungo's – Disse Hydra orgulhosa olhando para Peter que corava.

\- Não quis uma vaga no Ministério? – Perguntou Lúcio, finalmente falando algo.

\- Não, sempre quis ser curandeiro, assim como meus pais. – Lúcio não falou nada, mas torceu a boca, ele sabia que não era uma profissão ruim e não tinha muito o que falar.

\- Fizemos uma grande contribuição para o hospital recentemente – Disse Lúcio, pomposo.

\- Eu fiquei sabendo e agradeço muito pela sua generosa contribuição, Sr. Malfoy, o St. Mungo's certamente aprecia muito a sua contribuição tão importante. – Disse Peter, muito educadamente.

Finalmente depois de um tempo de perguntas simpáticas de Narcisa, Lúcio decidiu fazer um novo comentário.

\- Meu rapaz, você sabe que a família Malfoy é uma importante família do mundo bruxo... – Dizia com o mesmo tom frio de sempre e o coração de Hydra disparou.

\- PAI, NÃO! – Disse ela mas ele fez um sinal para que ela se calasse.

\- Não é qualquer família que tem o privilégio de se juntar a nossa. – Continuou ele, enquanto Peter o olhava sério – Não vou mentir dizendo que tinha outros planos para Hydra, mas, sei que os Macmillans se mantem puro sangues já tem pelo menos nove gerações e isso é louvável. –

Mais uma vez, Peter não falava nada, apenas ouvia. O coração de Hydra batia cada vez mais forte enquanto Lúcio continuava.

– Então, contando que sua ancestral também faz parte da casa Black, a da mãe de Hydra, minha esposa Narcisa, acho que é uma união aceitável.

Hydra ficou olhando chocada, na verdade todos da sala ficaram, Lúcio falou tudo com o tom mais frio e sério possível, mas Hydra nunca imaginou que no final ele de fato falaria algo positivo, por mais estranho que fosse, Narcisa esboçou um leve sorriso, ela sempre gostava de evitar confrontos e Draco ainda olhava chocado.

\- Obrigado... – Disse Peter sem graça e vermelho, sem saber muito o que dizer daquele comentário.

\- Pai, nós não estamos noivos! – Gritou Hydra.

\- Não ainda, mas podem ficar e é meu dever zelar pelo bem estar e continuidade da família, os Malfoys tem que se manter puro sangue, esperava que já soubesse disso! – Disse Lúcio.

Hydra não sabia mais o que falar, era a primeira vez que o pai de algum modo aprovava algo que ela fazia, a sensação era estranha e completamente nova, parecia até errado.

\- Mas pai, não preciso disso...

\- Preciso deixar as intenções da família claras, Hydra! – Disse Lúcio, a cortando.

\- Eu entendo, Sr. Malfoy e minhas intenções com a Hydra são as melhores possíveis ("que clichê", pensou Hydra nesse momento) – Disse Peter, parecendo confiante.

\- Ótimo, não imaginamos que seria menos, ela é uma menina muito especial – Disse Narcisa, tocando na mão da filha.

\- Mãe, pai, por favor, eu imploro, parem... – Disse Hydra, que nesse momento preferia estar lutando com um trasgo e não naquele local, passando por aquela situação constrangedora.

\- Sempre tão dramática! – Riu Narcisa.

No final, Lúcio ofereceu um pouco de chá para Peter, que aceitou e então, ficou interrogando o rapaz por algum tempo sobre sua família e suas intenções de carreira. 


	3. O Fim da copa mundial de quadribol

Depois de mais um pouco de chá e uma conversa entre Narcisa e Peter no qual Hydra estava chocada demais para participar, Peter anunciou que precisava se retirar e encontrar sua família para o jogo, se despediu de todos e Hydra o acompanhou até a saída da barraca, ainda meio pálida.

\- Hydra, está tudo bem? – Perguntou ele, parado em frente à barraca.

\- Meu pai aprovou algo que eu faço e eu não sei bem como me sinto quando a isso, na verdade eu não sei se isso já aconteceu antes, com algumas amizades sim na verdade, mas acho que praticamente só... – Respondeu ela sendo direta e Peter começou a gargalhar.

\- Você consegue ser dramática meu amor, sua mãe tem razão quanto a isso, o que que tem? Isso é uma coisa boa, não teremos que nos preocupar com ele nos perturbando, você não quer isso?

\- Sim. – Disse ela forçando um sorriso – É claro que eu quero, só é muito estranho e muito novo pra mim.

Ela então abraçou e beijou Peter.

\- Eu te amo sua doidinha! - Disse Peter em seu ouvido, Hydra retribuiu.

\- Eu também te amo, seu amante de doidinha- Disse ela rindo.

Ambulantes aparatavam a cada metro, trazendo bandejas e empurrando carrinhos cheios de extraordinárias mercadorias. Havia rosetas luminosas – verdes para a Irlanda, vermelhas para a Bulgária – que gritavam os nomes dos jogadores, chapéus verdes cônicos enfeitados com trevos dançantes, echarpes búlgaras adornadas com leões que rugiam de verdade, bandeiras dos dois países que tocavam os hinos nacionais quando eram agitadas; havia miniaturas de Firebolts, que realmente voavam, e figurinhas colecionáveis dos jogadores famosos, que andavam se exibindo nas palmas das mãos.

\- Acho que vou comprar algumas coisas – Disse Hydra e ela e Peter saíram em direção aos ambulantes, compraram rosetas verdes para os dois, Hydra comprou também um chapéu e Peter comprou uma miniatura de uma Firebolt para ela de presente.

– O que é isso? – Perguntou Peter indo até um carrinho atulhado de coisas que pareciam binóculos de latão, só que eram cheios de botões estranhos.

\- Onióculos – disse o vendedor pressuroso. – Você pode rever o lance... passar ele em câmara lenta... e ver uma retrospectiva lance a lance, se precisar. Pechincha: dez galeões um.

\- Quero quatro por favor – Disse ele.

\- Quatro? Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, um para mim, um para você, um para papai e outro para Jeniffer.

\- Vou comprar um para o Draco. – Disse Hydra – Acho que ele vai gostar.

Mas Peter fez questão de mudar seu pedido para cinco Onióculos e deu dois para Hydra, depois se beijaram e ela voltou para a barraca.

\- Toma, o Peter te deu de presente, são onióculos, com eles você pode rever lance, ver em câmera lenta e por aí vai. – Disse Hydra entregando o objeto para Draco que olhou com desdém e não falou nada.

Ela depois entrou no seu quarto e guardou sua miniatura da Firebolt. Do nada, ouviu um gongo, grave e ensurdecedor, bater em algum lugar além da floresta, olhou pela janela e na mesma hora, lanternas verdes e vermelhas se acenderam entre as árvores, iluminando o caminho até o campo.

\- Está na hora – Gritou Lúcio da sala.

Com Lúcio na frente e Hydra, enfeitada com suas compras, todos correram para a floresta seguindo o caminho iluminado pelas lanternas. Ouviam a algazarra de milhares de pessoas que se movimentavam à volta deles, gritos, gargalhadas e trechos de canções. Até que finalmente emergiram do outro lado e se viram à sombra de um gigantesco estádio. Embora Hydra só pudesse ver partes das imensas paredes douradas que cercavam o campo, ele podia afirmar que caberiam dentro dele, com folga, umas dez catedrais.

\- Venha, vamos até nossos lugares. – Disse Lúcio.

– Lugares maravilhosos! – exclamou a bruxa do Ministério ao portão, quando verificou as entradas deles. – Camarote de honra! Suba direto, Sr. Malfoy, o mais alto possível. Lúcio olhou com nojo para a bruxa por "ousar" que ele iria ficar em um local que não fosse o "de primeira"

As escadas de acesso ao estádio estavam forradas com carpetes púrpura berrante. Eles subiram com o resto da multidão, que aos poucos foi se dispersando pelas portas à direita e à esquerda que levavam às arquibancadas. Sua família continuou subindo e finalmente chegou ao alto da escada, onde havia um pequeno camarote, armado no ponto mais alto do estádio e situado exatamente entre as duas balizas de ouro. Umas vinte cadeiras douradas e púrpura tinham sido distribuídas em duas filas.

Cem mil bruxos e bruxas iam ocupando os lugares que se erguiam em vários níveis em torno do longo campo oval. Tudo estava banhado por uma misteriosa claridade dourada que parecia se irradiar do próprio estádio. Ali do alto, o campo parecia feito de veludo.

De cada lado havia três aros de gol, a quinze metros de altura; do lado oposto ao que estavam, quase ao nível dos olhos de Hydra, havia um gigantesco quadro-negro.

Palavras douradas corriam pelo quadro sem parar como se uma gigantesca mão invisível as escrevesse e em seguida as apagasse; observando melhor, Hydra viu que o quadro projetava anúncios no campo.

"Bluebottle: uma vassoura para toda a família – segura, confiável, equipada com alarme antirroubo... Removedor Mágico Multiuso da Sra. Skower: sem dor nem cor!... Trapobelo Moda Mágica – Londres, Paris, Hogsmeade..."

Então, ela viu os Weasleys, Harry e Hermione e dois outros rapazes ruivos que Hydra não conhecia mas julgou ser os irmãos de Fred e Jorge que a olhavam com curiosidade, todos sentados na fileira na frente a que estavam indo sentar, Lúcio, Narcisa e Draco os olharam com nojo, Hydra sorriu e os cumprimentou. Ela também viu uma elfa doméstica que parecia extremamente assustada sentada ao lado de uma cadeira vazia, estranhou a situação, mas não falou nada.

\- Ah, Fudge – disse o Sr. Malfoy, estendendo a mão para o ministro da Magia, ao chegar mais próximo. – Como vai? Acho que deve se lembrar da minha mulher, Narcisa? Nosso filho, Draco e nossa filha, Hydra?

\- Como estão, como estão? – disse Fudge, sorrindo e se curvando para a Sra. Malfoy. – E me permitam apresentar a vocês o Sr. Oblansk ("Obalonsk, senhor"), bem, o ministro da Magia da Bulgária, e de qualquer modo ele não consegue entender nenhuma palavra do que estou dizendo, portanto não faz diferença.

Hydra e Draco, que falaram muito bem búlgaro, cumprimentaram o ministro em sua língua local.

\- Fantástico, fantástico, que crianças mais bem educadas, Lúcio! – Disse Fudge entusiasdo por ter dois novos tradutores para ele se precisasse.

\- Naturalmente... – Respondeu Lúcio, dando um leve sorriso.

\- E vejamos quem mais, você conhece Arthur Weasley, imagino?

Foi um momento tenso. O Sr. Weasley e Lúcio se entreolharam, os olhos de Lúcio, frios e cinzentos, examinaram o Sr. Weasley e depois a fila em que ele estava e Hydra sorria se divertindo com a cena.

\- Meu Deus, Arthur – disse ele baixinho. – Que foi que você precisou vender para comprar lugares no camarote de honra? Com certeza sua casa não teria rendido tudo isso, não?

Hydra se revoltou e ia falar algo quando Fudge, que não estava prestando atenção, comentou:

\- Lúcio acabou de fazer uma generosa contribuição para o Hospital St. Mungo's para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Está aqui como meu convidado.

\- Que... que bom – disse o Sr. Weasley com um sorriso muito forçado.

Os olhos do de Lúcio se voltaram para Hermione, que corou de leve, mas retribuiu o seu olhar com determinação. Os lábios de Lúcio se crisparam. Acenou a cabeça com desdém para o Sr. Weasley e continuou a avançar em direção aos lugares vazios.

Draco lançou a Harry, Rony e Hermione um olhar de desprezo, depois se sentou entre Lúcio e Hydra que por sua vez estava ao lado da mãe e disse com os lábios sem som para os Weasleys "me desculpe" enquanto a família não olhava, o Sr. Weasley acenou a cabeça para ela de volta.

\- Todos prontos? – perguntou ele, o rosto redondo e excitado brilhando como um queijo holandês.

No momento, seguinte, Ludo Bagman adentrou o camarote de honra, Hydra o conhecia de vista de um de seus aniversários.

\- Ministro, podemos começar?

\- Quando você quiser, Ludo – disse Fudge descontraído.

Ludo puxou a varinha, apontou-a para a própria garganta, disse "Sonorus!" e então, sobrepondo-se à zoeira que agora enchia o estádio lotado falou; sua voz reboou, ecoando em cada canto das arquibancadas:

"Senhoras e senhores... bem-vindos! Bem-vindos à final da quadridentíssima vigésima segunda Copa Mundial de Quadribol!"

Os espectadores gritaram e bateram palmas. Milhares de bandeiras se agitaram, somando seus desafinados hinos nacionais à barulheira geral.

O grande quadro-negro defronte apagou a última mensagem (Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores Beto Botts – um risco a cada dentada!) e passou a informar BULGÁRIA: ZERO, IRLANDA: ZERO.

"E agora, sem mais demora, vamos apresentar... os mascotes do time búlgaro!" O lado direito das arquibancadas, que era uma massa compacta e vermelha, berrou manifestando sua aprovação.

Hydra olhava com admiração, até que viu umas cem Veelas deslizando pelo campo, ela não gostava de Veelas, eram mulheres lindas que deixavam os homens completamente encantados com sua dança, sentia uma certa inveja disso.

As veelas começaram a dançar e Hydra notou que Harry estava em pé e tinha uma das pernas passada por cima da borda do camarote. Ao lado dele, Rony estava paralisado numa posição que dava a impressão de que ia saltar de um trampolim, Draco também estava de pé parecendo enfeitiçado.

\- Sente-se agora! – Disse Lúcio nervoso.

Quando as Veelas se retiraram, gritos indignados começaram a encher o estádio. A multidão não queria que as veelas se retirassem. Hydra só queria que elas saíssem o mais rápido possível, não gostava mesmo das criaturas, não tinha jeito! (Ela pensava pelo menos) e só de imaginar Peter possivelmente lá embaixo "babando" pelas Veelas já sentia uma imensa raiva e ciúmes.

"E agora", trovejou Ludo Bagman, "por favor levantem as varinhas bem alto... para receber os mascotes do time nacional da Irlanda!"

No instante seguinte, algo que lembrava um imenso cometa verde e ouro entrou velozmente no estádio. Deu uma volta completa, depois se subdividiu em dois cometas menores, que se projetaram em direção às balizas. De repente, um arco-íris atravessou o céu do campo unindo as duas esferas luminosas.

A multidão fazia "aaaaah" e "ooooh", como se presenciasse um espetáculo de fogos de artifício. Depois o arco-íris foi-se dissolvendo e as esferas se aproximaram e se fundiram; tinham formado um grande trevo refulgente, que subiu em direção ao céu e ficou pairando sobre as arquibancadas. Parecia estar deixando cair uma espécie de chuva dourada...

Hydra gritava e aplaudia, o ministro da Magia da Bulgária parecia não gostar muito do que via e nem Lúcio que a mandou parar diversas vezes, mas ela não ligava e continuava gritando, quando o trevo sobrevoou o camarote, fazendo chover pesadas moedas de ouro, que ricocheteavam nas cabeças e cadeiras. Apertando os olhos para ver melhor o trevo, Hydra percebeu que na realidade ele era composto de milhares de homenzinhos barbudos de colete vermelho, cada qual carregando uma minúscula luz ouro e verde.

\- Leprechauns! – ela ouviu o Sr. Weasley a frente exclamar, fazendo-se ouvir em meio ao tumultuoso aplauso dos espectadores, muitos dos quais continuavam a disputar o ouro e a procurá-lo por todo o lado em volta e embaixo das cadeiras.

\- Não pegue, não é como se precisássemos! – Disse Lúcio olhando com desdém para o Sr. Weasley e falando com Draco e Hydra, a deixando magoada.

O maior dos trevos se dissolveu e os leprechauns, que são duendes irlandeses, foram descendo no lado do campo oposto ao das veelas, e se sentaram de pernas cruzadas para assistir à partida.

"E agora, senhoras e senhores, vamos dar as boas-vindas... ao time nacional de quadribol da Bulgária! Apresentando, por ordem de entrada... Dimitrov!"

Um vulto vermelho montado em uma vassoura, que voava tão veloz que parecia um borrão, disparou pelo campo, vindo de uma entrada lá embaixo, sob o aplauso frenético dos torcedores da Bulgária.

"Ivanova!" Um segundo jogador de vermelho passou zunindo.

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Eeeeeeeee... Krum!"

\- É ele, é ele! – Hydra ouviu Rony berrar, acompanhando Krum com o onióculo. Vítor Krum era magro, moreno, de pele macilenta, com um narigão adunco e sobrancelhas muito espessas e negras. Lembrava uma ave de rapina grande demais. Era difícil acreditar que tivesse apenas dezoito anos.

"E agora vamos saudar... o time nacional de quadribol da Irlanda!", berrou Bagman.

"Apresentando... Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Eeeeeee... Lynch!"

Sete borrões entraram velozes no campo;

"E conosco, das terras distantes do Egito, o nosso juiz, o famoso bruxopresidente da Associação Internacional de Quadribol, Hassan Mostafa!"

Um bruxo miúdo e magro, completamente careca, mas com uma bigodeira que rivalizava com a do tio Válter, entrou em campo trajando vestes de ouro puro para combinar com o estádio. Um apito de prata saía por baixo dos bigodes e ele sobraçava de um lado uma grande caixa de madeira e, do outro, sua vassoura. Hydra pegou o seu onióculo e observou com atenção Mostafa montar a vassoura e abrir a caixa com um pontapé – quatro bolas se projetaram no ar; a goles vermelha, os dois balaços pretos e (Hydra o viu por um brevíssimo instante antes que ele desaparecesse de vista) o minúsculo pomo alado de ouro.

Com um silvo forte e curto do apito, Mostafa saiu pelos ares acompanhando as bolas.

"COOOOOOOOOOOMEÇOU a partida!", berrou Bagman. "É Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! De volta a Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

Hydra apertava o onióculo no rosto. A velocidade dos jogadores era assustadoramente incrível, ela achava que nunca ou ao menos já tinha muito tempo que não via nada assim. – os artilheiros jogavam a bola um para o outro tão depressa que Bagman só tinha tempo de identificá-los. Hydra tornou a girar o botão do lado direito do onióculo para reduzir a velocidade da imagem, apertou o botão "lance a lance" e na mesma hora estava assistindo ao jogo em câmara lenta, enquanto letras púrpuras passavam brilhando pelas lentes do instrumento, e o rugido da multidão martelava seus tímpanos! E depois colocou de novo na velocidade normal.

"GOL DE TROY!", berrou Bagman, e o estádio estremeceu com o rugido dos aplausos e vivas. "Dez a zero para a Irlanda"

Os artilheiros irlandeses eram fantásticos. Deslocavam-se em harmonia, como em um teatro ou uma dança, pela maneira com que se posicionavam, e a roseta no peito de Hydra não parava de guinchar o nome dos jogadores. Em dez minutos a Irlanda marcou mais duas vezes, elevando sua vantagem para trinta a zero e provocando uma onda de gritos e aplausos dos torcedores de verde. A partida se tornou ainda mais rápida, porém mais brutal. Volkov e Vulchanov, os batedores búlgaros, atiravam os balaços com bastonadas fortíssimas nos artilheiros irlandeses e estavam começando a impedi-los de executar alguns dos seus melhores movimentos; duas vezes eles foram obrigados a dispersar e então, finalmente, Ivanova conseguiu passar por eles, driblar o goleiro Ryan, e marcar o primeiro gol da Bulgária.

Hydra não conseguia deixar de imaginar o quanto Olívio devia estar em algum lugar ali saboreando cada momento dessa partida espetacular do jogo que tanto amava, ela sorriu com o pensamento por um instante, era bom imaginar a felicidade dele e de todos que ela gostava de alguma forma.

As veelas começaram a dançar comemorando o lance e Hydra se sentiu irritada novamente.

As veelas haviam parado de dançar e a Bulgária recuperara a posse da goles.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova... ah, essa não!", berrou Bagman. Cem mil bruxos e bruxas prenderam a respiração quando os dois apanhadores, Krum e Lynch, mergulharam no meio dos artilheiros, tão velozes que pareciam ter pulado sem paraquedas de um avião. Hydra acompanhou a descida deles com o onióculo, procurando pelo pomo...

No último segundo, Vítor Krum se recuperou do mergulho e se afastou em círculos. Lynch, no entanto, bateu no chão com um baque surdo que pôde ser ouvido em todo o estádio. Um enorme gemido subiu dos lugares ocupados pelos irlandeses.

Lynch se levantou finalmente, sob ruidosos vivas dos torcedores de verde, montou a Firebolt e deu impulso para o alto. Quando Mostafa tornou a soar o apito, os artilheiros entraram em ação com uma maestria que não se comparava a nada que Hydra tivesse visto até então na partida. Decorridos quinze minutos de velocidade e fúria, a Irlanda acumulara uma vantagem de mais dez gols. Agora liderava por cento e trinta pontos a dez e a partida estava começando a ficar mais desleal.

Quando Mullet disparou em direção às balizas mais uma vez, segurando firmemente a goles embaixo do braço, o goleiro búlgaro, Zograf, correu ao encontro da jogadora. O que aconteceu foi tão rápido que Hydra não percebeu, mas a torcida irlandesa gritava, e o agudo do apito de Mostafa informou que alguém cometera uma falta.

"E Mostafa repreende o goleiro búlgaro pelo jogo bruto... usou os cotovelos!", informa Bagman aos espectadores que berram. "E... confirmando, é pênalti a favor da Irlanda.

Os leprechauns, que haviam levantado voo, furiosos, como um enxame de marimbondos reluzentes, quando Mullet fora atingida, agora corriam a se juntar formando as palavras "HA! HA! HA!". As veelas, do lado oposto do campo, levantaram-se de um salto, sacudiram os cabelos com raiva e recomeçaram a dançar olhou para o campo.

Hydra viu que Hassan Mostafa aterrissara bem diante das veelas dançantes, e estava agindo de modo realmente estranho. Flexionava os músculos e alisava o bigode, muito agitado.

"Ora, isso não é admissível!", disse Ludo Bagman, embora seu tom de voz fosse o de quem estava achando muita graça. "Alguém aí dê um tapa nesse juiz!"

Um medibruxo entrou correndo em campo, os dedos enfiados nos ouvidos, e deu um baita chute nas canelas de Mostafa, ele fez Hydra pensar em Peter imediatamente. O juiz pareceu voltar a si; Hydra, que observava outra vez o jogo com o onióculo, viu que Mostafa parecia extremamente constrangido e gritava com as veelas, que tinham parado de dançar e pareciam estar se rebelando.

"E a não ser que eu muito me engane, Mostafa está de fato tentando despachar as mascotes do time da Bulgária!", comentou Bagman.

"Aí está uma coisa que nunca vimos antes... ah, isso é capaz de dar confusão..." E deu: os batedores búlgaros, Volkov e Vulchanov, pousaram ao lado de Mostafa e começaram a discutir furiosamente com o juiz, gesticulando em direção aos leprechauns, que agora formavam alegremente as palavras "HI! HI HI!". Mostafa, porém, não se deixou impressionar com a argumentação dos búlgaros; espetou o dedo indicador no ar, dizendo claramente a eles que voltassem ao ar e quando os jogadores se recusaram, ele puxou dois silvos breves no apito.

"Dois pênaltis a favor da Irlanda!", gritou Bagman, ao que a torcida búlgara ululou de raiva. "E é melhor Volkov e Vulchanov voltarem a montar as vassouras... é isso aí... e lá vão eles... e Troy toma a goles..."

A partida agora atingira um nível de ferocidade que ultrapassava tudo que os garotos já tinham visto. Os batedores dos dois lados jogavam sem piedade: principalmente Volkov e Vulchanov pareciam nem ligar se os seus bastões estavam fazendo contato com balaços ou com gente, quando os giravam violentamente no ar. Dimitrov disparou um balaço em cima de Moran, que segurava a goles, e quase a derrubou da vassoura.

\- Falta! – urraram os torcedores irlandeses em uníssono, todos de pé como uma enorme onda verde.

"Falta!", ecoou a voz de Ludo Bagman, magicamente ampliada. "Dimitrov esfola Moran... o jogador saiu com intenção de dar um encontrão... e tem que ser outro pênalti... e aí vem o apito!"

Os leprechauns subiram ao ar mais uma vez e agora formaram uma gigantesca mão que fazia um gesto muito grosseiro para as veelas. Ao verem isso, elas se descontrolaram. Precipitaram-se pelo campo e começaram a atirar algo com o aspecto de bolas de fogo contra os duendes irlandeses. Observando com o onióculo , Hydra viu que elas agora não estavam mais bonitas. Muito ao contrário, seus rostos começaram a se alongar para formar cabeças de aves com bicos afiados e cruéis e irromperam asas longas e escamosas dos seus ombros...

\- Assim que elas são como elas são quando estão com raiva... – Disse ela para Draco que também observava no onióculo. – Viu só?

Bruxos do Ministério invadiam o campo para separar as veelas e os leprechauns, mas sem muito sucesso; entrementes a batalha no campo não era nada comparada a que estava ocorrendo no ar. Hydra espiava pelo onióculo, pois a goles trocava de mãos com a velocidade enorme... "Levski – Dimitrov – Moran – Troy – Mullet – Ivanova

– Moran de novo – Moran – É GOL DE MORAN!"

Nem os gritos da torcida irlandesa mal conseguia abafar os gritos agudos das veelas, os estampidos que agora vinham das varinhas dos funcionários do Ministério e os berros furiosos dos búlgaros.

A partida recomeçou imediatamente; agora Levski estava com a posse da goles, agora Dimitrov... O batedor irlandês Quigley levantou com violência o bastão contra um balaço que passava e arremessou-o com toda a força contra Krum, que não se abaixou com suficiente rapidez. O balaço atingiu ele em cheio no rosto. Ouviu-se um lamento ensurdecedor dos torcedores; o nariz de Krum parecia quebrado, saía sangue para todo lado, mas Hassan Mostafa não apitou. Distraíra-se e Hydra entendia agora o porquê; uma das veelas atirara uma mão cheia de fogo e incendiara a cauda da vassoura do juiz.

O apanhador irlandês repentinamente mergulhara e Hydra pegou os onióculo para olhar melhor.

\- Ele deve ter visto o pomo! – Dizia Hydra excitada para Draco.

Metade da multidão parecia ter compreendido o que estava acontecendo, a torcida irlandesa se levantou como uma grande onda verde, animando o apanhador... mas Krum voava na esteira dele. Krum agora emparelhava com Lynch agora e os dois disparavam em direção ao chão...

\- Ai meu Deus, eles vão bater! – Gritou ela.

Pela segunda vez, Lynch bateu no chão com um tremendo impacto e foi imediatamente pisoteado por uma horda de veelas raivosas.

\- O Krum pegou o pomo! – Disse Draco admirado.

Krum, as vestes vermelhas tintas com o sangue que escorrera do seu nariz, tornava a levantar voo suavemente, o punho erguido lá no alto, um brilho de ouro na mão. O placar piscou por cima da multidão BULGÁRIA: CENTO E SESSENTA; IRLANDA: CENTO E SETENTA, mas os torcedores não pareciam ter percebido o que acontecera. Então, lentamente, como se um grande jumbo começasse a aquecer as turbinas, o rugido da torcida da Irlanda foi se avolumando e explodiu em urros de alegria.

"VENCE A IRLANDA!", gritou Bagman, que, como os irlandeses, parecia estar espantado com o inesperado desfecho da partida. "KRUM CAPTURA O POMO... MAS VENCE A IRLANDA... Deus do céu, acho que nenhum de nós esperava uma coisa dessas!"

Hydra tentou obervar com os onióculo o que acontecia. Os leprechauns sobrevoavam o campo felizes e em grande velocidade, mas ele conseguiu divisar Krum, rodeado por medibruxos. Parecia mais carrancudo que nunca e se recusava a deixar que o limpassem. Seus colegas de time o rodeavam, sacudindo a cabeça, arrasados; um pouco adiante, os jogadores irlandeses dançavam felizes sob a chuva de ouro que seus mascotes faziam cair. Bandeiras se agitavam pelo estádio, o hino nacional irlandês tocava altíssimo por todo lado; as veelas revertiam à beleza de sempre, mas pareciam desanimadas e infelizes.

\- Pom, prrigamos falentemente – disse uma voz triste na fileira de Hydra. Ela virou o rosto para olhar; era o ministro da Magia búlgaro.

\- O senhor fala a nossa língua! – exclamou Fudge indignado. – E vem me obrigando a falar por mímica o dia inteiro!

\- Pom, foi muito engraçado – disse o ministro búlgaro, encolhendo os ombros

"E enquanto o time irlandês dá a volta olímpica, ladeado pelos mascotes, a Copa Mundial de quadribol está sendo levada para o camarote de honra!", berrou Bagman.

A visão de Hydra foi repentinamente ofuscada por uma luz branca, o camarote de honra foi magicamente iluminado para que todos os espectadores nas arquibancadas pudessem ver o seu interior. Apertando os olhos na direção da porta, ele viu dois bruxos ofegantes entrarem no camarote com uma imensa taça de ouro, que foi entregue a Cornélio Fudge, ainda muito aborrecido por ter passado o dia falando com as mãos à toa.

"Vamos aplaudir com vontade os galantes perdedores... Bulgária!", gritou Bagman. E pelas escadas entraram os sete jogadores derrotados. A multidão aplaudiu manifestando o seu apreço; Hydra viu milhares e milhares de lentes de onióculo faiscarem e lampejarem em sua direção.

Um a um, os búlgaros se acomodaram nas filas de cadeiras do camarote e Bagman chamou-os, nome por nome, para apertarem a mão do seu ministro e depois a de Fudge. Krum, que foi o último da fila, estava com uma aparência medonha. Seus olhos negros se destacavam espetacularmente no rosto ensanguentado. Continuava a segurar o pomo. Mas quando o nome de Krum foi anunciado, o estádio inteiro lhe deu uma ovação de rachar os tímpanos. Depois foi a vez do time irlandês. Aidan Lynch veio amparado por Moran e Connolly; a segunda colisão parecia tê-lo atordoado e seus olhos pareciam estranhamente fora de foco. Mas ele sorriu com alegria quando Troy e Quigley ergueram a Copa no ar e a multidão embaixo fez ouvir sua aprovação.

Finalmente, quando o time irlandês deixou o camarote para dar mais uma volta olímpica montado nas vassouras (Aidan Lynch na garupa de Connolly, agarrado à sua cintura e ainda sorrindo abobalhado), Bagman apontou a varinha para a própria garganta e murmurou Quietus.

\- Eles vão comentar isso durante anos – disse ele rouco –, uma reviravolta realmente inesperada, essa... pena que não pudesse ter durado mais... ah sim... sim, devo a vocês... quanto? Pois Fred e Jorge tinham acabado de saltar por cima de suas cadeiras e estavam parados diante de Ludo Bagman com enormes sorrisos no rosto, as mãos estendidas.

***Ilustração tirada de: . . /news/dumbledores-army-reunites-quidditch-world-cup-final


	4. Comensais da morte

\- Vamos embora imediatamente! – Disse Lúcio sem dar chance de Hydra falar com seus amigos, ela acenou para eles e disse que os encontrava mais tarde.

Eles foram engolfados pela multidão que saía do estádio e regressava aos acampamentos. O ar da noite trazia aos seus ouvidos cantorias desafinadas quando retomavam o caminho iluminado por lanternas, os leprechauns continuavam a sobrevoar a área em alta velocidade, rindo, tagarelando, sacudindo as lanternas.

Depois de chegar nas barracas, Hydra perguntou se podia ir encontrar Peter.

\- Está muito perigoso lá fora e está tarde – Disse Narcisa.

\- Não, deixe ela ir – Disse Lúcio fazendo pela segunda vez Hydra se chocar completamente.

\- Tudo bem então... – Concordou Narcisa

\- Você quer ir junto, Draco? – Hydra perguntou para o menino que estava sentado em uma poltrona.

\- Não, eu vou procurar o Goyle, acho que ele está por aqui em algum lugar.

\- Ok então... – Disse Hydra saindo da barraca, seu primeiro destino foi a barraca dos Weasleys e Peter parecia saber disso já que eles se encontraram no meio do caminho.

\- Está feliz pela Irlanda? – Perguntou ele em meio aos gritos de comemoração que ainda ecoavam.

\- Muito!

Hydra e Peter chegaram na barraca dos Weasleys e foi apresentado ao irmão mais velho da turma, Gui Weasley, um bruxo ruivo, bonito, de cabelos compridos em um rabo de cavalo e usava um brinco, tinha uma aparência jovem e bacana.

\- Muito prazer Gui – Disse ela sorrindo e ele sorriu de volta.

\- O prazer é meu, Fred e Jorge falam muito de você.

E também a um outro bruxo ruivo de rosto largo e bem-humorado, com sardas que o fazem parecer queimado.

\- Prazer, Carlinhos Weasley – Disse ele estendendo a mão para Hydra e Peter.

\- Querem tomar uma xícara de chocolate? Deixei que todos tomassem uma antes de nos deitarmos – Perguntou o Senhor Weasley.

\- Aceito, não pretendia mesmo demorar – Sorriu Hydra e ela e Peter se sentaram

\- Meu irmão tinha te achado bonita, mas agora que viu o Peter acho que desistiu da ideia – Disse Jorge rindo para Hydra enquanto Peter estava distraído conversando com o Sr. Weasley.

\- Qual deles? – Perguntou Hydra curiosa olhando para os dois irmãos mais velhos de Fred e Jorge.

\- O Gui – Afirmou Jorge.

\- Achei que ele fosse bem mais velho que eu! – Exclamou Hydra surpresa,

\- Nem tanto, ele é o que? 3 anos e pouquinho mais velho que o Peter só, talvez...

\- Bom, meus olhos já estão ocupados com o Peter realmente... – Disse Hydra rindo e admirando o namorado que sorria de volta para ela agora.

Logo estavam discutindo prazerosamente a partida; o Sr. Weasley se deixou envolver por Carlinhos em uma polêmica sobre jogo bruto, e somente quando Gina caiu no sono em cima da mesinha e derramou chocolate quente pelo chão que o pai deu um basta nas retrospectivas verbais e insistiu que todos fossem se deitar.

\- É melhor irmos Peter. – Disse Hydra sem graça.

Eles se despediram dos Weasleys e saíram em direção a sua barracas, Hydra se despediu de Peter que a deixou em frente a sua barraca com um beijo e entrou, indo direto para a cama, reparando que nenhum membro da família estava na sala, mas pensou que já deviam estar dormindo.

\- Acorda Hydra, acorda! – Draco estava na ponta da sua cama parecendo nervoso e a chamando.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou ela sonolenta.

\- Venha, mamãe disse que temos que correr, venha logo.

Hydra se levantou assustada.

\- Vão para a Floresta agora, já! – Gritou Narcisa na sala, Hydra pegou sua varinha, vestiu um longo casaco e saiu correndo com Draco, que parecia estranhamente calmo.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Hydra para ele, tudo parecia tranquilo, apenas algumas cantorias de vitória, mas nada demais, não estava entendendo o motivo de toda a correria.

\- Nada, só é melhor irmos para a floresta... – Disse ele, ainda parecendo calmo.

Eles pararam perto de uma árvore e Hydra percebeu que o barulho no acampamento tinha mudado. A cantoria parara. Ele ouvia gritos e um tropel de gente correndo.

À luz das poucas fogueiras que ainda ardiam, viu gente correndo para a floresta, fugindo de alguma coisa que avançava pelo acampamento em sua direção, alguma coisa que emitia estranhos lampejos e ruídos que lembravam tiros. Caçoadas em voz alta, risadas e berros de bêbedos se aproximavam; depois uma forte explosão de luz verde, que iluminou a cena.

Um grupo compacto de bruxos, que se moviam ao mesmo tempo e apontavam as varinhas para o alto, vinha marchando pelo acampamento. Hydra apertou os olhos para enxergá-los... não pareciam ter rostos... então ele percebeu que tinham as cabeças encapuzadas e os rostos mascarados. No alto, pairando sobre eles no ar, quatro figuras se debatiam, forçadas a assumir formas grotescas. Era como se os bruxos mascarados no chão fossem titereiros e as pessoas no alto, marionetes, movidas por cordões invisíveis que subiam das varinhas erguidas. Duas das figuras eram muito pequenas.

Mais bruxos foram se reunindo ao grupo que marchava, riam e apontavam para os corpos no ar. Barracas se fechavam e desabavam à medida que a multidão engrossava. Uma ou duas vezes Hydra viu um bruxo explodir uma barraca com a varinha para desimpedir o caminho. Outras tantas pegaram fogo. A gritaria foi se avolumando.

As pessoas no ar foram repentinamente iluminadas ao passarem sobre uma barraca em chamas, e Hydra reconheceu uma delas – o Sr. Roberts, o gerente do acampamento. As outras três, pelo jeito, deviam ser sua mulher e seus filhos. Um dos arruaceiros virou a Sra. Roberts de cabeça para baixo com a varinha; a camisola dela caiu deixando à mostra suas enormes calças; ela tentava se cobrir enquanto a multidão embaixo dava guinchos e vaias de alegria.

Hydra queria chorar vendo a cena, se revoltou, sentiu medo, nojo, tudo junto.

\- É o papai não é? – Perguntava ela nervosa para Draco – Ele é um desses homens, não é? E você sabia, mamãe também, por isso mandou que fossemos para a floresta, não foi Draco? – Gritava Hydra assustada para o irmão.

Antes que Draco pudesse responder, uma multidão assustada passou por eles, fazendo com que eles se separassem, Hydra o perdeu completamente de vista.

\- DRACO, DRACO! – Gritava ela procurando por ele mas foi levada para a floresta por uma multidão que gritava desesperada e fugia.

Hydra olhou para trás ao alcançar outras árvores. Os manifestantes sob a família Roberts eram mais numerosos que nunca; os garotos viram os bruxos do Ministério tentando chegar aos bruxos encapuzados no centro, mas encontravam grande dificuldade. Aparentemente estavam com medo de executar algum feitiço que pudesse fazer a família Roberts despencar, Hydra também queria ajudar de alguma forma, mas sabia que não podia fazer nada naquele momento.

As lanternas coloridas que antes iluminavam o caminho para o estádio tinham sido apagadas. Vultos escuros andavam perdidos entre as árvores; crianças choravam; ecoavam gritos ansiosos e vozes cheias de pânico por todo o lado no ar frio da noite.

Uma pessoa, que ela não conseguiu ver quem era, esbarrou nela e a fez cair em uma pedra, Hydra sentiu sua cabeça sangrando, mas estava tão nervosa que esqueceu que naquela situação, poderia usar magia para se curar.

Ela apenas correu, foi para mais para dentro da floresta onde o som diminuiu e não conseguia mais ver o que acontecia e se sentou no tronco de uma árvore chorando sem parar.

"Não é possível que meu pai tenha feito uma coisa dessas", pensava ela enquanto soluçava.

\- Hydra, Hydra é você? Eu estava te procurando como um louco!– Ela ouviu a voz de Peter que estava de pijamas e casaco todo despenteado e nervoso. – Você está machucada? – Disse ele se abaixando a sua frente.

\- Eu... eu... – Hydra não conseguia parar de chorar tempo o suficiente para responder.

\- Você está sangrando...

Peter observou a ferida em sua cabeça e fez um feitiço que fez com que o sangramento parasse imediatamente.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou ele, quando acabou.

Hydra o abraçou e chorou mais ainda explicando a situação. Ele se sentou ao seu lado depois de um tempo.

\- E você realmente acha que foi seu pai?

\- Não só ele, mas sim, mamãe me avisou antes de tudo começar para vir para a floresta, não pode ser uma coincidência, Peter, você não acha?

Peter ficou calado sem saber o que falar por um instante, então os dois se assustaram e viram uma coisa enorme, verde e brilhante, irrompeu do lugar escuro que os olhos de Hydra se esforçaram para penetrar: e voou para o topo das árvores e para o céu. Depois percebeu que era um crânio colossal, aparentemente composto por estrelas de esmeralda e uma cobra saindo da boca como uma língua. Enquanto olhavam, o crânio foi subindo cada vez mais alto, envolto em uma névoa de fumaça esverdeada, recortando-se contra o céu noturno como uma nova constelação.

De repente, toda a floresta ao redor deles explodiu em gritos.

\- É a marca dele, é a marca dele! – Gritava Hydra! Peter a abraçou e os dois ficaram escondidos em um canto da árvore enquanto a multidão passava gritando.

Hydra não sabe quanto tempo passou ali, abraçados, assustados, sem reação, até as coisas parecerem ter se acalmado.

\- Vamos, eu te levo até a sua barraca... – Disse Peter.

\- Eu não quero, eu não quero ver meu pai, por favor não me leva para lá.– Chorou Hydra.

\- Então eu te levo para a minha barraca. – Disse ele e os dois andaram em direção a barraca de Peter, passaram pela aglomeração e voltou ao acampamento. Tudo estava silencioso agora; não havia sinal de bruxos mascarados, embora várias barracas destruídas ainda fumegassem.

Eles chegaram até a barraca de Peter aonde o Sr. Macmillan e Jeniffer já esperavam nervosos, abraçaram Peter ao verem que ele chegara bem.

\- Estávamos muito preocupados! – Chorou Jeniffer – Hydra, que bom que você está bem também. – Disse ela a abraçando e depois abraçando Peter novamente.

\- Hydra, seus pais devem estar preocupados, Peter, não é melhor leva-la até a barraca da família dela? – Perguntou o Sr. Macmillan.

\- Não, por favor não, eu não quero ir para lá, eu acho que meu pai é responsável por isso, por favor Sr. Macmillan, não me faça voltar lá! – Hydra voltara a solução sem parar, fazendo com que todos ficassem muito nervosos com a situação.

\- Tudo bem, pode entrar, mas eu vou procurar seus pais para dizer que você está aqui e está bem, ok? Você pode dividir o quarto com a Jeniffer. – Disse ele calmamente, Hydra concordou e entrou na barraca.

Hydra ainda tremia nervosa, se sentou no sofá da barraca dos Macmillans e Peter sentou ao seu lado acariciando seus cabelos.

\- Abbas passou aqui antes e disse que o ministério está furioso, fizeram tudo isso em cima de seus narizes – Disse Jeniffer, se sentando também.

\- Ele sabe o que houve exatamente? – Perguntou Peter

\- Comensais da Morte, eles acham que se tratam dos comensais que não estão em Azkaban, como... – Ela interrompeu a fala subitamente

\- Como o meu pai... – Completou Hydra, triste.

\- Não sabem dizer nomes... – Disse Jeniffer sem graça – Mas o Ministério acha que essa é a ideia deles de brincadeira, você sabe, maltratar os trouxas...

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

\- E a marca negra? – Perguntou Hydra – Quem fez?

\- Abbas não sabia me dizer, mas achava que tinham pego o culpado, acho que amanhã iremos descobrir – Disse Jeniffer.

Ninguém falou mais nada, Hydra ficou com o rosto afundado no ombro de Peter chorando baixinho, ela sempre soube do ódio de seu pai pelos trouxas, sempre soube que ele foi (e possivelmente ainda é) um comensal da morte, mas nunca tinha experimentado a sensação disso tudo de perto antes.

Depois de um tempo, o Sr. Macmillan voltou, Jeniffer exausta já tinha ido dormir e Hydra estava quase adormecendo nos braços de Peter no sofá. Ela deu um salto ao ver o Sr. Macmillan entrando na barraca.

\- Não foi fácil, mas eu convenci seus pais a deixarem você voltar conosco amanhã. – Disse ele sorrindo, Hydra reparou que ele trazia sua mochila nos braços – Aqui – Disse ele dando a mochila para ela –, sua mãe mandou para você, são as suas coisas, eles me deram instruções para levar você diretamente para casa amanhã.

\- Eu não vou! – Disse Hydra decidida – Eu não volto para aquela casa nunca mais!

\- Hydra – Disse Peter ainda meio sonolento levantando do sofá –, infelizmente você ainda não é maior de idade, você vai precisar ir... – Hydra caiu no choro novamente. – Mas eu prometo que no segundo que você fizer dezessete anos eu te tiro de lá se você quiser, eu prometo! – Ele então a abraçou.

\- Minha filha, fique calma, tente não discutir quando chegar em casa, faltam poucos dias para o fim das férias e você vai poder ficar em Hogwarts e logo depois fará dezessete anos e assim como Peter, saiba que eu e Mezra iremos lhe acolher com todo coração se assim você quiser. – Hydra se emocionou tanto com as palavras de carinho do Se. Macmillan que voltou a chorar.

Peter serviu um pouco de chá que a acalmou e finalmente foi para o quarto de Jeniffer, onde dormiu quase no mesmo segundo que encostou na cama.

Depois do que pareciam alguns minutos, o sol nem tinha nascido ainda e o Sr. Macmillan acordou Hydra e Jeniffer para partirem. Todos se arrumaram, ele dobrou e guardou a barraca com magia e seguiram juntos para fora do acampamento.

Hydra viu com tristeza o olhar desorientado do Sr. Roberts à porta de casa, com certeza teve sua memória alterada e se sentia um pouco culpada por saber que seu pai provavelmente era o causador de sua dor, ao menos um dos.

Eles ouviram vozes ansiosas quando se aproximaram do lugar onde estava a Chave de Portal e, ao chegarem, encontraram numerosos bruxos e bruxas reunidos em torno de Basílio, o guardador das Chaves de Portais, todos exigindo, em altos brados, partir do acampamento o mais rápido possível. Hydra viu os Weasleys e se reuniram a eles enquanto os senhores Weasley e Macmillan tinham uma discussão com Basilio e entravam na fila.

\- Você acha que seu pai era um dos comensais da morte? – Perguntou Fred sem jeito.

\- Eu acho que sim, Fred... – Disse Hydra triste, estava prestes a chorar de novo e Peter disse algo para os gêmeos e eles não fizeram mais perguntas.

Os Weasleys, Harry e Hermione partiram primeiro, em um pneu velho e logo depois Hydra e os Macmillan conseguiram uma chave de portal em forma de uma garrafa pet amassada e Hydra se viu em cima de uma pequena colina.

\- É perto da nossa casa, vê? – Disse Peter apontando para a grande casa branca que ficava abaixo da colina.

\- Se despeçam aqui, eu vou levar Hydra para casa – Disse o Sr. Macmillan sob protesto de todos.

\- Pai, deixa ela pelo menos dormir um pouco lá em casa! – Disse Jeniffer.

\- Não posso minha filha, eu bem que queria, mas eu prometi que seria a primeira coisa que faria quando chegasse aqui, infelizmente, eu sinto muito mesmo Hydra, espero que você saiba que não é vontade minha, eu entendo a sua indignação e gostaria de poder acolher você em minha casa, mas infelizmente, você ainda é menor de idade e fiz uma promessa aos seus pais. – Disse ele sem jeito.

\- Eu entendo... – Disse Hydra, lutando para não chorar na frente deles.

Jeniffer abraçou Hydra por alguns segundos e disse que faria de tudo para ajudá-la, Peter a beijou, mesmo sem graça de estar na frente do pai e irmã dele e ela retribuiu, o rapaz também prometeu que sempre estaria ali para ela.

\- Peter, leve sua irmã para casa, eu vou aparatar com Hydra para a casa dela.

\- Mas ela ainda é menor de idade! – Disse Jeniffer.

\- Aparatar ao meu lado não tem problema, ela não pode fazer sozinha.

Jennifer e Peter acenaram de novo para Hydra e foram em direção a casa.

\- Segura firme meu braço, ok?

\- Ok!

Foi tudo muito rápido, Hydra sentiu tudo girar e parecia que não iria parar nunca, sentiu um enorme enjoo e uma sensação de seu corpo estar sendo todo remexido, em pouco tempo, se sentindo doente de enjoada, se viu na porta da entrada do jardim de sua casa.

\- Acho melhor acompanhá-la até dentro de casa – Disse o Sr. Macmillan.

Hydra andou até a entrada, segurando no braço do Sr. Macmillan, ainda se sentindo meio tonta e sem conseguir andar sozinha direito, com certeza foi o pior tipo de viagem que já fez.

Chegando dentro de casa, Narcisa veio correndo recebê-la, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.

\- Minha filha, eu estava tão preocupada! – Narcisa a abraçou, mas Hydra não se mexia – Muito obrigada por ter trazido ela para casa, deseja entrar e tomar café conosco? – Perguntou Narcisa educada ao Sr. Macmillan.

Hydra sabia que ela queria evitar uma cena na frente dele e decidiu apenas acompanhar o teatro de sua mãe e não falar nada na frente dele, o Sr. Macmillan não precisava saber os horrores que aconteciam naquela casa quando ninguém olhava.

\- Eu agradeço muitíssimo, mas eu preciso partir, minha esposa deve estar muito preocupada, só vim acompanhar Hydra.

\- Qualquer dia então... – Sorriu Narcisa forçadamente.

\- Sim, seria ótimo. Até mais Hydra, se cuida! – Sorriu ele e a abraçou. – Se eles fizerem algo com você, se te lançarem um feitiço que seja, me mande uma coruja imediatamente que eu te busco! – Disse o Sr. Macmillan, baixinho em seu ouvido, deixando Hydra muito confusa e sem ação, como ele podia saber o que seu pai fazia com ela?

\- Senhora Malfoy – Disse acenando e aparatou assim que saiu da casa.

\- Eu vou para o meu quarto! – Disse Hydra, sem olhar a mãe nos olhos e tremendo. – E eu não quero por favor ter que ver nenhum de vocês até chegar o dia de ir para Hogwarts.

\- Você vai fazer o que eu quiser que faça! – Disse Lúcio, que chegava na sala, com seu olhar pomposo de soberba e de frieza cinza.

\- Você fez aquilo! Você fez aquilo com aquela pobre família! Você conjurou a marca negra, não fez pai? NÃO FEZ PAI? - Gritava Hydra descontrolada, perdera qualquer senso de preservação que tinha, qualquer medo, apenas gritava como uma louca, indo para cima de seu pai.

\- Eu não conjurei nada, mas sim, me diverti com aqueles trouxas nojentos, é para isso que eles servem! – O brilho cruel nos olhos de Lúcio era assustador.

\- Que tipo de monstro você é? – Gritou Hydra novamente.

\- Se você não se calar imediatamente... – Disse ele com ódio e foi interrompido por Hydra.

\- Você vai fazer o que? Me dar outra cicatriz? – Hydra disse isso puxando o vestido que usava para cima e mostrando uma cicatriz branca na altura da lombar. Narcisa colocou a mão na boca e Lúcio parecia ainda mais nervoso.

\- Você trouxe isso em si mesma, se comporte imediatamente! – Disse ele, agora também gritando.

\- Eu tinha sete anos! Sete anos e você me deu essa cicatriz mágica e quase me deu outra a dois anos atrás, fora as outras vezes. Assume a sua culpa, assume que você é um covarde que gosta de se aproveitar de quem é mais fraco que você! – Lúcio ficou vermelho de fúria e Narcisa chorava desesperada.

Hydra viu Lúcio levantando a varinha, mas Narcisa se colocou na frente da filha.

\- NÃO LÚCIO! ELA É NOSSA FILHA!– Gritou ela – DESSA VEZ NÃO, DEIXA ELA IR, POR FAVOR!

\- Ela precisa aprender uma lição! – Lúcio conjurou um feitiço o qual fez o corpo de Hydra se esticar dolorosamente.

\- LÚCIO, PARA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, PARA! – Gritava e chorava Narcisa.

\- ictus – Gritou Lúcio, apontando a varinha para filha.

No mesmo momento, Hydra sentiu dores em várias partes do corpo, era como se várias mãos a batessem, marcas roxas apareceram por várias partes.

\- NÃO, LÚCIO, CHEGA, CHEGA! – Gritava Naricisa, se colocando na frente dele.

As dores continuaram, Hydra gritava, chorava e se debatia.

\- Expelliarmus – Gritou Narcisa, finalmente desarmando o marido, que olhava para ela com grande fúria, por um momento, Hydra, deitada no chão, achou que Lúcio iria fazer algo contra ela.

\- Suba, Hydra, suba imediatamente, por favor, minha filha! – Disse Narcisa.

No começo, ela não conseguia se mexer, ainda sentia muitas dores e estava muito confusa, com medo de Lúcio fazer alguma coisa contra a sua mãe.

\- SUBA AGORA, HYDRA! – Gritou Narcisa.

Hydra levantou, ainda cambaleando, subiu para o quarto o mais rápido que pôde e se trancou lá, com medo, dor, raiva, tudo misturado.

Se jogou na cama, colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça e começou a gritar e chorar, seu som foi abafado pelo macio travesseiro branco, se sentia impotente, covarde, por quê não revidara dessa vez? Por quê apenas deixara acontecer novamente? Por quê estava naquele lugar?

Hydra ouviu uma gritaria no andar de baixo, se perguntava aonde estaria Draco, se ele estaria ouvindo tudo isso e só escolheu não fazer nada ou apenas não estava em casa, o que parecia estranho para ela.

A menina levantou da cama, tirou seu vestido e se olhou no espelho, marcas roxas se espalhavam por todo seu corpo, ela pensou em preparar uma poção para diminuí-las, mesmo arriscando receber uma notificação do ministério, mas preferiu não, iria usar essas marcas como um reflexo do que Lúcio verdadeiramente era para ela.

Depois de um tempo, novamente deitada, finalmente adormeceu.

\- Filha, acorda! – Hydra abriu os olhos e viu Narcisa sentada ao lado da sua cama com os olhos inchados e vermelhos.

\- Mãe, me deixa em paz por favor, por favor, é tudo que eu peço..– Pediu Hydra sonolenta.

\- Eu conversei com o seu pai, ele acha melhor que você passe o resto das férias em outro lugar. –Narcisa falou calmamente, como sempre, agindo, ou fingindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Hydra levantou a cabeça nesse momento.

\- Vocês vão me deixar ir embora? – Perguntou ela esperançosa.

\- Não embora, viajar, você pode ir para a casa de uma das suas amigas na França como costumava fazer.

\- Eu quero ficar com o Peter! – Disse Hydra.

Narcisa respirou fundo e respondeu:

\- Tudo bem, eu vou mandar uma coruja aos Macmillans pedindo se podem lhe receber pelo resto das férias, mas Hydra, é só isso você terá que voltar nos feriados como sempre, eu só acho que você e seu pai precisam de um tempo afastados.

\- Um tempo afastados... – Repetiu Hydra.

\- Ele não tinha a intenção, Hydra! – Disse Narcisa, vendo as manchas roxas no corpo de Hydra.

\- Ele nunca tem...

\- Mas ele não tinha mesmo, ele só perdeu o controle, acredite. – Narcisa mais uma vez, quase chorava.

\- Não, mãe, não tente defender ele, por favor... Eu já estou cheia, farta disso, completamente farta disso, só me deixa ir em paz, você foi tão boa me defendendo. – Disse Hydra, se levantando.

\- É melhor esconder isso... eu sei uma poção que...

\- NÃO! – Disse Hydra, vendo que Narcisa olhava para sua manchas roxas no corpo – Eu não quero falar nada para eles, mas elas ficam.

Hydra provavelmente iria falar, ela sabia que era mentira jurar que não, mas sabia também que se a mãe soubesse, provavelmente não a deixaria partir, queria evitar um escândalo.

\- Pelo menos o seu rosto está intacto... – Disse Narcisa, levantando e acariciando as bochechas da filha.

\- Aonde está o Draco, mamãe? Aonde ele estava ontem de noite? – Perguntou Hydra, afastando as mãos da mãe.

\- Na casa de um amigo, Goyle eu acho, ou Crabbe...

"Pelo menos ele não viu, ele não ignorou, apenas não viu...", pensava Hydra.

\- Obrigada por ter parado ele... – Disse Hydra, antes de sumir em seu banheiro.

\- Não foi a primeira vez que eu parei, Hydra... - Respondeu Narcisa chorosa, porém sendo forte - Ninguém machuca a minha filha se eu puder fazer algo sobre isso, nem mesmo meu marido, o pai dela, eu te amo muito para isso, Hydra, eu só sinto muito de verdade que isso tenha acontecido com você de novo...


	5. Segredos do passado

Hydra separou todas as coisas para as férias e o ano em Hogwarts em seu malão, deixou Lydra pronta na gaiola e se arrumou antes mesmo da resposta dos Macmillans, só queria saber de sair daquela casa o mais rápido possível. Narcisa voltou com a resposta algumas horas depois dizendo que os Macmilans a receberiam com muito gosto e que já estavam esperando por ela hoje mesmo.

\- Você vai por Flu – Disse Narcisa chorosa.

\- Mãe, você não precisa seguir o papai em tudo, você sabe disso, não é? Você pode ir embora também.

\- Eu sei disso Hydra, não diga bobagens vai! - Disse Narcisa se virando e saindo do quarto, antes apontou a varinha para o malão de Hydra e esse flutuava atrás dela enquanto seguia para a sala de jantar, Hydra seguiu com a gaiola de Lydra.

Chegaram a sala de jantar e ela se acomodou com suas coisas dentro da lareira.

\- Feliz aniversário Hydra! – Chorou Narcisa, a abraçando e entregando o pó de Flu – Eu sei que já passou, mas ainda assim...

\- Obrigada mamãe. – Hydra sentiu lágrimas nos olhos a abraçando - Eu te amo... - Hydra pegou o pó de Flu e tacou na lareira, as chamas verdes surgiram e ela disse "casa dos Macmillans". Depois da habitual viagem desconfortável, Hydra se viu dianta da mesma sala que esteve no ano anterior e algumas vezes depois, saiu levando o malão e a gaiola de Lydra e logo a Sra. Macmillan veio recepcioná-la.

\- Minha filha, seja bem-vinda! – Disse ela abraçando Hydra – Estamos muito felizes em ter você aqui.

\- Hydra – Peter veio correndo a abraçar e beijar rapidamente a sua boca. – Eu disse que queria que você ficasse na minha casa, mas meus pais não deixaram... – Disse ele baixinho – Então eu vou passar o resto do verão aqui com você no meu velho quarto.

\- E ela irá passar no quarto da Jeniffer... – Disse a Sra. Macmillan alto.

\- Eu sei mãe...

\- Venha, deixe-me levar suas coisas para lá – Disse a Sra, Macmillan usando o mesmo feitiço que Narcisa para fazer seu malão flutuar – Peter, leve a coruja dela para junto da nossa.

Peter levou Lydra para a varanda e Hydra seguiu a Sra. Macmillan por uma das portas de madeira, subiram uma escada em espiral e chegaram a um grande corredor branco com vários retratos que se mexiam e cochichavam enquanto ela passava, elas pararam na terceiro porta de madeira a direita.

\- Jeniffer, estou entrando com a Hydra. – Anunciou a Sra. Macmillan e a porta se abriu.

Jeniffer a recebeu com um abraço, seu quarto era grande e todo rosa, inclusive os móveis que eram de um tom mais escuro que as paredes e o teto, nas paredes alguns posteres da Grifinória e da banda "As esquisitonas", também viu duas camas quase idênticas, assumiu que uma delas fora posta lá para que ela pudesse dormir.

\- Temos um quarto de visitas, mas está cheio de entulhos... – Disse a Senhora Macmillan deixando o malão de Hydra do lado da segunda cama – Então achamos melhor você dormir aqui.

\- Está maravilhoso, só espero não te incomodar Jeniffer.

\- De jeito nenhum, eu sempre quis ter uma irmã! – Brincou.

\- Lance foi para o St. Mungo's, nenhuma pessoas ficou seriamente ferida ontem, graças a Deus, mas tivemos vários casos de surtos nervosos, eu tenho que ir em breve, Jeniffer vai servir o almoço para vocês e o treinamento do Peter só começa em Setembro, então você ficará em boa companhia. – Disse a Sra. Macmillan sorrindo.

Hydra notou uma cópia do profeta diário na cama de Jeniffer, a manchete dizia:

 _"CENAS DE TERROR NA COPA MUNDIAL DE QUADRIBOL"_

Completa com uma foto em preto e branco da Marca Negra cintilando sobre as copas das árvores.

\- Já deixei sua coruja no corujal lá fora junto com as nossas. – Disse Peter entrando no quarto.

\- Eu acho melhor eu me apressar e ir para o St. Mungo's, não deve estar nada fácil lá, Hydra querida, se sinta em casa... – A Sra. Macmillan então se virou e sumiu pelo corredor.

\- Você está bem? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Estou só cansada, eu tive uma discussão feia com papai quando cheguei em casa... – Disse Hydra sentando na sua cama, perdera toda coragem de contar o que aconteceu na noite anterior.

\- A gente imaginou, para sua mãe chegar ao ponto de pedir para você vir para cá... – Disse Jeniffer sentada na cama ao lado, ela sorriu ao olhar para Peter – Você não precisa dormir aqui, eu acoberto para vocês. – Disse dando uma piscadinha e Hydra deu uma gargalhada tímida.

\- Você não parece bem, Hydra... – Disse Peter, observando seu rosto – Tem alguma coisa errada, não tem?

\- Meu pai fez tudo aquilo lá na Copa e...

\- Não, não é isso, Hydra, o que houve? – Pressionou Peter.

Hydra não conseguiu falar nada, apenas chorar.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Hydra, o que houve? – Perguntou Jeniffer, agora também nervosa.

Hydra sentiu os braços de Peter ao seu redor e Jeniffer pegando suas mãos ao seu lado.

\- Nos fala, por favor, o que ele fez com você? O que seu pai fez? Ou sua mãe? – Perguntou Peter.

Finalmente, reunindo coragem, Hydra levantou as mangas das vestes, mostrando as marcas roxas no braço. O rosto de Jeniffer ficou tão branco que a assustou, mas nada se comparava ao de Peter, que oscilava entre branco e vermelho.

\- Aonde? Aonde mais? – Perguntou ele, parecendo se controlar muito para não quebrar algo.

\- No corpo todo... – Disse Hydra sem graça.

\- Me mostra, por favor me mostra... – Pediu Peter, agora ainda mais vermelho.

Hydra mostrou as marcas para ele e Jeniffer, se sentindo casa vez mais envergonhada, fraca, culpada, de alguma forma, parecia que ela provocara aquilo, ao menos, era o que seu pai sempre dizia, apesar dela saber que era mentira.

\- Aquele... eu vou... EU VOU... – Peter levantou, correndo, deu um soco tão forte na parede que deixou uma marca e teve que usar um feitiço para ajeitar o osso, que havia sido lesionado.

\- Peter, para, você só está deixando a Hydra mais assustada! – Disse Jeniffer, segurando o irmão.

Peter estava transtornado, seu rosto e corpo estavam de um vermelho forte, seus olhos estavam em chamas, realmente, era assustador e reconfortante, de certa forma, como se alguém lutasse muito para a proteger.

Peter respirou fundo, sua irmã ainda o segurava, branca, em choque... Hydra assistia tudo calada, sentada na cama que tinha sido preparada para ela. Ele finalmente recuperou a cor normal do corpo e rosto e se virou para ela:

\- Vamos denunciar seu pai, o Ministério, eles vão ter que fazer alguma coisa...

\- O que, Peter? Eu não tenho parentes próximos que eu possa ficar, todos estão presos em Azakaban ou mortos até onde eu saiba, meu pai tem dinheiro e amigos, ele não vai ser prejudicado, eu vou sair como a maluca da história! – Disse Hydra.

\- ELE NÃO PODE FICAR IMPUNE COM TUDO! – Gritou Peter.

\- Peter, para! Você está deixando ela ainda mais nervosa... – Disse Jeniffer, ao seu lado.

\- Ele não vai, eu vou embora de lá ano que vem e ai...

\- E ai ele vai continuar impune! Ele é um monstro, como ele ousa te machucar? Como eu não pude te proteger disso? – Disse Peter, sentando ao seu lado, ainda meio transtornado.

\- Por favor, Peter, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso, não agora e você não teria o que fazer... – Disse Hydra, se sentindo exausta.

\- Não, Hydra, você não pode...

\- Peter, depois! – Disse Jeniffer, ríspida.

\- Ok, vamos comer, depois você precisa dormir um pouco, mais tarde nós conversamos então. – Disse Peter sem graça.

Os três seguiram para a sala de jantar, aonde Hydra ajudou Jeniffer e Peter a servirem uma deliciosa refeição de peito de frango e purê de batata, ela não sabia o quanto estava com fome até aquele momento, onde se serviu três vezes.

\- Você está se sentindo melhor? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Sim, apenas cansada...

Depois de ajudar tirar o almoço, Hydra seguiu com Peter para o seu quarto, as paredes eram claras e tinha um pôster da Corvinal, várias fotos espalhadas de amigos e suas com Hydra, sua cama era grande com lençois brancos. Hydra estava tão cansada que apenas deitou e dormiu, abraçada ao Peter.

Ela acordou já de noite.

\- A gente pode ir ver a minha casa amanhã... – Disse ele sorrindo, deitado a seu lado.

Peter e Hydra desceram, se juntaram a Jeniffer, que estava sentada na sala lendo.

\- Você está melhor? – Perguntou Jeniffer.

\- Sim... – Respondeu Hydra, sentando em uma poltrona, com Peter ao seu lado.

\- Eu vou pegar uma poção Hydra, para essas manchas... – Disse Peter.

\- Eu quero que elas fiquem mais um pouco – Disse Hydra -, elas me lembram o monstro que eu tenho em casa.

Novamente, Peter ficou de uma cor vermelha forte, mas se controlou melhor dessa vez.

\- Você pode nos contar o que houve? – Pediu ele.

Hydra se viu contando tudo o que aconteceu, naquela vez, na vez em Hogwarts, em sua casa quando criança... no final, Jeniffer tinha lágrimas nos olhos, tentando disfarçar e Peter continuava muito vermelho.

\- Quantas vezes? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Quantas vezes o que? – Perguntou Hydra, já sabendo do que se tratava.

\- Quantas vezes ele usou feitiços contra você?

\- Eu não...

\- Hydra, você sempre foi muito corajosa, por favor, coragem agora...

\- Minha mãe, meus amigos, meu irmão, todos pensam que foram somente essas vezes... – Disse ela sem graça.

\- Mas na verdade? – Perguntou Peter, parecendo cada vez mais nervoso e no ponto de ficar fora de controle.

\- Sete...

\- SETE? – Perguntaram Jeniffer e Peter, ao mesmo tempo, chocados.

\- Sete. – Confirmou Hydra – Uma quando eu tinha sete anos, outra quando eu tinha nove ou dez, outra quando eu tinha onze, outra quando eu tinha doze, as duas nas férias, outra quando eu tinha treze, outra ano retrasado e outra ontem...

\- E por quê ? – Perguntou Jeniffer, com a mão na boca, em choque.

\- Porque eu respondi a ele, porque eu falei que não concordava com o que ele fazia, os motivos variavam, mas para ele era sempre minha culpa e sempre não iria acontecer novamente...

\- Você viveu a sua vida quase toda sendo machucada pelo seu pai? – Perguntou Jeniffer.

\- Praticamente... – Respondeu Hydra, desejando do fundo do coração não pensar naquilo.

\- E sua mãe? – Perguntou Peter, sentado ao seu lado, apertando as mãos em forma de punho.

\- Ela não sabia da maioria, as que ela viu, tentou intervir, como ontem, mas ela sempre acha que o papai perdeu a cabeça e está arrependido – Disse Hydra, calmamente.

\- E você nunca denunciou ele, nada? Por que, Hydra? Você sempre foi tão corajosa – Disse Peter.

\- Porque ele me ameaçava, sempre ameaçou, eu preciso esperar, só falta um ano e eu vou ser livre! – Disse Hydra, um pouco desesperada.

\- Você precisa contar para alguém, Hydra, um adulto! – Disse Jeniffer.

\- Não, por enquanto não, por favor...

Os dois tentaram insistir no assunto, mas Hydra decidiu não dar mais respostas, não queria mais pensar naquilo, apenas esquecer pelo dia.

\- Eu só queria te proteger, é horrível que eu não possa, que você não deixe... – Disse Peter, parecendo muito triste. – deixa eu denunciar seu pai, ou ao menos eu mesmo fazer algo com ele para ele nunca mais te machucar, pra ele saber que você não está sozinha...

\- Eu preciso proteger a mim mesma, Peter, não faça nada, não agora, por favor, por mim... – Respondeu Hydra, acariciando seu rosto.

O senhor e a senhora Macmillan se juntaram a eles no jantar, finalmente Hydra conseguiu tirar a cabeça de todas as coisas horríveis do último dia, Jeniffer e Peter cumpriram a promessa e não falaram nada para os pais, porém o Sr. Macmillan veio falar com ela depois do jantar:

\- Eu sei, a mais ou menos 9 anos atrás eu atendi uma menininha machucada, muito machucada e assustada no St. Mungo's que tinha se machucado por acidente, mas eu sabia que era mentira, eu denunciei o pai dela mas ninguém quis me ouvir, eu lutei por ela, mas eu infelizmente falhei e hoje ela está aqui na minha frente de novo machucada por aquele homem, eu sei que está, não adianta negar e não precisa confirmar... me desculpe Hydra. - Disse o Sr. Macmillan de forma séria, deixando Hydra tão chocada que não conseguia se mexer.

\- O, o, o senhor? O senhor era o curandeiro que me até deu naquela noite? – Guaguejou ela.

\- Nunca pense que ninguém tentou te proteger Hydra, porquê eu tentei...  
Hydra o abraçou e agradeceu profundamente, ainda chorando, então era aquilo que um amor paterno de verdade (mesmo que não fosse paterno de fato), parecia? Era o que ela sentia naquele momento pelo menos.

Os dois foram até a sala de jantar encontrar com o resto da família.

\- Ainda temos muito trabalho amanhã. – Comentou o Sr. Macmillan tomando um gole de café que fora servido. – Mas pensei que Peter poderia levar você e Jeniffer para comprar o material de Hogwarts no Beco Diagonal, o que acham?

\- Ótima ideia, eu preciso mesmo comprar meus livros. – Disse Jennifer. – Hydra, quais aulas faremos juntas esse semestre?

\- Bom, eu vou cursar Poções, Defesa-Contra-As-Artes-Das-Trevas, Transfiguração, Feitiços, Herbologia e abriu uma turma de Alquimia, então eu me inscrevi também, fiquei muito feliz, eu decidi abandonar Runas antigas, Astronomia, Trato de criaturas mágicas e História da Magia e me aconselharam a não continuar com Estudo dos Trouxas porque seria muita coisa para nível N.I.E.M que me fosse útil na carreira e você?

\- Eu vou cursar Runas antigas, Defesa-Contra-As-Artes-Das-Trevas, Transfiguração, História da Magia e Feitiços, então acho que teremos pelo menos três aulas juntas. – Disse Jeniffer animada.

\- Eu tenho medo de ninguém da nossa casa cursar poções comigo... – Disse Hydra desanimada.

\- A Laura eu acho que vai, ela foi a única da Grifinória junto com você que tirou O e conseguiu entrar para a turma do Snape pelo que fiquei sabendo. – Disse Jeniffer – E seus amigos, já sabem o que vão cursar?

\- Fred e Jorge receberam três N.O.M.s cada, acho que vão fazer somente, eu acho que vai ser Adivinhação, Feitiços e Defesa-Contra-As-Artes-Das-Trevas, ou Transfiguração, não tenho certeza, a Angelina e Alicia eu ainda não sei ainda.

\- Só três N.O.M.s? – Perguntou Peter surpreso.

\- Eles não ligam muito para isso, começaram um negócio novo, Gemialidades Weasley, eles inventaram um monte de brincadeiras novas, estão bem animados.

\- Bem, nem todos querem seguir carreiras iguais, isso é verdade... – Disse o Sr. Macmillan admirado. – Mas imagino que o Arthur e a Molly não devam estar felizes com isso.

\- Não mesmo, pelo menos a Sra. Weasley não, mas aqueles dois não tem jeito não... – Brincou Hydra, sorrindo ao se lembrar dos amigos.

Depois do jantar, Hydra foi se deitar no quarto de Jeniffer mas mudou para o quarto de Peter depois que os senhores Macmillan foram dormir.

\- Amanhã podemos ir cedo no Beco Diagonal e depois se você quiser, podemos visitar o Fred e o Jorge, sei que isso iria lhe animar. – Disse Peter a abraçando.

\- Com certeza iria! - Confirmou Hydra, beijando Peter. – Mas talvez o Sr. Weasley esteja muito ocupado com tudo que está acontecendo no Ministério por causa do... – Hydra fez uma pausa e engoliu a seco – Por causa da Copa mundial, eu vou enviar uma coruja perguntando o que ele acha amanhã de manhã antes de irmos.

\- Você vai contar para eles? – Perguntou Peter.

\- Não sei, eu acho que não...

\- Eles não são seus melhores amigos?

\- Sim, mas do que adianta contar? Só vai deixar eles com raiva e querendo brigar com o meu pai, assim como você ficou...

\- Adianta saber que seus amigos estarão lá para você e que esse idiota do seu pai não vai poder fazer nada sem a gente saber... – Disse Peter, acariciando seu rosto – Acredite, se eu pudesse, machucaria o Lúcio nesse momento.

\- E você se tornaria igual a ele, esquece isso, por favor...

\- Eu não consigo! – Disse ele, olhando com tristeza para suas manchas roxas.

\- Acho melhor pegarmos aquela poção para tirar essas coisas agora... – Disse Hydra.

No dia seguinte, Hydra enviou uma coruja para Fred e Jorge antes de partir para o Beco Diagonal com Jeniffer e Peter.

\- Eu realmente não vejo a hora de ter dezessete anos e poder aparatar! – Disse Jeniffer quando entrava na lareira para viajar por Flu.

\- Não parece ser tão bom quanto dizem... – Disse Hydra lembrando da aparatação com o Sr. Macmillan e da horrível sensação que teve.

\- Fica fácil depois de um tempo. – Brincou Peter.

No Beco Diagonal, Hydra foi direto até a Floreios e Borrões, aonde comprou com Jeniffer todos os livros que precisavam, depois foi até a Sorveteria Florean Fortescue aonde os três ficaram sentados nas mesas da calçada e Hydra leu o Profeta Diário.

 _"CAOS NO MINISTÉRIO, FALTA DE SEGURANÇA DEIXA CENTENAS NO PREJUÍZO"_

\- Essa Rita Skeeter ama aumentar os fatos, papai nunca gostou dela – Comentou Peter vendo a manchete.

\- Mas verdade seja dita, não dá para entender como deixaram que acontecesse tudo aquilo embaixo do nariz do Ministério – Disse Jeniffer

\- É, eu nunca imaginei que o papai e os amigos idiotas dele teriam essa coragem, devo confessar. – Hydra de novo ficava triste e distante quando falava do assunto, então Peter rapidamente mudou o tópico.

\- E suas amigas francesas, Hydra, elas não mandaram notícias?

\- Sim, elas me mandam cartas toda semana, elas disseram que tem uma grande surpresa para mim, mas até agora não sei o que é.

\- Vai ver elas vão te visitar antes do final das férias – Disse Jeniffer

\- É, talvez...

\- Hydra, você notou na nossa lista que eles pediram vestes formais? – Perguntou Jeniffer mostrando o pedaço de papel de Hogwarts.

\- Sim, na verdade eu já separei umas três opções no meu malão antes de sair de casa, só não sei o porquê, se quiser olhar uma das minhas para ver se gosta...

\- Não precisa, vamos na Madame Malkin que eu encomendo uma.

Hydra, Peter e Jeniffer voltaram para a casa na hora do almoço carregados de compras, a Sra. e o Sr. Macmillan ainda estavam no trabalho, então Jeniffer e Peter foram preparar a comida enquanto Hydra tentava ajudar.

\- Eu sinceramente nunca aprendi nenhum feitiço doméstico, eu preciso aprender tudo isso. – Disse ela enquanto via Peter apontando a varinha e fazendo legumes se picarem sozinho.

\- Nós aprendemos aos poucos, eu ainda não posso usar magia para cozinhar, então eu e Peter aprendemos do jeito tradicional, mas mamãe sempre foi nos mostrando alguns feitiços úteis - Disse Jeniffer que fervia água em uma grande panela.

\- Eu tive que aprender assim que fiz dezessete anos, ainda mais agora morando sozinho. – Sorriu Peter – Mas você não precisa se preocupar, eu te ensino quando chegar a hora.

\- A hora de você virar a Sra. Macmillan – Brincou Jeniffer rindo.

Hydra realmente sempre se achara muito nova para todo tipo de assunto de casamento, mas a cada dia, via que viver com Peter depois de se formar em Hogwarts seria o caminho mais provável, ela amava Peter e queria se casar com ele um dia, apesar de ainda parecer tão distante.

\- Calma Hydra, eu estava só brincando! – Disse Jeniffer notando o silêncio de Hydra.

\- Eu sei – Sorriu ela –, eu estava viajando aqui nos meus pensamentos, não se preocupe.

Os três prepararam o almoço e enquanto comiam, Lydra chegou com a resposta dos Weasleys.

"Querida Palerma,

Nos espanta que você ainda ache que tenha que perguntar se pode nos visitar, papai e Percy realmente estão enfurnados dentro do Ministério, mas estamos aqui em casa planejando uma partida de quadribol que precisa desesperadamente de uma goleira hoje de tarde.

Esperamos vocês,

Fred e Jorge Weasley"

Hydra sorriu com a resposta.

\- Você se importa de ir sozinha? – Sorriu Peter – Eu recebi uma coruja do St. Mungo's enquanto estávamos preparando o almoço dizendo que preciso fazer uma inspeção hoje, a não ser que a Jeniffer queira ir com você.

\- Eu combinei de encontrar o Abbas daqui a pouco, ele finalmente conseguiu alguns minutos fora do Ministério pra me ver... – Respondeu Jeniffer rapidamente.

\- Eu não me importo de ir sozinha, não se preocupem gente...


	6. Quadribol na Toca

Depois do almoço, Peter se despediu e aparatou na porta de casa direto para o St. Mungo's, Hydra foi por Flu para a Toca, levando sua Nimbus 2001.

Chegando lá, foi recebida com um forte abraço pela Sra. Weasley.

\- Minha querida, que bom que você veio! – Disse ela enquanto abraçava a menina – As crianças estão todas no quintal te esperando.

Hydra se dirigiu ao pomar da casa dos Weasleys, aonde os gêmeos correram para seu encontro.

\- Veio sozinha? – Perguntou Fred a abraçando.

\- Sim, Peter teve que ir ao St. Mungo's.

\- E que bom que trouxe a vassoura, será a goleira do nosso time então, ok? – Sorriu Jorge.

Hydra foi com os gêmeos em direção ao resto dos irmãos Weasley e Harry Potter, Hermione estava por perto sentada observando, Hydra comprimento a todos, não podia deixar de notar como o irmão mais velho de Fred e Jorge, Gui, era bonito, quando o rapaz foi falar com ela.

\- Eu soube que você é uma ótima goleira. – Disse Gui sorrindo.

\- Ótima eu não sei, mas goleira eu sou. – Brincou Hydra.

\- Ótimo, você é do nosso time então! – Disse Gui.

Hydra se divertiu muito a tarde inteira jogando quadribol com os Weasleys, o Carlinhos Weasley e Harry Potter se mostraram dois incríveis apanhadores e Hydra foi melhor goleira que o Rony, apesar de ela não querer se gabar disso, ele também era muito bom pelo que ela viu.

\- VAMOS, VAMOS GANHAR! – Gritava Carlinhos para o time dele.

\- Seu irmão realmente mostra o motivo de ele ser uma lenda em Hogwarts! – Disse Hydra para Fred e Jorge, sobre Carlinhos Weasley.

\- Ele é bom realmente... - Brincou Jorge.

Depois do time de Gui, Jorge e Hydra ganhar, finalmente estavam todos cansados das partidas.

\- Entrem, vamos jantar. – Gritou a Sra. Weasley quando já era noite.

Todos entraram e Hydra teve um dos deliciosos jantares que só a Sra. Weasley sabia fazer, apesar de tanto em sua casa como na dos Macmillan ter muito mais conforto que nos Weasleys, algo na casa dos Weasleys era extremamente convidativo.

Depois do jantar, Fred e Jorge chamaram Hydra para um canto da sala onde sentaram em três poltronas.

\- Aqui, olha nosso formulário de encomendas. – Disse Fred entregando um formulário das "Gemialidades Weasley" – Mamãe nos fez jogar fora tudo que tínhamos feito, mas estamos fazendo novos.

\- Ficou muito bom! – Disse Hydra baixinho – Eu preparei uma poção que acho que vai ajudar muito o efeito do chiclete de vômito, mas é melhor falarmos disso depois, não quero que sua mãe saiba que eu estou ajudando.

\- Não se preocupe, ela acha que você é uma boa influência para nós. – Brincou Jorge rindo.

\- Mas eu sou! – Brincou também Hydra.

O resto dos irmãos Weasleys se juntaram a eles na sala junto com Harry Potter e Hermione, a sala parecia minúscula com tanta gente.

\- Meus irmãos disseram que você é uma Malfoy, mas eu achei difícil de acreditar que uma Malfoy estivesse aqui na Toca – Brincou Gui sentado ao lado de Carlinhos que também ria.

\- Infelizmente é verdade, eu sou uma Malfoy, apesar de não ser escolha minha, acredite... – Brincou e todos riram.

\- Ah, Bellatrix... Não fica assim – Disse Fred rindo e Hydra deu um tapinha no seu ombro.

\- Bellatrix? – Perguntou Harry Potter curioso.

\- É meu nome do meio e o nome da minha detestada tia, eu cometi o erro de dizer isso para eles e agora me arrependo amargamente... – Todos riram novamente.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange é um nome horrível para comparar uma mocinha tão doce! – Disse a Sra. Weasley entrando na sala sendo simpática com Hydra como sempre e deixando Hydra muito vermelha.

\- Eu já li esse nome em algum lugar. – Disse Hermione

\- Você já leu tudo em algum lugar, não? - Retrucou Rony deixando Hermione raivosa.

\- Ela foi uma grande seguidora de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, está em Azkaban agora. – Disse Hydra com ressentimento, não lembrava o porquê de tanto desprezo pela tia, só sabia que sentia.

\- Sim, de fato os Lestrange estão presos e causaram grandes estragos – Disse a Sra. Weasley sem graça.

\- Uau, que família sensacional a sua, primeiro o Lúcio Malfoy, depois Sirius Black e agora Bellatrix Lestrange, você tem algum parente que não seja um vilão malvado? – Perguntou Jorge brincando, Hydra ficou mais vermelha ainda de vergonha e a Sra. Weasley o repreendeu pela brincadeira sem graça.

\- Não é culpa da menina o que a família dela fez ou deixou de fazer! – Disse ela, muito furiosa.

\- Eu só estou brincando, a Hydra sabe disso!

\- Sim, Sra. Weasley, eu já estou acostumada com esses dois – Sorriu Hydra

\- Hydra, eu fiquei de te perguntar, o que você está fazendo na casa dos Macmillan? – Perguntou Fred e todos prestaram atenção, Hydra ficou branca.

\- Eu, eu briguei com meu pai – Gaguejou Hydra –, ontem quando eu cheguei da Copa então minha mãe achou melhor eu passar o resto dar férias em outro lugar.

\- Brigou por quê ? – Perguntou Jorge, mas a Sra. Weasley disse que ele estava sendo muito indelicado e que não era da conta dele. Hydra se sentiu extremamente agradecida, apesar do olhar de todos dizer que já sabiam o motivo.

\- Ele te machucou de novo? – Perguntou Fred preocupado de verdade.

\- Machucar? Machucar? Que bobagem, ele não machucaria a própria filha, machucaria? – Perguntou A Sra. Weasley chocada e sem graça.

Hydra não respondeu nada, apenas olhou para o chão, sinceramente preferia não falar sobre isso na frente de todos, inclusive os irmãos de Fred e Jorge que ela não conhecia direito.

\- AI MEU DEUS AQUELE MONSTRO! – Gritou a Sra. Weasley de repente pulando da poltrona e abraçando Hydra, que ficou completamente sem reação, assim como todos na sala.

\- O que ele fez com você? Me conte por favor! – Dizia ela com lágrimas nos olhos segurando Hydra pelos braços de modo delicado e firme ao mesmo tempo.

\- Mãe, deixa ela! – Disse Gui a puxando para longe.

\- Isso é um absurdo, um pai machucar a própria filha! Eu sabia que Lúcio Malfoy era um monstro, mas não a esse ponto! – Dizia ela nervosa enquanto Gui a segurava.

Hydra só queria se enfiar em um buraco fundo e se esconder, Fred e Jorge a olhavam como e sussurram "me desculpe".

\- Mãe, a menina não quer falar sobre isso, olhe para ela... – Disse Carlinhos também levantando da poltrona e amparando a mãe.

\- Você quer ficar aqui? É pequeno mas tem espaço. – Dizia a Sra. Weasley nervosa.

\- Eu agradeço de coração, mas eu já estou acomodada nos Macmillan, não se preocupe... – Hydra disse levantando da poltrona e indo em direção a senhora Weasley – Ele... ele não me machucou...

\- É mentira, eu consigo ver nos seus olhos, filha, é mentira! – Dizia a Sra. Weasley, ainda sendo segurada por Gui.

\- É... eu... ele... – Gaguejava

\- Ele machucou de novo? Não é a primeira vez, espera só até ver a cicatriz, não que eu tenha visto, mas a Angelina já falou dela... – Disse Jorge pensando em voz alta sem perceber. Hydra lançou um olhar tão feio para ele que dessa vez era ele quem parecia querer um lugar para se esconder.

\- O QUE? CICATRIZ? DO QUE ELE ESTÁ FALANDO? – Disse a Sra. Weasley histérica.

\- Mãe, calma, vem aqui para fora comigo para respirar. – Dizia Gui a levando para o pomar com a ajuda de Carlinhos sob protestos dela.

Hydra finalmente se sentou novamente na poltrona olhando furiosa parra Jorge.

\- POR QUÊ? – Perguntou ela.

\- Eu estava pensando em voz alta, me desculpe por favor... – Disse ele desesperado.

\- Eu não imaginava que você passasse por essas coisas – Disse Harry solidário.

\- É, não é fácil ser uma Malfoy – Disse ela sem jeito.

\- Mas o que ele fez dessa vez, Hydra? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, depois, ok?

Jorge concordou com a cabeça e Fred o acompanhou.

Hermione e Rony só olhavam chocados e calados sentados em um canto.

\- Hydra, você pode vir falar com a mamãe? – Perguntou Gui aparecendo na sala.

\- Posso, Fred, Jorge, venham comigo? – Perguntou Ela.

Eles concordaram e sairam com Gui em direção ao pomar, a Sra. Weasley parecia mais calma e estava sentada em uma cadeira com Carlinhos na sua frente, ele se levantou para Hydra se sentar.

\- Ah, filha, eu sinto muito... – Disse ela chorosa – Por favor, me conte tudo que aconteceu, por favor...

Hydra olhou Para Gui e Carlinhos que parecem ter entendido e pediram licença para entrar na sala.

Hydra contou tudo que aconteceu, tudo, já estava colocando tudo para fora mesmo, decidiu falar toda a verdade, todas as sete verdades, inclusive a última, estava cansada de esconder e se sentir culpada por algo que não fez, que não mereceu que fizessem...

\- Eu, eu vou pegar de jeito aquele desgraçado! – Disse Jorge.

\- E eu ajudo! – Afirmou Fred.

\- Isso é um total absurdo! Por quê não denunciou ele? – Perguntou a Sra. Weasley em choque.

\- Porque ele me ameaçou, ele vai me dar como louca, me internar, o pior é que eu sei que ele é capaz e tem poder para isso. – Disse Hydra triste.

\- E sua mãe? Ela não te ajuda?

\- Ajuda, mas ela não consegue impedir muita coisa, nem ela e nem Draco, eles tentam quando sabem...

\- Ele também faz isso com seu irmão?

\- Não, só comigo, meu irmão é o filho que ele sempre quis ter, ele nunca lançou nenhum feitiço nele que eu saiba.

\- Eu sinto muito, você realmente não quer vir para cá? Eu sei que a casa é apertada, mas sempre cabe mais um... – Disse a Sra. Weasley com um sorriso simpático.

\- Eu agradeço mesmo, mas os Macmillan estão me recebendo também com todo carinho e além disso até os dezessete anos eu sou obrigada a voltar para casa, meu pai já deixou isso bem claro.

\- Mas eu não posso permitir que ele a machuque outra vez!

\- Eu não acho que ele irá, não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar, eu nunca mais vou deixar. – Disse Hydra segurando a mão da Sra. Weasley.

\- Você é só uma menina... – Disse a Sra. Weasley, novamente chorando.

\- Isso não é justo! – Disse Jorge.

\- Eu nunca ia imaginar, vocês tão ricos, tão cheios de pose, eu nunca imaginei que isso se passasse na sua casa... – Confessou Fred.

\- Meus pais enganam bem, a família dos sonhos, isso que eles querem que todos pensem que somos, os sangue-puros, livres de escândalos...

\- Que ridículo! Eu não sei como você conseguiu viver uma vida inteira sendo... – A Sra. Weasley não conseguiu continuar.

\- O Harry também vive uma vida horrível na casa daqueles tios dele, mamãe, uma vida de maldades vindas dos tios deles – Lembrou Fred.

\- Eu sei e vocês dois são duas crianças, não deveriam estar passando por isso, os adultos deveriam proteger vocês e não machucar! – Disse a Sra. Weasley alisando o rosto de Hydra.

\- Nem tudo é perfeito ou como deveria ser... infelizmente... – Suspirou Hydra.

Depois de mais um tempo de conversa, Hydra e eles entraram, todos ainda estavam sentados na sala.

\- Vocês querem comer algo? – Perguntou a Sra. Weasley para o grupo, enquanto Fred, Jorge e Hydra se sentavam em algumas poltronas vazias.

\- Não, mamãe, estamos satisfeitos. – Respondeu Carlinhos Weasley.

\- Eu vou preparar algo para o seu pai e Percy, para quando eles chegarem... – Disse a Sra. Weasley, se retirando para a cozinha.

No começo, o clima ficou completamente estranho na sala, ninguém falava nada, todos pareciam incomodados e sem graça.

\- Então, Carlinhos, você trabalha com dragões na Romênia? – Perguntou Hydra, tentando aliviar o clima.

\- Sim, é fascinante, completamente fascinante! – Respondeu ele, parecendo alegre de falar sobre sua ocupação.

\- E você, Gui, trabalha no Egito para Gringotes?

\- Sim, desfazendo feitiços, é bem interessante, um emprego cheio de emoções também, com certeza. – Disse o rapaz orgulhoso.

\- E você, Hydra, quer fazer o que quando se formar de Hogwarts? – Perguntou Carlinhos.

\- Ela quer trabalhar com Poções, é meio maluca, né? - Disse Fred, por Hydra.

\- Legal, poderia trabalhar em várias áreas com isso, é um grande dom, saber preparar poções direito... – Disse Gui, sorrindo simpaticamente.

\- Sim, eu realmente amo, ainda penso em qual área vou preferir, mas realmente amo Poções – Disse a jovem.

\- E aquele seu namorado, o Macmillan, ele trabalha com o que? – Perguntou Gui.

\- Ele é curandeiro estagiário no St. Mungo's, começa agora em Setembro – Disse Hydra orgulhosa.

\- Eu achava que você namorava um dos meus irmãos... – Disse Carlinhos, fazendo todos na sala rirem.

\- A gente bem que tentou! – Brincou Jorge rindo da própria piada junto com Fred.

\- Bobagem, eles sempre foram meus amigos, começamos a nos dar bem de um jeito... – Disse Hydra, olhando para os gêmeos.

\- Eu conheci seu namorado – Disse Carlinhos –, Peter Macmillan, alguns anos mais novo que eu em Hogwarts, acho que uns dois anos só, uma boa pessoa.

\- Sim, ele é um doce, uma pessoa maravilhosa! – Disse Hydra, sorrindo ao pensar no rapaz.

\- Ele está feliz que vai ser curandeiro, Hydra? – Perguntou Hermione.

\- Sim, está super animado com isso.

\- Curandeiro, boa profissão, pessoas inteligentes e muito boas em feitiços e Poções geralmente – Disse Carlinhos Weasley.

\- Sim, o Peter é tudo isso – Disse Hydra sorrindo falando do namorado.

\- Até aqui vocês dois me dão vontade de vomitar! – Disse Fred, imitando junto com Jorge, que passavam mal e vomitavam, fazendo todos rirem.

\- Deixa ela ser feliz, Fred – Brincou Gui. – Parabéns, Hydra, o Peter é um rapaz de sorte. – Disse ele simpaticamente para a menina, que agradeceu.

Um pouco antes das dez da noite, Hydra disse que deveria voltar para a casa dos Macmillans.

\- Me desculpe de verdade! – Disseram Fred e Jorge a abraçando quando se despediram.

\- Não se preocupe, foi bom ter colocado para fora... – Sorriu ela para eles.

\- Foi um prazer conhecê-la, sinto muito por toda circunstância... – Disse Gui.

\- Igualmente! – Sorriu Hydra.

\- Volte sempre que quiser! – Disse Carlinhos também muito simpático.

\- Pode deixar, é um prazer te conhecer, Carlinhos.

Hydra se despediu de Rony, Harry e Hermione e entrou na lareira, fazendo a viagem de flu de volta para a casa dos Macmillans

Hydra se desculpou por chegar tão tarde para os Macmillan que estavam preocupados e explicou para Peter o que aconteceu.

\- O Fred e o Jorge não deveriam ter feito isso! – Disse ele com raiva.

\- Não foi por querer, acredite, eles não fizeram de má intenção.

\- Você pelo menos desabafou com eles? – Perguntou o rapaz.

\- Sim e com a Sra, Weasley também, foi bom pra mim, acredite...

Hydra dormiu, exausta, no dia seguinte, finalmente foi com Peter conhecer sua casa.

\- Pronta para aparatar comigo? Eu não me sinto muito pronto para levar alguém de carona, mas... - Disse ele na porta da casa de seus pais.

\- Não, mas vamos... – Disse Hydra segurando em seu braço.

A sensação de bagunça e enjoo foi realmente menor que a primeira vez, mas ainda assim não foi nada agradável, logo se viu diante de uma colina linda, com muito verde em volta e com um oceano logo abaixo, o som das ondas era agradável e Hydra percebeu que tinham apenas mais duas casas ao longo da colina porém ficavam um pouco distante da de Peter.

\- Uma não tem dono, aquele ali embaixo, se chama chalé das conchas, na outra mora uma família de bruxos. – Explicou ele.

A casa de Peter parecia um chalé de madeira bem grande com enormes janelas de vidro temperado e um lindo jardim, era realmente linda.

\- Peter, que casa maravilhosa! – Exclamou Hydra.

\- Pertenciam aos meus avós, Jeniffer concordou em deixar para mim, ela disse que não gostaria de morar tão perto assim do mar, acha frio demais achei melhor do que comprar uma nova.

Os dois entraram. A porta principal dava para uma sala com um pé direito alto, aonde se via algumas portas e o corrimão do segundo andar, a sala era toda de madeira e os sofás e poltronas eram brancos e de madeira escura, alguns retratos se moviam e observavam pendurados na parede, em cima da lareira de pedras rústicas, ficava um quadro de um simpático casal de idosos que dizia para ela ser bem vinda.

\- Meus avós. – Disse Peter, acenando para o quadro.

A cozinha também era ampla e branca, no primeiro andar ainda tinha um banheiro, uma sala de jantar e diversas prateleiras com livros, uma escada de madeira levava para o segundo andar, um corredor levava para dois quartos extras e no canto, um outro corredor levava para o quarto principal e outra porta, para o banheiro do segundo andar.

O quarto principal, de Peter, tinha uma deslumbrante vista para o mar (uma das paredes era toda de vidro) o teto era meio baixo e o quarto, que na verdade era uma suíte tinha um banheiro, uma grande cama de madeira e um closet, um pôster da Corvinal foi colocado acima da cama com uma águia que se mexia.

Como toda casa de famílias bruxas que já foi, diversos objetos mágicos eram encontrados em cada canto, como um espelho que dizia se você estava bem vestido ou não no closet de Peter.

\- Era da minha avó... – Disse ele sem graça.

\- Eu gostei muito! – Disse Hydra, sorrindo quando o espelho elogiou sua veste rosa.

\- Você se vê morando aqui? – Perguntou ele esperançoso.

Hydra, que agora estava na janela do quarto, admirando a vista do quarto mais uma vez e respondeu:

\- Com toda certeza sim, é maravilhosa, é tão pacífico...

\- Não é luxuoso como a mansão dos Malfoy...

\- É luxuoso o suficiente para mim, maravilhoso e bem melhor que a mansão dos Malfoys! – Disse Hydra ainda admirando a vista quando Peter a abraçou por trás.

\- Eu acho que vou ficar muito sozinho aqui sem você.

\- E eu em Hogwarts, sem você... – Disse ela, se virando e o beijando.

Os dois ficaram na casa por mais algum tempo, namorando e curtindo a vista para o mar, depois de um tempo, partiram mais uma vez para a casa dos Macmillan.


	7. Surpresas em Hogwarts

\- Então, o que achou da casa dos meus pais? – Perguntou o Sr. Macmillan, no jantar daquela noite.

\- Agora ela é do Peter, querido... – Retrucou a Senhora Macmillan.

\- Sim, sim, eu vivo esquecendo... De qualquer maneira, o que achou dela?

\- Linda, a vista, a casa, é tudo maravilhoso, um sonho, eu amo tanto o mar... – Disse Hydra, enquanto se servia de um pouco de sopa.

\- Você mora em uma mansão, a mansão dos Malfoys é lendária, como você consegue achar qualquer outra casa bonita? – Perguntou Jeniffer, um pouco surpresa.

\- Acredite, aquela mansão é assustadora, prefiro muito mais a casa do Peter e a de vocês também.

A Sra. Macmillan sorria satisfeita com aquela afirmação.

\- E a casa dos Weasleys, como é? – Perguntou Peter.

\- É pequena, um pouco estranha, como se tivesse sido feita às pressas um andar em cima do outro, eu confesso que eu me senti um pouco estranha na primeira vez que fui lá, eu não estava acostumada, mas acho que eles são pessoas tão legais, que eu nem sinto mais isso, me sinto realmente confortável ali também, eu gosto de lá a beça.

\- É normal, Hydra, você cresceu em um ambiente diferente – Afirmou Peter.

\- Eu sei, mas ainda assim, me senti mal em notar essas coisas.

\- Bobagem, querida, ninguém vê algo novo sem estranhar as vezes – Afirmou a Sra. Macmillan.

Na hora de dormir, mais uma vez, Hydra passou para o quarto de Peter, dessa vez, esperou a ir dormir e o Sr. Macmillan ir para o seu plantão no St. Mungo's.

\- Você gostou mesmo da casa? – Perguntou Peter, abraçando Hydra, enquanto os dois estavam deitados em sua cama.

\- Muito, é linda e eu amo o mar! – Afirmou Hydra, se aconchegando em seus braços.

\- Que bom, mal posso esperar para você enfeitar ainda mais ela... – Disse ele, antes de beijá-la.

O resto das semanas de férias passaram voando e no Domingo anterior a ida à Hogwarts, Hydra só pensava o quanto iria sentir falta de Peter.

\- Não é tão ruim assim. – Dizia Jeniffer enquanto as duas arrumavam os malões em seu quarto - Você se acostuma, eu fiz isso o ano inteiro com o Abbas, vocês conseguem.

\- Eu sei, é que eu estava tão acostumada a ver ele todos os dias ali na mesa da Corvinal, é esquisito.

\- Além de você ter enrolado à beça o pobre do meu irmão ano passado né? – Brincou Jeniffer, rindo e fazendo Hydra rir.

\- Não foi bem assim... – Disse Hydra, rindo sem graça.

\- Não é por ser meu irmão, mas ele sempre foi um partido maravilhoso, várias as meninas de Hogwarts queriam ele.

\- Eu sei bem disso! – Brincou Hydra – Amee Goat que o diga... ou a Rita Orance...

\- Passado Hydra, passado! – Disse Jeniffer brincando.

Depois do jantar, Hydra sentou com Peter na varanda, a chuva caia forte, mas eles estavam cobertos por um toldo com um edredom cobrindo o corpo deles. Os dois estavam apenas querendo aproveitar cada segundo antes de Hydra ir embora.

\- Eu te prometo escrever todos os dias e eu vou em todas as visitas em Hogsmeade que tiverem que eu puder ir – Disse ele alisando os cabelos de Hydra.

\- Eu também prometo escrever, espero que tenham mais saídas esse ano que ano passado, eu realmente quero poder te ver – Sorriu ela.

\- Além disso tem o feriado de Natal, e eu vou lá te ver nem que eu tenha que invadir a mansão dos Malfoys! – Brincou Peter.

\- Eu te amo, sabia Peter? – Perguntou Hydra, sorrindo e fazendo o namorado sorrir um sorriso largo.

\- Eu também te amo, Hydra... – Disse ele a beijando.

Hydra dormiu com Peter mais uma vez naquele noite e acordou cedo no dia seguinte, mudando para o quarto de Jeniffer, um pouco depois, a Sra. Macmillan acordou as duas, que pegaram seus malões e Hydra colocou Lydra na gaiola, ainda chovia.

\- Vamos de táxi – Disse o Sr. Macmillan.

\- De que? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- É um carro trouxa que leva as pessoas de um lugar para o outro. – Explicou Peter.

Logo depois, dois táxis estacionaram na porta da casa. O motorista estranhou a coruja que Hydra carregava.

Ela seguiu com Peter em um carro enquanto o Sr. e Sra. Macmillan e Jeniffer seguiram no outro.

\- Abbas não veio? – Perguntou Hydra para Peter, enquanto estavam a caminho da estação.

\- Vai encontrar com a gente lá – Disse Peter, segurando firme a mão de Hydra.

Chegando na estação de King's cross, o Sr. Macmillan pagou os motoristas com dinheiro trouxa e os cinco seguiram para a estação 9 ¾, atravessando a barreira, primeiro o senhor e a senhora Macmillan, depois Jeniffer e depois Peter e Hydra, logo ela avistou a locomotiva vermelha de Hogwarts.

\- Abbas! – Gritou Jeniffer, ao avistar o namorado, que já esperava com um bouquet de orquídeas dentadas. Ela foi correndo ao seu encontro.

\- Acho que meus dois filhos cresceram de verdade... – Disse o Sr. Macmillan, meio saudoso.

Pouco depois, a locomotiva começou a apitar e Hydra se despediu primeiro do Sr e Sra. Macmillam.

\- Muito obrigada por tudo! – Disse ela.

\- Esperamos você nas férias de natal se seus pais permitirem. – Disse a Sra. Macmillan.

\- Seja sempre bem-vinda, minha filha e se precisar de algo, qualquer coisa, pode contar conosco, já sabe, né? – Perguntou o Sr. Macmillan, a abraçando. Hydra criou muito carinho pelo pai de Peter, principalmente depois que saber o que ele fez por ela quando ela era criança.

Finalmente chegou a hora de se despedir de Peter, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e os dele também, se afastaram um pouco da família e se beijaram e abraçaram.

\- Não chora, eu prometo que vou te ver o máximo que eu puder... – Disse Peter para Hydra.

\- Eu espero que sim – Disse Hydra, abraçando o namorado mais uma vez.

Um apito deixou claro que o trem partiria em breve, Hydra deu outro beijo em Peter e entrou correndo no trem com seu malão e a gaiola de Lydra, acompanhada de Jeniffer.

\- Tchau Abbas, te vejo em Hogsmeade! – Gritou Hydra, para o rapaz que acenava para ela.

Jeniffer entrou em um compartimento com Rita e algumas outras colegas do sexto ano.

\- Ei, Hydra, como foram as férias? – Perguntou Rita, enquanto Jeniffer se acomodava no compartimento.

\- Divertidas no final das contas e as suas?

\- Interessantes... – Disse ela sorrindo.

\- Não vai ficar conosco? – Perguntou Jeniffer, quando viu Hydra se preparando para se retirar.

\- Eu vou procurar os meninos, mas depois eu passo por aqui novamente. – Disse ela.

\- Ok, manda um abraço para eles – Disse Jeniffer, sentando ao lado das amigas.

Hydra foi atrás de Fred e Jorge, finalmente os encontrando em um compartimento com Lino, Angelina e Alicia.

As amigas se abraçaram e cumprimentaram com entusiasmo (entusiasmo esse ironizado pelos meninos).

\- Nosso sexto ano, dá para acreditar? – Perguntou Angelina animada.

\- Não, eu ainda acho que é brincadeira, não acredito que ano que vem nos formamos! – Disse Alicia.

\- Eu não acredito é que ainda faltam dois anos para sairmos desse lugar! – Disse Fred.

A chuva foi ficando mais pesada à medida que o trem seguia mais para o norte. O céu estava tão escuro e as janelas tão embaçadas que as lanternas foram acesas antes do meio-dia. O carrinho dos lanches surgiu sacudindo pelo corredor e Hydra comprou petiscos para todos.

Draco aparecera à porta. Atrás dele, vinham Crabbe e Goyle, seus enormes capangas agressivos, que pareciam ter crescido no mínimo trinta centímetros durante o verão.

\- Hydra – Disse ele sem jeito –, você está bem?

\- Sim Draco, está tudo bem.

Draco olhou com desprezo para os Weasleys.

\- Vejo que já voltou a andar em péssima companhia...

\- Eu nunca parei. – Ironizou Hydra fazendo Alicia e Angelina rirem.

\- Bom, nos vemos em Hogwarts... – Disse ele fechando a cabine e indo embora.

\- Seu irmão está cada dia mais simpático – Brincou Fred.

\- Nem me fale... ele estava se gabando no começo do ano que papai disse que algo iria acontecer em Hogwarts esse ano, só espero que nãos seja nada ruim! – Disse Hydra

\- Vindo do seu pai... – Disse Jorge sem graça.

\- Acredite, eu procurei pela casa inteira algum sinal de que pudesse ser algo ruim, pelo menos lá em casa eu não encontrei nada, acho que já é um bom sinal...

Fred e Jorge apresentaram alguns de seus produtos novos para Hydra que dava ideias de como poderiam melhorar as partes que usavam poções, apesar de sozinhos eles já serem capazes de criar coisas que espantavam Hydra. Depois, jogaram algumas partidas de Snap explosivos, finalmente, depois de algumas horas, trocaram as vestes da escola e o trem diminuiu a velocidade.

Quando as portas do trem se abriram, ouviu-se uma trovoada no alto, Hydra não desejava ser um dos alunos do primeiro ano atravessando o lago naquele tempo.

Os garotos passaram pelos portões, ladeados por estátuas de javalis alados, e as carruagens subiram o imponente caminho oscilando perigosamente sob uma chuva que parecia estar virando tromba-d'água. As pessoas que tinham tomado as carruagens anteriores já subiam correndo os degraus para entrar no castelo; Hydra e seus amigos saltaram da carruagem e correram escada acima, também, só erguendo a cabeça quando já estavam seguros, no cavernoso saguão de entrada iluminado por archotes, com sua magnífica escadaria de mármore.

Hydra entrou no salão principal que tinha o aspecto esplêndido de sempre, decorado para a festa de abertura do ano letivo. Pratos e taças de ouro refulgiam à luz de centenas e centenas de velas que flutuavam no ar sobre as mesas. As quatro mesas longas das Casas estavam cheias de alunos que falavam sem parar; no fundo do salão, os professores e outros funcionários sentavam-se a uma quinta mesa, de frente para os estudantes. Estava muito mais quente ali. Passaram pela mesa dos alunos da Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, e se sentaram com os colegas da Grifinória no extremo do salão, Hydra sentiu um profundo vazio e tristeza ao olhar a mesa da Corvinal e não ver Peter nem seus amigos.

Ela examinou os ocupantes da mesa com mais atenção. O minúsculo Prof. Flitwick, professor de Feitiços, estava sentado em uma alta pilha de almofadas ao lado da Profa Sprout, a mestra de Herbologia, usando um chapéu enviesado sobre os cabelos grisalhos e esvoaçantes. Conversava com a Profa Sinistra, do Departamento de Astronomia. Do outro lado de Sinistra estava o mestre de Poções, de rosto macilento, nariz de gancho e cabelos oleosos, Snape, havia um lugar vago, que Hydra achou que devia ser o da Profa McGonagall. Ao lado, e bem no centro da mesa, sentava-se o Prof. Dumbledore, o diretor, seus cabelos e barbas prateados e ondulantes brilhando à luz das velas, suas magníficas vestes verde-escuras bordadas com luas e estrelas. Dumbledore tinha as pontas dos dedos longos e finos e ele apoiava nelas o queixo, contemplando o teto através de oclinhos de meia-lua, como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos.

A Profa Minerva encabeçava uma longa fila de alunos do primeiro ano até o centro do salão. Se os alunos mais velhos estavam molhados, seu estado nem se comparava ao desses garotos. Eles pareciam ter feito a travessia do lago a nado em lugar de fazê-la de barco. Todos estavam tomados por tremores, em que se misturavam o frio e o nervosismo, ao passarem pela mesa dos professores e pararem em fila diante do resto da escola – todos exceto o menorzinho, um menino com cabelos castanho-baços, que vinha embrulhado em um agasalho O casaco era tão grande que o garoto parecia coberto por um toldo escuro e peludo.

A Profa Minerva agora colocava um banquinho de três pernas diante dos novos alunos e, em cima, um chapéu de bruxo, extremamente velho, sujo e remendado. Os garotos arregalaram os olhos. E todo o resto da escola também. Por um instante, fez-se silêncio. Em seguida um rasgo junto à aba se escancarou como uma boca, e o chapéu começou a cantar:

"Há mil anos ou pouco mais,

Eu era recém-feito,

Viviam quatro bruxos de fama, Cujos nomes todos ainda conhecem:

O valente Gryfindor das charnecas,

A bonita Ravenclaw das ravinas,

A meiga Huflepuff das planícies,

O astuto Slytherin dos brejais.

Compartiam um desejo, um sonho, Uma esperança, um plano ousado

De, juntos, educar jovens bruxos,

Assim começou a Escola de Hogwarts.

Cada um desses quatro fundadores Formou sua própria casa, pois cada Valorizava virtude vária Nos jovens que pretendiam formar.

Para Gryfindor os valentes eram Prezados acima de todo o resto;

Para Ravenclaw os mais inteligentes Seriam sempre os superiores;

Para Huflepuff, os aplicados eram Os merecedores de admissão;

E Slytherin, mais sedento de poder, Amava aqueles de grande ambição.

Enquanto vivos eles separaram Do conjunto os seus favoritos Mas como selecionar os melhores, Quando um dia tivessem partido?

Foi Gryfindor que encontrou a solução Tirando-me da própria cabeça Depois me dotaram de cérebro Para que por eles eu pudesse escolher!

Coloque-me entre suas orelhas, Até hoje ainda não me enganei. Darei uma olhada em sua cabeça E direi qual a casa do seu coração!"

Os aplausos ecoaram pelo Salão Principal quando o Chapéu Seletor terminou

A Prof a Minerva agora desenrolava um grande pergaminho.

\- Quando eu chamar seu nome, ponha o chapéu e se sente no banquinho – explicou ela aos alunos do primeiro ano. – Quando o chapéu anunciar sua casa, vá se sentar à mesa correspondente. – Ackerley, Stuart!

Um menino se adiantou, tremendo visivelmente da cabeça aos pés, apanhou o chapéu, colocou-o e se sentou no banquinho.

\- Corvinal! – anunciou o chapéu.

Stuart Ackerley tirou o chapéu e correu para uma cadeira à mesa de Corvinal, na qual todos o aplaudiam.

Hydra olhou para a mesa da Corvinal com grande saudade do seu antigo habitante.

\- Baddock, Malcolm! – Sonserina!

A mesa do outro lado do salão prorrompeu em vivas. Hydra começava a sentir saudades de 3 anos atrás, quando fez sua seleção, já no quarto ano. Fred e Jorge vaiaram Malcolm Baddock quando ele se sentou e Hydra pediu para que eles não fizessem isso.

\- Nem todos da Sonserina são ruins, o namorado da Jeniffer é uma pessoa muito legal, além disso, é chato com eles! – Disse ela séria e os meninos riram desdenhando.

\- Branstone, Eleanora! – Lufa-Lufa!

\- Cauldwell, Owen! – Lufa-Lufa!

\- Creevey, Dênis!

O miudinho Dênis Creevey adiantou-se com passos incertos, tropeçando no casaco de Hagrid.

\- Grifinória! – gritou o chapéu. Hagrid aplaudiu com os demais alunos da Casa, quando Dênis Creevey, abrindo um sorriso de lado a lado do rosto, tirou o chapéu, recolocou-o no banquinho e correu para se juntar ao irmão.

A seleção prosseguiu; garotos e garotas expressando no rosto variados graus de medo se adiantavam, um a um, até o banquinho de três pernas, e a fila foi diminuindo à medida que a Prof a Minerva ultrapassava a letra "L!

Depois de um longo tempo (o estômago de Hydra roncava) finalmente, com "Whitby, Kevin!" (Lufa-Lufa!) encerrou-se a seleção. A Prof a Minerva apanhou o chapéu e o banquinho e levou-os embora.

O Prof. Dumbledore se levantara. Sorria para os estudantes, os braços abertos num gesto de boas-vindas. – Só tenho duas palavras para lhes dizer – começou ele, sua voz grave ecoando pelo salão. – Bom apetite!

As travessas vazias se enchiam magicamente diante dos seus olhos e Hydra comeu tanto quanto pudera aguentar.

\- Acho que esse ano vai ser ótimo, eu e Fred vamos tentar fazer o máximo de encomendas possíveis – Disse Jorge sorridente enquanto comia purê de batata.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que vocês conseguiram só três N.O.M.s cada – Retrucou Angelina.

\- Nós já dissemos, nossos talentos estão além do campo acadêmico – Respondeu Jorge sério.

\- Eu fiquei meio chateada com cinco N.O.M.s. – Disse Alicia – Imagina três!

Hydra permanecia calada, ela sabia que tinha tinha obtido mais N.O.M.s que seus amigos e não queria se gabar disso, não que Fred ou Jorge ligassem, mas suas brigas com Angelina ensinaram Hydra a agir com cuidado com ela, apesar de achar que ela também não ligaria para isso.

A chuva ainda batucava com força nas janelas altas e escuras. Mais uma trovoada sacudiu as vidraças e o céu tempestuoso relampejou, iluminando os pratos de ouro quando os restos do primeiro prato desapareceram e foram substituídos instantaneamente por sobremesas.

Quando as sobremesas também tinham sido destruídas, e as últimas migalhas desaparecidas dos pratos, deixando-os limpos e brilhantes, Alvo Dumbledore tornou a se levantar. O burburinho das conversas que enchiam o salão cessou quase imediatamente, de modo que somente se ouviam o uivo do vento e o batuque da chuva.

\- Então! – exclamou Dumbledore, sorrindo para todos. – Agora que já comemos e molhamos também a garganta, preciso mais uma vez pedir sua atenção, para alguns avisos.

"O Sr. Filch, o zelador, me pediu para avisá-los de que a lista dos objetos proibidos no interior do castelo este ano cresceu, passando a incluir Ioiôsberrantes, Frisbees-dentados e Bumerangues-de-repetição. A lista inteira tem uns quatrocentos e trinta e sete itens, creio eu, e pode ser examinada na sala do Sr. Filch, se alguém quiser lê-la." Os cantos da boca de Dumbledore tremeram ligeiramente.

Ele continuou:

\- Como sempre, eu gostaria de lembrar a todos que a floresta que faz parte da nossa propriedade é proibida a todos os alunos, e o povoado de Hogsmeade, àqueles que ainda não chegaram à terceira série. "Tenho ainda o doloroso dever de informar que este ano não realizaremos a Copa de quadribol entre as Casas."

\- O QUE? – Exclamou Hydra e todos os amigos que faziam parte do time de quadribol xingavam Dumbledore em silêncio. "Se o Olívio estivesse aqui..." – Pensou Hydra.

\- Isto se deve a um evento que começará em outubro e irá prosseguir durante todo o ano letivo, mobilizando muita energia e muito tempo dos professores, mas eu tenho certeza de que vocês irão apreciá-lo imensamente. Tenho o grande prazer de anunciar que este ano em Hogwarts...

Mas neste momento, ouviu-se uma trovoada ensurdecedora e as portas do Salão Principal se escancararam.

Apareceu um homem parado à porta, apoiado em um longo cajado e coberto por uma capa de viagem preta. Todas as cabeças no Salão Principal se viraram para o estranho, repentinamente iluminado por um relâmpago que cortou o teto. Ele baixou o capuz, sacudiu uma longa juba de cabelos grisalhos ainda escuros e começou a caminhar em direção à mesa dos professores.

Um ruído metálico e abafado ecoava pelo salão a cada passo que ele dava. Quando alcançou a ponta da mesa, virou à direita e mancou pesadamente até Dumbledore. Mais um relâmpago cruzou o teto.

Mais um relâmpago cruzou o teto. O relâmpago revelou nitidamente as feições do homem e seu rosto era diferente de qualquer outro que Hydra já vira. Parecia ter sido talhado em madeira exposta ao tempo, por alguém que tinha uma vaguíssima ideia do aspecto que um rosto humano deveria ter, e não fora muito habilidoso com o formão. Cada centímetro da pele do estranho parecia ter cicatrizes. A boca lembrava um rasgo diagonal e faltava um bom pedaço do nariz. Mas eram os seus olhos que o tornavam assustador.

Um deles era miúdo, escuro e penetrante. O outro era grande, redondo como uma moeda e azul-elétrico vivo. O olho azul se movia continuamente, sem piscar, e revirava para cima, para baixo, e de um lado para o outro, independentemente do olho normal – depois virava de trás para diante, apontando para o interior da cabeça do homem, de modo que só o que as pessoas viam era o branco da córnea.

O estranho chegou-se a Dumbledore. Estendeu a mão direita, que era tão cheia de cicatrizes quanto o rosto, e o diretor a apertou, murmurando algo. Parecia estar fazendo perguntas ao estranho, que abanava negativamente a cabeça, sem sorrir, e respondia em voz baixa. Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça e indicou ao homem o lugar vazio à sua direita.

O estranho se sentou, sacudiu a juba grisalha para afastá-la do rosto, puxou um prato de salsichas para si, levou-o ao que restara do nariz e cheirou-o. Tirou então uma faquinha do bolso, espetou a salsicha e começou a comer. Seu olho normal fixava as salsichas, mas o olho azul continuava a dar voltas na órbita registrando o salão e os estudantes.

\- Gostaria de apresentar o nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – disse Dumbledore, animado, em meio ao silêncio. – Prof. Moody

Era normal os novos membros do corpo docente serem recebidos com aplausos, mas nem os colegas nem os estudantes bateram palmas, exceto Dumbledore e Hagrid. Os dois juntaram as mãos e bateram palmas, mas o som ecoou tristemente no silêncio e eles bem depressa pararam. Todos pareciam demasiado hipnotizados pela aparência grotesca de Moody para ter qualquer reação exceto encarar o homem.

\- Olho-Tonto Moody! – Murmurou Fred – Papai estava falando sobre ele, parece que era um Auror muito bom, mas que é meio pirado.

Moody parecia totalmente indiferente à recepção quase fria que tivera. Ignorando a jarra de suco de abóbora à sua frente, o homem tornou a enfiar a mão no interior da capa, puxou um frasco de bolso e bebeu um longo gole. Quando levantou o braço para beber, sua capa se elevou alguns centímetros do chão.

Dumbledore pigarreou outra vez.

\- Como eu ia dizendo – recomeçou ele, sorrindo para o mar de alunos à sua frente, todos ainda mirando Olho-Tonto Moody, paralisados –, teremos a honra de sediar um evento muito excitante nos próximos meses, um evento que não é realizado há um século. Tenho o enorme prazer de informar que, este ano, realizaremos um Torneio Tribruxo em Hogwarts.

\- O senhor está BRINCANDO! – exclamou em voz alta Fred Weasley e Hydra o olhou para espantado.

A tensão que invadira o salão desde a chegada de Moody repentinamente se desfez. Quase todos riram e Dumbledore deu risadinhas de prazer.

– Não estou brincando, Sr. Weasley – disse ele –, embora, agora que o senhor menciona, ouvi uma excelente piada durante o verão sobre um trasgo, uma bruxa má e um leprechaun que entram num bar...

A Prof a Minerva pigarreou alto.

– Hum... mas talvez não seja hora... não... Onde é mesmo que eu estava? Ah, sim, no Torneio Tribruxo... bom, alguns de vocês talvez não saibam o que é esse torneio, de modo que espero que aqueles que já sabem me perdoem por dar uma breve explicação, e deixem sua atenção vagar livremente.

"O Torneio Tribruxo foi criado há uns setecentos anos, como uma competição amistosa entre as três maiores escolas europeias de bruxaria – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Um campeão foi eleito para representar cada escola e os três campeões competiram em três tarefas mágicas. As escolas se revezaram para sediar o torneio a cada cinco anos, e todos concordaram que era uma excelente maneira de estabelecer laços entre os jovens bruxos e bruxas de diferentes nacionalidades – até que a taxa de mortalidade se tornou tão alta que o torneio foi interrompido."

\- Ai meu Deus, essa era a surpresa que minha amigas da França tinham eu acho, será que elas vão vir para o torneio? – Disse Hydra feliz ignorando completamente o comentário sobre a alta taxa de mortalidade do torneio.

\- Durante séculos houve várias tentativas de reiniciar o torneio – continuou Dumbledore –, nenhuma das quais foi bem-sucedida. No entanto, os nossos Departamentos de Cooperação Internacional em Magia e de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos decidiram que já era hora de fazer uma nova tentativa. Trabalhamos muito durante o verão para garantir que, desta vez, nenhum campeão seja exposto a um perigo mortal.

"Os diretores de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang chegarão com a lista final dos competidores de suas escolas em outubro e a seleção dos três campeões será realizada no Dia das Bruxas. Um julgamento imparcial decidirá que alunos terão mérito para disputar a Taça Tribruxo, a glória de sua escola e o prêmio individual de mil galeões."

\- Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus, minhas amigas devem vir! – Hydra estava tão feliz que sacudia Fred que estava a seu lado.

– Estou nessa! – sibilou Fred para os colegas de mesa, o rosto iluminado de entusiasmo.

\- Ansiosos como eu sei que estarão para ganhar a Taça para Hogwarts – disse ele –, os diretores das escolas participantes, bem como o Ministério da Magia, concordaram em impor este ano uma restrição à idade dos contendores. Somente os alunos que forem maiores, isto é, tiverem mais de dezessete anos, terão permissão de apresentar seus nomes à seleção. Isto – Dumbledore elevou ligeiramente a voz, pois várias pessoas haviam protestado indignadas ao ouvir suas palavras, e os gêmeos Weasley, de repente, pareciam furiosos – é uma medida que julgamos necessária, pois as tarefas do torneio continuarão a ser difíceis e perigosas, por mais precauções que tomemos, e é muito pouco provável que os alunos abaixo da sexta e sétima séries sejam capazes de dar conta delas. Cuidarei pessoalmente para que nenhum aluno menor de idade engane o nosso juiz imparcial e seja escolhido campeão de Hogwarts. – Seus olhos azul-claros cintilaram ao perpassar os rostos rebelados de Fred e Jorge. – Portanto peço que não percam tempo apresentando suas candidaturas se ainda não tiverem completado dezessete anos.

"As delegações de Beauxbatons e de Durmstrang chegarão em outubro e permanecerão conosco a maior parte deste ano letivo. Sei que estenderão as suas boas maneiras aos nossos visitantes estrangeiros enquanto estiverem conosco, e que darão o seu generoso apoio ao campeão de Hogwarts quando ele for escolhido. E agora já está ficando tarde e sei como é importante estarem acordados e descansados para começar as aulas amanhã de manhã. Hora de dormir! Vamos andando!"

Dumbledore tornou a se sentar e virou-se para falar com Olho-Tonto Moody. Ouviu-se um estardalhaço de cadeiras batendo e se arrastando quando os alunos se levantaram para sair como um enxame em direção às portas de entrada do Salão Principal.

\- Não podem fazer isso com a gente! – reclamou Jorge Weasley, que não se reunira aos colegas que se dirigiam às portas, mas continuara parado olhando de cara emburrada para Dumbledore. – Vamos fazer dezessete anos em abril, por que não podemos tentar?

\- Não vão me impedir de me inscrever – disse Fred, teimoso, também amarrando a cara para a mesa principal. – Os campeões vão fazer todo o tipo de coisa que normalmente nunca podemos fazer. E mil galeões de prêmio!

\- Não fiquem assim meninos... – Dizia Angelina

\- Fácil para você dizer, você terá dezessete anos! – Disse Fred furioso e Angelina ficou vermelha.

\- É, realmente eu vou tentar o torneio – Disse ela.

\- Eu te dou a maior força! – Sorriu Hydra que ainda não podia acreditar que suas amigas iriam passar o ano letivo com ela finalmente depois de 3 anos separadas.

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Fred e Jorge saíram para o saguão de entrada, os gêmeos discutindo as maneiras pelas quais Dumbledore poderia impedir os menores de dezessete anos de se inscreverem no torneio. Hydra seguiu com Angelina, Alicia e Katie.

\- Todas suas amigas tem mais de dezessete anos? – Questionou Alicia.

\- Na verdade não, somente duas delas... – Hydra não tinha parado para pensar nisso – Será que só elas duas vão vir? – Pensou ela em voz alta, Gabrielle e Gisele faziam dezessete anos no começo de outubro, mas Desiré assim como ela somente no final do ano letivo.

Os garotos se dirigiram à entrada da Torre da Grifinória, que ficava escondida atrás de uma grande pintura a óleo de uma mulher gorda com um vestido de seda rosa.

\- Senha? – perguntou ela quando os garotos se aproximaram. – Asnice – disse Jorge enquanto Hydra se aproximava–, um monitor me informou lá embaixo.

O retrato girou para a frente, expondo um buraco na parede, pelo qual todos passaram. Um fogo crepitante aquecia a sala comunal circular, mobiliada com fofas poltronas e mesas.

Hydra subiu direto com as meninas para o quarto, Jeniffer e Rita já estavam lá dentro.

\- Uma pena que eu só faço 17 anos em Abril... – Reclamou Jeniffer — Eu ia amar participar, eu ainda não acredito que Abbas não me disse nada sobre o torneio.

\- Ele queria fazer surpresa com certeza – Disse Hydra trocando os robes pelo pijama.

\- Você tentaria Hydra? – Perguntou Alicia.

\- Acho que sim, parece com algo que eu gostaria de fazer. – Disse ela pensando em toda excitação e glória que o torneio trazia.


	8. Alastor Moody

O temporal já se esgotara quando o dia seguinte amanheceu, embora o teto no Salão Principal continuasse ameaçador; pesadas nuvens cinza-chumbo se espiralavam no alto quando Hydra lia a carta que Peter havia mandado naquela manhã. Fred, Jorge e Lino Jordan discutiam métodos mágicos de se tornarem velhos e, com esse truque, participar do Torneio Tribruxo.

\- Hydra, você é boa em Poções, podia preparar uma poção de envelhecimento para a gente... – Disse Fred animado.

\- Eu preparo Fred, sem problemas, mas eu duvido muito que vá funcionar com seja qual for o feitiço que Dumbledore lançar – Disse ela sem tirar os olhos da carta.

\- Mas não custa tentar... – Disse Fred – O que você está lendo ai?

\- Carta do Peter, ele ficou sabendo do torneio e perguntou se eu ia me inscrever, acho que ele não viu a parte de ser somente para maiores de idade – Disse Hydra mostrando o pergaminho para os gêmeos.

\- Se tudo der certo, você vai! – Disse Fred animado.

Depois que eles comeram, permaneceram em seus lugares, esperando a Profa. McGonagall sair da mesa dos professores. A distribuição dos horários era mais complicada esse ano, pois ela precisava primeiro confirmar se todos haviam conseguido as notas mínimas em seus N.O.M.s. para poderem continuar em seus N.I.E.M.s.

Hydra foi imediatamente aceita em Feitiços, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Transfiguração, Herbologia, Poções e Alquimia.

\- Tenho um tempo livre agora – Disse Hydra para os amigos.

\- Nós também... – Disseram todos.

\- Na verdade tenho muito mais tempos livres que no semestre passado, que maravilha! – Disse Hydra.

\- Você diminuiu muito sua quantidade de matérias e com razão – Disse Jeniffer sentando ao seu lado.

\- Vai fazer Poções sozinha, não é? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Não, Laura vai fazer com ela, acabei de confirmar com ela – Respondeu Jeniffer.

\- Pelo menos isso. – Disse Hydra, não que ela e Laura tivessem muito contato, além de quando estavam no quarto juntas, mas seria bom ter um rosto conhecido na aula, pensava Hydra.

Hydra subiu com os amigos para a sala comunal e ficou escrevendo a resposta para Peter enquanto Fred e Jorge jogavam Snaps explosivos.

" _Querido Peter,_

 _O torneio será apenas para maiores de 17 anos, infelizmente não poderei me inscrever, apesar do Fred e Jorge terem certeza que darão um jeito nisso, eu sei que é impossível, os feitiços de Dumbledore jamais deixariam com que alunos menores de idade burlassem essa lei._

 _Mas a boa notícia é que eu acho que minhas amigas irão vir para o torneio, eu vou escrever uma carta agora mesmo para elas perguntando, mal posso esperar se for verdade, ter elas aqui comigo por um ano seria mágico, só não tão mágico porque você não estará junto._

 _Me conte tudo sobre seu primeiro dia de treinamento no St, Mungo's_

 _Te amo,_

 _Hydra Malfoy"_

\- Jeniffer, eu posso pegar sua coruja emprestada para mandar essa carta para o Peter? Eu vou usar a Lydra para mandar a carta para as minhas amigas na Beauxbatons. – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Claro, sem problemas.

Hydra escreveu a carta para suas amigas e saiu da sala comunal em direção ao corujal, prendeu a carta para Peter na coruja negra de Jeniffer e a carta para suas amigas na sua coruja, Lydra. Depois desceu em direção a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas onde encontrou todos seus amigos já fazendo fila na porta da sala. Hydra se sentou com Angelina e Alicia como de costume em uma mesa logo na frente e Fred, Jorge e Lino logo atrás.

\- Não irão precisar de nenhum livro – Disse o Professor Moody, que vinha pelo corredor para alguns alunos que pegavam os livros das mochilas.

Moody apanhou a folha de chamada e continuou a aula depois da última pessoa confirmar presença.

\- Certo, essa é uma turma de N.I.E.M, não é nenhuma brincadeira de criança – Dizia ele observando a todos que estavam calados excitados – Iremos aprender encantamentos não verbais mais tarde, acho que já deveriam saber, mas estou vendo que não – Disse ele lendo uma carta deixada pelo Professor Lupin – Vocês estão no sexto ano e tem idade o suficiente para aprender as maldições ilegais.

Rostos excitados olhavam para o professor.

\- Então... algum de vocês sabe que maldições são mais severamente punidas pelas leis da magia? – Continuou ele.

Vários braços se ergueram, inclusive o de Hydra e Moody apontou para ela.

\- Imperius – Disse Hydra firme –, a maldição que faz com que um bruxo controle as ações do outro.

\- Há! – Disse Moody alto – Malfoy, certo? – Hydra confirmou com a cabeça assustada. – Mas é claro que você iria saber sobre essa, seu pai deve ter falado muito sobre isso, claro, claro, já usou muito essa desculpa para escapar do Ministério.

Hydra corou fortemente enquanto alguns colegas de classe davam risadinhas, sabia que seu pai usou a desculpa de estar sob efeito da maldição Imperius para ter seguido Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

Moody se apoiou pesadamente nos pés desiguais, abriu a gaveta da escrivaninha e tirou um frasco de vidro. Três enormes aranhas pretas corriam dentro dele.

Moody meteu a mão dentro do frasco, apanhou uma aranha e segurou-a na palma da mão, de modo que todos pudessem vê-la. Apontou, então, a varinha para o inseto e murmurou "Imperio!".

A aranha saltou da mão de Moody para um fino fio de seda e começou a se balançar para a frente e para trás como se estivesse em um trapézio. Saio rodopiando pela sala e parou na cabeça de alguns alunos enquanto os outros riam.

\- Engraçado não é? – rosnou ele. – Imagine agora se fizesse isso com vocês... Todos pararam de rir.

\- Controle total – disse o professor em voz baixa – Eu poderia fazê-la fazer qualquer coisa que eu quisesse e o mesmo com vocês...

\- Há alguns anos, havia muitos bruxos e bruxas controlados pela Maldição Imperius – disse Moody olhando com seu olho bom diretamente para Hydra que ficou ainda mais vermelha. - Foi uma trabalheira para o Ministério separar quem estava sendo forçado a agir de quem estava agindo por vontade própria. Não que eles tenham conseguido totalmente – Mais uma vez disse olhando para Hydra que só queria se esconder embaixo da mesa.

"A Maldição Imperius pode ser neutralizada, e vou-lhes mostrar como, não só a vocês mas as turmas mais abaixo também porque acho que todos precisam se preparar, não só os mais velhos, mas é preciso força de caráter real e nem todos a possuem. Por isso é melhor evitar ser amaldiçoado com ela se puderem. VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE!", vociferou ele, e todos os alunos se assustaram. Moody apanhou a aranha acrobata e atirou-a de volta ao frasco."

\- Outra maldição ilegal, vamos... – Ordenou Woody e muitas mãos se levantaram novamente, ele apontou para Jeniffer.

\- Cruciatus – Respondeu ela meio baixo, como se estivesse com medo.

\- Macmillan? – Perguntou Woody para ela e Jeniffer confirmou –Imagino que sua família tenha tido muitos casos de pessoas atingidas por essa maldição no St Mungo's.

Jeniffer afirmou que sim com a cabeça, sem graça.

\- A Maldição Cruciatus – começou Moody. – Preciso de uma maior para lhes dar uma ideia – disse ele, apontando a varinha para a aranha. – Engorgio!

A aranha inchou. Estava agora maior do que uma tarântula.

O professor tornou a erguer a varinha, apontou-a para a aranha e murmurou:

– Crucio!

Na mesma hora, as pernas da aranha se dobraram sob o corpo, ela virou de barriga para cima e começou a se contorcer horrivelmente, balançando de um lado para outro a aranha começou a estremecer e a se debater violentamente...

Hydra se sentia horrível, lembrou de quando foi machucada por seu pai por feitiço apesar de mais fraco, doloroso e sentiu seus olhos se encherem d'gua.

\- Para por favor! Coitadinha!– Chorou Angelina.

Moody ergueu a varinha. As pernas da aranha se descontraíram, mas ela continuou a se contorcer.

\- Reducio – murmurou Moody, e a aranha encolheu e voltou ao tamanho normal. Ele a repôs no frasco.

\- Essa maldição causa uma dor incontrolável, foi muito usada para tortura. – Disse Moody – Outra maldição? – Perguntou ele a turma que agora não levantava a mão, todos tinham medo do que aconteceria com a última aranha. Rita levantou a mão trêmula.

\- Avada Kedavra – Disse ela nervosa.

– Ah, a última e a pior. Avada Kedavra... a maldição da morte.- Disse Moody.

Ele enfiou a mão no pote ele a apanhou a terceira aranha e a colocou sobre a escrivaninha. O inseto começou a correr, desvairado, pela superfície de madeira.

Moody ergueu a varinha e Hydra sentiu algo estranho. – Avada Kedavra! – berrou Moody

Houve um relâmpago de ofuscante luz verde e um rumorejo, como se algo vasto e invisível voasse pelo ar – instantaneamente a aranha virou de dorso, sem uma única marca, mas inconfundivelmente morta. Vários alunos gritaram e algumas meninas quase choraram, inclusive Hydra.

\- Não existe contramaldição. Não há como bloqueá-la. Somente uma pessoa no mundo já sobreviveu a ela... – Disse Moody.

\- Harry Potter... – Sussurou Fred Weasley.

\- Exatamente, Harry Potter, seu colega de escola – Confirmou o professor.

\- Avada Kedavra é uma maldição que exige magia poderosa para lançá-la, vocês podem apanhar as varinhas agora, apontá-las para mim, dizer as palavras e duvido que consigam. Mas não estou aqui para ensiná-los a lançá- la – Disse ele observando toda a turma agora calados e nervosos - "Ora, se não há uma contramaldição, por que estou lhes mostrando essa maldição? Porque vocês precisam conhecê-la. Vocês têm que reconhecer o pior. Vocês não querem se colocar em uma situação em que precisem enfrentá-la. VIGILÂNCIA PERMANENTE!", berrou ele e a turma inteira tornou a se sobressaltar. Vocês são alunos do sexto ano e o mundo lá fora não irá perdoa-los ou esperar que estejam prontos, vocês precisam aprender o pior e o melhor!

"Agora... essas três maldições, Avada Kedavra, Imperius e Cruciatus, são conhecidas como as Maldições Imperdoáveis. O uso de qualquer uma delas em um semelhante humano é suficiente para ganharem uma pena de prisão perpétua em Azkaban. É isso que vão ter que enfrentar. É isso que preciso lhes ensinar a combater. Vocês precisam estar preparados. Vocês precisam de armas. Mas, acima de tudo, precisam praticar uma vigilância constante, permanente. Apanhem suas penas... copiem o que vou ditar..."

Os alunos passaram o resto da aula tomando notas sobre cada uma das Maldições Imperdoáveis.

Os alunos explodiram em falatórios sobre as aulas quando estavam saindo, Hydra permaneceu calada, aproveitou o intervalo para voltar correndo para a sala comunal, logo foi seguida de seus amigos que ainda faziam comentários sobre a aula que acabaram de ter.

\- Você acha que ele vai ensinar isso mesmo para os alunos mais novos? – Disse Angelina – Não é o tipo de coisa que nós aprendemos.

\- Se ele diz que sim, é bem capaz de sim mesmo – Afirmou Fred.

Hydra estava sentada quieta e Jorge sentou ao seu lado.

\- O que houve? A aula te deixou tão chocada assim? – Perguntou ele.

\- Não, na verdade é que me fez lembrar sobre meu pai, ele realmente disse que estava sob a Maldição Imperius, mas eu acho que o Professor assim como eu, não acredito nisso... – Disse ela chateada.

\- Seu pai não é você Hydra, em breve ele saberá disso, se já não sabe – Disse Jorge e Hydra se sentiu um pouco mais animada.

Depois do intervalo, seguiu para a aula de Alquimia (junto com dois meninos da sua turma) lá encontrou alguns alunos das outras casas, não eram muitos na sala.

\- Bem-vindos, bem-vindos! – Disse uma bruxa alta, morena e magra que deveria ser a professora de Alquimia – Estou feliz de ver que esse ano novamente tivemos demanda por essa matéria tão fascinante que é Alquimia! – Disse ela animada olhando ao redor da turma. — Alquimia é uma prática que combina elementos da Química, Antropologia, Astrologia, Filosofia, Metalurgia e Matemática. Existem quatro objetivos principais na sua prática. Um deles seria a transmutação dos metais inferiores ao ouro; o outro a obtenção do Elixir da Longa Vida, um remédio que curaria todas as doenças, até a pior de todas, a morte! E daria vida longa àqueles que o ingerissem. Vocês sabem o nome do elixir que garante ambos os objetivos? – Perguntou ela e algumas pessoas levantaram a mão, ela apontou para Hydra.

\- A Pedra Filosofal.

\- Muito bem Srta. Malfoy, cinco pontos para a Grifinória! A Pedra Filosofal, como todos sabem só teve um único bruxo capaz de faze-la, vocês sabem quem?

Novamente mãos se levantaram e ela apontou para uma aluna da Corvinal.

\- Nicolas Flamel – Respondeu ela.

\- Muito bem Srta. Panyson, dez pontos para a Corvinal. Nicolas Flamel que morreu recentemente depois de ter destruído a sua invenção, como muitos devem lembrar, causou muitos problemas a Hogwarts alguns anos atrás.

Hydra soube de toda história envolvendo Harry Potter e a pedra filosofal apesar de estar na Beauxbatons naquela época, Draco falou muito sobre isso quando ela foi para casa.

O resto da aula, foi discutido sobre todos os meios de tornar metais em ouro e como treinariam a partir da aula seguinte.

Hydra então seguiu para a sua primeira aula de Poções do semestre.

Somente uma dúzia de pessoas no máximo conseguiram nota para continuar nas aulas de poções, sendo ela e Laura, as únicas da Grifinória.

A aula ocorreu como o de costume, Snape com seu mau humor que parecia ter piorado mais, agora que ensinava poções complicadíssimas, mas que Hydra já sabia graças as aulas particulares que teve durante o ano anterior com ele, então era a única capaz de fazê-las no final.

\- Lamentável... – Reclamava ele vendo os caldeirões dos outros alunos – Como vocês conseguiram passar pelos N.O.M.s vai além da minha compreensão.

Depois de todos saírem desanimados da sala, Hydra fez questão de demorar um pouco mais para guardar suas coisas e tentar ter uma oportunidade de conversar com o professor, o que conseguiu quando a sala estava vazia.

\- Professor Snape? – Disse ela.

\- Sim.

\- Eu gostaria de saber sobre as nossas aulas... – Hydra estava sem jeito de falar – Se elas...

\- Sábados às oito. – Respondeu ele cortando Hydra e se virou. Hydra saiu contente das masmorras.

Na hora do jantar, Hydra seguiu com Angelina e Alicia para o salão principal, encontraram Harry, Hermione e Rony no caminho, chegaram ao saguão de entrada, que estava lotado de gente fazendo fila para o jantar. Tinham acabado de entrar no fim da fila, quando uma voz alta soou às costas deles.

\- Weasley! Ei, Weasley!

Eles se viraram. Draco, Crabbe e Goyle estavam parados ali, cada qual parecendo mais satisfeito.

\- Que é? – perguntou Rony rispidamente. – Seu pai está no jornal, Weasley! – disse Draco brandindo um exemplar do Profeta Diário, e isso bem alto para que todas as pessoas aglomeradas no saguão pudessem ouvir. – Escuta só isso!

 _"NOVOS ERROS NO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA_

 _Pelo visto os problemas no Ministério da Magia ainda não chegaram ao fim, informa nossa correspondente especial Rita Skeeter. Recentemente censurado por sua incapacidade de controlar multidões durante a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, e ainda devendo à opinião pública uma explicação para o desaparecimento de uma de suas bruxas, ontem o Ministério enfrentou novo constrangimento com as extravagâncias de Arnold Weasley, da Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas."_

Draco ergueu os olhos.

\- Imagina, nem escreveram direito o nome dele, Weasley, é quase como se ele não existisse, não é?

\- Draco, cala a boca, não fala assim dos Weasleys! – Gritava Hydra que era contida por Angelina e Alice.

Todos no saguão agora prestavam atenção. Draco esticou o jornal com um gesto largo e continuou a ler:

 _"Arnold Weasley, acusado de possuir um carro voador há dois anos, envolveu-se ontem numa briga com guardiões trouxas da lei (policiais) por causa de latas de lixo extremamente agressivas. O Sr. Weasley parece ter ido socorrer "Olho-Tonto" Moody, um ex-auror idoso, que se aposentou do Ministério ao se tornar incapaz de distinguir um aperto de mão de uma tentativa de homicídio. Ao chegar à casa do ex-auror, fortemente guardada, o funcionário verificou, sem surpresa, que, mais uma vez, o Sr. Moody dera um alarme falso. Em consequência, o Sr. Weasley foi obrigado a alterar muitas memórias para poder escapar dos policiais, mas se recusou a responder às perguntas do Profeta Diário sobre as razões que o levaram a envolver o Ministério nesse episódio pouco digno e potencialmente embaraçoso."_

\- E tem uma foto, Weasley! – acrescentou Malfoy, virando o jornal e mostrando-a. – Uma foto de seus pais à porta de casa, se é que se pode chamar isso de casa! Sua mãe bem que podia perder uns quilinhos, não acha?

Rony tremia de fúria. Todos o encaravam.

\- Se manda, Malfoy – disse Harry. – Vamos Rony...

\- Ah, é mesmo, você esteve visitando a família no verão, não foi, Potter? – caçoou Draco. – Então me conta, a mãe dele parece uma barrica ou é efeito da foto?

\- Você já olhou bem para sua mãe, Malfoy? – respondeu Harry, ele e Hermione seguravam Rony pelas costas das vestes para impedi-lo de partir para cima do outro. – Aquela expressão na cara dela, de quem tem bosta debaixo do nariz? Ela sempre teve aquela cara ou foi só porque você estava perto dela?

Harry olhou constrangido para Hydra que de fúria ficou completamente sem graça, não gostava de ouvir sobre sua mãe, mas entendeu o motivo dele ter feito isso.

O rosto pálido de Draco corou levemente.

\- Não se atreva a ofender minha mãe, Potter.

\- Então vê se cala esse bocão – disse Harry dando as costas ao colega. BANGUE!

Várias pessoas gritaram. Harry sentiu uma coisa branca e quente arranhar o lado do rosto, mergulhou a mão nas vestes para apanhar a varinha, mas antes que chegasse sequer a tocá-la, ouviu um segundo estampido e um berro que ecoou pelo saguão de entrada.

\- AH, NÃO VAI NÃO, GAROTO!

O Prof. Moody descia mancando a escadaria de mármore. Tinha a varinha na mão e apontava diretamente para uma doninha muito alva, que tremia no piso de lajotas, exatamente no lugar em que Draco estivera.

Fez-se um silêncio aterrorizado no saguão. Ninguém exceto Moody mexia um só músculo Hydra estava com um misto de choque e preocupação pelo irmão.

\- Ele o mordeu? – rosnou o professor para Harry Potter. Sua voz era baixa e áspera.

\- Não – respondeu Harry –, por pouco.

\- DEIXE-O! – berrou Moody.

\- Deixe... o quê? – perguntou Harry espantado.

\- Não você, ele! – vociferou Moody, apontando o polegar por cima do ombro para Crabbe, que acabara de congelar em meio a um gesto para recolher a doninha branca. Parecia que o olho giratório de Moody era mágico e enxergava através da nuca do professor.

Moody começou a mancar em direção a Crabbe, Goyle e a doninha, que soltou um guincho aterrorizado e fugiu em direção às masmorras.

\- Acho que não! – rugiu Moody, tornando a apontar a varinha para a doninha, ela subiu uns três metros no ar, caiu com um baque úmido no chão e quicou de novo para cima.

"Não gosto de gente que ataca um adversário pelas costas", rosnou Moody, enquanto a doninha quicava cada vez mais alto, guinchando de dor. "Um ato nojento, covarde, reles..." A doninha voava pelo ar, as pernas e a cauda sacudiam descontroladas

\- Professor, pare, por favor, você vai machucar ele! – Gritava Hydra desesperada, em meio à multidão que se divertia.

\- Nunca... mais... torne... a... fazer... isso – continuou o professor, destacando cada palavra para a doninha que batia no piso de pedra e tornava a subir.

\- Prof. Moody! – chamou uma voz chocada. A Prof a Minerva vinha descendo a escadaria com os braços carregados de livros.

\- Olá, Profa McGonagall – cumprimentou Moody calmamente, fazendo a doninha quicar ainda mais alto.

\- Que... que é que o senhor está fazendo? – perguntou a professora seguindo com o olhar a subida da doninha no ar.

\- Ensinando – respondeu ele.

\- Ensinan... Moody, isso é um aluno? – gritou a professora, os livros despencando dos seus braços.

\- É. – Não! – exclamou ela, descendo a escada correndo e puxando a própria varinha; um momento depois, com um estampido, Draco reapareceu, caído embolado no chão, os cabelos lisos e louros sobre o rosto agora muito vermelho. Ele se levantou, fazendo uma careta e Hydra correu para ampará-lo.

\- Moody, nunca usamos transformação em castigos! – disse a professora com a voz fraca. – Certamente o Prof. Dumbledore deve ter-lhe dito isso?

\- É, talvez ele tenha mencionado – respondeu Moody, coçando o queixo displicentemente –, mas achei que um bom choque...

\- Damos detenções, Moody! Ou falamos com o diretor da casa do faltoso!

\- Vou fazer isso, então – disse Moody, encarando Draco com intenso desagrado. O garoto, cujos olhos claros ainda lacrimejavam de dor e humilhação enquanto Hydra o segurava, ergueu o rosto maldosamente para Moody e murmurou alguma coisa em que se distinguiam as palavras "meu pai".

\- Ah, é? – disse Moody em voz baixa, aproximando-se alguns passos, a pancada surda de sua perna de pau ecoando pelo saguão. – Bom, conheço seu pai de outras eras, moleque... diga a ele que Moody está de olho no filho dele... Diga-lhe isso por mim... agora, imagino que o diretor de sua casa seja o Snape, não?

\- É – respondeu Draco cheio de rancor.

\- Outro velho amigo – rosnou Moody. – Estou querendo mesmo conversar com o velho Snape... vamos, seu... –Tirando ele de Hydra e segurando o garoto pelo antebraço saiu com ele em direção às masmorras.

\- Rony me desculpe, ele não...

\- Esquece Hydra, não é sua culpa, além do mais, isso foi demais – Disse Rony sorrindo se referindo ao que aconteceu com Draco.

Os dois dias seguintes transcorreram sem grandes incidentes, as aulas realmente eram muito mais difíceis no sexto ano do que Hydra imaginava. Peter e ela continuavam se comunicando diariamente por cartas e ele parecia estar gostando muito do treinamento do St Mungo's.

Hydra estava fazendo o dever de poções na sala comunal que estava quase deserta a não ser por Harry Potter e Rony Weasley que também pareciam estar fazendo dever e estranhamento por Fred e Jorge Weasley que estavam sentados com as cabeças encostadas uma na outra, as penas na mão, examinando um pedaço de pergaminho. Hydra estava tão ocupada que não deu muita atenção para o fato até que a voz de Jorge ecoou baixinha pela sala.

\- Não... assim parece que nós o estamos acusando. Temos que ter cuidado...

Então Jorge deu uma olhada na sala e viu que Harry e Hydra o observavam, apesar de Harry disfarçar rapidamente.

Hydra continuou olhando curiosa e os gêmeos fizeram um sinal com a cabeça para irem lá fora, ela deixou suas coisas na mesa e seguiu com eles para o lado de fora da sala comunal, parando em um corredor.

\- O que aconteceu com vocês? – Perguntou ela.

\- Hydra, é um assunto ultra secreto, nós não podemos deixar que ninguém saiba... – Disse Fred sério

\- Vocês estão me assustando, o que houve? Sabem que podem confiar em mim.

\- Você se lembra do Ludo Bagman na Copa mundial? – Perguntou Jorge baixinho.

\- Sim, claro que lembra, o que tem ele?

\- Ele estava recebendo apostas, eu e Fred apostamos tudo que tínhamos no resultado do jogo e ganhamos.

\- Isso é ótimo! Por quê estão assim então?

\- Você se lembra do mascote do time da Irlanda? – Perguntou Fred ainda baixinho.

\- Claro, os Leprechauns! – Disse Hydra com a cabeça quase colada na dos gêmeos.

\- Lembra que eles distribuíram moedas de ouro? – Perguntou Jorge

\- Sim, lembro sim, papai não deixou eu pegar, o que tem isso?

\- As moedas dos Leprechauns somem com o tempo e foi com nelas que o Ludo Bagman nos pagou – Disse Fred baixinho porém furioso.

\- Ai meu Deus eu não acredito! Deve ser um engano! – Disse Hydra.

\- Bom, é isso que nós vamos ver, nós estamos escrevendo para ele para saber o que houve e exigir nosso ouro – Disse Jorge.

\- Mas de uma forma delicada – Completou Fred.

\- Vocês querem ajuda?

\- Por enquanto não, só não conte pra ninguém, ok? Só estamos lhe contando porque é nossa melhor amiga – Disse Jorge.

Hydra se sentiu feliz pela confiança que os gêmeos tinham nela e prometeu não contar nada a ninguém.

Depois de um tempo Hydra e os gêmeos voltaram para a sala comunal e Hydra contou para eles como estava triste de ver Peter somente nos passeios a Hogsmeade.

\- Nós podemos lhe ajudar com isso – Disse Fred.

\- Como?

\- Amanhã depois das aulas lhe mostraremos um meio de poder ver o Peter quando você quiser.

Hydra ficou intrigada, quis saber mais mas decidiu esperar, logo depois subiu para o quarto e foi dormir.

No dia seguinte, depois das aulas e antes do jantar, Fred e Jorge levaram Hydra até um corredor no terceiro andar e pararam em frente à estátua de uma bruxa de um olho só.

\- O que estamos fazendo aqui exatamente? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Lhe oferecendo um presente – Disse Fred sorrindo.

\- Dissendium! — sussurrou Jorge dando uma batida na bruxa de pedra com a varinha.

Na mesma hora, a corcunda da estátua se abriu o suficiente para admitir uma pessoa bem magra.

\- Vá em frente – Disse Jorge.

Hydra se içou de cabeça para dentro do buraco e deu um impulso para frente. Ele deslizou um bom pedaço, descendo o que parecia um escorrega de pedra e aterrissou na terra úmida e fria. Levantou-se, então, olhando a toda volta e estava tudo escuro, Hydra sentiu Fred e Jorge atrás dela

\- Lumus! — Disse Hydra e pôde ver que se encontrava em uma passagem muito estreita, baixa e terrosa.

\- Se você seguir essa passagem, você irá direto para Dedosdemel em Hogsmeade, o mapa que mostra quando é seguro usar a passagem não está mais conosco, mas se você tiver cuidado, por ir para lá sempre que quiser – Disse Jorge atrás de Hydra que olhava admirada a passagem.

\- Eu não acredito nisso meninos! Como vocês sabem desse lugar? Alguém mais sabe? – Disse Hydra admirada.

\- Só nós dois e o Harry Potter. – Respondeu Fred.

\- E como vocês ficaram sabendo disso?

\- É uma longa história que contamos depois, agora é melhor irmos embora... – Disse Jorge.

Eles voltaram pela passagem e Hydra agradeceu aos meninos, estava doida para contar a novidade para Peter, agora poderia ver ele quando quisessem e não só algumas vezes por ano.


	9. Escolas Europeias

Sábado chegou e Hydra seguiu para a primeira lição com Snape, como de costume desceu para a sala de Snape e bateu na porta.

\- Entre – Anunciou a voz fria de Snape.

Hydra entrou como de costume colocando seu caldeirão na mesa de Snape e aguardando as instruções.

\- Veritaserum, o que pode me dizer sobre essa poção? – Perguntou Snape sentado em sua cadeira.

\- É a poção da verdade mais forte e perigosa que existe, apesar de não ser infalível – Disse ela rápido, tinha lido sobre ela poucos dias antes em um livro de poções avançadas.

\- E quais as características dela?

\- Não tem cheiro, sabor e é transparente e bastam apenas três gotas para que todos os segredos da pessoa possam ser revelados.

\- Esqueceu de dizer, Srta. Malfoy – Disse Snape a olhando friamente como sempre –, que a poção leva alguns meses para ficar pronta, então teremos esse mês para trabalhar nela.

\- Nós vamos fazer Veritaserum? Mas eu achei que o uso dela era altamente controlado pelo Ministério da Magia... – Disse Hydra admirada ainda parada em pé em frente à mesa de Snape.

\- O uso sim, mas eu sou professor de poções e tenho total permissão para fazê-la, agora, separe penas do dedo-duro e vamos começar.

Hydra e Snape trabalharam por horas na poção que levaria ainda mais algumas semanas para ficar pronta, Hydra voltou exausta para a sala comunal e foi direto para a cama.

As semanas foram passando calmamente, Peter e Hydra não puderam se ver ainda, já que ele não conseguia sair muito do hospital para acidentes mágicos, mas ele continuava enviando cartas diárias e prometera encontrá-la assim que tivesse uma folga, mas ela estava muito frustrada por já fazer mais de um mês que não o via.

Os deveres de casa estavam cada vez mais difíceis e durante uma aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Moody chocou a todos dizendo que iria aplicar a maldição Imperius em cada um deles.

\- Mas é ilegal! – Exclamou Rita.

\- O Professor Dumbledore quer que todos vocês aprendam qual é o efeito que ela produz em uma pessoa. – disse Moody, o olho mágico girando para a garota e se fixando nela sem piscar – É melhor assim do que quando alguém tentar te atacar, senhorita Orance.

O professor começou a chamar os alunos à frente e a lançar a maldição sobre eles, um de cada vez. Hydra observou os colegas fazerem as coisas mais extraordinárias sob a influência da Imperius, Fred e Jorge dançaram juntos, Angelina deu três piruetas completas e Jeniffer correu pela sala.

\- Malfoy, venha! – Disse o professor.

Hydra deu um passo para frente, completamente assustada com o que poderia acontecer.

\- Imperio.

Foi uma sensação maravilhosa. Hydra sentiu que flutuava e todos os pensamentos e preocupações em sua mente desapareceram suavemente, deixando apenas uma felicidade vaga e inexplicável. Ela ficou ali extremamente relaxada, vagamente consciente de que todos a observavam.

Então, ouviu a voz de Olho-Tonto Moody ecoar em uma célula distante do seu cérebro vazio: Dance sozinha.

Hydra começou a dançar de um lado para o outro sem a mínima consciência do que estava fazendo ou ligando se alguém estava vendo.

Depois de um tempo, Hydra não lembra como, voltou ao normal e teve noção do que estava fazendo, ficou parada vermelha na frente da turma ainda se sentindo estranha e tonta e Woody chamou outra pessoa.

\- Eu acho que sinceramente preciso aprender a como resistir a isso... – Disse ela baixinho para Angelina.

\- Espero que ele nos mostre como!

Moody de fato disse que é preciso ter muita força de vontade para resistir a maldição e fazendo alguns alunos repetirem até conseguirem, nenhum conseguiu totalmente, mas Hydra chegou bem perto.

As únicas aulas que continuavam "tranquilas" para Hydra eram as de Poções e Herbologia, ela se sentia muito agradecida quando ia ter uma delas.

Hydra viu uma grande aglomeração na entrada e Fred e Jorge que eram mais altos que ela leram o aviso afixado no pé da escada para ela.

"TORNEIO TRIBRUXO

As delegações de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang chegarão às seis horas, sexta-feira, 30 de outubro. As aulas terminarão uma hora antes...

Os alunos deverão guardar as mochilas e livros em seus dormitórios e se reunir na entrada do castelo para receber os nossos hóspedes antes da Festa de Boas-Vindas."

\- Ai eu nem acredito que finalmente vou ver minhas amigas daqui uma semana! – Sorriu Hydra.

\- Elas vão vir mesmo? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Sim, duas delas vão, já me confirmaram por carta, mal posso esperar!

A fixação do aviso no saguão de entrada teve um efeito sensível nos moradores do castelo. Durante a semana seguinte, parecia haver um assunto nas conversas, onde quer que Hydra fosse: o Torneio Tribruxo. Os boatos voavam de um aluno para outro como um germe excepcionalmente contagioso: quem ia tentar ser o campeão de Hogwarts, que é que o torneio exigia, e em que os alunos de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang se diferenciavam deles e muitos perguntavam a Hydra sobre os alunos de Beauxbatons e como eles eram.

Quando eles desceram para o café na manhã do dia 30 de outubro, descobriram que o Salão Principal fora ornamentado durante a noite. Grandes bandeiras de seda pendiam das paredes, cada uma representando uma casa de Hogwarts – a vermelha com um leão dourado da Grifinória, a azul com uma águia de bronze da Corvinal, a amarela com um texugo negro da Lufa-Lufa e a verde com uma serpente de prata da Sonserina. Por trás da mesa dos professores, a maior bandeira de todas tinha o brasão de Hogwarts: leão, águia, texugo e serpente unidos em torno de uma grande letra "H".

Fred e Jorge conversavam com Hydra baixinho sobre como Ludo Bagman se recusava a vê-los pessoalmente.

\- É chato, sim – dizia Jorge a Fred. – Mas se ele não quer falar conosco pessoalmente, temos que lhe mandar uma carta. Ou enfiá-la na mão dele, ele não pode ficar nos evitando pra sempre.

\- Quem é que está evitando vocês? – perguntou Rony, sentando-se ao lado deles.

\- Gostaria que fosse você – disse Fred, mostrando-se irritado com a interrupção.

\- Que é que é chato? – perguntou Rony a Jorge.

\- Ter um babaca metido feito você como irmão – disse Jorge.

\- Vocês já tiveram alguma ideia para o Torneio Tribruxo? – perguntou Harry. – Continuaram pensando como vão tentar se inscrever?

\- Perguntei a McGonagall como é que os campeões são escolhidos mas ela não quis dizer – respondeu Jorge com amargura. – Só me disse para calar a boca e continuar transformando o meu racum.

\- Fico imaginando quais vão ser as tarefas – disse Rony pensativo. – Sabe, aposto que poderíamos dar conta, Harry e eu já fizemos coisas perigosas antes...

\- Não na frente de uma banca de juízes, isso vocês não fizeram – disse Fred. – McGonagall disse que os campeões recebem pontos pela perfeição com que executam as tarefas.

\- Quem são os juízes? – perguntou Harry.

\- Bem, os diretores das escolas participantes sempre fazem parte da banca – disse Hermione e todos a olharam surpresos –, porque os três ficaram feridos durante o torneio de 1792, quando um basilisco que os campeões deviam capturar saiu destruindo tudo. Ela notou que todos a olhavam e disse, com o seu costumeiro ar de impaciência quando via que ninguém mais lera os mesmos livros que ela: – Está tudo em Hogwarts: uma história. Embora, é claro, esse livro não seja cem por cento confiável. Uma história revista de Hogwarts seria um título mais preciso. Ou, então, Uma história seletiva e muito parcial de Hogwarts, que aborda brevemente os aspectos mais desfavoráveis da escola.

\- Do que é que você está falando? – perguntou Rony.

\- Nem uma vez, em mais de mil páginas, Hogwarts: uma história mencionou que somos todos coniventes na opressão de centenas de escravos!

Hydra lembrou que Hermione a tentou fazer com que ela pagasse dois sicles pelo distintivo do F.A.L.E, uma associação para libertação dos Elfos domésticos.

"Você teve um e viu o quanto ele ficou feliz de ser libertado" Dizia ela para Hydra que tinha que concordar, apesar de achar que Dobby era um caso especial e os outros Elfos gostavam de servir as suas famílias e também talvez não fossem tão maltratados por elas... Hydra acabou comprando o distintivo no final das contas.

Hydra olhava a decoração ao redor e Fred fingiu-se extremamente interessado no bacon que havia em seu prato (os gêmeos tinham se recusado a comprar um distintivo do F.A.L.E.). Jorge, no entanto, chegou para mais perto de Hermione.

\- Escuta aqui, Mione, você já foi à cozinha?

\- Não, claro que não – respondeu a garota secamente. – Nem posso imaginar que os alunos devam...

\- Bom, nós já fomos – disse Jorge, indicando Fred – várias vezes para afanar comida. E encontramos os elfos e eles estão felizes. Acham que têm o melhor emprego do mundo...

\- É porque eles não têm instrução e sofrem lavagem cerebral! – começou Hermione acaloradamente, mas suas palavras seguintes foram abafadas pelo ruído de asas que vinha do alto anunciando a chegada das corujas com o correio.

Hydra recebeu os doces de sua mãe como sempre e a carta diária de Peter.

Havia uma sensação de agradável expectativa no ar aquele dia. Ninguém prestou muita atenção às aulas, pois estavam bem mais interessados na chegada das comitivas de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang à noite. Quando a sineta tocou mais cedo, Hydra subiu para a Torre da Grifinória, largou as mochilas e os livros, conforme as instruções que tinham recebido, vestiu a capa e desceu correndo para o saguão de entrada. Os diretores das Casas estavam organizando os alunos em filas. Hydra havia se arrumado especialmente o tanto quanto podia com o uniforme da escola.

Eles desceram os degraus da entrada e se enfileiraram diante do castelo. Fazia um fim de tarde frio e límpido; o crepúsculo vinha chegando devagarinho e uma lua pálida e transparente já brilhava sobre a Floresta Proibida.

\- Senhorita Malfoy, como a senhorita é ex aluna da Beauxbatons, eu e Dumbledore achamos que gostaria de ficar na fileira conosco para recepcionar sua antiga diretora e seus amigos.

Hydra abriu um largo sorriso e disse que adoraria e seguiu McGonagall para a última fileira aonde os Professores e o diretor aguardavam, sob os olhares de seus amigos e alguns outros alunos da escola.

Os alunos examinavam excitados e atentos os jardins cada vez mais escuros, mas nada se movia; tudo estava quieto, silencioso, como sempre.

E então Dumbledore falou em voz alta da última fileira, onde aguardava com os outros professores e Hydra:

\- Aha! A não ser que eu muito me engane, a delegação de Beauxbatons está chegando!

O coração de Hydra acelerou de alegria.

\- Onde? – perguntaram muitos alunos ansiosos, olhando em diferentes direções.

\- Ali! – gritou um aluno da sexta série, apontando para o céu sobre a Floresta. Alguma coisa grande, muito maior do que uma vassoura – ou, na verdade, cem vassouras –, voava em alta velocidade pelo céu azul-escuro em direção ao castelo, e se tornava cada vez maior.

\- É um dragão! – gritou esganiçada uma aluna da primeira série, perdendo completamente a cabeça.

\- Deixa de ser burra... É uma casa voadora! – disse Dênis Creevey, um rapazinho da Grifinória.

O palpite de Dênis estava mais próximo... quando a sombra gigantesca e escura sobrevoou as copas das árvores da Floresta Proibida, e as luzes que brilhavam nas janelas do castelo a iluminaram, eles viram uma enorme carruagem azul-clara do tamanho de um casarão, que voava para eles, puxada por doze cavalos alados, todos baios, cada um parecendo um elefante de tão grande.

As três primeiras fileiras de alunos recuaram quando a carruagem foi baixando para pousar a uma velocidade fantástica – então, com um baque estrondoso, os cascos dos cavalos, maiores que pratos, bateram no chão. Um segundo mais tarde, a carruagem também pousou, balançando sobre as imensas rodas, enquanto os cavalos dourados agitavam as cabeçorras e reviravam os grandes olhos cor de fogo.

A porta da carruagem tinha um brasão (duas varinhas cruzadas, e de cada uma saíam três estrelas) antes que ela se abrisse. Um garoto de vestes azul-claras, que Hydra conhecia muito bem saltou da carruagem, curvado para a frente, mexeu por um momento em alguma coisa que havia no chão da carruagem e abriu uma escadinha de ouro. Em seguida, recuou respeitosamente. Então, Hydra viu um sapato preto e lustroso sair de dentro da carruagem – um sapato do tamanho de um trenó de criança – acompanhado, quase imediatamente, pela grande Madame Maxime, ela havia esquecido como sua ex professora era alta, talvez maior que o Hagrid. Algumas pessoas exclamaram.

\- Madame Maxime! – Exclamou ela com alegria ao ver sua antiga diretora, Dumbledore lançou para ela um olhar de aprovação.

Ao entrar no círculo de luz projetado pelo saguão de entrada, Madame Maxime revelou seu rosto bonito de pele morena, grandes olhos negros que pareciam líquidos e um nariz um tanto bicudo. Seus cabelos estavam puxados para trás e presos em um coque na nuca. Vestia-se da cabeça aos pés de cetim negro, e brilhavam numerosas opalas em seu pescoço e nos dedos grossos.

Dumbledore começou a aplaudir; os estudantes, acompanhando a deixa, prorromperam em palmas, muitos deles nas pontas dos pés, para poder ver melhor a mulher. O rosto dela se descontraiu em um gracioso sorriso e ela se dirigiu a Dumbledore, estendendo a mão faiscante de anéis. O diretor, embora alto, mal precisou se curvar para beijar-lhe a mão.

\- Minha cara Madame Maxime – disse. – Bem-vinda a Hogwarts.

\- Dumbly-dorr – disse Madame Maxime, com uma voz grave. – Esperro encontrrá-lo de boa saúde.

\- Excelente, obrigado – respondeu Dumbledore – Creio que se lembre de sua ex aluna, a senhorita Malfoy – Disse ele apontando para Hydra que sorria.

\- Oui! Rai-dra, combien de temps – Disse a Madame Maxime em Francês.

\- très longtemps Madame Maxime – Respondeu Hydra também em Francês para a admiração de alguns professores e alunos que estavam ao redor.

Madame Maxime a cumprimentou e então virou para Dumbledore.

\- Meus alunos – disse Madame Maxime, acenando descuidadamente uma de suas enormes mãos para trás

Hydra então notou os doze garotos e garotas – todos, pelo físico, no fim da adolescência e todos, Hydra já conhecia, pelo menos de vista, incluindo, suas melhores amiga, haviam descido da carruagem e agora estavam parados atrás de Madame Maxime. Eles tremiam de frio, o que Hydra entendia bem, pois suas vestes eram feitas de finíssima seda e nenhum deles usava capa. Alguns tinham enrolado echarpes e xales na cabeça, Hydra reconheceu logo na terceira fileira as suas duas amigas Gabriele e Gisele e quis correr para abraçá-las, mas sabia que não podia naquele momento, mas as três sorriam e acenavam. Hydra também reconheceu alguns outros amigos de classe e alguns alunos do sétimo ano, mas não conseguiu ver todos.

\- Karrkarroff já chegou? – perguntou Madame Maxime.

\- Deve estar aqui a qualquer momento – disse Dumbledore.

\- Gostaria de esperar aqui para recebê-lo ou prefere entrar para se aquecer um pouco?

\- Me aquecerr, acho. Mas os cavalos...

\- O nosso professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas ficará encantado de cuidar deles – disse Dumbledore – assim que terminar de resolver um probleminha que ocorreu com alguns de seus outros... protegidos.

\- Meus corrcéis ecsigem... hum... um trratadorr forrte – disse Madame Maxime, com uma expressão de dúvida quanto à capacidade de um professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas em Hogwarts para dar conta da tarefa. – Eles son muito forrtes.

\- Posso lhe assegurar que Hagrid poderá cuidar da tarefa – disse o diretor, sorrindo.

\- Ótimo – disse Madame Maxime, fazendo uma ligeira reverência –, por favorrr inforrrme a esse Agrid que os cavalos só bebem uísque de um malte. – Farei isso – respondeu Dumbledore, retribuindo a reverência.

\- Venham – disse Madame Maxime imperiosamente aos seus alunos e o pessoal de Hogwarts se afastou para deixá-los subir os degraus de pedra.

\- Por que você não os acompanhar, Srta. Malfoy? Mostre aos nossos convidados o caminho do salão principal, por favor. – Perguntou Dumbledore e Hydra concordou na hora entrando na fileira de alunos da Beauxbatons, era incrível se sentir parte daquela escola novamente.

Hydra se colocou ao lado das amigas e três se abraçaram discretamente enquanto seguiam para o salão principal.

\- Eu não acredito que vamos estudar juntas novamente! – Hydra falava (sempre em francês) com elas.

\- Eu sei, eu também não! – Disse Gabrielle, que continuava com o lindo cabelo curto e loiro e os olhos azul turquesa e verde.

\- Uma pena a Desiré não poder vir! – Disse Hydra – Queria tanto ela aqui também.

\- Ela está bem, está namorando, os dois ficaram lá, felizes. – Disse Gisele que também continuava linda com seus cabelos muitos longos e negros e olhos igualmente negros – Os rapazes daqui pareceram interessantes – Disse ela baixinho.

\- Alguns realmente são – Riu Hydra.

\- Você já viu quem veio conosco? – Perguntou Gabrielle

\- Quem? – Perguntou Hydra olhando ao redor enquanto entravam no salão principal, as meninas ficaram quietas um minuto olhando a decoração ao redor e o teto mágico, então a Madame Maxime indicou que eles deveriam sentar na mesa que pertencia a Corvinal.

Hydra então viu as duas pessoas que não esperava ver, Pierre Buvenu, um ex namoradinho que estava agora no seu último ano, tinha o cabelo escuro e liso e olhos verdes muitíssimo claros, era alto, forte e muito bonito e sorria e acenava para Hydra que acenou de volta e ao lado deles, com um chalé na cabeça, Hydra reconheceu Fleur Delacour, a moça de cabelos longos e loiros e muito bonita que sempre competira com Hydra pela atenção dos rapazes o que Hydra achava injusto já que ela é parte Veela.

\- Eu não acredito que eles vieram... – Disse ela para as amigas.

\- Claro que vieram, o que você esperava? – Disse Gisele ainda admirando ao redor – E o Pierre falou de você a viagem quase inteira, mas já deixamos claro que você está namorando.

\- Pelo amor de Deus sim, eu não quero saber do Pierre, mesmo se eu estivesse solteira! – Hydra ainda se ressentia pelo fato do rapaz ter deixado ela de lado na época que estudava na Beauxbatons. O bruxo no entanto continuava a encarando de um modo provocativo.

Madame Maxime dava instruções sobre como os alunos deveriam se comportar e agir enquanto estivessem em Hogwarts.

\- Quero todos agindo como se estivéssemos em nossa escola, com toda educação que é exigida, não quero constrangimentos e quero que todos vejam a superioridade de nossa escola – Dizia ela orgulhosa.

\- Você senta aqui normalmente? – Perguntou Gisele se referindo a mesa da Corvinal.

\- Não, mas o Peter sentava – Disse ela triste se lembrando da saudade que sentia de seu namorado –, eu sento naquela mesa ali – Hydra apontou para a mesa que pertencia a Grifinória.

\- Ah, mas nós queremos ficar com você – Disse Gabrielle triste.

\- Eu posso revezar entre vocês e eles, já fiz isso antes.


	10. O Cálice de fogo

Pouco tempo depois, Hydra notou que os estudantes da Durmstrang entraram junto com os de Hogwarts no salão principal, eles estavam despindo os pesados casacos de peles e olhando para o teto escuro e estrelado com expressões de interesse, Hydra não ficou surpresa de eles terem escolhido a mesa da Sonserina para se sentarem mas se surpreendeu de ver o jogador de quadribol, Vitor Krum, entre eles.

Na mesa dos funcionários, Filch, o zelador, acrescentava cadeiras. Estava usando a velha casaca mofada em homenagem à ocasião. Ele acrescentara duas cadeiras de cada lado de Dumbledore.

Depois que todos os estudantes tinham entrado no salão e sentado às mesas das Casas, vieram os professores, que se dirigiram à mesa principal e se sentaram. Os últimos da fila foram o Prof. Dumbledore, o Prof. Karkaroff e Madame Maxime. Quando a diretora apareceu, os alunos de Beauxbatons se levantaram imediatamente, Hydra tinha se esquecido desse velho habito da antiga escola e suas amigas a olharam com reprovação quando ela não levantou de imediato.

Alguns alunos de Hogwarts riram da atitude dos alunos da Beauxbatons, mas Hydra sabia que eles não ligavam, apesar de se sentir estranha se ser a única aluna de Hogwarts fazendo o mesmo os alunos só tornaram a se sentar até que Madame Maxime estivesse acomodada do lado esquerdo de Dumbledore. Este, porém, continuou em pé e o Salão Principal ficou silencioso.

Os amigos de Hydra a olharam da mesa da Grifinória e ela fez sinal de quem iria encontrar com eles depois.

\- Uh lala, esses são os gêmeos? – Perguntou Gisele olhando para Fred e Jorge.

\- Sim, eles mesmo, mas só o Jorge está disponível, ok? – Completou Hydra rapidamente, apontando para o Jorge discretamente.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque minha amiga Angelina é apaixonada pelo Fred e por favor eu não quero brigar com ela de novo e nem magoar ela e nem que você magoe, então me prometa que ficará longe dele.

\- Como se eu precisasse prometer! – Disse Gisele e Gabrielle e Hydra riram, Gisele sempre teve a personalidade muito namoradeira e nunca teve muitos critérios e sempre teve muita beleza, uma combinação perigosa, sabia Hydra.

Dumbledore começou a falar e elas se calaram.

\- Boa-noite, senhoras e senhores, fantasmas e, muito especialmente, hóspedes – disse Dumbledore sorrindo para os alunos estrangeiros. – Tenho o prazer de dar as boas-vindas a todos. Espero e confio que sua estada aqui seja confortável e prazerosa.

Fleur, ainda segurando o xale na cabeça, deu uma inconfundível risadinha de zombaria o que fez Hydra ficar irada, ela achava a menina extremamente irritante e esnobe.

\- Muitos te acham esnobe também... – Lembrava Gabrielle para infelicidade de Hydra quando ela comentava sobre Fleur

\- O torneio será oficialmente aberto no fim do banquete – disse Dumbledore. – Agora convido todos a comer, beber e se fazer em casa! Ele se sentou, e Hydra viu Karkaroff se curvar na mesma hora para a frente e iniciar uma conversa com o diretor. As travessas diante deles se encheram de comida como de costume. Havia uma variedade de pratos à mesa que Hydra jamais vira em Hogwarts, inclusive alguns decididamente estrangeiros e seus preferidos.

\- Bouillabaisse! – Exclamou Hydra colocando um pouco da comida Francesa no prato– já tem tempo que não como isso!

De alguma forma o Salão Principal parecia muito mais cheio do que de costume, ainda que só houvesse umas vinte pessoas a mais ali; talvez porque os uniformes de cores diferentes se destacassem tão claramente contra o preto das vestes de Hogwarts. Agora que tinham despido as peles, os alunos de Durmstrang deixavam ver que usavam vestes de um intenso vermelho sangue.

Hydra notou quando Fleur foi até a mesa da Grifinória pegar mais Bouillabaisse e viu que vários meninos a olhavam e alguns pareciam ter ficado temporariamente sem fala.

\- Ai meu Deus vai começar de novo!? – Riu Gabrielle.

\- O que? – Perguntou Hydra ainda com raiva.

\- Você e Fleur disputando pra ver quem atrai mais olhares...

\- EU NÃO FAÇO ISSO! – Disse Hydra indignada, mas suas amigas riram.

\- Faz sim, vocês duas fazem, vocês sempre foram as mais bonitas da escola e sempre souberam disso! – Zombou Gisele e Hydra se sentiu ficar muito vermelha.

\- Não, não é bem assim... – Gaguejou ela.

\- É sim e nós te amamos mesmo assim. – Sorriu Gabrielle.

Hydra parou pra pensar e realmente as vezes sua vaidade deixava falar mais alto e realmente sempre teve uma pequena rivalidade com Fleur, mesmo sem querer.

Depois de um tempo, Hydra levou Gabrielle e Gisele para a mesa da Grifinória para apresentar a seus amigos que ainda não a conheciam, muitas cabeças masculinas viraram para ver as três, já que Gabrielle e Gisele, principalmente Gisele, também eram muito bonitas.

Hydra pediu espaço e se sentou ao lado de Jorge e suas duas amigas ao seu lado.

\- Meninos, essas são Gabrielle e Gisele. – Disse ela apresentando as meninas a Fred, Jorge e Lino que quase babavam.

\- Enchanté! – Respondeu Gisele visivelmente flertando com os meninos, Angelina não gostou nada disso, estava claro em seu rosto.

\- E vocês se lembram das minhas amigas Angelina, Katie e Alicia. – As meninas acenaram umas para as outras.

Depois de todos apresentados, Gisele ficou conversando com os meninos e Gabrielle com as meninas.

\- A Hydra também sentiu frio quando veio para cá. – Dizia Alicia para Gabrielle – Deve ser quente aonde vocês estudam.

\- Oui, muito mais do que aqui! – Disse Gabrielle simpática, das quatro amigas, Gabrielle sempre foi a mais doce, sempre com um sorriso no rosto e uma palavra de afeto, sua voz era suave e não tinha quase ninguém que não se apaixonasse por seu jeito meigo, nem mesmo Angelina resistiu a sua amizade e se empolgou conversando com a ela, esquecendo um pouco de Gisele que ainda conversava com os meninos sempre mexendo nos longos cabelos negros.

Hydra olhou para a mesa dos funcionários e finalmente notou que as duas cadeiras que estavam vazias acabavam de ser ocupadas. Ludo Bagman sentou-se agora do outro lado do Prof. Karkaroff enquanto o Sr. Crouch, chefe de Percy, ficou ao lado de Madame Maxime.

\- O que seu irmão está fazendo ali? – Perguntou Hydra para Fred e Jorge que também olharam surpresos para Percy.

\- Não fazemos ideia! – Respondeu Jorge chocado.

\- Hydra, é melhor voltarmos para a mesa com o resto da nossa escola, fique aqui com seus amigos, depois nos falamos melhor – Disse Gabrielle se levantando com Gisele (para a tristeza dos meninos e alivio de Angelina) e indo em direção a mesa da Corvinal. Logo depois, os pratos foram limpos

\- Sua amiga Gabrielle é um doce! Tinha esquecido o quanto ela é simpática – Disse Kate.

\- Sua amiga Gisele é uma... – Antes que Angelina pudesse completar, Dumbledore se levantou mais uma vez. Neste momento, uma agradável tensão pareceu invadir o salão. Fred e Jorge se curvaram para a frente, observando Dumbledore com grande concentração.

\- Chegou o momento – disse Dumbledore, sorrindo para o mar de rostos erguidos. – O Torneio Tribruxo vai começar. Eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras de explicação antes de mandar trazer o escrínio...

\- O que? – Perguntou Lino.

\- ...Apenas para esclarecer as regras que vigorarão este ano. Mas, primeiramente, gostaria de apresentar àqueles que ainda não os conhecem o Sr. Bartolomeu Crouch, Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia – houve vagos e educados aplausos –, e o Sr. Ludo Bagman, Chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. O Sr. Ludo Bagman, Chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. Houve uma rodada mais ruidosa de aplausos para Bagman do que para Crouch, talvez por sua fama de batedor ou simplesmente porque ele parecia muito mais simpático. Ele agradeceu com um aceno jovial. Bartolomeu Crouch não sorriu nem acenou quando seu nome foi anunciado. Ao lembrar-se dele vestido com um terno bem cortado na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Fred e Jorge se olharam e Hydra entendeu o que estavam pensando.

Nos últimos meses, o Sr. Bagman e o Sr. Crouch trabalharam incansavelmente na organização do Torneio Tribruxo – continuou Dumbledore – e se juntarão a mim, ao Prof. Karkaroff e à Madame Maxime na banca que julgará os esforços dos campeões.

À menção da palavra "campeões", a atenção dos estudantes que ouviam pareceu aumentar. Talvez Dumbledore tivesse notado, porque ele sorriu e disse:

\- O escrínio, então, por favor, Sr. Filch

Filch, que andara rondando despercebido um extremo do salão, se aproximou então de Dumbledore, trazendo uma arca de madeira, incrustada de pedras preciosas. Tinha uma aparência extremamente antiga. Um murmúrio de interesse se elevou das mesas dos alunos;

\- As instruções para as tarefas que os campeões deverão enfrentar este ano já foram examinadas pelos Srs. Crouch e Bagman – disse Dumbledore, enquanto Filch depositava a arca cuidadosamente na mesa à frente do diretor –, e eles tomaram as providências necessárias para cada desafio. Haverá três tarefas, espaçadas durante o ano letivo, que servirão para testar os campeões de diferentes maneiras... sua perícia em magia, sua coragem, seus poderes de dedução e, naturalmente, sua capacidade de enfrentar o perigo.

A esta última palavra, o salão mergulhou num silêncio tão absoluto que ninguém parecia estar respirando.

\- Como todos sabem, três campeões competem no torneio – continuou Dumbledore calmamente –, um de cada escola. Eles receberão notas por seu desempenho em cada uma das tarefas do torneio e aquele que tiver obtido o maior resultado no final da terceira tarefa ganhará a Taça Tribruxo. Os campeões serão escolhidos por um juiz imparcial... o Cálice de Fogo!

Dumbledore puxou então sua varinha e deu três pancadas leves na tampa do escrínio. A tampa se abriu lentamente com um rangido. O bruxo enfiou a mão nele e tirou um grande cálice de madeira toscamente talhado. Teria sido considerado totalmente comum se não estivesse cheio até a borda com chamas branco-azuladas, que davam a impressão de dançar. Dumbledore fechou o escrínio e pousou cuidadosamente o cálice sobre a tampa, onde seria visível a todos no salão.

\- Quem quiser se candidatar a campeão deve escrever seu nome e escola claramente em um pedaço de pergaminho e depositá-lo no cálice – disse Dumbledore. – Os candidatos terão vinte e quatro horas para apresentar seus nomes. Amanhã à noite, Festa das Bruxas, o cálice devolverá o nome dos três que ele julgou mais dignos de representar suas escolas. O cálice será colocado no saguão de entrada hoje à noite, onde estará perfeitamente acessível a todos que queiram competir.

"Para garantir que nenhum aluno menor de idade ceda à tentação", continuou Dumbledore, "traçarei uma linha etária em volta do Cálice de Fogo depois que ele for colocado no saguão. Ninguém com menos de dezessete anos conseguirá atravessar a linha.

"E, finalmente, gostaria de incutir nos que querem competir, que ninguém deve se inscrever neste torneio levianamente. Uma vez escolhido pelo Cálice de Fogo, o campeão ficará obrigado a prosseguir até o final do torneio. Colocar o nome no cálice é um ato contratual mágico. Não pode haver mudança de ideia, uma vez que a pessoa se torne campeã. Portanto, procurem se certificar de que estão preparados de corpo e alma para competir, antes de depositar seu nome no cálice. Agora, acho que já está na hora de irmos nos deitar. Boa-noite a todos."

Hydra acenou e se despediu das amigas e seguiu com os amigos de Hogwarts para a torre da Grifinória.

\- Uma linha etária! – exclamou Fred Weasley, os olhos brilhando, enquanto atravessavam o salão rumo às portas que se abriam para o saguão de entrada.

\- Bom, isso deve ser contornável com uma Poção para Envelhecer, não? E depois que o nome estiver no cálice, a gente vai ficar rindo, ele não vai saber dizer se você tem ou não dezessete anos! Você faz uma para nós, não faz Hydra? – Perguntou Jorge.,

\- Faço, apesar de continuar achando que não vai dar certo... – Respondeu ela enquanto caminhavam.

\- Mas eu acho que ninguém abaixo de dezessete anos terá a menor chance – disse Hermione –, ainda não aprendemos o suficiente...

\- Fale por você – disse Jorge rispidamente. – Você vai tentar entrar, não vai, Harry?

Harry ficou pensativo e não respondeu.

\- Onde está ele? – perguntou Rony, que não estava ouvindo uma só palavra dessa conversa, e examinava a aglomeração de alunos para ver que fim levara Krum. – Dumbledore não disse onde o pessoal de Durmstrang vai dormir, disse?

Mas sua pergunta foi respondida quase instantaneamente; os garotos estavam passando pela mesa da Sonserina naquele momento e Karkaroff se apressava em chegar aos seus alunos

\- Voltamos ao navio, então – foi ele dizendo. – Vítor, como é que você está se sentindo? Comeu o suficiente? Devo mandar buscar um pouco de quentão na cozinha?

Hydra viu Krum sacudir negativamente a cabeça e tornar a vestir as peles.

\- Professor, eu gostaria de beber um pouco de vinho – disse outro garoto de Durmstrang esperançoso.

\- Eu não ofereci a você, Poliakoff – retorquiu Karkaroff, seu caloroso ar paternal desaparecendo instantaneamente. – Vejo que derramou comida nas vestes outra vez, moleque porcalhão...

Karkaroff lhe deu as costas e conduziu os alunos para fora, chegando à porta no mesmo momento que Harry, Rony e Hermione. Harry parou para deixá-lo passar primeiro, Hydra estava logo atrás.

\- Obrigado – disse Karkaroff, olhando distraído para o garoto.

E então o bruxo estacou. Tornou a virar a cabeça para Harry e encarou-o como se não pudesse acreditar no que via. Atrás do diretor, os alunos de Durmstrang pararam também. Os olhos de Karkaroff percorreram lentamente o rosto de Harry e se detiveram na cicatriz. Os alunos de Durmstrang miraram Harry cheios de curiosidade, também.

\- É, é o Harry Potter, sim – disse alguém com um rosnado às costas deles.

O Prof. Karkaroff virou-se completamente. Olho-Tonto Moody se achava parado ali, apoiado pesadamente na bengala, o olho mágico encarando sem piscar o diretor de Durmstrang.

A cor se esvaiu do rosto de Karkaroff enquanto Hydra observava a cena. Uma expressão terrível, em que se misturavam a fúria e o medo, perpassou o rosto do homem.

\- Você! – exclamou ele, encarando Moody como se duvidasse de que realmente o via.

\- Eu – disse Moody sério. – E a não ser que tenha alguma coisa a dizer a Potter, Karkaroff, você talvez queira continuar andando. Está bloqueando a porta.

Era verdade; metade dos estudantes no salão aguardava atrás deles, espiando por cima dos ombros uns dos outros para ver o que estava causando o engarrafamento. Sem dizer mais uma palavra, o Prof. Karkaroff arrebanhou seus alunos e saiu. Moody observou-o desaparecer de vista, seu olho mágico fixando as costas do bruxo, uma expressão de intenso desagrado em seu rosto mutilado.

Hydra finalmente conseguiu subir para a torre da Grifinória com seus amigos, depois de ficarem comentando um bom tempo, durante o caminho, sobre o que acabara de acontecer com Harry, Moody e Karkaroff.

\- Eu não acredito em tudo isso, você viu aqueles meninos da Durmstrang? Eles são bem bonitinhos... – Disse Alícia, se jogando em uma poltrona perto da lareira.

\- Os da Beauxbatons também! – Disse Katie.

\- É, alguns...

\- O que foi, Hydra? – Perguntou Angelina, notando a falta de ânimo da amiga em falar dos meninos da Beauxbatons.

\- Meu ex... namorado, sei lá o que ele era, ele veio com a comitiva da Beauxbatons...

\- Mais um ex namorado? Isso provavelmente vai ser interessante então, tem mais barraco pra acontecer? Uma pena que o Peter e o Olívio não estão aqui para participar... – Disse Fred, se interessando na conversa.

\- Não vai não, porque eu não pretendo deixar ser, não quero nem papo com ele! – Disse Hydra, parecendo um pouco nervosa.

\- Por que? O que foi que ele fez de tão grave assim? – Perguntou Angelina, muito curiosa para saber a resposta.

\- Nada, eu só não quero...

Ninguém, é claro, acreditou na resposta de Hydra e ficaram tentando insistir para saber a verdade por um bom tempo, até finalmente desistirem.

\- Você acha que eu tenho chance de ser campeã? – Perguntou Angelina, antes de subir para dormir.

\- Sim, claro que acho, que é melhor que você para isso aqui nessa escola? – Disse Hydra, deixando a menina animada e abrindo um largo sorriso.

\- Eu não sei, mas eu tenho medo de não ser escolhida...

\- Medo por quê? Se você não for, pelo menos vai ter tentado e isso já é maravilhoso, Angelina, já será um motivo de orgulho para a Grifinória, como você sempre é! – Disse Hydra sorrindo para a amiga.

\- É... Você tem razão – Disse a menina também sorrindo de volta para Hydra.


	11. Os Quatro campeões

Fred, Jorge e Lino fizeram Hydra ficar acordada até tarde fazendo uma poção de envelhecimento e acordar cedo para que eles a usassem.

Eles desceram para o café, viram umas vinte pessoas andando por ali, alguns comendo torrada, todos examinando o Cálice de Fogo. A peça fora colocada no centro do saguão sobre o banquinho que era usado para o Chapéu Seletor. Uma fina linha dourada fora traçada no chão, formando um círculo de uns três metros de raio.

Fred, Jorge e Lino desceram na frente de Hydra que ainda estava sonolenta, animadíssimos.

Quando os alcançou, ouviu Hermione falando com eles:

\- Não tenho muita certeza de que isso vai dar certo – disse Hermione em tom de aviso. – Tenho certeza de que Dumbledore provavelmente terá pensado nessa possibilidade.

\- Eu avisei isso para eles e não culpem minha poção se não der certo, eu realmente acho um plano estúpido. – Disse Hydra, se sentindo mal humorada de tanto sono.

Fred, Jorge e Lino não lhe deram atenção.

\- Pronto? – perguntou Fred aos outros dois, tremendo de excitação.

\- Vamos então, eu vou primeiro... Fred tirou do bolso um pedaço de pergaminho com as palavras "Fred Weasley – Hogwarts".

O garoto foi direto à linha e parou ali, balançando-se nas pontas dos pés como um mergulhador se preparando para um salto de quinze metros. Depois, acompanhado pelo olhar de todos que estavam no saguão, ele respirou fundo e atravessou a linha.

Por uma fração de segundo Hydra ficou chocada achando que o plano deu certo, Jorge certamente pensara o mesmo, porque soltou um berro de triunfo e correu atrás de Fred –, mas no momento seguinte, ouviram um chiado forte e os gêmeos foram arremessados para fora do círculo dourado, como bolas de golfe. Eles aterrissaram dolorosamente, a dez metros de distância no frio chão de pedra e, para piorar a situação, ouviram um forte estalo e brotaram nos dois longas barbas brancas e idênticas.

O saguão de entrada ecoou de risadas. Até Fred e Jorge se riram depois de se levantarem e dar uma boa olhada nas barbas um do outro

\- Eu avisei a vocês – disse uma voz grave e risonha, ao que todos se viraram e deram com o Prof. Dumbledore saindo do Salão Principal. Ele examinou Fred e Jorge, com os olhos cintilando. – Sugiro que os dois procurem Madame Pomfrey. Ela já está cuidando da Srta. Fawcett da Corvinal e do Sr. Summers da Lufa-Lufa, que também resolveram envelhecer um pouquinho. Embora eu deva dizer que as barbas deles não são tão bonitas quanto as suas.

Hydra se sentiu sem graça, como se Dumbledore fosse adivinhar que ela era a autora da Poção. Fred e Jorge seguiram para a ala hospitalar acompanhados por Lino, que rolava de rir, mas dispensaram Hydra falando para ela ir tomar café e deixar que eles resolviam isso.

\- Ok, mas eu avisei! – Disse ela.

Hydra então viu Angelina se aproximando.

\- Hydra, eu vou colocar o meu nome – Disse ela sorrindo.

\- Vai, vou torcer por você! – Disse ela, animando a amiga.

Ela então entrou na linha e depositou seu nome no cálice, As pessoas estavam aplaudindo no saguão de entrada e Hydra entrou com Angelina no salão principal.

Angelina e Hydra sentaram perto de Harry, Rony e Hermione.

\- Bom, está feito! Depositei o meu nome!

\- Você está brincando! – disse Rony, parecendo impressionado.

\- Então você já fez dezessete? – perguntou Harry

\- Claro que sim. Você está vendo alguma barba? – respondeu Rony.

\- Fiz anos na semana passada – disse Angelina.

\- Fico feliz que alguém da Grifinória esteja concorrendo – comentou Hermione. – Espero sinceramente que você seja escolhida, Angelina!

\- Obrigada, Hermione – agradeceu Angelina, sorrindo para ela.

\- É, e melhor você do que o Zé Bonitinho Diggory – disse Simas, um aluno do quarto ano fazendo vários alunos da Lufa-Lufa que passavam pela mesa amarrarem a cara para ele.

Hydra achou melhor não comentar que achava Cedrico uma pessoa muito educada, além de lindo, apesar de torcer é claro para Angelina.

Os alunos de Beauxbatons entravam no castelo, vindo dos jardim. O pessoal aglomerado à volta do cálice se afastou para deixá-los passar, observando-os ansiosos. Madame Maxime entrou atrás dos alunos e organizou-os em fila. Um a um eles atravessaram a linha etária e depositaram seus pedaços de pergaminho nas chamas branco-azuladas. A cada nome inscrito o fogo se avermelhava e faiscava por um breve instante.

\- Eu espero que a sua amiga Gabrielle ganhe – Disse Angelina quando a menina depositou o nome no cálice (Hydra aplaudia enquanto isso).

\- Eu também, ela ou a Gisele – Sorriu Hydra acenando para as amigas.

Depois que os alunos de Beauxbatons se inscreveram, Madame Maxime levou-os de volta aos jardins.

\- Je voulais leur parler – Disse Hydra, sem pensar.

\- Hydra, você está falando francês! – Disse Angelina, olhando confusa para a menina.

\- Perdão, acho que esse ano vai me deixar bastante confusa com as duas línguas pelo jeito!

Hydra seguiu para a ala hospitalar para ver como Fred e Jorge estavam depois do café.

\- Vão ficar bem. – Disse a Madame Pomfrey raivosa – Foi uma tentativa bem idiota e uma poção bem forte.

Hydra se sentiu corar, afinal ela preparara a poção. Olhou para os gêmeos que tinha a barba menor e estavam deitados em duas camas.

\- Eu avisei vai...

\- Eu sei, mas valeu a tentativa... – Disse Fred rindo.

\- Vocês até que ficam bem de barba, deveriam pensar em adotar o estilo – Brincou Hydra puxando a barba de Jorge.

\- Será que suas amigas francesas iriam gostar? – Brincou Jorge de volta.

\- Talvez...

\- Elas estão solteiras, Hydra? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Sim, mas Fred, talvez você não devesse ir atrás delas... – Hydra estava sem graça, não podia contar o segredo de Angelina, mas não sabia como iria fazer Fred desistir das meninas se não fizesse.

\- Por quê? – Perguntou ele surpreso.

\- Porque tem alguém que gosta de você e ficaria muito triste se você fizesse isso.

\- Quem? – Perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo levantando da cama e se sentando.

\- Uma amiga... - Hydra estava realmente muito sem graça.

\- Quem Hydra? Agora fala vai, por favor! – Intimou Fred.

\- Ai Fred, é a Angelina, não conta pra ela vai, por favor...

Fred ficou congelado por alguns segundos, Jorge ria muito e parecia se divertir da reação do irmão.

\- Eu posso ir atrás das suas amigas então? – Perguntou ele enquanto Fred ainda estava imóvel.

\- Pode, você pode... – Jorge se sentiu satisfeito com a confirmação de Hydra.

\- A Angelina gosta de mim? Você tem certeza Hydra? – Finalmente perguntou Fred, ainda em choque e pálido.

\- É claro que eu tenho certeza, já tem um tempo, vocês até se beijaram ano passado não foi?

\- Você contou para a Hydra? – Perguntou Fred, olhando feio para Jorge.

\- Não!

\- A Angelina que me contou, desde quando vocês guardam segredos de mim? – Perguntou Hydra, indignada.

\- É que a gente achou melhor não comentar sobre, porquê, sei lá, foi só um beijo tão rápido, eu nem achei que ela lembrasse mais... – Disse Fred.

\- Você sabe como é... – Jorge, Hydra sabia do que ele estava falando, do beijo deles e ficou imediatamente vermelha.

\- É, eu sei disso também! – Comentou Fred olhando para os dois.

\- Você sabe? – Perguntou Hydra, agora também olhando feio para Jorge.

\- Ele é meu irmão gêmeo, eu não podia evitar... – Se defendeu o menino.

\- Mas isso é diferente, o Jorge e eu somos amigos, quase irmãos e aquilo foi meio que um teste segundo o Jorge, sei lá, você e Angelina... ok, são amigos também, mas não é a mesma coisa! – Disse Hydra.

\- Ela é uma garota legal e bonita. – Sorriu Jorge, falando com o irmão.

\- Eu nunca pensei nisso... – Fred parecia realmente muito admirado e sem fala – Eu preciso pensar sobre isso...

Hydra deixou os meninos quando Madame Pomfrey disse que já era visita o suficiente, encontrou o Prof. Snape que disse que a aula da noite seria cancelada devido a festa de Halloween e seguiu para a entrada do castelo onde encontrou suas amigas Gisele e Gabrielle.

\- Finalmente a Madame Maxime deixou a gente sair um pouco – Disse Gisele, vindo em sua direção enquanto observava um grupo de alunos do sétimo ano de Hogwarts que também a olhavam.

\- Gisele, você parece às vezes que não tem jeito... – Brincou Gabrielle vindo logo atrás.

As três se sentaram em um degrau de pedra do castelo e ficaram conversando (as duas meninas francesas com frio) sobre o ano que tiveram separadas.

\- Eu não acredito que seu pai fez isso! – Disse Gabrielle quando Hydra contou sobre a Copa Mundial de quadribol.

\- Acredite, ele é capaz de coisa pior...

\- Ele ainda te machuca, Hydra? - Perguntou Gabrielle com simpatia pela menina.

\- Infelizmente sim, mas eu não quero deixar mais Gabi, não quero!

\- Por que você não veio ficar conosco Hydra? A gente ia te acolher como sempre com maior prazer... - Disse Gisele.

Hydra explicou como ficou com os Macmillans para as meninas e de como sua mãe parou seu pai e que Draco não sabia de nada dessa vez.

\- Ainda acho que você deveria denunciar ele Hydra. - Disse Gabrielle séria - Nunca nos conformamos que não tenha feito ainda...

\- Um dia meninas quem sabe, meninas, quem sabe um dia...

Nesse momento Draco passou em direção as três parecendo muito sem graça, acompanhado de seus dois capangas de sempre, Gisele aproveitou a situação para como sempre, provocar Draco.

\- Draco, como está crescido... – Disse ela sorrindo e deixando o rapaz vermelho.

\- É, é, você também está, quero dizer, está... – Draco se atrapalhou tanto com as palavras que simplesmente saiu sem dizer coisa com coisa correndo em direção ao castelo com os amigos o seguindo.

\- Você tem que parar com isso! – Disse Hydra.

\- Não é como se eu estivesse brincando com os sentimentos dele nem nada, ele só tem uma quedinha por mim, nada demais – Disse Gisele.

\- Você gosta, né Gisele? – Brincou Gabrielle.

Nesse momento, vindo da floresta, Pierre Buvenu vinha na direção das três.

\- Boa-tarde meninas! – Disse ele galante se sentando em frente para Hydra.

\- Pierre, quanto tempo, não? – Disse Hydra seca desejando que ele fosse embora.

\- Sim, vejo que seu francês não enferrujou, isso é bom, continua muito bonita também, isso é ótimo...

\- Pierre, deixa a Hydra em paz vai... – Disse Gisele, o olhando meio irritada.

\- Eu não estou fazendo nada, estou aqui como um antigo amigo e queria ver esse tal namorado que vocês disseram tanto que ela tem, cadê ele? – Disse ele sarcástico.

\- Ele já se formou... – Respondeu Hydra seca

\- Ah! Então não está aqui? – Hydra notou o sorriso irônico de Pierre enquanto ele falava – Que peninha, não? Ele vai estar esse ano inteiro fora enquanto eu estarei aqui, ao seu lado todos os dias, todos os dias... Bem, vejo vocês depois – O rapaz se levantou rindo e foi em direção ao castelo.

\- Qual é o problema dele? – Perguntou Hydra irritada.

\- O problema dele é que ele e Gisele tem muito em comum, se é que você me entende, mas ele é uma versão babaca da Gisele, a Gisele pelo menos tem mais caráter, ela nunca enganou ou iludiu ninguém sobre o que queria... – Respondeu Gabrielle sem que Gisele ouvisse.

As meninas voltaram para a carruagem para se preparar para o jantar e Hydra foi até a torre da Grifinória para se preparar também, a presença de Fleur com certeza foi um dos motivos que a fez se vestir da melhor maneira possível para o evento.

\- Uau, vai a um encontro ou algo do tipo? – Perguntou Alicia quando a viu.

\- Não, só quis me arrumar um pouco mais... – Afirmou Hydra, um pouco sem graça.

O salão na hora do jantar estava iluminado por velas estava quase cheio. O Cálice de Fogo fora mudado de lugar; agora se encontrava diante da cadeira vazia de Dumbledore, à mesa dos professores, Hydra se sentou ao lado de Fred e Jorge que já estavam de cara lisa novamente.

\- E aí meninos, estão melhor? – Perguntou Hydra,

\- Pensando nas coisas... – Disse Fred, sendo vago.

Hermione, Harry e Rony se sentaram perto deles.

\- Espero que seja a Angelina – disse Fred, quando Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentaram.

\- Eu também! – disse Hermione sem fôlego. – Bom, vamos saber daqui a pouco!

A Festa das Bruxas pareceu durar muito mais do que habitualmente e Hydra se dividiu entre as duas mesas, da Grifinória e Corvinal, depois trouxe as amigas para a mesa da Grifinória (elas ficaram um pouco e dessa vez, Fred não flertou com Gisele e nem com a Gabrielle).

Todas as pessoas no salão, a julgar pelas constantes espichadas de pescoços, as expressões impacientes nos rostos, o desassossego de todos que se levantavam para ver se Dumbledore já acabara de comer, simplesmente queriam que os pratos fossem retirados e os nomes dos campeões anunciados.

Hydra foi até a mesa da Corvinal com as amigas depois de um tempo e Fleur finalmente veio falar com ela.

\- Rai-Drá! Que bom te ver!- Disse ela sorrindo com seus dentes brancos e iguais de maneira que quase parecia sincera.

\- Que bom te ver também, querida, está linda como sempre! – Até Hydra se surpreendeu com a capacidade de falsidade que estava tendo.

\- Você também, como sempre, mesmo nesse uniforme horrível de vocês... – Gabrielle pressionou o braço de Hydra com medo que ela dissesse algo, mas ela continuou com o mesmo tom de antes.

\- Pois é, não é tão bonito quando o da Beauxbaton, concordo.

\- Bem, nada aqui é na verdade, né? – Disse Fleur olhando ao redor – Mas bem, deve servir pelo ano, foi um prazer revê-la, espero que possamos nos falar mais depois.

\- Claro, será sempre um prazer! – Hydra disse forçando um sorriso e Fleur se virou para sentar no lugar onde estava.

\- Você, que atriz! – Brincou Gisele rindo.

\- Incrível! – Ria também Gabrielle.

Depois de muito tempo, os pratos voltaram ao estado de limpeza inicial; houve um aumento acentuado no volume dos ruídos no salão, que caiu quase instantaneamente quando Dumbledore se ergueu. A cada lado dele, o Prof. Karkaroff e Madame Maxime pareciam tão tensos e ansiosos quanto os demais. Ludo Bagman sorria e piscava para vários alunos. O Sr. Crouch, porém, parecia bastante desinteressado, quase entediado. Hydra decidiu voltar para a mesa da Grifinória sem as amigas para esperar junto com Angelina pelo resultado.

\- Bom, o Cálice de Fogo está quase pronto para decidir – disse Dumbledore. – Estimo que só precise de mais um minuto. Agora, quando os nomes dos campeões forem chamados, eu pediria que eles viessem até este lado do salão, passassem diante da mesa dos professores e entrassem na câmara ao lado – ele indicou a porta atrás da mesa –, onde receberão as primeiras instruções.

Ele puxou, então, a varinha e fez um gesto amplo; na mesma hora todas as velas, exceto as que estavam dentro das abóboras recortadas, se apagaram, mergulhando o salão na penumbra. O Cálice de Fogo agora brilhava com mais intensidade do que qualquer outra coisa ali, a brancura azulada das chamas que faiscavam vivamente quase fazia os olhos doerem. Todos observavam à espera... alguns consultavam os relógios a todo momento...

\- Provavelmente qualquer segundo agora... – sussurrou Lino Jordan.

Angelina parecia pálida e sem fôlego e apertava forte a mão de Hydra.

As chamas dentro do Cálice de repente tornaram a se avermelhar. Começaram a soltar faíscas. No momento seguinte, uma língua de fogo se ergueu no ar, e expeliu um pedaço de pergaminho chamuscado – o salão inteiro prendeu a respiração. Dumbledore apanhou o pergaminho e segurou-o à distância do braço, de modo a poder lê-lo à luz das chamas, que voltaram a ficar branco-azuladas.

\- O campeão de Durmstrang – leu ele em alto e bom som – será Vítor Krum

\- Grande surpresa! – berrou Rony, ao mesmo tempo que uma tempestade de aplausos e vivas percorreu o salão.

Hydra viu Vítor Krum se levantar da mesa da Sonserina e se encaminhar com as costas curvas para Dumbledore; ele virou à direita, passou diante da mesa dos professores e desapareceu pela porta que levava à câmara vizinha

\- Bravo, Vítor! – disse Karkaroff com a voz tão retumbante que todos puderam ouvi-lo apesar dos aplausos. – Eu sabia que você era capaz!

Os aplausos e comentários morreram. Agora todas as atenções tornaram a se concentrar no Cálice de Fogo, que, segundos depois, tornou a se avermelhar. Um segundo pedaço de pergaminho voou de dentro dele, lançado pelas chamas.

\- O campeão de Beauxbatons é Fleur Delacour!

\- NÃO! – Gritou Hydra, alto o suficiente para os seus amigos a encarassem espantados, mas não alto o suficiente para que Fleur ouvissem.

\- Eu sinto muito... – Disse ela movendo apenas os lábios para Gabrielle e Gisele que pareciam arrasadas, duas meninas do sétimo ano se debulhavam-se em lágrimas e soluçavam, com as cabeças deitadas nos braços.

"Pelo menos elas não estão tristes assim" - Pensou Hydra.

\- É uma pena, queria que sua amiga Gabrielle ganhasse... – Disse Angelina solidária (ainda apertando a mão de Hydra com força).

Quando Fleur Delacour também desapareceu na câmara vizinha, todos tornaram a fazer silêncio, mas desta vez foi um silêncio tão pesado de excitação que quase dava para sentir seu gosto. O campeão de Hogwarts é o próximo... E o Cálice de Fogo ficou mais uma vez vermelho; jorraram faíscas dele; a língua de fogo ergueu-se muito alto no ar e de sua ponta Dumbledore tirou o terceiro pedaço de pergaminho.

\- O campeão de Hogwarts – anunciou ele – é Cedrico Diggory!

\- Não! – Disseram algumas vozes da Grifinória enquanto Hydra e os amigos consolavam Angelina que parecia ter aceitado a derrota bem.

Cada um dos alunos da Lufa-Lufa ficou de pé, gritando e sapateando, quando Cedrico passou por eles, um enorme sorriso no rosto, e se encaminhou para a câmara atrás da mesa dos professores. Na verdade, os aplausos para Cedrico foram tão longos que passou algum tempo até que Dumbledore pudesse se fazer ouvir novamente

\- Excelente! – exclamou Dumbledore feliz, quando finalmente o tumulto serenou. – Muito bem, agora temos os nossos três campeões. Estou certo de que posso contar com todos, inclusive com os demais alunos de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang, para oferecer aos nossos campeões todo o apoio que puderem. Torcendo pelo seus campeões, vocês contribuirão de maneira muito real...

Mas Dumbledore parou inesperadamente de falar, e tornou-se óbvio para todos o que o distraíra.

O fogo no cálice acabara de se avermelhar outra vez. Expeliu faíscas. Uma longa chama elevou-se subitamente no ar e ergueu mais um pedaço de pergaminho. Com um gesto aparentemente automático, Dumbledore estendeu a mão e apanhou o pergaminho. Ergueu-o e seus olhos se arregalaram para o nome que viu escrito. Houve uma longa pausa, durante a qual o bruxo mirou o pergaminho em suas mãos e todos no salão fixaram o olhar em Dumbledore. Ele pigarreou e leu...

\- Harry Potter!

Harry ficou sentado ali e todos do salão olharam para ele, Hydra ficou sem ação, sem saber o que falar ou dizer ou acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Não houve aplausos. Um zunido, como o de abelhas enraivecidas, começou a encher o salão; alguns estudantes ficaram em pé para ter uma visão melhor de Harry, sentado ali, imóvel, em sua cadeira.

Na mesa principal, a Prof a Minerva se levantara e passara por Ludo Bagman e pelo Prof. Karkaroff para cochichar urgentemente com o Prof. Dumbledore, que inclinara a cabeça para ela, franzindo ligeiramente a testa.

\- Eu não inscrevi meu nome – disse para os amigos Hermione e Rony – Vocês sabem que não.

Na mesa principal, o Prof. Dumbledore se aprumou, acenando a cabeça afirmativamente para a Prof a Minerva. – Harry Potter! – tornou ele a chamar.

\- Harry! Aqui, se me faz o favor!

O garoto ficou de pé, pisou na barra das vestes e tropeçou brevemente. Saiu pelo espaço entre as mesas da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa. Todos observavam chocados, O zum-zum não parava de crescer. Depois do que lhe pareceu uma hora, o garoto chegou diante de Dumbledore, sentindo fixos nele os olhares dos professores.

\- Não é possível, como ele fez isso e a gente não? – Perguntou Fred,

\- Ele não tem dezessete anos! – Gritou alguém que Hydra não viu quem.

\- Não é justo!

\- Cedrico é o campeão!

O barulho só crescia e Hydra continuava sem saber o que falar, Ludo Bagman e depois os diretores, Sr. Crouch e alguns professores entraram pela mesma sala que Harry passara.

\- Eles vão dar um jeito, ele não vai poder competir, não é? – Disse Hydra finalmente

\- Eu não sei, eu sinceramente não sei... – Disse Angelina também chocada.

\- Pelo menos ele é da Grifinória – Disse Lino e todos concordaram.

\- É genial, eu só não sei como ele fez, mas é genial – Disse Fred

\- Eu estou feliz pelo Harry, eu concordo com o que o Lino disse, pelo menos ele é da Grifinória – Angelina parecia realmente sincera ao falar isso.

Depois de um tempo, os estudantes foram obrigados a voltar para suas salas comunais, Hydra seguiu para a torre da Grifinória ainda chocada com tudo, lá dentro, todos aguardavam a chegada de Harry ansiosos, os ânimos já estavam mais calmos e finalmente pareciam aceitar e querer comemorar o fato de um campeão ser da Grifinória, Fred e Jorge foram até a cozinha arranjar os preparativos para a festa.

O estardalhaço quando Harry entrou foi tanto que feriu os ouvidos de Hydra o menino estava sendo arrastado para dentro da sala por uns doze pares de mãos, diante dos alunos da Grifinória em peso, que gritavam, aplaudiam e assobiavam.

\- Devia ter nos avisado de que tinha se inscrito! – berrou Fred; parecia meio aborrecido e meio impressionado.

\- Como foi que você fez isso, sem ficar barbudo? Genial – rugiu Jorge.

\- Não fiz – disse Harry. – Não sei como foi que...

Mas Angelina agora se atirava em cima dele.

\- Ah, se não pôde ser eu, pelo menos foi alguém da Grifinória...

\- Você vai poder dar o troco ao Diggory por aquela última partida de quadribol, Harry! – gritou a voz fina de Katie Bell,

\- Parabéns Harry – Gritava Hydra.

\- Temos comida, Harry, venha comer alguma coisa...

\- Não estou com fome, comi bastante no banquete – Respondeu o rapaz ainda atortuado.

Lino Jordan desencavara uma bandeira da Grifinória em algum lugar, e insistia em enrolá-la em Harry como uma capa.

A festa estava animada e Hydra finalmente passada a confusão mental, estava verdadeiramente feliz por Harry.

\- Estou cansado! – ouviu Harry berrar depois de quase meia hora. – Não, é sério, Jorge, vou me deitar...

\- A gente comemora sem ele então! - Berrou Jorge e a festa se estendeu por muito tempo.

\- Você está bem de verdade? – Perguntou Hydra para Angelina enquanto as duas bebiam cerveja amanteigada.

\- Estou, realmente estou feliz por ter sido alguém da nossa casa, apesar de não eu...

\- E eu estou realmente não estou satisfeita com o fato de ter sido a Fleur a campeã da Beauxbatons... – Disse Hydra

\- Aquela menina bonita? Por quê? – Perguntou Jorge que sentara perto delas com Fred (que parecia nervoso ao lado de Angelina)

\- Porque ela é metida, se acha a melhor de todas! – Bravejou Hydra sem sentir.

\- Hydra, você é meio metida também vai, ou pelo menos era... – Disse Jorge rindo e Hydra eu um tapa em seu braço.

\- NÃO SOU! – brigou ela.

\- É sim, mas nós te amamos mesmo assim... – Disseram Fred e Jorge beijando cada um uma bochecha de Hydra e se levantado.

\- Eu não sou metida! – Repetiu ela para Angelina que ria sem parar.

\- Não com a gente, mas é a primeira impressão que você passa vai... – Disse ela delicadamente e Hydra ficou calada, realmente devia ser verdade já que ouvia isso de várias pessoas, todos os anos na casa dos Malfoy realmente deviam ter afetado ela de alguma forma.

\- Mas a Fleur é de verdade, tem que ver como ela falou de Hogwarts para mim, com desprezo.

\- Você também parecia ter desprezo por Hogwarts assim que chegou...

\- Você está do meu lado ou não? – Brigou Hydra, irritada e Angelina riu mais ainda do que antes.


	12. Apoie Cedrico Diggory

No dia seguinte, Hydra escreveu uma carta explicando todos os acontecimentos para Peter e desceu para o café, chegando no salão principal, não viu sinal de Harry Potter, se sentou ao lado de Gabrielle e Gisele.

\- Madame Maxime está furiosa!– Disse Gisele comendo um brioche.

\- Ela acha que Hogwarts está roubando, que não é justo – Completou Gabrielle –, para ser sincera eu também acho, se fosse para ter dois campeões, nós também teríamos que ter esse direito.

\- Harry jura que não colocou o nome na taça, eu sinceramente não vejo como ele poderia, além disso, acho que Dumbledore jamais faria algo desonesto desse jeito para favorecer a escola, eu acredito nele – Disse Hydra firme.

\- Se eles já começaram roubando desse jeito, imagina o que não vão fazer mais para frente! – Gritava Fleur, em francês, de modo que ninguém da Corvinal entendia o que ela falava, somente as pessoas da Beauxbatons.

Hydra ia se manifestar, mas as corujas chegaram e ela pegou sua carta diária do Peter e enviou a nova depois de ler.

\- Alguma novidade? – Perguntou Gabrielle.

\- Não, só coisas do trabalho, ele parece estar gostando muito.

\- Eu nunca pensei em te ver assim, apaixonada por um garoto ao ponto de ficar com ele mesmo sem estar perto... – Disse Gisele.

\- Nem eu para ser sincera, mas eu realmente amo o Peter, eu sinto tanta saudade que chega a doer... – Disse Hydra triste.

\- Eu lembro dele no seu aniversário, realmente um homem daquele eu também sentiria – Brincou Gisele e Gabrielle e Hydra riram.

Nesse momento, Jeniffer passava pela mesa e Hydra a chamou para conhecer suas amigas.

\- Essa é Jeniffer, ela irmã do Peter, essas são Gabrielle e Gisele – Disse Hydra apresentando as três enquanto Jeniffer se sentava ao lado de Gisele.

\- Enchanté! – Responderam Gisele e Gabrielle.

\- Inglês meninas, por favor... – Disse Hydra.

\- Eu sei, é um prazer conhecer você Jennifer, mas nos vimos no aniversário de Hydra, certo? A Desiré tinha te achado super simpática, ela falou com a gente – Perguntou Gabrielle.

\- O prazer é meu, sim, nos vimos sim e eu amei a Desiré também, todas vocês na verdade. – Disse Jeniffer simpática – E também a Hydra falou muito de vocês nas férias.

\- Ela contou tudo sobre você e sua família nas cartas que nos enviou também! – Disse Gisele que tinha o inglês um pouco melhor – Pessoas maravilhosas pelo que ela disse.

\- Hydra que é ótima, uma cunhada maravilhosa, deixou meu irmão doidinho!– Brincou Jeniffer, rindo com as meninas.

\- Seu irmão e tantos outros... – Gisele disse e Hydra deu uma cotovelada em seu braço – Mas é claro que com ele parece ser muito diferente – Completou ela.

\- Jeniffer namora um homem mais velho, trabalha no Ministério da Magia – Disse Hydra querendo mudar de assunto.

\- Muito bom, homens mais velhos são fascinantes! – Disse Gisele empolgada.

\- Sim, ele tem 21 anos, é uma pessoa maravilhosa, assim como Hydra eu sei bem o que é namorar sem poder ver a pessoa sempre – Disse Jennifer triste.

Hydra sentiu vontade de contar para ela sobre a passagem secreta, mas sabia que não podia sem a permissão dos gêmeos, iria pedir se Jeniffer também podia compartilhar do segredo.

O domingo correu rápido, Hydra, Gisele e Gabrielle passaram muito tempo na biblioteca, Hydra tentava colocar as meninas a par de toda lição que foi dada até ali já que elas assistiriam aulas juntas.

\- Nós vamos fazer nossas provas esse ano, se lembra? – Disse Gabrielle nervosa – Como vou aprender tudo que preciso se não entendo o idioma direito?

\- Calma, eu vou ajudar vocês, eu fiz meus N.O.M.s ano passado e ano que vem temos os N.I.E.M.s, eu vou ajudar vocês a estudarem para os seus exames e vocês se quiserem podem me ajudar com os encantamentos não verbais.

\- Fechado! – Disseram as duas.

Os dias seguintes foram dificeis para Harry Potter pelo que Hydra pode ver, fora da Grifinória praticamente ninguém o apoiava e a Lufa-Lufa parecia irada.

Hydra notou um dia a caminho da aula que Draco e alguns alunos usavam um distintivo no peito.

\- Draco, o que é isso? – Disse ela parando o menino e vendo o distintivo que dizia em letras luminosas vermelhas.

 _Apoie CEDRICO DIGGORY –o VERDADEIRO campeão de Hogwarts._

\- Gostou? Olha só – Disse ele e apertou o distintivo contra o peito, a mensagem desapareceu e foi substituída por outra, que emitia uma luz verde:

 _POTTER FEDE_

\- Que coisa ridícula e infantil – Disse Gisele que estava perto. Draco parecia que iria se desfazer de tanta vergonha, ficou extremamente corado.

A aula de poção estava bem complicada para os demais alunos, que foram pedidos para preparar antídotos para diversas poções, apenas Hydra e mais uma aluna da Corvinal conseguiram se sair bem.

\- Lamentável, o que vocês estão fazendo nas aulas de N.I.E.M.s? – Disse Snape se dirigindo ao resto da turma.

O que animava Hydra era a perspectiva de ver Peter em breve.

\- Eu preciso arrumar um jeito seguro de entrar e sair da passagem secreta – Disse Hydra para Fred e Jorge na sentada em uma poltrona na sala comunal da Grifinória.

\- Eu e Jorge usávamos um mapa, mas não temos mais ele. – Disse Fred.

\- Eu pesquisei na biblioteca, tem um feitiço que me diz se tem pessoas ao redor de onde eu lançar ele, mas eu nunca usei antes e eu preciso testar, então preciso que vocês me ajudem – Disse Hydra falando baixinho com os dois.

\- Sem problemas – Responderam os dois.

\- Outra coisa, a Jeniffer, ela...

\- Pode parando ai Hydra, eu sinto muito mas não podemos contar para mais ninguém dos nossos segredos, você prometeu – Disse Jorge sério.

\- Ok, ok, é só que eu fiquei com pena, ela quase não vê o namorado.

\- Não dá Hydra, se isso se espalhar vamos perder nossa vantagem dentro dessa escola, você entende, né?

\- Entendo Fred... – Respondeu Hydra desanimada.

Os três seguiram para o corredor do terceiro andar e Hydra entrou pela passagem secreta enquanto os rapazes ficariam perto do corredor para ela testar o feitiço.

\- Circum – Disse Hydra apontando a varinha em direção a estátua já no interior da passagem, uma luz verde saiu da ponta dela e virou uma espécie de fumaça, Hydra sabia que pelo que leu, a luz se tornaria vermelha caso alguém estivesse ao redor e branca caso não e exatamente isso aconteceu, a luz se tornou vermelha. Hydra saiu pela passagem e pediu então que os meninos se afastassem do corredor e voltou a entrar na passagem e testar o feitiço, de novo funcionou e a fumaça dessa vez ficou branca.

\- Eu acho que isso vai resolver, apesar de eu não saber como sair do porão da Dedosdemel sem ninguém ver – Disse Hydra saindo da passagem e encontrando os meninos no outro corredor.

\- Bem, é só você sair de fininho, tem como, acredite, fizemos isso por anos – Disse Fred.

\- Você precisa usar vestes normais e não da escola também se for sair da loja – Complementou Jorge.

\- Eu sei, eu já pensei nisso, eu vou usar uma veste por baixo da escola e deixar a de cima na passagem, vou usar um chapéu e um lenço também para que ninguém me reconheça.

Hydra na verdade estava morrendo de medo de que seu plano não desse certo, mas valia a pena tentar, não sabia quando teria a oportunidade de ver Peter se não fosse desse jeito.

Os três voltaram para a sala comunal e Hydra sentou para fazer a lição enquanto Fred e Jorge planejavam o que fazer a seguir com Ludo Bagman. Hydra viu Fred observando Angelina que tinha acabado de entrar na sala comunal e subido para o quarto.

\- Você já decidiu o que vai fazer em relação ao que Angelina sente? - Perguntou Hydra.

\- Ainda não, eu não sei, eu acho que sim, mas não... – Disse Fred parecendo realmente confuso.

\- Bem, eu acho que vocês seriam um casal incrível.

\- Eu também acho – Disse Jorge.

\- Vamos ver... – Disse Fred ainda parecendo confuso.

Peter tinha enviado uma carta dizendo que poderia ver Hydra no Sábado, a deixando extremamente feliz e animada com a ideia de vê-lo novamente finalmente.

Hydra acordou animada naquele sábado, eles haviam combinado de se encontrar às 10 da manhã em frente à Casa de Chá Madame Puddifoot. Hydra desceu para tomar café ainda bem cedo, sentou ao lado de suas amigas francesas já que seus amigos da Grifinória ainda dormiam.

\- Mande lembranças nossas para o Peter! – Disse Gabrielle animada.

\- Eu nem acredito que depois de dois meses eu vou vê-lo, eu era acostumada a ter ele todos os dias por aqui, tem sido difícil.

\- Eu não acredito é que você pode ficar com um cara só que você nem vê direito – Disse Gisele rindo.

\- Ah, Gisele, um dia eu acho que ainda vou te ver casada e com filhos – Brincou Gabriele.

\- HÁ! – Riu alto Gisele – Não acho, uma pessoa só para o resto da minha vida? Não sei se quero isso mesmo.

\- Poxa, achei que você seria minha cunhada! – Disse Hydra rindo.

As três olharam para a mesa da Sonserina, aonde Draco e Pansy Parkison conversavam.

\- Eu acho que ele está namorando essa garotinha ali. – Disse Hydra desgostosa – É uma pena porque eu acho ela insuportável.

\- Quer que eu dê um jeito nisso? – Perguntou Gisele gargalhando.

\- NÃO! Deixa meu irmão em paz, eu falei só brincando de você ser minha cunhada – Gisele, Gabrielle e Hydra riam e os outros alunos da Beauxbatons pareciam não achar aquele comportamento certo.

"Eu esqueci como na Beauxbatons eles são certinhos" – Pensou Hydra

\- Bom-dia Hydra! – Disse Pierre se sentando ao seu lado.

\- Bom-dia Pierre! – Respondeu Hydra seca.

\- Pensei que hoje você poderia me mostrar o castelo, o que acha? – Disse ele para Hydra enquanto se servia de bacon.

\- Tenho outros planos... – Respondeu Hydra de modo seco sem olhar para ele.

\- Quais?

\- Não te interessa, meninas, eu vou indo. – Disse ela se levantando e deixando os três para trás.

Hydra subiu até o corredor da estátua da bruxa de um olho só, procurou ver se não tinha ninguém ao redor.

\- "Dissendium" – Disse ela apontando a varinha. A passagem estreita se abriu e ela passou por ela, chegando no túnel ela apontou sua varinha e disse – "LUMOS" – Uma luz se acendeu na ponta da varinha, ela então tirou suas vestes de Hogwarts e as deixou ali, estava com uma veste azul marinho por baixo, enrolou um lenço em seus cabelos e colocou um chapéu também azul. Ela seguiu pelo túnel por muito tempo, ela não tinha nem certeza do quanto até finalmente chegar até uma enorme escada, subiu de novo por muito tempo até chegar a um alçapão, ela então usou o feitiço para saber se tinha alguém ao redor, a fumaça ficou vermelha, esperou mais alguns minutos e usou de novo e de novo vermelha, começou a se sentir nervosa, então finalmente a fumaça ficou branca, ela abriu o alçapão e se viu no porão da Dedosdemel.

A adega da loja era cheia de caixas e caixas de madeira, com um piso muito empoeirado e uma grande escada de madeira que leva até a loja principal. No porão, podia-se ouvir a abertura e fechamento da porta loja de doces, bem como o tilintar do sino acima dele.

Hydra saiu do alçapão com cuidado e subiu a escada até o interior da loja discretamente, sempre olhando se tinha alguém ao redor, conseguiu finalmente sair da loja, depois de ver que a mesma estava vazia.

Seu coração batia forte cada vez que alguém a olhava nas ruas de Hogsmeade, ela sempre achava que alguém iria a reconhecer, finalmente ela chegou até o lugar combinado e viu Peter parado esperando usando uma linda veste preta.

\- Peter! – Disse ela chegando perto dele e o beijou intensamente, esqueceu completamente que estava ali escondida e que não deveria chamar atenção, naquele momento só o que importava era finalmente reencontrar Peter. Depois de se beijarem e abraçarem por algum tempo, eles se afastaram e perceberam algumas pessoas olhando – Que saudades meu amor, não fica mais tanto tempo longe de mim assim, vai...

Peter parecia não resistir direito aqueles beijos, a saudades dele parecia tão grande quanto a dela.

\- Não quero ficar tanto tempo sem você nunca mais! Venha, eu tenho uma surpresa para você – Disse Peter e Hydra o seguiu pela rua principal, os dois foram se afastando cada vez mais dela e entrando em pequenas ruas apertadas do vilarejo, então pararam em frente a uma pequena casa de madeira, ela parecia simples e antiga.

\- De quem é? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Nossa. – Disse ele sorrindo – Mais ou menos na verdade, eu aluguei ela para toda vez que nos encontrarmos aqui termos um lugar.

Hydra ficou olhando de boca aberta, não acreditava que Peter tinha feito isso para ela.

\- É sério? – Disse ela ainda chocada.

\- Sim, é simples, bem simples na verdade, estava vazia já tinha muitos anos, não foi difícil alugar, eu dei um jeito lá dentro.

\- Eu não me importo que seja simples, é nossa! – Disse ela sorrindo e o beijando mais uma vez.

Hydra e Peter passaram pelo pequeno portão de madeira e entraram na casa, parecia um pequeno chalé, tinha apenas dois cômodos, um banheiro e um grande cômodo onde tinha uma pequena cozinha com um balcão e três cadeiras e no outro lado uma cama e um pequeno armário.

\- É maravilhosa! – Sorriu Hydra.

Os dois passaram horas ali, Peter tinha comprado comida e eles almoçaram e conversaram, pareciam as melhores horas que Hydra já passaram em muito tempo, sorria, namorara, ela sentia muita saudades de Peter mesmo, mais do que ela podia imaginar antes.

\- Como está Hogwarts? – Perguntou Peter sentado ao lado de Hydra na confortável cama da pequena casa.

\- Bom, diferente, as aulas de N.I.E.M.s são realmente bem diferentes e ter alunos de outras escolas por lá tem sido uma experiência legal.

\- Eu queria muito que isso tivesse acontecido ano passado, eu ia querer participar do torneio com certeza.

\- Eu também queria que fosse ano passado, você ia poder conhecer as minhas amigas.

\- Mas eu conheço elas, esqueceu? – Disse Peter se referindo a festa de Hydra do ano anterior onde ele conheceu Gisele e Gabrielle, além de Desiré, que não foi para Hogwarts com as meninas por ser menor de idade como Hydra e não poder participar do torneio.

\- Eu sei, mas não muito bem, elas são tão divertidas, acho que você realmente ia gostar delas.

\- Eu vi no jornal sobre os campeões, é uma pena que nenhuma das duas ganhou para ser a campeã da Beauxbatons e eu fiquei chocado quando vi o Potter.

\- Pois é, o pobrezinho está tendo que aguentar a escola quase inteira odiando ele por isso – Disse Hydra com pena de verdade do Bruxo, ela acreditava que não era culpa dele.

\- Por quê? – Perguntou Peter surpreso.

\- Porque eles acham que o Cedrico que é o verdadeiro campeão e não ele.

\- Cedrico tem mais a pinta de campeão da escola mesmo, mas eu acho o Potter um bom candidato, ele só é muito novo realmente.

\- Eu acho que ele tem grandes chances de ganhar, olha tudo que ele já fez com tão pouca idade – Disse Hydra.

\- É, você tem razão... – Disse Peter pensativo – Bem, como não tem ninguém da Corvinal e eu até gosto o pouco que conheci do Potter, fora da história dele, vou torcer para ele.

\- Desde que você não torça para a Fleur, por mim tudo bem! – Disse Hydra irritada.

\- A menina da Beauxbatons? Você não gosta dela?

\- NÃO MUITO! – Respondeu incisiva – Eu nunca gostei muito dela.

\- Mas por quê? – Perguntou Peter rindo.

\- Porque ela é arrogante e metida E POR FAVOR AMOR, NÃO VENHA FALAR QUE EU SOU TAMBÉM! – Respondeu Hydra irritada e Peter gargalhou.

\- Eu não te acho arrogante e nem metida, você só tem um certo porte e esse porte pode ser confundido com arrogância, mas você sempre foi muito simpática com todos, meus pais gostam muito de você, minha irmã também. – Disse ele sorrindo e Hydra se acalmou.

\- Eu sei, não é minha culpa eu parecer assim, eu juro que nunca tinha percebido isso até me falarem, eu estou tentando ser menos, bem, ter menos pose como diz você, acho que ser uma Malfoy deve ter me afetado de alguma forma... – Disse ela desanimada.

\- Nenhuma que me incomode, te acho maravilhosa, você sabe disso – Disse Peter a abraçando.

\- Mais bonita que a Fleur? – Perguntou Hydra olhando para Peter.

\- Muito mais, não tem nem comparação! – Respondeu ele, rindo e a beijando.

O dia com Peter renovou completamente os ânimos de Hydra, foi extremamente difícil se despedir dele no final do dia, mas ele prometeu que iriam se ver com mais frequência do que estavam agora e que realmente o treinamento no St. Mungo's estava sendo exaustivo e durava muitas horas do dia, por isso ele realmente não tinha tido nenhum outro fim de semana para vê-la, já que também não aguentava direito de saudades quando estava longe dele.

Hydra voltou para Hogwarts pouco antes da hora do jantar do mesmo jeito que veio, distraiu o dono da Dedosdemel para descer até o porão então seguiu na passagem secreta até a estátua da Bruxa de um olho só, colocou as vestes da escola e usou o feitiço para ver se não tinha ninguém ao redor, na primeira tentativa a fumaça saiu branca, ela saiu e a passagem secreta se fechou, então seguiu para a torre da Grifinória, aonde tirou as vestes de baixo e desceu para o jantar.

\- Aonde você se meteu o dia inteiro? – Perguntou Angelina quando Hydra se sentou entre Jorge e Fred no jantar. Hydra não podia contar a verdade para ela e revelar o segredo dos gêmeos.

\- Estava estudando, tenho aula hoje com o Snape, estava me preparando... – Mentiu Hydra, piscando discretamente para os gêmeos.

\- Eu sinceramente não entendo como você pode querer ter aulas além do que precisa com aquele cara – Disse Alicia olhando para Snape na mesa dos professores.

\- Ele é um ótimo professor, apesar de todo o jeito com alguns alunos e tal, a maioria talvez... – Respondeu Hydra.

Gabrielle e Gisele se juntaram ao grupo depois de um tempo, agora que Gisele não se atirava mais em Fred, Angelina se sentia muito mais confortável com a visita das meninas.

\- O que está achando de Hogwarts? – Perguntou Angelina para Gabrielle.

\- Muito bom, só estou tendo problemas em entender algumas aulas, mas Hydra tem me ajudado – Respondeu a menina em um forte sotaque francês.

\- Vocês jogam quadribol lá na sua escola? – Perguntou Katie para Gabrielle e Gisele.

\- Pas! E estragar meu rosto com uma daquelas bolas malucas? Nem pensar! – Respondeu Gisele e Angelina, Alicia e Katie a olharam com um certo desprezo.

\- Eu tentei, mas não sou muito boa, a Hydra e a Desiré que eram as esportistas do grupo. - Respondeu Gabrielle mais simpática.

\- A minha antiga capitã não ajudava muito, ela fazia Olívio parecer um fofo... – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- Eu nem quero imaginar como ela era então! – Disse Fred.

\- Olívio é aquele seu ex petit ami? – Perguntou Gisele

\- Sim, meu ex namorado – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Vocês o conheceram? – Perguntou Lino curioso (por sinal, Lino e Gisele tinham sumido juntos no dia anterior e ele parecia muito sorridente depois disso).

\- Não, só por fotos, bonito ele. – Respondeu Gisele, comendo um pedaço de carne cozida – Mas o Peter é mais.

\- Os dois são bonitos e os dois são boas pessoas, isso que importa – Cortou Hydra, antes que Angelina dissesse algo (ela estava com cara de quem ia).

Pouco antes das oito da noite, Hydra desceu até o escritório de Snape, depois que ele a deixou entrar, ela ficou parada alguns minutos enquanto ele falava sobre como continuariam a poção veritaserum.

\- Professor Snape, será que quando eu terminar o que tenho que fazer por hoje para a Poção, eu poderia aprender uma outra coisa?

Snape pareceu extremamente surpreso com o pedido, fez uma cara feia, como se não tivesse gostado, mas depois respondeu:

\- E o que seria?

\- Eu queria aprender a me defender do feitiço Imperius.

Snape ficou ainda mais surpreso, seus olhos se arregalaram discretamente.

\- E por quê isso?

Hydra explicou sobre a aula do professor Moody e disse como queria saber se defender de tudo aquilo. Snape ficou pensativo por vários motivos, se sentou em sua cadeira e Hydra esperou paciente sentada olhando para a mesa.

\- Tudo bem, mas não irei ensinar só isso – Disse ele finalmente de maneira fria, deixando Hydra muito intrigada.

\- O que mais? – Perguntou ela.

\- Oclumência – Respondeu ele friamente ainda sentado na sua cadeira.

\- A defesa mágica da mente contra invasões externa? – Perguntou Hydra surpresa.

\- Sua tia Bellatrix é muito experiente nessa arte, mas entendo que com ela em Azkaban você não tenha aprendido. – Disse ele ainda com o mesmo tom sério e Hydra ficou parada surpresa dele saber essa informação.

\- E a Legilimência? – Perguntou Hydra

\- Irei ensinar o que achar apropriado no tempo apropriado! – Snape parecia nervoso e Hydra decidiu se calar - Muito bem, vamos trabalhar primeiro na poção e depois iremos praticar a defesa contra o feitiço Imperius.

Hydra e Snape trabalharam na poção por mais uma ou duas horas e então Snape começou a treiná-la em como resistir a maldição Imperius.

\- Imperius – Disse ele apontando a varinha para ela.

De novo ela foi imudanda pela sensação da primeira vez, de cabeça leve. Snape a pediu para andar em círculos pela sala, Hydra fez.

Depois de retirar a maldição, Snape a advertiu que era preciso que ela lutasse contra, que pensasse que não precisa fazer o que ele manda.

Foram precisas mais oito tentativas e quase três horas para que finalmente Hydra conseguisse resistir a maldição pensando no porquê tinha que obedecer aquela ordem.

\- Muito bem, demorou menos do que esperava, mas pelo menos conseguiu... – Disse Snape sendo quase simpático. Hydra ainda se sentia tonta e cambaleando. – Não é fácil resistir a maldição, alguns bruxos nunca conseguem.

\- Obrigada por me ajudar! – Disse ela ainda incerta de como conseguia estar em pé.

\- Não agradeça, iremos praticar mais semana que vem e começaremos nossas aulas de Oclumência, esteja preparada, não é algo fácil e nem agradável e eu não aceito falhas ou falta de vontade – Disse Snape no tom frio e seco que sempre tinha.

\- Tudo bem professor.

Hydra se retirou ainda cambaleando e teve dificuldade para subir até a torre da Grifinória aonde foi direto para a cama, exausta, afinal já se passava estava bem tarde e as tentativas de resistir a maldição a deixou meio tonta e fora de si.


	13. Oclumência

Nas semanas seguintes, Hydra conseguiu encontrar com Peter mais uma vez (eles prometeram tentar nunca mais ficar tanto tempo longe um do outro) e ficara mais fácil resistir a maldição Imperius na aula com Snape, eles também começaram a trabalhar na Oclumência, o que era muito mais difícil do que Hydra pensava já que ele invadia sua mente de tinha acesso a memórias que ela não gostaria que ele tivesse (graças a Deus nenhuma sobre seus encontros com Peter, pensou ela que se esforçava mais do que o normal para manter essas distantes durante a aula e conseguia).

\- Resista! Não deixe que eu invada a sua mente – Disse ele em uma das aulas enquanto tinha acesso a uma memória dela e Draco brincando no jardim de sua mansão quando crianças.

\- Isso é lamentável, Srta. Malfoy, vamos de novo.

Dessa vez, Hydra se viu nas masmorras do porão de sua casa, aos sete anos.

\- Mãe, pai, por favor, por favor, eu vou ser boa, eu vou ser boa, eu prometo, por favor, mãe, pai, me tirem daqui, por favor! – Hydra (a Hydra criança), chorava desesperada, o frio e a escuridão invadiam seu corpo e mente, era uma tortura com certeza, física e mental.

\- NÃO! CHEGA! – Gritou Hydra, conseguindo repelir o professor de sua mente.

Snape ficou parado, parecendo um pouco sem graça, apesar de não tirar a expressão fria de seu rosto e não fazer nenhum comentário.

\- É um Progresso... – Disse ele finalmente.

\- Eu posso ir por hoje? – Perguntou Hydra, ainda muito abalada com o que acabara de ver.

\- Sim, sim, pode ir, Srta. Malfoy – Disse ele.

Hydra se retirou rapidamente e correu para a torre da Grifinória, sentindo seu coração batendo cada vez mais forte e seus olhos se enchendo de lágrima, foi direto dormir, não quis falar e nem ver ninguém, apenas esquecer daquilo.

A primeira prova do torneio estava cada vez mais próxima e o colégio todo só falava sobre isso.

Hydra sentia que as coisas não deviam estar fáceis para Harry, ainda mais depois de um artigo sair sobre ele no Profeta Diário, dizendo o quanto ele sentia falta dos pais e como se sentia sobre o torneio (tudo mentira de Rita Skeeter, segundo ele).

\- Você precisa de alguma ajuda? – Perguntou Hydra no café da manhã

\- Não, muito obrigado Hydra... – Respondeu Harry sem graça.

No Sábado anterior a primeira tarefa, os alunos fariam seu primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade.

\- Você deve estar tão animada para ver o Peter depois de tanto tempo – Disse Angelina quando se preparavam para sair.

\- Sim, claro, muita saudade dele... – Mentiu Hydra, nem Angelina e nem ninguém tirando ela, suas amigas francesas, Peter e os gêmeos sabiam que eles se encontraram outras vezes escondidos.

\- Eu estou ansiosa para conhecer esse lugar que vocês falam tanto! – Disse Gabrielle

\- Tem algumas lojas muito boas, acho que vocês vão gostar – Disse Jorge, que também estava animado para o passeio.

Hydra e os amigos seguiram para o vilarejo, ela havia combinado com Peter no Três Vassouras, mas acabou encontrando com ele na rua a caminho.

\- Aquele não é o Peter? – Perguntou Alicia apontando para o bruxo louro com os cabelos longos e olhos azuis que usava uma veste marrom escura e cachecol.

\- Ele mesmo! – Sorriu Hydra.

Peter sorriu de volta ao vê-la, ele sempre fora muito bonito, estava agora com seus dezenove anos e desde que saiu da escola parece ter ficado ainda mais bonito, além de manter os cabelos longos. Hydra foi a seu encontro enquanto os amigos entraram no Três Vassouras e o beijou.

\- Cada dia mais linda! – Disse ele a abraçando.

\- Vamos entrar, as meninas estão querendo lhe conhecer oficialmente como meu namorado – Disse Hydra sorrindo, mas antes que pudesse entrar, Pierre apareceu.

\- Ora, esse então é o famoso namorado? – Perguntou ele em um tom irônico com sotaque carregado.

\- Sou sim e você é? – Respondeu Peter visivelmente irritado.

\- Jean Pierre Buvenu, amigo de escola da Hydra – Disse ele presunçoso estendendo mão para Peter. Hydra o olhava com raiva, assim como Peter

\- Peter Macmillan, namorado da Hydra. – Respondeu Peter, apertando a mão de Pierre educada e firmemente.

\- Enchanté Peter, é sempre bom conhecer um amigo da Hydra, uma pena que não esteja em Hogwarts esse ano para fazer companhia para ela, mas não se preocupe, eu farei o melhor para manter ela contente.

Peter ficou vermelho, ele sabia aonde Pierre queria chegar e não gostava nada das provocações.

\- Pois é, mas mesmo não estando lá continuamos firmes e fortes, não é mesmo Hydra? – Disse ele se virando para Hydra que olhava Pierre com desprezo.

\- Com toda certeza! – Respondeu ela firme segurando na mão de Peter.

\- Que bonito casal, quase tão bonito quanto nós dois, você se lembra Hydra? De quando a gente ficava juntos pela Beauxbatons? Era sublime, lembra? - Perguntou Pierre para Hydra.

A confusão começou, Peter ficou mais vermelho de raiva e perguntou qual era o problema de Pierre que por sua vez disse que nada, só estava conversando, o clima começou a ficar quente, Peter estava pronto para pegar a sua varinha do bolso, quando os gêmeos chegaram.

\- Qual é o problema aqui? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Nenhum, eu já estava de saída – Disse Pierre com um sorriso irônico saindo pela rua.

\- Quem é esse idiota, Hydra? – Perguntou Peter ainda irritado.

\- Um ex namorado, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, aquele que eu te falei uma vez da Beauxbatons, um idiota sim, por favor não liga pra ele.

\- Eu já vi esse imbecil pela escola, sempre cantando uma menina diferente... – Disse Fred.

\- Não liga pra ele, Peter, nunca vi Hydra dando a mínima bola para esse otário! – Afirmou Jorge.

\- Eu acredito que não daria mesmo! – Disse ele.

\- Nunca mais quero saber dele! – Respondeu rapidamente Hydra.

Peter pareceu se acalmar um pouco depois dos quatro conversarem sobre Pierre e como ele não devia ligar para o menino e nem se prejudicar por causa dele.

\- Tudo bem, é só um imbecil mesmo, vamos entrar?

Os quatro entraram no Três Vassouras e sentaram em uma mesa onde já estavam Alicia e Angelina.

\- Katie levou suas amigas para fazer umas compras mas disse que encontrava com a gente aqui. – Disse Angelina para quando os quatro sentaram – Que bom te ver Peter.

\- Bom te ver também Angelina, Alicia. – Disse ele cumprimentando as meninas.

\- Como está a vida lá fora? – Perguntou Alicia enquanto Peter pedia cerveja amanteigada para eles e os gêmeos.

\- A vida la fora, bem, o treinamento no 's é mais pesado do que eu podia imaginar, eu trabalho por horas, mas é muito bom, é tudo que eu sonhei e mais um pouco quanto a carreira. – Disse ele, um pouco mais animado.

\- Eu não vejo a hora de acabar a escola – Disse Fred –, finalmente poder ficar livre...

\- Eu sinto falta de Hogwarts todos os dias... – Disse Peter – Era mais fácil quando o único problema eram minhas notas, agora é tudo diferente, mas é bom, só é diferente.

\- Eu tenho medo do que vai ser depois da escola, mas também fico animada – Confessou Alicia.

\- Fica tranquila Alicia - Disse Hydra animando a amiga.

\- E como está o clima lá com o torneio Tribuxo? Queria tanto poder ver! – Perguntou Peter.

\- Tenso, espero que o Potter ganhe. – Respondeu Angelina – Eu me inscrevi, mas infelizmente não fui escolhida – Disse ela sem ressentimentos.

\- Eu queria ter me inscrito, mas infelizmente a Poção de envelhecimento não funcionou... – Disse Fred, esse sim com um pouco de ressentimento.

\- A Poção funcionou, a linha etária que Dumbledore fez que não se deixou enganar por poções e eu avisei! – Disse Hydra e todos riram.

\- Eu com certeza iria me inscrever se estivesse em Hogwarts ainda, já imaginou? É uma ótima oportunidade! – Disse Peter dando um gole na cerveja amanteigada.

\- É uma estupidez essa regra dos dezessete anos, ainda queria saber como o Harry conseguiu burlar isso... – Disse Fred.

\- Ele disse que não colocou o nome no cálice e eu acredito. – Disse Hydra – Precisa ser um bruxo muito poderoso para confundir a linha etária de Dumbledore e apesar do Harry ser excepcional para a idade, ele ainda não é tão forte assim.

\- É, pode ser, mas ainda acho que ele colocou. – Disse Jorge depois de dar um gole em sua cerveija amanteigada – Não que eu ache isso ruim, eu só queria que ele tivesse me ensinado como.

Um grupo de alunos entrou no três vassouras usando o distintivo Apoie CEDRICO DIGGORY e Peter perguntou do que se tratava.

\- Eu disse que muita gente está com raiva do Harry, ai fizeram esses distintivos ridículos para humilhar ele, quando você aperta ele vira "Potter fede" – Disse Hydra lançando um olhar de raiva para o grupo de alunos que passou por eles.

\- Tadinho do Potter! – Disseram Alicia e Angelina ao mesmo tempo.

\- Não sei porque alguém ia apoiar aquele Cedrico, sinceramente! – Disse Fred com raiva.

\- Porque ele é lindo! – Suspirou Angelina e Fred parecia não ter gostado nada da afirmação.

Peter viu seu primo Ernesto e uma amiga trocando figurinhas de sapo de chocolate e usando o distintivo, ele saiu da mesa para brigar com o primo que defendia ferozmente Cedrico.

\- Ele é o verdadeiro campeão da escola! – Disse Ernesto.

\- Não me interessa, você não deveria usar algo que diminua o seu colega da escola.

\- Peter, não me enche, você nem na escola está e não é porquê você é meu primo mais velho que pode mandar em mim! – Dizia Ernesto.

\- Meu tio vai amar saber o tipo de imbecil que você se torna quando está em Hogwarts – Afirmou Peter, voltando para a mesa, completamente irado.

\- Ele está sendo um idiota! Espera até o meus tios saber disso – Disse Peter ainda com raiva.

Depois de um tempo, Katie chegou com Gabrielle e Gisele e Angelina, Alicia, Fred e Jorge sairam para fazer compras.

\- Peter, essas são minhas amigas, Gabrielle e Gisele, você deve lembrar delas do meu aniversário – Disse Hydra quando as moças se sentaram.

\- Oui, como vai Peter? – Perguntou Gisele.

\- Muito bem, como vão vocês? Como vai Katie? Quanto tempo!

\- Muito bem Peter, obrigada – Disse Katie que se sentara ao lado de Gisele.

\- Hydra fala tanto de você! – Disse Gabrielle – Realmente está passionné.

Peter sorriu e exibiu os dentes brancos e bem feitos que tinha, Hydra reparou que Gisele se controlou para não olhar diretamente para ele e achou graça, apesar de todo temperamento de Gisele, ela confiava muito na amiga.

\- Eu estou apaixonado por ela também. – Sorriu ele – Vocês estão gostando de Hogwarts?

\- Muito! É cada pessoa maravilhosa ali dentro... – Sorriu Gisele e Katie riu.

\- As pessoas são muito simpáticas e o castelo é lindo! – Disse Gabrielle educadamente – Mas sinto falta da nossa escola, apesar de estar muito feliz de passar mais esse ano com a Hydra, desde que ela saiu da Beauxbatons, achamos que isso nunca ia acontecer de novo.

\- Verdade, foi uma surpresa e tanto! – Disse Hydra alegre.

Fleur entrou no bar com uma amiga e alguns rapazes de Hogwarts, o sorriso de Hydra sumiu na hora, ainda mais quando ela veio em sua direção.

\- Rai-Dra! Como está? – Perguntou ela parada na frente de sua cadeira enquanto o seu grupo sentava em uma mesa não muito próxima.

\- Bem Fleur e você? – Respondeu Hydra com uma forçada educação, todos na mesa a olhavam.

\- Também, é um lugar interessante, esse Hogsmeade, não tão bom quanto as vilas da França, mas interessante – Disse ela olhando tudo com um certo desprezo.

\- É, é sim muito bonito aqui – Disse Hydra ainda fingindo uma educação e felicidade que não queria na hora.

\- Esse é seu namorado? – Perguntou ela apontando para Peter.

\- Sim... Esse é o Peter.

Fleur mexeu nos longos cabelos e estendeu a mão para Peter que a cumprimentou fazendo esforço para não olhá-la diretamente, ele sabia que Hydra não gostava de Fleur e Hydra sabia que seus encantados de parte Veela eram muito difíceis de se resistir para um homem.

\- Echanté Peter! – Disse ela.

\- Muito prazer – Respondeu Peter, ainda tentando não olhá-la diretamente.

\- Bem, vou voltar para a minha mesa, vejo vocês mais tarde – Fleur virou jogando os cabelos perto do rosto de Peter e seguiu para sua mesa.

Hydra estava vermelha de raiva, sabia, ou pelo menos imaginava que ela fazia aquilo de propósito.

\- Hydra e ela sempre foram assim, disputavam... – Disse Gisele

\- Disputavam o que? – Perguntou Peter

\- Quem era mais bonita, deixava os meninos mais "loucos", essas coisas – Hydra olhou com raiva para Gisele que ficou quieta.

\- Isso não é verdade! – Disse ela com raiva – Eu nunca disputei nada com a Fleur e mesmo se fosse, ela é parte Veela, não seria justo, todo mundo sabe que elas tem poderes especiais com os homens!

Peter parecia achar muita graça da coisa e ria.

\- Hydra, eu acho você muito mais bonita, tenha certeza.

\- Ownnnnn – Todas as meninas disseram e Hydra sorriu.

\- Eu só não sei porque ela vem aqui falar comigo – Disse ela, de melhor humor.

\- Eu às vezes acho que ela não tem a mesma raiva de você que você dela, só isso... – Respondeu Gabrielle, mas ao ver a cara de Hydra, mudou de ideia e ficou calada.

O dia foi divertido, Peter foi muito simpático com as meninas, que por sua vez, gostaram muito dele, depois de um tempo, eles deram a desculpa de que iriam fazer compras e seguiram para a casa que Peter tinha alugado para passarem o resto do dia.

\- Eu tenho medo de alguém na vizinhança me reconhecer – Confessou Hydra, enquanto Peter acendia a lareira que ficava na frente da cama com a varinha.

\- Não tenha, acho que vai dar tudo certo – Disse ele sorrindo e a beijando.

\- Você bem que podia voltar para Hogwarts, né? – Brincou Hydra.

\- Acredite, eu bem que queria às vezes, eu sinto uma falta enorme, não só de você, como de tudo lá – Confessou Peter, se sentando na cama.

\- Eu odeio tanto ficar em casa, que Hogwarts se tornou o meu lugar preferido no mundo. – Disse Hydra – Especialmente quando você está junto de mim lá... – Completou ela, beijando o namorado.

Pouco antes da hora de ir embora, Peter e Hydra foram na Zonko's, onde compraram algumas coisas (presentes de Hydra para Fred e Jorge, especialmente) e de lá, ele partiu para casa, deixando Hydra arrasada, mais uma vez, como sempre que ele ia embora, mas com a promessa de se verem em breve.

\- Ele é tão legal Hydra – Disse Gabrielle, enquanto seguiam de volta para o castelo.

\- Um verdadeiro chevalier – Completou Gisele – Tão bonito...

\- Isso ele é, ele e o Cedrico sempre foram os mais bonitos da escola – Disse Katie, que havia criado uma boa amizade com as duas meninas Francesas.

\- Que escola... – Disse Gisele fingindo se abanar e todas riram.

\- Não que a sua não seja ótima nesse quesito também – Brincou Alicia.

\- Aquele Pierre é bonitinho. – Disse Angelina, fazendo com que Gisele, Hydra e Gabrielle se olhassem – O que foi? – Perguntou Angelina, notando a troca de olhares entre as amigas.

\- Bem, ele é o ex da Hydra... – Disse Gisele.

\- Ele é aquele que você tinha comentado outro dia? – Perguntou Angelina, surpresa – Mas por quê você não me disse isso?

\- Porque ele é um idiota que eu só quero esquecer que já namorei com ele... – Disse Hydra, se sentindo um pouco incomodada.

\- É, tinham que ver a cena que ele fez hoje – Disse Jorge.

\- QUE CENA? – Perguntaram quase todos ao mesmo tempo.

Os rapazes explicaram sobre a briga entre Peter e Pierre, fazendo todos abrirem a boca de surpresa.

\- Todo ano, Hydra? – Brincou Alicia.

\- Não é como se eu procurasse isso... – Disse Hydra sem graça, fazendo todos rirem.


	14. O Torneio Tribruxo

Na noite de Sábado, como sempre, Hydra seguiu para sua lição com Snape. Depois de mexerem na Poção por cerca de uma hora, começaram as lições de Oclumência.

\- Legilimens – Disse Snape apontando sua varinha para Hydra.

Hydra se viu com mais ou menos três anos em na sala da mansão dos Malfoy, um homem de costas falava com sua tia Bellatrix, que Hydra reconheceu pelos retratos que sua mãe lhe mostrara e Hydra assistia se sentindo extremamente assustada enquanto sua tia estava na frente de um homem.

\- Nós seremos sempre fieis, meu Lord. – Dizia Bellatrix desesperada.

\- Concentre-se, não deixe que eu veja! – Dizia a voz de Snape.

A cena mudou. Hydra estava novamente com três anos, chorando desesperada no colo de sua mãe Narcisa que parecia muito mais jovem e também chorava.

\- Eu posso criar a menina, agora que o Senhor das Trevas sumiu, precisamos continuar o trabalho dele – Dizia sua tia Bellatrix, nervosa tentando puxar Hydra do colo de Narcisa enquanto ela se segurava firme a mãe e chorava.

\- Não Bellatrix, ela é minha filha, eu não preciso que você crie ela para mim – Dizia Narcisa chorando.

\- Você não é forte o suficiente para isso Narcisa, nunca foi, ela provavelmente vai acabar se perdendo com você, comigo ela terá uma criação direita sabendo dos nossos valores.

\- Não Bellatrix!

\- Não mamãe, não deixa ela me levar, ela é má! – Chorava Hydra no colo de Narcisa.

\- Cala a boca menina ingrata! – Gritava Bellatrix.

\- Resista Malfoy, resista. – Dizia a voz de Snape.

Hydra voltou para o escritório de Snape que a olhava com desgosto, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos

\- Uma desgraça Malfoy, uma desgraça, você precisa se esforçar mais. – Disse Snape andando pela sala parecendo muito desgostoso.

\- Eu estou tentando – Disse Hydra ainda chorando.

\- Chega por hoje, espero que esteja mais preparada na semana que vem – Disse ele e Hydra se despediu e se retirou correndo da sala.

Então o motivo de odiar tanto a sua tia Bellatrix era porque ela tentou tirá-la da mãe, a ideia de não ser criada pelos Malfoys sempre a agradou, mas ser criada pelos Lestranges, parecia pior ainda.

Hydra andou o caminho inteiro até a sala comunal da Grifinória imaginando como seria se isso de fato tivesse ocorrido, a pessoa horrível que poderia ser, já que, por mais que sua mãe tivesse as ideias ruins de seu pai, ela ainda era muito mais liberal que sua tia Bellatrix e que seu pai Lúcio, ela evitou muitas vezes que Lúcio a obrigasse ser como ele era e por mais errada que achasse que sua mãe era, imaginar sua vida sem ela a fez vê-la por uma nova perspectiva.

A menina, subiu direto para o quarto mas não conseguiu dormir, a imagem do que vira a assombrava e tudo que ela queria era poder abraçar sua mãe naquele momento. Decidiu então escrever duas cartas, uma para Peter contando o que aconteceu e outra para sua mãe, dizendo que sentia muito por ter a tratado mal tantas vezes, enviaria as duas na manhã seguinte.

No domingo, acordara cedo e foi para o corujal enviar Lydra com a carta para a sua mãe, depois desceu para o café onde recebeu sua carta diária de Peter e colocou em sua coruja a carta que escrevera na noite anterior.

Hydra passou o resto do Domingo com seus amigos na beira do lago.

\- Será que o Harry vai se sair bem na terça? – Perguntou Fred, que estava deitado no gramado ao lado de Hydra.

\- Eu espero que sim, não vou contar ninguém da Beauxbatons, mas vou torcer pra ele – Disse Gabrielle que estava sentada ao seu lado sorrindo.

\- Eu estou com medo, ele é tão novinho, as tarefas não parecem ser fáceis – Disse Angelina.

\- Eu acho que ele dá conta, ele venceu Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, comparado a isso, a tarefa vai ser mole, não? – Perguntou Jorge em tom de brincadeira.

\- Mas eu não sei, realmente parece ser perigoso, eu também temo pelo Harry – Disse Hydra.

A terça-feira chegou e com ela a primeira prova do torneio, todas as aulas seriam interrompidas ao meio- dia e toda escola tinha um clima de tensão e excitação.

Hydra que tinha o tempo depois do almoço vago, estava sentada no Salão Comunal, esperando a hora de descer para assistir a primeira prova, resolveu examinar as duas cartas que recebera no dia anterior.

" _Querida Hydra,_

 _Não fique desse jeito, nada aconteceu, você não foi criada pela sua tia, você não pode deixar que isso te abale tanto, eu sei que te fez pensar e realmente a alternativa foi muito melhor, mas isso também não exime sua mãe de todos seus erros, não esqueça disso, embora eu goste que tenha uma relação um pouco melhor com ela._

 _Quanto as aulas, eu fico feliz que esteja tendo, eu queria muito ter tido aulas de Oclumência, tivemos uma noção básica no sétimo ano, mas nada muito profundo, quem sabe você não pode me ensinar nas férias depois que aprender?_

 _O treinamento está indo bem, mas está pesado, eu chego em casa exausto todos os dias, mas me avisaram que o primeiro ano seria assim, fico até feliz que você ainda esteja na escola, assim não me sinto culpado de não poder te dar toda atenção que você merece, apesar de sentir tanta a sua falta, todos os dias, não tem um dia que eu não queira estar ao seu lado, Hydra._

 _Te amo muito,_

 _Peter Macmillan"_

" _Minha querida filha,_

 _Fico feliz de ler isso, mas o que aconteceu? Por quê essas palavras agora? O que está acontecendo por aí além do tal torneio Tribuxo? Espero que ninguém esteja lhe pressionando contra sua família, lembre-se que independente de tudo, você sempre será uma Malfoy e deve ter orgulho disso._

 _Com amor,_

 _Narcisa Malfoy"_

Logo Fred e Jorge entraram na sala sem que ela percebesse.

\- Vamos Hydra? A primeira tarefa vai começar e precisamos coletar apostas! – Disse Jorge animado.

\- Vocês vão apostar contra seu amigo? – Perguntou Hydra se levantando.

\- Nós apenas recebemos as apostas, quer apostar? – Disse Fred

\- Nem pensar, eu tenho péssimas lembranças das suas apostas esquisitas.

Os três desceram juntos e se reuniram a multidão que ia em direção a fora do castelo.

Hydra viu que uma grande arquibancada foi erguida nas margens da floresta, ela subiu e procurou um bom lugar junto com Fred e Jorge que coletavam apostas dos outros estudantes, a arena ainda não tinha nenhuma amostra do que esperava os campeões, então ela esperou nervosamente com os outros alunos.

Depois de um tempo, Ludo Bagman apareceu na arena e sua voz foi magicamente ampliada.

\- Boa-tarde senhoras e senhores, que dia! Hoje teremos nossa primeira prova do torneio Tribuxo. – Dizia ele animado e a multidão aplaudia – Para a primeira prova, cada um de nossos quatro campeões terá que roubar o ovo guardado por nada mais nada menos que UM DRAGÃO – Gritinhos de surpresa e ansiedade foram ouvidos, junto com mais aplausos e gritos.

\- Não, não pode ser um dragão de verdade, pode? - Perguntava Hydra para os gêmeos chocada

\- Dragões? Que maneiro! – Gritava um aluno do terceiro ano ao seu lado

\- O primeiro participante será o Sr. Cedrico Diggory!

Um dragão prateado foi colocado junto a um ovo dourado e todos gritavam assustados.

Cedrico saiu da barraca aonde estava parecendo verde e mais assustado que qualquer um.

Cedrico pegou sua varinha e transfigurou uma rocha em um cachorro para distrair o dragão, de princípio realmente o dragão pareceu curioso olhando o dragão enquanto Cedrico contornava a arena em direção ao ovo.

"Ele está se arriscando, o campeão!", Narrava Ludo Bagman.

O dragão saiu de perto do ovo e Cedric correu para pegá-lo, mas logo o dragão viu o que acontecia e voltou e soltou uma chama azul brilhante que não atingiu Cedrici por muito pouco.

"Boa tentativa – pena que não deu resultado!" – Continuava Bagman.

Cedrico esperou o dragão se distrair mais uma vez e fez a mesma tentativa e quase conseguiu antes que o dragão visse novamente o bruxo e voltasse e dessa vez o queimasse um pouco.

"Aaah, por um triz, por muito pouco"... Narrava Ludo Bagman.

Finalmente depois de uns 15 minutos enquanto todos seguravam o fôlego, o cão distraiu o dragão tempo o suficiente para que Cedrico recuperasse o ovo.

Um urro ensurdecedor tomou conta da arena, até Hydra se sentiu feliz pelo rapaz.

\- Realmente muito bom! – gritou Bagman. – E agora as notas dos juízes!

Cedrico obteve excelentes notas e parecia satisfeito com o resultado, saiu ovacionado pelo público.

\- Um a menos, faltam três! – berrou Bagman, quando o apito tornou a tocar. – Senhorita Delacour, queira fazer o favor!

Um dragão verde foi colocado no lugar do que estava lá anteriormente e um novo ovo dourado.

Fleur tremia e parecia muito nervosa. Hydra sentiu simpatia pela bruxa naquele momento, desejando que ela fosse bem.

Fleur ficou mais ou menos dez minutos tentando encantar o dragão, algumas vezes parecia conseguir, mas o dragão ficou em um estágio de semi acordado por um bom tempo, quase a queimando diversas vezes.

\- Ah, não tenho muita certeza se isto foi sensato! – Bagman dizia animadamente na primeira tentativa de Fleur.

O dragão soltou um ronco e cuspiu um grande jorro de chamas e a saia dela pegou fogo, ela apagou com um pouco de água tirada da varinha.

\- Ah... quase! Cuidado agora... meu bom Deus, pensei que já tinha apanhado! – Dizia ele na segunda tentativa.

Finalmente, Fleur conseguiu fazer o dragão adormecer e pegou o ovo, a multidão aplaudia empolgados.

\- Muito bem Sennhorita Delacour– gritou Bagman. – E agora as notas dos juízes!

As notas de Fleur foram quase tão boas quanto as de Cedric.

\- E aí vem o Sr. Krum! – exclamou Bagman enquanto a multidão aplaudia.

Um dragão vermelho e oriental foi colocado no local junto a um novo ovo dourado.

Krum não demorou muito para conseguir o que queria, ele lançou a azaração Conjunctivitus no dragão que, agoniado, saiu andando e amassou metade dos ovos verdadeiros. Hydra sentiu pena do pobre dragão que parecia sofrer que escondeu o rosto no ombro do Jorge para não chorar.

\- Muito ousado! – berrava Bagman e o pobre dragão soltou um poderoso e terrível urro, enquanto a multidão prendia a respiração em uníssono. – Que sangue-frio ele está demonstrando... e... sim, senhores, ele apanhou o ovo!

Os aplausos romperam o ar invernal como se espatifassem uma vidraça, as notas de Krum foram as melhores até então, apesar de ele ter perdido pontos por ter danificado os ovos verdadeiros.

\- Que crueldade, tadinho do pobre dragão! – Dizia Hydra ainda com pena com dragão que foi acolhido por seus cuidadores, entre eles, Carlinhos Weasley.

\- E agora, lá vem ele, Harry Potter – Gritou Ludo Bagman.

Agora um dragão negro e assustador estava guardando um novo ovo dourado.

Harry entrou parecendo nervoso, mas mais confiante do que Fleur por exemplo, ele apontou a varinha e conjurou um feitiço que Hydra não conseguiu entender qual.

Por um tempo, nada aconteceu e Hydra se sentiu muito nervosa imaginando que o que quer que o rapaz tenha feito, não dera certo.

\- Ele vai ser morto se continuar assim! – Chorava ela para Fred e Jorge.

Hydra viu então a vassoura Firebolt disparando em direção a Harry, começando a sobrevoar a floresta, chegando ao cercado e estacando imóvel no ar, aguardando que ele a montasse. A multidão fez ainda mais estardalhaço

\- GENIAL, GENIAL – Gritou Ludo Bagman

Hydra chorava de alivio, aplaudia e gritava.

Harry passou a perna por cima da vassoura e deu impulso contra o chão. Um segundo depois estava voando alto.

Hydra segurava a respiração nervosa e apertava forte a mão de Fred que estava ao seu lado, Harry mergulhou em direção aos ovos, a cabeça do Rabo-Córneo o acompanhou; Hydra pensou que o pior iria acontecer, mas ele se recuperou do mergulho bem na hora; um jorro de fogo fora cuspido exatamente no ponto em que ele estaria se não tivesse se desviado...

\- AI MEU DEUS! - Chorava Hydra alto.

– Nossa, como ele sabe voar! – berrou Bagman, enquanto a multidão gritava e exclamava. – O senhor está assistindo a isso, Sr. Krum?

Harry voou mais alto descrevendo um círculo; o Rabo-Córneo continuava acompanhando o progresso do garoto; sua cabeça girava sobre o longo pescoço, Harry se deixou afundar rapidamente na hora em que o dragão abriu a boca, mas desta vez teve menos sorte – ele escapou das chamas, mas o bicho chicoteou o rabo para o alto ao seu encontro, e quando ele virou para a esquerda, um dos longos chifres arranhou seu ombro, rasgando suas vestes

\- AI MEU DEUS, ELE FOI FERIDO! – Gritaram Hydra, Fred e Jorge ai mesmo tempo nervosos.

A multidão gritava ainda mais. Harry começou a voar, primeiro para um lado, depois para o outro, suficientemente longe para o bafo do bicho não o perfurar, mas, ainda assim, oferecendo uma ameaça suficientemente forte para o dragão não tirar os olhos dele. A cabeça do bicho virava para um lado e para o outro, vigiando o garoto com aquelas pupilas verticais, as presas à mostra...

Harry voou mais alto. A cabeça do Rabo-Córneo se ergueu com ele, o pescoço agora esticava-se ao máximo, ainda se movendo, como uma serpente diante do seu encantador...

O garoto subiu mais alguns palmos, e o bicho soltou um rugido de exasperação. Harry era uma mosca para ele, uma mosca que o bicho gostaria de amassar; seu rabo tornou a chicotear, mas Harry estava demasiado alto para que pudesse alcançá-lo... o dragão cuspiu fogo para o ar, Harry se desviou... as mandíbulas do bicho se escancararam... Então o dragão se empinou, abrindo finalmente as poderosas asas negras de couro, grandes como as de uma avioneta – e Harry mergulhou. Antes que o dragão percebesse o que ele fizera, ou onde desaparecera, o garoto estava voando a toda velocidade para o chão em direção aos ovos, agora sem a proteção das patas com garras do dragão – Harry soltou as mãos da Firebolt –, agarrou o ovo de ouro...

E, com um grande arranco, tornou a subir e parou no ar, sobre as arquibancadas, o pesado ovo bem preso sob o braço bom.

A multidão foi à loucura, Hydra chorava, gritava, abraçava os gêmeos, comemorava como nunca.

\- ELE CONSEGUIU! – Gritava ela.

\- Foi genial! – Gritava Fred.

\- Maravilhoso, genial! – Gritava ainda mais Jorge.

– Olhem só para isso! – berrava Ludo Bagman. – Por favor olhem para isso! Nosso campeão mais jovem foi o mais rápido a apanhar o ovo! Bom, isto vai diminuir a desvantagem do Sr. Potter!

As notas de Harry foram altas, apenas o diretor da Durmstrang deu nota baixa ao garoto, mas ainda assim ele ficou empatado com Krum.

Hydra seguiu com os outros para a sala comunal que estava preparada para uma grande festa.

\- Já conseguimos as bebidas e comida – Disseram Fred e Jorge.

\- E fizemos algumas coisas especiais com os cremes de caramelo, então fique longe deles – Sorriu Fred.

Hydra ajudou a colocar toda a decoração.

Quando Harry, Roy e Hermione finalmente entraram, a sala comunal da Grifinória explodiu de vivas e gritos outra vez. Havia montanhas de bolos e garrafões de suco de abóbora e cerveja amanteigada em cima de cada móvel; Lino Jordan soltara alguns dos seus Fogos Fabulosos do Dr. Filibusteiro Sem Fumaça Nem Calor, por isso o ar estava denso de estrelas e faíscas; e Dino Thomas, um amigo de Harry do quarto ano, que era muito bom em desenho, tinha pendurado magníficos galhardetes novos, a maioria dos quais mostrava Harry voando na Firebolt em volta da cabeça do dragão, embora houvesse uns dois que mostravam Cedrico com os cabelos em chamas.

\- Parabéns Harry, você foi genial! – Disse Hydra abraçando o rapaz que ficou vermelho depois que ele se serviu com um pouco de comida.

\- Putz, isso é pesado – comentou Lino Jordan, levantando o ovo dourado, que Harry deixara em cima de uma mesa, e pesando-o nas mãos. – Abra, Harry, vamos! Vamos ver o que tem dentro!

\- Ele tem que decifrar a pista sozinho – disse Hermione depressa. – É a regra do torneio...

\- É, anda, Harry, abra! – fizeram coro vários colegas.

Lino passou o ovo a Harry e o garoto enfiou as unhas no sulco que corria a toda volta do objeto, forçando o ovo a abrir. Estava oco e completamente vazio – mas no momento em que Harry o abriu, um som terrível, alto e agudo com um agouro, encheu a sala. Hydra tampou os ouvidos com as mãos em agonia, mas por um momento depois achou que tinha entendido o que o barulho estava "falando", mas não prestou atenção o suficiente para saber do que se tratava ou para entender de fato se tinha alguém falando algo ou não.

\- Fecha isso! – berrou Fred, as mãos tampando os ouvidos.

\- Que é isso? – perguntou Simas Finnigan, um outro amigo de Harry do quarto ano olhando o ovo enquanto Harry tornava a fechá-lo com um estalo.

\- Parecia um espírito agourento... quem sabe você vai ter que passar por um deles da próxima vez, Harry!

\- Era alguém sendo torturado! – arriscou Neville, que ficara muito pálido e largara os pães de salsicha no chão. – Você vai ter que enfrentar a Maldição Cruciatus!

\- Deixa de ser babaca, Neville, isso é ilegal – disse Jorge. – Não usariam a Maldição Cruciatus contra os campeões. Achei que lembrava um pouco o Percy cantando... quem sabe você vai ter que atacar ele quando estiver debaixo do chuveiro, Harry.

\- Quer uma tortinha de geleia, Mione? – Hydra ouviu Fred oferecer.

Hermione olhou com ar de dúvida para o prato que o garoto lhe estendia. Fred sorriu. – Pode se servir. Não fiz nada com elas. É com os cremes de caramelo que você tem de se cuidar...

Neville, que acabara de encher a boca de creme, se engasgou e o cuspiu fora. Fred deu uma risada.

\- É só uma brincadeirinha, Neville...

Hermione apanhou uma tortinha de geleia. Depois perguntou: – Você apanhou tudo isso na cozinha, Fred?

\- Foi – respondeu ele sorrindo para a garota. Ele fez uma voz de falsete e imitou um elfo doméstico: – "O que pudermos lhe arranjar, meu senhor, qualquer coisa!" São super prestativos... me arranjariam um boi assado se eu dissesse que estava faminto.

\- Como é que você entra lá? – perguntou Hermione com uma voz inocentemente desinteressada.

\- É fácil, tem uma porta escondida atrás da pintura de uma fruteira. É só fazer "cosquinha" na pera, ela ri e... – Ele parou e olhou desconfiado para a garota. – Por quê?

\- Nada – apressou-se Hermione a dizer.

\- Vai tentar liderar uma greve de elfos domésticos, é? Vai desistir dos folhetos e incitar os caras a se revoltarem? Algumas pessoas riram, Hydra ficou séria olhando para eles:

Hermione não respondeu.

\- Não vai perturbar os elfos dizendo que têm que pedir roupas e salários! – avisou-a Fred. – Vai desviar os caras do preparo da comida!

Nesse instante, Neville provocou uma ligeira distração transformando-se em um grande canário.

\- Ah... me desculpe, Neville – gritou Fred, abafando as risadas. – Me esqueci... foram os cremes de caramelo que enfeitiçamos...

Um minuto depois, Neville entrava na muda e quando as penas acabaram de cair ele reapareceu tal qual era. E até engrossou o coro de gargalhadas

\- Cremes de Canários! – anunciou Fred para os alunos facilmente excitáveis. – Jorge e eu inventamos, sete sicles cada, uma pechincha!

\- Gostou? – Perguntou Jorge para Hydra.

\- Vocês fizeram isso sozinhos? – Perguntou ela surpresa – Eu me surpreendo de verdade com a grande habilidade que vocês tem...

\- Então você gostou?

\- Eu só achei maldade usar no pobre Neville – Disse ela sorrindo.

\- Da próxima vez a gente pode testar em você... – Brincou Fred.

\- Se quiserem aparecer no dia seguinte sem dentes... – Respondeu Hydra também brincando.

A festa foi até de madrugada e Fred e Jorge ainda "apresentaram" alguns de seus produtos para os alunos que riam descontroladamente.

Finalmente Hydra subiu com Angelina e Alicia para o dormitório, decidiu escrever logo para Peter contando tudo sobre a primeira prova e depois dormiu.

O começo de Dezembro trouxe chuva e neve granulada à Hogwarts. As aulas com o professor Moody passaram de maldições imperdoáveis para feitiços silenciosos.

\- Quero que formem duplas e tentem enfeitiçar uns aos outros – Disse ele.

Os alunos da Beauxbaton que estavam na aula conseguiram fazer sem dificuldade, Hydra sabia que essa era uma de suas especialidades e havia aprendido um pouco enquanto estava lá, mesmo sendo muito nova, alguns amigos mais velhos a ensinaram, então também não teve muita dificuldade para conseguir fazer Angelina ficar com os cabelos vermelhos sem pronunciar uma palavra.

\- Excelente Malfoy! – Disse o Professor Moody olhando para ela com seu olho normal e deu os parabéns também para todos os alunos da Beauxbatons.

Na aula de Feitiços, eles aprenderam um feitiço muito interessante chamado Fideliuis.

\- Era muito usado na época de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado – Disse o pequeno Professor Flitwick – É um dos melhores feitiços de proteção para residências, alguém pode me dizer como funciona?

Hydra levantou a mão.

\- Senhorita Malfoy.

\- O Feitiço Fidelius é extremamente difícil e potente feitiço que pode ser usado para esconder um segredo; a bruxa ou bruxo que abriga o segredo é conhecido como o Fiel do Segredo. Uma habitação cuja localização foi protegida por este feitiço é invisível, intangível, não-localizável e à prova de som. Este é um feitiço extremamente antigo, um dos o mais antigo de todos. – Disse Hydra que tinha lido sobre o feitiço no dia anterior.

\- Muito bom Srta. Malfoy, maravilhoso! Dez pontos para a Grifinória – Disse o Professor Flitwick, satisfeito - Quando o feitiço é inicialmente lançado, pode-se escolher mais de uma pessoa para ser Fiel do Segredo. Uma vez que o Fiel do Segredo morre, todas as pessoas que aprenderam o segredo antes da morte, se tornarão os novos Fiéis. Se o Fiel optou por não revelar o segredo para ninguém, em seguida, o segredo morrer com ele.

\- Como se faz para que o segredo seja revelado? – Perguntou Angelina.

\- Boa pergunta, Srta. Johnson. Uma vez que o segredo foi implantado, o único método para outro aprendê-lo é se o Fiel divulgar o seu conteúdo a essa pessoa diretamente, ele não pode ser descoberto de outra maneira. Além disso, ele aparece como se a divulgação deve ser voluntária. O método para o Fiel voluntariamente dizer a outra pessoa o segredo pode ser a forma verbal ou escrita. Também é possível que o Fiel possa revelar informações para outro, mostrando a eles

O resto da aula foi bem interessante e eles aprenderam como lançar o feitiço e tornar juma pessoa seu Fiel do segredo, apesar de parecer ser um feitiço extremamente difícil, eles testaram o feitiço depois em uma sala vazia ao lado da deles, casa um tentando até conseguirem fazer de um dos colegas o fiel do segredo da sala, fazendo com que os outros não a vissem e meio que não lembrassem dela ali.

Hydra descobrira no meio da semana que Peter não iria poder passar o natal em casa e sim trabalhando.

\- Eu não vou vê-lo no feriado! – Disse ela desgostosa para Gabrielle e Gisele numa manhã durante o café.

\- Mas você tem visto ele em Hogsmeade, não tem? – Perguntou Gisele

\- Sim, nos vimos mais três vezes depois do passeio oficial, mas mesmo assim... – Disse Hydra desanimada.

\- Você vai poder então ir no baile de inverno! – Disse Gisele tentando animá-la.

\- Eu tinha esquecido disso, parece ser legal, mas eu não quero ir com ninguém... – Disse Hydra, se lembrando do Baile que ouviu falar que ocorreria no Natal.

\- Não precisa, você vai conosco! – Sorriu Gabrielle.

\- E com nossos pares, porque eu não vou sozinha mesmo! – Completou Gisele.

A Professora Minerva contou sobre o baile, em uma das aulas de transfiguração.

"O Baile de Inverno está próximo, é uma tradição do Torneio Tribruxo e uma oportunidade para convivermos socialmente com os nossos hóspedes estrangeiros. Agora, o baile só será franqueado aos alunos do quarto ano em diante, embora vocês possam convidar um aluno mais novo se quiserem..."

\- Como eu fosse chamar alguém do terceiro ano – Riu Fred.

\- O traje é a rigor – continuou a professora –, e o baile, no Salão Principal, começará às oito horas e terminará à meia-noite, no dia de Natal. Então...

A Profa McGonagall olhou deliberadamente para a turma.

\- O Baile de Inverno naturalmente é uma oportunidade para todos nós... hum... para nos soltarmos – disse ela em tom de desaprovação.

Algumas pessoas riram, Fred e Jorge deram uma piscadinha para Hydra.

\- Mas isto não significa – continuou ela – que vamos relaxar os padrões de comportamento que se espera dos alunos de Hogwarts. Ficarei seriamente aborrecida se, de alguma maneira, um aluno da Grifinória envergonhar a escola.

\- Jamais faríamos isso, Professora! – Disse Jorge ironicamente para desgosto da Professora que olhava para ele com os lábios apertados de raiva.

\- Esse recado é especialmente para vocês dois, senhores Weasleys, espero ver os dois no seu melhor comportamento – Disse ela raivosa.

Muitas pessoas se inscreveram para passar o Natal em Hogwarts, incluindo Hydra.

\- Eu já tenho um par – Disse Gisele animada no almoço sentada na mesa da Grifinória com seus amigos

\- Quem? – Perguntaram quase todos ao mesmo tempo.

\- Mikael Gunstraze – Disse ela apontando para um rapaz louro de cabelo quase raspado, corpulento e alto da Durmstrang que estava sentado na mesa da Sonserina.

\- Bonito – Respondeu Hydra sem muita animação.

\- Eu também tenho um par... – Disse Alicia sem graça para as meninas e todas a olharam chocadas

\- QUEM?

\- O Lino me pediu ontem, mas não contem pra ninguém ainda... – Respondeu ela sem graça.

Angelina olhou esperançosa para Fred, Hydra sabia que ela queria que o rapaz a convidasse.

Durante os próximos dias, Hydra foi convidada por vinte e três meninos para o baile até aquele momento, cinco da Durmstrang, três da Beauxbaton (incluindo Pierre, é claro) e quinze de Hogwarts, sendo três da Sonserina, cinco da Lufa-Lufa, dois da Corvinal e cinco da Grifinória. Hydra respondeu a todos que já tinha sido convidada por outra pessoa e aceitado (menos para Pierre que disse que não queria ir mesmo com ele nem que precisasse ir sozinha).

\- Vinte e três convites? Isso não é normal! – Disse Angelina surpresa em uma noite na sala comunal enquanto estavam sentadas fazendo os deveres.

\- Eu só queria poder ir com o Peter, mas eu já chequei com a Profa Minerva, mesmo se ele pudesse ele não poderia, o baile é para alunos apenas – Disse Hydra desanimada.

\- Mas você não vai sozinha, vai? – Perguntou Alicia.

\- Eu acho que sim, eu prefiro assim... – Disse ela desanimada.

\- Não vai não – Disse Jorge se sentando ao lado das meninas.

\- Como assim não vou não? – Perguntou Hydra intrigada.

\- Você vai comigo, ué! – Disse ele confiante

\- Mas Jorge...

\- Nada de mais Jorge, você é minha amiga e eu quero a sua companhia para o baile – Disse ele e Hydra sorriu e beijou sua bochecha.

\- Você tem certeza que não prefere ir com alguém que... Com alguém que você possa...

\- Não se preocupe com isso.– Interrompeu ele –Você me compensa me apresentando a sua amiga Gabrielle melhor depois.

\- A Gabrielle? – Perguntaram Alicia e Angelina juntas

\- Sim, eu acho ela uma gracinha.

\- Eu achei que você queria a Gisele – Disse Angelina desgostosa.

\- Ela é linda também, mas eu prefiro a Gabrielle.

\- Mas por quê você não chamou ela para o baile então, Jorge? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Porque eu soube que ela já foi convidada e como eu disse, eu quero ir com você – Disse ele sorrindo e se levantando para se juntar a Fred e Lino no outro lado da sala.

\- Eles fariam um casal muito fofo! – Disse Angelina sorrindo.

\- Concordo. – Disse Hydra – Eu vou descobrir com quem a Gabrielle vai, mas com certeza vou falar do Jorge para ela.

\- Você vai com ele para o baile então? – Perguntou Angelina.

\- Vou sim, eu gostei da ideia de ir com um amigo.

\- Eu só espero que eu seja chamada também... – Disse Angelina olhando esperançosa para Fred no outro lado da sala.


	15. Espelho mágico

No café da manhã do dia seguinte, Hydra se sentou ao lado de Gisele e Gabrielle para perguntar com quem Gabrielle iria para o baile.

\- Não fique irada Hydra... – Disse ela delicadamente – Mas eu vou com o Pierre.

\- O QUE? – Perguntou Hydra com raiva – Eu não acredito que você vai com aquele idiota, sério?

\- Sim, ele pediu e eu achei que ninguém mais ia... – Disse Gabrielle meio envergonhada.

\- Do que você está falando? Você é linda e gente boa, por quê não iriam te chamar? - Perguntou Hydra olhando espantada para ela.

\- Eu não sou você Hydra, eu não tenho a sua confiança, eu preferi aceitar o pedido dele... Até houveram outros também depois, mas já tinha aceitado o do Pierre primeiro...

\- Eu não acredito nisso sinceramente, você merecia coisa tão melhor, você é tão linda, tão legal e tudo!

Hydra contou para Gisele e Gabrielle sobre Jorge e Gabrielle pareceu gostar da ideia.

\- Ele é um docinho vermelho delicioso! – Disse Gisele, olhando para Jorge na mesa da Grifinória.

\- Ele é bacana, quem sabe... no baile a gente vê isso – Sorriu Gabrielle sem graça.

A última semana do trimestre foi ficando cada vez mais animada à medida que os dias passavam. Corriam boatos sobre o Baile de Inverno por todo lado, por exemplo, que Dumbledore comprara oitocentos barris de quentão de Madame Rosmerta e que ele contratara as Esquisitonas, a mesma banda que tocara em um aniversário de Hydra e ela amava.

Hydra estava sentada com Angelina e Alicia conversando mais uma vez na sala comunal perto da lareira uma noite quando ouviu Fred chamar.

\- Oi! Angelina!

Angelina olhou para ele.

\- Que foi? – perguntou em resposta.

\- Quer ir ao baile comigo? Angelina lançou um olhar a Fred como se o avaliasse.

\- Tudo bemx – disse ela e tornou a se virou com um sorrisinho no rosto para Hydra e Alicia.

\- Não comentem nada agora – Disse ela tentando disfarçar o sorriso de satisfação.

Angelina foi dormir animada e Hydra se sentou com Fred e Jorge depois que eles voltaram do corujal.

\- Por que vocês não pediram a Lydra emprestada? – Perguntou Hydra quando eles contaram que usaram uma coruja da escola para Ludo Bagman.

\- Porque você usa ela todos os dias, achamos que iria precisar dela por aqui – Respondeu Fred.

\- Eu não acredito que ele ainda não pagou a vocês.

\- Estamos achando, aliás, temos praticamente certeza que ele fez tudo de propósito – Disse Jorge com raiva.

\- Eu imagino, é estranho esse comportamento mesmo.

\- Bem, mudando para assuntos melhores, vários caras vieram me perguntar se era verdade que eu ia no baile com você, sou quase um herói da escola! – Disse Jorge rindo e brincandoz

\- Muito engraçadinho... – Disse Hydra também rindo – E você Fred, finalmente convidou Angelina!

\- Sim, eu tinha esquecido para te falar a verdade, mas já era minha intenção ir com ela desde o começo, só não se anima muito, vamos ver o que vai acontecer – Disse ele vendo que Hydra estava pronta para falar algo.

\- O Peter ficou chateado de não poder vir ao baile, mas ficou satisfeito de saber que eu vou com você – Disse Hydra para Jorge.

\- Por quê? Ele acha que eu não sou uma ameaça? Olha para mim, sou bonitão! – Disse ele fingindo estar indignado com a afirmação.

\- Nisso eu concordo, realmente é bonitão – Confirmou Fred –, olha esse rosto, esse cabelo, como alguém resiste?

\- Vocês são mesmo, mas ele sabe que são meus melhores amigos, acho que ele ficou com medo de eu ir com o Pierre, como se isso fosse acontecer um dia...

\- Eu não acredito ainda que a sua amiga vai com ele – Disse Jorge.

\- Sim, mas eu duvido que irá acontecer alguma coisa entre eles... – Afirmou Hydra.

A decoração de Natal estava ficando linda, todos os funcionários realmente estavam se empenhando para impressionar os convidados, pingentes de gelo perene tinham sido presos nos balaústres da escadaria de mármore; as doze árvores de Natal que sempre eram montadas no Salão Principal estavam enfeitadas com tudo, desde frutinhas vermelhas luminosas até corujas douradas vivas que piavam, e as armaduras tinham sido enfeitiçadas para cantar canções tradicionais de Natal quando alguém passasse por elas. Era impressionante ouvir "O vinde adoremos" cantado por um elmo vazio que só sabia metade da letra. Várias vezes, Filch, o zelador, teve que retirar Pirraça de dentro da armadura, onde ele pegara a mania de se esconder, preenchendo as lacunas das canções com palavras de sua própria invenção, todas muito grosseiras.

Em um final de tarde, enquanto caminhava pelo exterior do castelo com Gabrielle, Gisele, Katie, Alicia e Angelina, todas debatendo sobre o que usariam para o baile, uma cena surpreendente aconteceu quando passaram pelo saguão de entrada.

Fleur estava parada conversando com Cedrico e do nada Rony Weasley foi em sua direção e a convidou para o baile, as seis amigos ficaram paradas esperando a reação de Fleur que simplesmente não respondeu, ficou olhando para ele como se o pobre rapaz fosse um verme e então ele saiu correndo.

\- Ela é uma ridícula mesmo! – Disse Hydra cheia de raiva – Ela estava jogando o charme dela para Cedrico e o pobre Rony foi pego no meio, é essa coisa de Veela, os rapazes muitas vezes não resistem, não gosto disso isso!

\- Eu sei que você não gosta disso, parte porque é chato para nós e para eles e parte porque você no fundo também queria ter, não é? Não que precise disso, mas.. - Brincou Gisele, as meninas riram, mas Hydra ficou olhando para ela séria.

\- Isso não tem a mínima graça! – Disse Hydra virando o rosto para as amigas.

\- Pardon, você sabe que eu não resisto... – Disse Gisele.

\- Além disso você tem razão, foi muito rude da parte dela tratar o Rony assim, podia pelo menos ter dispensado ele educadamente – Disse Angelina.

As seis se juntaram a Jorge, Fred e Lino no jantar na mesa da Grifinória

\- Com quem você vai afinal, Katie? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Mark Alfred, um rapaz do meu ano da Corvinal – Respondeu ela apontando com a cabeça para um rapaz de pele negra, cabelos cacheados e magro.

\- Ele é legal, já conversamos com ele – Disse Fred.

\- Então todo mundo aqui já tem par? – Perguntou Jorge – Até você Mione? – Perguntou para a menina que estava sentada perto deles

\- Sim, até eu Jorge – Disse ela parecendo ofendida

\- Não que isso me surpreenda – Tratou de corrigir Jorge – É só que você é sempre tão séria...

\- Sim, mas já me convidaram – Disse a menina ainda séria.

\- Quem? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Prefiro manter isso como um segredo – Respondeu a menina, fazendo Jorge e Fred implicarem e brincarem com eles durante todo o jantar.

As férias de Natal começaram com uma carga enrome de dever de casa que Hydra e os alunos do sexto ano tinham recebido, mas ainda assim nada abalou o humor de todos que esperavam ansiosos pelo baile.

Na semana que antecedeu o Natal a Torre da Grifinória não parecia mais vazia agora do que estivera durante o tempo de aulas; parecia até ter encolhido ligeiramente, porque seus moradores estavam muito mais barulhentos do que o normal. Fred e Jorge fizeram grande sucesso com os seus Cremes de Canário e nos primeiros dois dias de férias, as pessoas não paravam de explodir em penas por todo o lado. Não tardou muito, porém, todos os alunos da Grifinória aprenderam a olhar a comida que outras pessoas ofereciam com extrema cautela, para a eventualidade de ter Creme de Canário escondido no meio.

\- Nossa nova invenção promote ser ainda melhor! – Disse Fred para Hydra.

\- Não dúvido, vocês já são um verdadeiro sucesso até o momento.

A neve caia forte sob o castelo. Hydra combinara de encontrar com Peter no fim de semana antes do baile.

Depois de seguir a passagem secreta e sair pela loja desdosdemel, Hydra encontrou com Peter diretamente na casa.

\- Está muito frio lá fora – Disse ela quando entrou na casa e depois de beijar Peter. A lareira já estava acesa e um calorzinho gostoso enchia o cômodo.

\- Eu sei, estamos tendo vários acidentes, principalmente de bruxos com vassouras no St. Mungo's, foi quase um milagre eu ter conseguido sair hoje.

\- Eu fico feliz que tenha, já que não vamos nos ver no Natal – Disse Hydra triste abraçada a Peter.

\- Eu sei, mas eu prometo que meu presente para você vai compensar isso pelo menos um pouco, alias, toda nossa saudade, prometo

\- Estou muito curiosa pra saber o que é.

\- Espere que no dia de natal irei lhe enviar – Disse ele sorrindo e a beijando.

Os dois passaram algumas horas juntos namorando na casa, depois de um gostoso almoço que Peter havia levado para os dois, eles ficaram conversando sentados no balcão da cozinha.

\- Eu não acredito que o Harry terminou em primeiro lugar empatado com o Krum, quando você me disse o que ele fez, achei incrível, uma jogada de gênio! – Dizia Peter comendo o resto de galinha assada do seu prato.

\- Eu sei, eu fiquei tão nervosa, você nem imagina, por um momento achei que ele não iria conseguir, foi horrível.

\- Todo mundo está de olho nesse torneio aqui fora, quase todos agora estão apostando no Potter como campeão, apesar de alguns ainda acharem que ele deu sorte dessa vez.

\- Não foi sorte, ele realmente é mais inteligente do que eu imaginava – Retrucou Hydra.

\- É, realmente sim, mas já era de se esperar. Bem, mudando de assunto, está animada para o baile? – Perguntou Peter parecendo um pouco "doído" com o assunto.

\- Sim, vai ser divertido, só é uma pena que você não estará lá comigo... – Peter sorriu com essa última frase

\- E muitos rapazes te convidaram? – Ele parecia sem jeito de perguntar.

\- Alguns, sim, mas eu recusei todos, menos o Jorge é claro, nós vamos como amigos.

\- Sim, eu fiquei feliz de você ir com Weasley, eu sei que vocês dois são grandes amigos – Disse ele parecendo aliviado.

\- Sim, eu só vou tentar juntar ele com a Gabrielle, é uma pena que ela está indo com o Pierre.

\- Nem me fale nesse idiota... – Disse Peter irritado – Não sei como sua amiga aceita sair com um imbecil desses!

\- Nem eu, acredite... Ela é sempre tão doce.

O encontro durou a tarde inteira, finalmente Hydra e Peter tiveram que se despedir, tristes como sempre e Hydra seguiu para a dedosdemel e até Hogwarts.

Na manhã de natal, ela acordou animada com uma montanha de presentes na sua cama, as meninas do seu dormitório também abriram os seus.

\- Obrigada Hydra! – Disseram Jeniffer, Alicia e Angelina para o presente que ela dera para cada uma.

Hydra recebeu doces de Angelina e Alicia, um livro chamado "Poções ainda mais avançadas e como prepará-las" de Jeniffer, alguns fogos de artificio e creme de canário de Fred e Jorge, um caldeirão novinho e brilhante (e auto limpante) dos Sr. e Sra. Macmillan, um lindo par de brincos que brilhavam e mudavam de cor de acordo com que Hydra sentia, de seus pais e um anel que combinava de Draco, um perfume mágico que mudava o cheiro de acordo com a pessoa que sentia de Gisele e um livro sobre "Lugares Mágicos da França" de Gabrielle com um bilhete que era para ela ler sempre que sentisse falta do lugar, mas o presente mais esperado era de Peter, veio muito bem embrulhado.

\- É o presente do meu irmão? – Perguntou Jeniffer enquanto Hydra desembrulhava.

\- Sim – Disse, Hydra, animada para saber do que se tratava.

\- Ai, eu quero ver o que é, ele me disse que levou meses procurando um. – Disse Jeniffer empolgada, Alicia e Angelina também prestaram atenção.

Hydra abriu o presente e era um espelho de mão grande prateado brilhante, achou bonito, mas não deixou de se sentir um pouco desapontada, as outras meninas também pareciam sentir o mesmo. Então viu o bilhete que veio junto

" _Às 10 da manhã, chame meu nome e olhe no espelho._

Com amor,

Peter Macmillan"

\- Que estranho, é um espelho bonito, mas por quê ele demorou tanto pra encontrar um? E por quê chamar o nome dele às 10 horas? – Perguntou Angelina quando ela leu o bilhete em voz alta.

\- São 10 horas agora, chama o nome dele – Sugeriu Jeniffer ansiosa.

\- Ok... Peter Macmillan... – Disse ela olhando no espelho.

Algo incrível aconteceu, o reflexo que ela via de si mesma mudou e ela viu então o mar pela janela do quarto de Peter.

\- Vejam, olhem isso! – Disse ela para as meninas que correram para ver também.

\- O que é isso? – Perguntava Alicia.

\- É a casa do Peter – Disse Hydra, eu reconheço de quando fui visitar.

\- Que vista linda! – Exclamou Angelina.

Então, o espelho se mexeu e virou para... O rosto de Peter!

\- Hydra, você pode me ouvir? – Perguntava ele.

Todas as meninas que se juntaram na cama e Hydra estavam chocadas sem palavras.

\- Ai meu Deus, Peter, é você mesmo? – Perguntou Jeniffer.

\- Oi Jeniffer... Oi meninas – Disse ele sem graça.

\- Peter, o que é isso? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- É um espelho mágico, ele permite que as pessoas que tem os espelhos irmãos se comuniquem, não é fácil de encontrar, na verdade foi extremamente difícil, eles são raros, mas eu consegui.

\- Ownnnnnnnnnnnn! – "Disseram" todas as meninas juntas.

\- Peter isso é incrível, então agora eu não preciso mais esperar por cartas, posso falar com você aqui? – Perguntou Hydra ainda em choque.

\- Sim, podemos nos falar todas as noites se você quiser! – Disse ele animado.

\- É claro que eu quero!

\- Que bom, eu tenho que ir agora para o St. Mungo's, mas me chame antes de você ir para o baile por favor, quero ver como você estará ainda mais linda (mais ownnnnn das meninas) eu vou levar o espelho comigo e tentou pegar ele lá pelas 7:40.

\- Ok, meu amor, eu amei o presente, muito obrigada de verdade! – Disse Hydra emocionada.

\- Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

Os dois se despediram e o espelho voltou a refletir Hydra e as meninas que ainda se exprimiam na cama.

\- Eu não acredito que ele fez isso, é maravilhoso! – Disse Alicia.

\- Eu não esperava menos do meu irmão, mas ainda assim estou surpresa! – Disse Jeniffer.

Hydra desceu muito animada para o café e encontrou as amigas já sentadas junto a Fred, Jorge e Lino.

\- Obrigada pelos presentes Hydra – Disseram Gabrielle e Gisele.

\- Também amamos os nossos – Disseram os gêmeos e Lino.

\- Eu que agradeço o de vocês! – Sorriu Hydra se sentando como sempre entre Fred e Jorge.

\- Mas nada supera o presente do Peter para ela – Disse Angelina dizendo tudo sobre o espelho mágico, eles conseguem se ver aonde estiverem.

\- Caramba, isso é demais! – Comentou Fred – Bem que eu queria saber fazer um desses, imagina vender isso! - Dizia ele animado e com brilho nos olhos.

\- Esquece, um encantamento desses é muito difícil, esses espelhos são extremamente raros, o Peter levou meses para conseguir e gastou muito dinheiro, o Abbas também está tentando encontrar um e não está conseguindo. – Disse Jeniffer deixando os gêmeos frustrados.

\- Eu te empresto para falar com o Abbas quando quiser, Jeniffer - Disse Hydra sorrindo para a cunhada que sorriu de volta e disse que ia aceitar a oferta.

Hydra passou parte da manhã na torre da Grifinória (onde conseguiu pela primeira vez levar Gabrielle e Gisele para conhecer, elas ficaram encantadas com tudo).

\- Hydra, eu poderia falar com você? – Disse Hermione meio sem jeito para Hydra que estava sentada em uma poltrona ao lado de seus amigos, rindo enquanto Fred e Jorge divertiam o grupo com piadas.

\- Claro, o que houve? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Em particular – Disse Hermione e Hydra reparou que todos seus amigos pararam para olhar a cena.

\- Tudo bem... – Hydra se levantou e foi até um canto da sala comunal com Hermione – Diga, o que houve?

\- Eu queria saber se você poderia me ajudar... você sabe... A me arrumar hoje à noite... – A menina parecia muito sem graça e corada. Hydra abriu um grande sorriso, sempre quis ter uma irmã menor que pudesse ensinar essas coisas e gostou da oportunidade.

\- Mas é claro que sim, me encontre às cinco horas da tarde no meu quarto, leve sua veste e deixe o resto comigo – Hermione abriu um sorriso tímido e saiu para o encontro de Rony e Harry e Hydra voltou para onde estava

\- O que ela queria? – Perguntou Fred curioso.

\- Coisas de menina... – Respondeu Hydra e Fred fez uma careta, depois voltou a contar suas piadas para o grupo.

O almoço naquele dia foi magnífico, incluía no mínimo uns cem perus e pudins de Natal e montanhas de Bolachas Mágicas de Cribbage.

O grupo depois foi para o lado de fora do castelo, nos jardins, onde Harry e os Weasleys se divertiam com uma briga de bolas de neve enquanto as meninas conversavam sobre o baile, pouco antes das cinco horas, elas saíram para se arrumar.

\- Quê, você precisa de três horas? – Hydra ouviu Rony perguntar para Hermione, olhando para ela sem acreditar, logo uma enorme bola, atirada por Jorge, atingiu-o com força do lado da cabeça. – Com quem é que você vai? – gritou ele para Hermione, mas a garota apenas acenou e desapareceu pela escada de acesso ao castelo.

O quarto parecia uma operação de guerra, Hydra ajudou todas a se vestirem, a pobre Hermione parecia sem graça e deslocada.

\- Muito bem Hermione, esse é meu espelho ajudante – Disse Hydra mostrando um espelho dourado de mão – Eu penso em como quero me maquiar e ele usa o que eu tenho para me deixar pronta, mas eu acho que talvez você precise de algo mais caseiro.

\- Como o que? – Disse a menina nervosa.

\- Primeiramente, eu quero que você use essa poção – Disse Hydra entregando para a menina um frasco com uma poção "capilar alisante" – Ela vai deixar seus cabelo modelado, não precisa deixar liso não, pode usar ele cacheado também se preferir.

\- Ok... – Disse Hermione meio sem jeito. O cabelo rebelde da menina ficou maleável e baixo, Hydra então o colocou com a varinha em um lindo penteado

\- Ficou ótima Hermione! – Disse Angelina que usava o espelho de Hydra sem sucesso, seus olhos pareciam inchados de tão roxos – Eu acho que não sei usar isso aqui... – Disse ela enquanto as outras riam.

\- Precisa de prática, eu já lhe ajudo. – Disse Hydra também rindo – Agora, Hermione, esse aqui é um delineador mágico da Senhora Gigolef – Disse Hydra mostrando o que parecia uma caneta amarela de ponta preta –, você vai passar suavemente onde quer nos olhos e ele não vai deixar você errar o traço e nem vai sair durante toda a noite.

Hydra passou horas ajudando todas as meninas a ficarem prontas, elas rapidamente desistiram de usar o espelho de Hydra quando viram que precisava de prática e pensamento livre para dar certo. Depois de deixar cada uma deslumbrante (Hermione parecia outra pessoa em uma linda veste azul, Angelina estava maravilhosa em uma veste vinho, Alicia em uma veste verde e Jeniffer em uma amarela).

\- Com quem você vai, Jeniffer? – Perguntou Angelina.

\- Greg Viggory, é um rapaz da Lufa-Lufa, amigo do meu primo, eu já deixei bem claro pra ele manter aos mãozinhas aonde eu possa ver que eu sou comprometida! – Disse ela brincando.

Hydra finalmente foi se arrumar, colocou sua veste, que era vermelha e de renda, justa em todo corpo (em um estilo sereia) não demorou para se maquiar já que tinha habilidade com o espelho (o que deixou as meninas impressionadas) logo estava usando um lindo batom de tom vermelho suave e um delineador preto suave nos olhos, na verdade estava mais linda do que se lembrava em muito tempo. Fez também um coque em camadas no cabelo e usou os brincos e anel que ganhou de natal.

\- Eu sinceramente nunca vi ninguém tão bonita! – Dizia Angelina quando a viu pronta.

\- Bobagem sua, se olhe no espelho, você está magnífica! – Sorria Hydra

Hydra procurava em sua caixa de joias uma pulseira e achou a pulseira de ouro que ganhou de Olívio quando namoravam, achou que combinava com a roupa então mesmo se sentindo estranha com isso, a colocou.

\- Vamos? – Perguntou Hydra para Jeniffer, Hermione, Angelina e Alicia que estavam ainda no quarto

\- São 7:40 horas Hydra, esqueceu de chamar o Peter? – Perguntou Jeniffer rindo.

\- É verdade! – Disse ela correndo e pegando o espelho mágico que ganhou. Ao dizer o nome de Peter, ele logo apareceu.

\- UAU! Você está maravilhosa! – Disse ele parecendo em choque, as meninas riam no quarto – Chegue para trás por favor, deixe-me vê-la.

Hydra pediu para que Jeniffer segurasse o espelho enquanto ela chegava para trás e via a boca de Peter abrir cada vez mais.

\- O que achou? – Perguntou ela pegando o espelho novamente.

\- Que eu nunca vi uma mulher mais linda na minha vida até hoje!

\- Foi o que eu disse – Disse Angelina.

\- Valeu irmão – Gritou Jeniffer rindo.

\- Você também está linda! – Disse ele quando Hydra virou o espelho – Abbas se deu bem te encontrando, você sabe disso.

\- É, eu sei mesmo! - Brincou ela.

\- Eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho, mas eu amei te ver assim hoje, tente tirar fotos, ok?

\- Pode deixar – Sorriu Hydra.

Os dois se despediram e Hydra guardou o espelho.

\- Então vamos? – Disse ela para as meninas.

\- Vão indo, eu preciso pegar algo no meu quarto – Disse Hermione se apressando para fora do quarto.

O salão comunal estava com um ar estranho, cheio de gente usando diferentes cores em lugar da massa negra de sempre. Jorge esperava sentado em uma poltrona, estava muito bonito usando uma veste azul marinho, tanto ele quanto todos os rapazes na sala pareciam ter ficado paralisados encarando por alguns segundos enquanto Hydra e as meninas desciam as escadas.

\- Meu Deus! – Disse Jorge de boca aberta – Eu acho que eu vou ser uma lenda na escola! – Ele riu brincando.

\- Para de bobagem... – Disse Hydra que já estava vermelha e sem graça.

\- Você está linda Angelina – Hydra ouviu Fred dizer para a menina que também estava corada e sem graça.

O saguão de entrada também estava apinhado de estudantes, todos andando por ali à espera de que dessem oito horas, quando as portas para o Salão Principal seriam abertas. As pessoas que iam encontrar pares de outras Casas procuravam atravessar a aglomeração, tentando localizar uns aos outros. De novo, Hydra viu o efeito de quase todos se virarem para ela quando desceu as escadas e ficarem paralisados por alguns segundos.

Um grupo de alunos da Sonserina vinha subindo as escadas do seu salão comunal na masmorra. Draco à frente; usava vestes de veludo negro com a gola alta. Pansy Parkinson estava agarrada ao braço dele, com vestes rosa-claro cheias de babadinhos. Crabbe e Goyle vinham de verde sem acompanhantes.

\- Eu vou falar com meu irmão um minutinho – Disse Hydra tirando o braço de Jorge que parecia orgulhoso demais em exibi-la.

\- Draco, está lindo! – Disse ela se aproximando do irmão. Crabbe e Goyle pareciam que tinham sido atingidos por um feitiço estuporante quando a viram e Pansy olhava com a mesma cara de nojo de sempre.

\- Obrigado, você também está – Disse ele pomposo.

\- Você também está ótima Pansy – Disse Hydra, tentando ser simpática.

\- Obrigada... – Respondeu ela, parecendo ter sido forçada a ser educada com Hydra.

\- Você realmente vai ao baile com um Weasley? – Perguntou Draco com raiva olhando para Jorge que conversava com Fred e Angelina

\- Pode apostar que sim! Felizmente sim! – Disse Hydra sorrindo e virando, indo até seu par e dando o braço para ele novamente.


	16. Baile de inverno

As portas de carvalho da entrada se abriram e todos se viraram para olhar os alunos de Durmstrang entrarem com o Prof. Karkaroff. Krum vinha à frente da delegação, acompanhado, para a grande surpresa de Hydra, por Hermione que estava irreconhecível de tão linda, Gisele também estava maravilhosa com uma veste de seda azul de brilho prateado acompanhada de seu par da Durmstrang.

Hydra viu que a área do gramado logo à entrada do castelo fora transformada em uma espécie de gruta cheia de luzes encantadas – ou seja, centenas de fadinhas vivas encontravam-se sentadas nas roseiras que tinham sido conjuradas ali e esvoaçavam sobre as estátuas que pareciam representar Papai Noel e suas renas.

Então a voz da Prof a Minerva McGonagall chamou:

\- Campeões aqui, por favor! - A professora, trajava vestes a rigor de tartan vermelho, e enfeitara a aba do chapéu com uma guirlanda bem feiosa de cardos – a flor nacional da Escócia.

Harry e Padma, uma menina do quarto ano se adiantaram, assim como Krum e Hermione, Fleur e Rogério Davies, que parecia tão aturdido com a felicidade de ter Fleur como par que mal conseguia desgrudar os olhos dela e também Cedrico e Cho Chang, uma menina bonita e com aparência asiática da Corvinal .

Hydra entrou no salão com os demais alunos, muitos meninos ainda olhavam encantados e ela se sentiu bem em ver que Fleur não era a única que chamara atenção.

Quando as portas do Salão Principal se abriram, as meninas que ficavam suspirando pelo Krum passaram, lançando a Hermione olhares de profundo desprezo. Pansy Parkinson boquiabriu-se ao passar com Draco, e mesmo ele não pareceu capaz de encontrar uma ofensa para usar contra a menina.

\- Ela realmente ficou lindíssima! – Disse Angelina no ouvido de Hydra.

Depois que estavam todos sentados no salão, a Profa Minerva mandou os campeões e seus pares formarem um cortejo, de dois em dois, e a seguiram. Os garotos obedeceram e todos no salão aplaudiram, quando eles entraram e se dirigiram a uma grande mesa redonda no fundo do salão, onde estavam sentados os juízes.

As paredes do salão estavam cobertas de gelo prateado e cintilante, com centenas de guirlandas de visco e azevinho cruzando o teto escuro salpicado de estrelas. As mesas das Casas haviam desaparecido; em lugar delas havia umas cem mesinhas iluminadas com lanternas, que acomodavam, cada uma, doze pessoas.

Dumbledore sorriu feliz quando os campeões se aproximaram da mesa principal, mas Karkaroff tinha uma ruim ao ver Krum e Hermione se aproximarem. Ludo Bagman, esta noite de vestes roxo-berrante, com grandes estrelas amarelas, batia palmas com tanto entusiasmo quanto qualquer estudante; e Madame Maxime, que trocara o uniforme costumeiro de cetim negro por um vestido rodado de seda lilás, os aplaudia educadamente. Hydra reparou então que a quinta cadeira à mesa estava ocupada por Percy Weasley.

\- O que seu irmão está fazendo aqui afinal? – Perguntou Hydra para Jorge.

\- Não sei, algo chato, provavelmente – Respondeu ele observando.

Hydra se acomodou em uma mesa com Jorge, Fred, Angelina, Gabrielle, Pierre (eca!), Alicia, Lino, Gisele, Mikael, Jeniffer e Greg.

Para o nojo de Hydra, Pierre não tirava os olhos dela, parecia quase tão hipnotizado por ela do que Rogério Davies por Fleur Delacour.

Ainda não havia comida nas travessas de ouro, apenas pequenos menus diante de cada conviva.

Ela então ordenou para o seu prato:

\- Canard à l'orange (um prato Francês).

E o pedido apareceu em seu prato. Entendendo a ideia, os demais ocupantes da mesa também fizeram os pedidos aos seus pratos.

\- A decoração aqui é sublime! – Dizia Gisele – É claro que sinto falta das estátuas de gelo da Beauxbatons no natal, lembra delas, Hydra?

\- Oui, realmente eram lindíssimas! – Disse Hydra, observando o par de Fleur na mesa principal errar o garfo da boca várias vezes e a admirando como se ela não fosse real.

\- Você está tão linda quanto ela. – Disse Jorge vendo que Hydra olhava para a cena – De você quiser eu também posso ficar te olhando que nem idiota, um monte de garotos no Salão estão já de qualquer maneira. – Brincou ele.

\- Nem pensar! – Riu Hydra um pouco sem graça e agradeceu ao amigo por animá-la - Que tal a Gabrielle, ela não está linda hoje? – Disse ela olhando para a menina que estava com uma linda veste rendada rosa clarinha e cabelos presos.

\- Está sim, eu acho que vou chamar ela pra dançar mais tarde, se ela quiser e esse engomadinho francês se mandar... – Disse Jorge em tom de brincadeira, mas sem deixar de olhar para a menina do outro lado da mesa e como Hydra notou, Pierre não deixava de olhar para ela.

\- Por favor, só não me deixa sozinha com o Pierre se você puder evitar.

\- Pode deixar – Disse Jorge.

Angelina e Fred pareciam a vontade conversando e rindo, a cena deixou Hydra muito feliz, afinal ela queria muito que finalmente os dois se acertassem.

Quando toda a comida fora consumida, Dumbledore se levantou e pediu aos estudantes que fizessem o mesmo. Então, a um aceno de sua varinha, as mesas se encostaram às paredes, deixando o salão vazio, em seguida ele conjurou uma plataforma ao longo da parede direita. Sobre ela foram colocados uma bateria, alguns violões, um alaúde, um violoncelo e algumas gaitas de foles.

\- Eu não acredito que as Esquisitonas realmente vão vir! – Disse Fred animado.

As Esquisitonas realmente então subiram no palco sob aplausos delirantemente entusiásticos; eram todas extremamente cabeludas, trajavam vestes negras que haviam sido artisticamente rasgadas.

Hydra notou então que as lanternas de todas as outras mesas tinham se apagado e que os outros campeões e seus pares estavam em pé.

As Esquisitonas tocaram uma música lenta e triste; os campeões e seus pares entraram na pista de dança bem iluminada, então começaram a dançar. Logo depois, os outros começaram a acompanhá-los.

\- Vamos – Disse Hydra para Jorge.

\- Nem pensar – Respondeu ele.

\- Vamos sim! – Disse Hydra puxando o rapaz e o levando para o meio da pista aonde os dois começaram a valsar.

Dumbledore valsava com Madame Maxime. Ficava tão pequeno junto a ela que a ponta do seu chapéu cônico mal roçava o queixo da bruxa; no entanto, Madame Maxime se movia graciosamente para uma mulher daquele tamanho. Olho-Tonto Moody estava seguindo um compasso de dois tempos extremamente desajeitado com a Profa Sinistra, que nervosamente evitava a perna de madeira do seu par.

As Esquisitonas pararam de tocar, os aplausos encheram mais uma vez o Salão Principal.

\- Finalmente – Suspirou Jorge.

As Esquisitonas começarem uma nova música, que era muito mais movimentada e todos dançavam animadamente, dessa vez Jorge nem mesmo reclamou de estarem ali, Hydra, Gisele e Gabrielle dançaram juntas e muitos olhares estavam voltados para as três.

Foi extremamente animador a sensação de liberdade que a dança trazia para Hydra, ela esqueceu completamente de todos ao redor e se divertia com suas amigas, ela nem notou quando Fred e Angelina desapareceram e logo depois Gisele e Mikael.

\- Para onde eles foram? – Perguntou Hydra para Gabrielle.

\- Você quer mesmo saber? – Perguntou ela com risinhos.

Hydra então viu Jorge que estava dançando com elas e percebeu que Pierre não estava por perto.

\- Eu vou tomar um pouco de ar fresco, vocês continuem por aqui, sim? – Disse ela saindo do salão antes que eles pudessem responder

Ela seguiu até o Saguão de Entrada, sendo interrompida diversas vezes por meninos que surgiam perguntando se ela não queria dançar, as portas estavam abertas, de par em par e as fadinhas luminosas no roseiral piscavam e cintilavam quando ela desceu os degraus da entrada e se viram cercados de plantas que formavam caminhos serpeantes e de grandes estátuas de pedra.

Sentiu frio, mas decidiu olhar ao redor, ela se sentou em um dos bancos e então viu uma cena que não esperava, Draco e Pansy se beijando encostados em uma árvore. Foi um misto de sentimentos, um pouco de repulsa por Draco ter escolhido alguém tão repulsivamente metida quanto Pansy Parkison, mas principalmente uma certa tristeza, seu irmão se tornara um homem e ela não acompanhou isso, se afastou tanto dele com os anos que esquecera que os dois eram inseparáveis até seus onze anos, o tanto quanto seu pai deixava que fossem, pelo menos, realmente uma pontada de dor a atingiu bem no estômago e seus olhos se encheram D'guá, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, Pierre se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Seu irmão, não é? – Perguntou ele em francês apontando para Draco e Pansy.

\- Sim, meu irmão. – Respondeu Hydra também em Francês – O que você quer, Pierre?

\- Nada, só conversar...

\- Ok então...

\- Por que você me detesta tanto, Hydra? – Perguntou ele sério olhando para ela

\- Porque você partiu meu coração, você foi meu primeiro namorado, ou pelo menos eu achei que era meu namorado e então eu te vi cantando aquela menina, qual o nome dela? Natalia Moraes, uma menina de Portugal, isso depois de você ter tentado... bem, ter tentado avançar o sinal comigo, eu fiquei irada, eu pensei que aquilo era a única coisa que você queria comigo, o que sinceramente eu acho que era e jurei que nunca mais teria nada com você.

Pierre ouvia parecendo meio incomodado com a resposta.

\- Ora Hydra, eu era novo e idiota, eu não sabia muito bem o que fazia, você era a menina mais bonita, você e a Fleur e uma das mais legais... - Disse ele fazendo o rosto de Hydra se contorcer – Além de ser uma pessoa maravilhosa, eu fui um grande idiota de ter feito aquilo. – Ele parecia quase sincero, se Hydra não o conhecesse tão bem talvez acreditaria em sua inocência.

\- Tudo bem Pierre, vamos deixar então as coisas no passado – Respondeu ela.

\- Mas por quê? Será que não podemos recomeçar? Eu gosto tanto de você Hydra e você é tão bonita... Parece ainda mais bonita a cada dia, eu fico te observando e lembrando de tudo que passamos juntos, Hydra, vai dizer que você não sente mais nada por mim?

\- Não Pierre, não sinto mais e sinceramente eu acho que nem você, talvez sinta desejo e além disso eu tenho namorado! – Afirmou Hydra indignada.

\- E ele está longe, bem longe pelo que sei, lá em Londres trabalhando, não está?

\- Pierre, não interessa que ele esteja longe ou perto, ele continua sendo o meu namorado, você não entende isso?

Pierre a encarou e então, tentou beijá-la, mas Hydra o parou imediatamente e gritou o afastando, fazendo com que Draco aparecesse.

\- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou o menino para Pierre.

\- Nada, só estamos conversando... – Disse ele com seu olhar cínico com seu sotaque carregado.

\- Mentira, ele tentou me agarrar! – Disse Hydra se levantando ainda vermelha de raiva.

Draco levantava a varinha quando o Professor Snape surgiu.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Disse ele raivoso.

\- Nada Professor – Respondeu Draco guardando a varinha – Só estamos conversando.

\- Ótimo, então sugiro que conversem lá dentro! – Disse o professor de forma tão séria que era quase ameaçadora.

Os quatro entraram, Pansy parecia extremamente chateada de ter sido interrompida e Draco ainda estava vermelho de raiva encarando Pierre, que saiu correndo para dentro do salão.

\- Draco, eu posso falar com você um minuto? – Pergunto Hydra quando estavam no salão principal (Pansy olhou ainda com mais raiva).

\- Tudo bem – Respondeu Draco parecendo meio confuso e pedindo para que Pansy o esperasse no salão principal (o que ela fez quase fuzilando Hydra com os olhos).

Hydra sentou na escada e Draco a seguiu sentando do lado.

\- A gente se afastou muito, você não acha? – Perguntou a menina para o irmão que parecia ainda mais confuso com a pergunta

\- Eu acho que sim... – Respondeu ele meio sem graça

\- Eu não queria isso Draco, nós éramos tão unidos – Hydra novamente tinha lágrimas nos olhos e Draco ficou confuso.

\- Mas o que houve afinal? – Perguntou ele.

\- Eu vi você... Você e aquela menina, não me leve a mal, na sua idade eu já namorava também, é só que... Eu percebi o quanto eu perdi da sua vida – As lágrimas corriam pelos olhos de Hydra e Draco parecia desesperado.

\- Não chora, para, é sério, está tudo bem! – Dizia ele sem saber o que fazer.

\- Eu não estou triste, eu só queria que a gente pudesse conversar mais, sermos mais amigos – Disse ela secando as lágrimas – O que você acha disso?

\- Eu não sei Hydra, você que se isolou de todo mundo lá de casa, me deixou sozinho... – Ele hesitou em falar.

\- Eu sei, eu fiquei tão desconfortável na nossa casa que acabei não pensando que eu estava te deixando sozinho também, me perdoe por favor, não foi sua culpa tudo que aconteceu... – As lágrimas voltaram a cair

\- Tudo bem Hydra, por favor para de chorar! – Disse Draco secando as lágrimas da irmã.

\- Eu acho que sei lá, podemos sentar uma vez por semanas pelo menos, só para conversarmos, nada demais, só nós dois, o que acha? – Disse ela olhando com seus grandes olhos cinzas para o irmão que ainda parecia meio chocado.

\- Tudo bem Hydra, podemos fazer isso... – Disse ele e Hydra o abraçou.

\- Você viu a Gisele? – Mikael que parecia sem fôlego e com raiva acabara de chegar perto dos dois perguntando para Hydra.

\- Eu achei que ela estava com você... – Disse Hydra surpresa.

\- Ela estava... – O rapaz entrou então raivoso no salão principal e minutos depois, Gisele apareceu seguida de um rapaz da Lufa-Lufa, disfarçando e também entrando no salão principal.

\- Eu acho que é melhor eu entrar – Disse Hydra para Draco e os dois seguiram para o salão principal.

Algumas pessoas ainda dançavam, Gisele e Mikael discutiam em um canto e Hydra decidiu se sentar junto de Jorge, Gabrielle e Jeniffer.

\- Aonde você estava? – Perguntou Jorge

\- Conversando com meu irmão. – Disse ela e os três pareceram surpresos – Aonde está seu par, Jeniffer?

\- Não sei, eu mandei ele pastar – Disse ela com raiva cruzando os braços.

\- Ele tentou ser mais ousado do que deveria, digamos assim – Explicou Gabrielle para Hydra.

\- Cadê o Fred? – Perguntou Hydra para Jorge.

\- Eu o vi lá fora, mas ainda não voltou.

\- E o que você estava fazendo lá fora heim? – Brincou Hydra baixinho para Jorge e os dois riram.

\- Você viu o Pierre, Hydra? – Perguntou Gabrielle.

\- Ele estava lá fora, depois não o vi mais, espero que esteja bem longe! – Disse ela com uma expressão parecida com a de Jeniffer, que pareceu entender.

Quando as Esquisitonas terminaram de tocar à meia-noite, receberam mais uma rodada de aplausos estrepitosos e começaram a sair em direção ao saguão de entrada. Muitas pessoas expressaram o desejo de que o baile pudesse continuar por mais tempo.

\- Eu acho que vou dormir – Disse Hydra sentindo que o baile já dera tudo que tinha que dar para ela.

\- Eu vou também – Disse Jeniffer e as duas se despediram de Jorge e Gabrielle e foram em direção a torre da Grifinória.

\- Eu queria tanto que o Abbas pudesse ter vindo... – Disse Jeniffer triste e Hydra se sentiu mal, ela sabia que Jeniffer via muito menos Abbas do que ela via o Peter e que por uma promessa feita aos gêmeos, não podia mudar isso.

\- Eu sei, eu também queria que o Peter estivesse aqui, acredite. 


	17. O Príncipe mestiço

Todos acordaram tarde no dia seguinte ao Natal, que é feriado na Grã-Bretanha. A sala comunal da Grifinória estava muito mais sossegada do que ultimamente, muitos bocejos pontuavam as conversas ociosas. Hydra estava sentada ainda se sentindo muito sonolenta em uma poltrona perto da lareira junto com Fred e Jorge.

\- Aonde você foi parar afinal? – Perguntou ela para Fred, mas ele apenas trocou olhares com Jorge e os dois riram – Ok, ok, eu já entendi... – Disse Hydra também rindo – Mas e você e Angelina, estão namorando então?

\- Acho que sim... – Respondeu ele meio confuso.

\- Acha?

\- Não falamos muito a respeito, se é que você me entende – Disse ele, dando uma piscadinha para Hydra que revirou os olhos e riu.

Quando Angelina e Alicia chegaram na sala comunal, Hydra decidiu subir e procurar seu material de Poções para colocar sua lição em dia, quando estava abrindo seu malão, notou um pacote em cima da sua cama, ficou curiosa, então o rasgou e viu um caderno com capa de couro preta e grosso, tinha uma serpente na capa em dourado, Hydra ficou admirada e abriu correndo para ver do que se tratava, mas estava vazio com exceção da primeira página que tinha um bilhete escrito em uma letra que parecia ter sido disfarçada para que ela não soubesse de quem se tratava.

 _"_ _Hydra_ _Malfoy,_

 _Esse presente se trata de um Grimório, aqui eu quero você anote cada receita de poção, cada passo de magia, cada feitiço que achar importante ou que um dia venha a inventar, cada tentativa de criação, cada coisa que fizer relacionada a magia que ache importante._

 _Não se preocupe, apenas você e as pessoas em quem você confiar poderão ler o que está escrito e o caderno nunca ficará sem pergaminho._

 _Se algum curioso colocar as mãos nele, apenas verá receitas de culinária ou páginas em branco impossíveis de serem compreendidas, se quiser que alguém consiga ler, apenas diga "leia" enquanto estiver com ela e o segredo aqui escrito aparecerá._

 _Espero que use para anotar cada passo do seu futuro, que tem tudo para ser brilhante e que nunca esqueça de aprender com seus erros, assim como com seus acertos, pois nossas tentativas são tão nobres quanto nossos sucessos._

 _Assinado,_

 _O Príncipe Mestiço"_

"O Príncipe mestiço? Quem diabos é o Príncipe Mestiço?" Pensou Hydra e ficou horas tentando pensar em todas as pessoas que poderiam se chamar daquele jeito mas não chegou a nenhuma conclusão.

\- Príncipe Mestiço? – Disseram todos seus amigos na sala comunal quando ela desceu dizendo o que acabara de ganhar.

\- Pois é, eu não sei quem seria esse.

\- É um nome tão estranho para se chamar! – Comentou Harry Potter que estava próximo com seus amigos Rony e Hermione.

\- Pois é e eu não faço a mínima ideia de quem seja, não pode ser o Peter, ele não é mestiço e nem ninguém da minha família – Comentou ela.

\- O Olívio é mestiço – Disse Angelina que estava sentada ao lado de Fred.

\- Sim, mas não acho que ele não se chamaria de príncipe, além disso, eu acho que ele assinaria se tivesse me dado isso, não acho que foi ele – Comentou Hydra.

\- Sim, ele teria comentado comigo! – Disse Angelina como se estivesse falando consigo mesma.

\- Você ainda tem contato? – Perguntou Alicia que parecia extremamente sonolenta sentada ao lado de Angelina.

\- Sim, sempre nos correspondemos – Respondeu Angelina olhando para Hydra –, ele parece estar bem feliz no Puddlemere United.

\- Quem bom, eu realmente acho que ele merece – Disse Hydra sorrindo sinceramente pelo menino.

Hydra aproveitou o resto do feriado para fazer seus deveres e conseguiu encontrar com Peter mais uma vez antes de começarem as aulas, agora que se falavam todos os dias a noite pelo espelho, a saudade parecia diminuir.

O novo semestre começou na manhã seguinte com uma surpresa agradável aos alunos do sexto ano: um grande aviso foi preso no quadro de avisos durante a noite.

"AULAS DE APARATAÇÃO

Se você tem dezessete anos ou vai fazer dezessete antes do próximo dia 31 de agosto, você está habilitado para um curso de doze semanas de Aulas de Aparatação com um Instrutor de Aparatação do Ministério. Por favor, assine abaixo para participar.

Custo: 12 galeões"

\- Vamos fazer, certo? – Perguntaram Fred para Jorge sorrindo. Hydra também se inscreveu para o curso.

Todos pareciam animados com a ideia do curso, por todo aquele dia, houve conversas sobre as aulas que estavam por vir, uma grande quantidade de conversas sobre desaparecer e aparecer em outro lugar. Hydra tinha a lembrança da aparatação conjunta que fez com o Sr. Macmillan e com Peter e esperava que aquilo fosse melhor do que a experiência anterior.

Snape não mudava o humor, sempre parecia irritado e desgostoso, em todas as aulas sem exceção.

\- Como vocês chegaram no N.I.E.M.s e não conseguem fazer uma poção de morto-vivo aceitável? Isso é mais que lamentável! – Dizia ele em um tom que assustou a todos, menos a Hydra que fez uma poção perfeita.

Na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, assim como em Transfiguração e Poções, Hydra dominara com maestria os feitiços não verbais, eles aprenderam sobre feitiços escudo e agora Moody deu uma aula sobre uma criaturas das trevas.

\- Inferius, alguém sabe do que se trata? – Disse ele girando seu olho mágico pela sala.

Hydra levantou a mão imediatamente, as estórias que ouvira na infância sobre Inferius ainda a assombravam.

\- Malfoy – Disse Moody a olhando com seu olho normal.

\- São defuntos. Defuntos enfeitiçados para cumprir ordens de um bruxo das trevas – Respondeu ela meio trêmula e muitas pessoas da sala pareciam assustada.

\- Exatamente, O Senhor das Trevas usava Inferius em sua época, mas não os vemos a muito tempo – Disse ele fazendo com que muitos da turma se sentissem melhor – O que não significa que não veremos de novo... (Os gritinhos baixos de terror de alguns alunos voltaram).

Nesse momento Fred levantou a mão.

\- Weasley, pode falar – Disse Moody.

\- Como se cria um Inferius? – Perguntou ele.

\- Elas são criados através da sucursal mágico das Artes das Trevas chamada Necromancia, nada fácil de se fazer, já deram muito trabalho ao Ministério, devo dizer.

O resto da aula foi de relatos chocantes de como Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e o bruxo Grindewald usavam e pensavam sobre esses seres e como tanto trouxas quanto bruxos e bruxas poderiam se tornar Inferius.

\- Que coisa horrível! – Dizia Angelina que estava pálida enquanto saiam da aula – Você acha que um dia alguém pode fazer isso de novo?

\- Só se Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado voltar eu acho, o que eu espero que nunca aconteça – Respondeu Hydra.

Hydra foi em direção ao Salão Principal quando foi interrompida por Draco enquanto estava no Salão Principal.

\- Você viu? – Disse ele jogando um exemplar do Profeta diário em suas mãos. Hydra leu junto com Fred e Jorge.

"O MAIOR ERRO DE DUMBLEDORE

Alvo Dumbledore, o excêntrico diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, nunca teve medo de fazer nomeações controvertidas para o corpo docente, escreve Rita Skeeter, nossa correspondente especial. Em setembro deste ano, ele contratou Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody, o notório ex-auror que vê feitiços por toda parte, para ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, uma decisão que fez muita gente erguer as sobrancelhas no Ministério da Magia, dado o conhecido hábito que Moody tem de atacar qualquer um que faça um movimento repentino em sua presença. Olho-Tonto, porém, parece responsável e bondoso, em contraste com o indivíduo meio humano que Dumbledore emprega para ensinar Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Rúbeo Hagrid, que admite ter sido expulso de Hogwarts no terceiro ano, e desde então exerce na escola a função de guarda-caça, um emprego que Dumbledore lhe arranjou. No ano passado, no entanto, usou sua misteriosa influência sobre o diretor da escola para obter o cargo suplementar de professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, preterindo muitos candidatos com melhores qualificações.

Um homem assustadoramente grande e de ar feroz, Hagrid tem usado sua recém adquirida autoridade para aterrorizar os alunos ao tratar de uma coleção de seres horripilantes. Enquanto Dumbledore faz vista grossa, Hagrid já feriu vários alunos durante uma série de aulas que muitos admitem "dar muito medo".

"Eu já fui atacado por um hipogrifo e meu amigo, Vicente Crabbe, levou uma dentada feia de um verme", declarou Draco Malfoy, um aluno do quarto ano. "Todos odiamos Hagrid, mas temos receio demais para dizer qualquer coisa."

Mas Hagrid não tem a menor intenção de desistir de sua campanha de intimidação. Em conversa com a repórter do Profeta Diário, no mês passado, ele admitiu que cria uns bichos a que chama de "explosivins", uma cruza extremamente perigosa de manticore com caranguejo-de-fogo. A criação de novas raças é, naturalmente, uma atividade em geral acompanhada de perto pelo Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Hagrid, ao que parece, considera-se acima dessas restrições pouco importantes.

"Eu só estava me divertindo um pouco", disse ele, antes de mudar rapidamente de assunto.

E como se isso não bastasse, o Profeta Diário agora encontrou provas de que Hagrid não é – como sempre fingiu ser – um bruxo puro-sangue. De fato, não é sequer um ser humano puro. Sua mãe, podemos revelar com exclusividade, não é outra senão a giganta Fridwulfa, cujo paradeiro é atualmente desconhecido.

Sedentos de sangue e brutais, os gigantes chegaram à extinção com as guerras que promoveram entre si no século passado. Os poucos sobreviventes se alistaram nas fileiras d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, e foram responsáveis por alguns dos piores massacres de trouxas durante o seu reino de terror.

Embora muitos gigantes que serviram Àquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado tenham sido mortos por aurores que combatiam o partido das trevas, Fridwulfa não foi um deles. É possível que tenha fugido para uma das comunidades de gigantes que ainda existem em montanhas no exterior. Mas se as extravagâncias de Hagrid durante as aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas puderem servir de medida, o filho de Fridwulfa parece ter herdado sua natureza brutal.

Mas, bizarramente, dizem que Hagrid criou uma grande amizade pelo garoto que provocou a queda de Você-Sabe-Quem – e com isso obrigou a própria mãe, bem como os demais seguidores do bruxo das trevas, a procurar um refúgio. Talvez Harry Potter não tenha conhecimento da desagradável verdade sobre seu grande amigo – mas não resta dúvida de que Alvo Dumbledore tem obrigação de providenciar para que Harry Potter, bem como seus colegas, sejam informados dos perigos de se associarem com meio gigantes."

Hydra terminou de ler incrédula.

\- Draco, isso não é verdade! – Disse ela encarando o irmão – "todos o detestamos".

\- Muitos detestam sim! – Disse ele apoiado por seus capangas e Pansy Parkison que estavam ao seu lado.

\- Eu não o detesto e nem muitos alunos, isso é mentira Draco e desde quando vermes tem dentes? – Perguntou ela olhando para Crabbe que ficava vermelho sempre que a via.

\- Isso vai acabar com a carreira dessa aberração a se vai... Mamãe e papai estão furiosos, quem quer um meio gigante ensinando seus filhos? – Disse Draco parecendo satisfeito.

\- Eu quero! – Disse Fred.

\- Claro que quer, vocês Weasleys amam tudo que não presta, trouxas e agora meio gigantes, são uma vergonha para o mundo bruxo – Disse Draco com raiva.

\- Draco, chega! Eu não admito que fale assim dos Weasleys – Brigou Hydra.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou a Professora Minerva que acabara de chegar no Saguão de entrada.

\- Nada! – Respondeu Draco encarando Fred.

\- Não parece nada – Disse a Professora olhando uma pequena multidão que os cercavam.

\- Não é nada professora – Disse Fred ainda vermelho de raiva.

\- Muito bem então, todos para o Salão Principal, vamos.

Hydra seguiu com Fred e Jorge para a mesa da Grifinória enquanto Draco e seus amigos se sentavam na mesa da Sonserina parlendo satisfeitos consigo mesmos.

\- Aquele idiota! – Resmungava Fred enquanto sentavam na mesa.

\- Eu sei que ele é seu irmão, Hydra, mas o Malfoy é completamente desprezível – Disse Jorge que parecia tão irritado quanto o irmão.

\- Eu sei, acho que quase todos são... – Disse Hydra triste de constatar esse fato.

\- Menos você é claro... – Afirmou Fred.

\- Sim, menos eu, espero...

Na metade de janeiro, aconteceu outra visita à Hogsmeade e Hydra seguiu com Gabrielle (que agora estava grudada em Jorge) e Gisele (que aparentemente brigara com Mikael no dia do baile e agora estava de conversinha com um garoto da Sonserina) e seus amigos da Grifinória, Peter dessa vez teve que trabalhar e não conseguiu acompanhá-la na visita, mas Jeniffer estava feliz de ver Abbas que a esperava na porta da dedosdemel.

\- Oi Abbas, quanto tempo! – Disse Hydra o cumprimentava.

\- Sim, como vai Hydra? Jeniffer mandou uma foto de vocês duas no baile, estavam lindas! – Disse ele abraçando Jeniffer.

\- Muito obrigada – Sorriu Hydra simpática, então deixou os dois saírem juntos.

\- Você não vai entrar? – Perguntou Alicia para Hydra ainda na porta da Dedosdemel, mas na verdade Hydra evitava a loja em visita oficial para o caso de ser reconhecida quando passava por ali quando estava visitando Peter.

\- Não, acho que vou na Zonko's encontrar o Fred e o Jorge, a gente se vê daqui a pouco no Três Vassouras.

\- Até mais tarde então! - Disse Alicia entrando na loja com Angelina.

Hydra foi até a loja de brincadeiras Zonko's que estava lotada de alunos e encontrou Fred, Jorge, Lino e Gabrielle.

\- Hydra, eu estava te procurando... – Disse Gabrielle quando ela entrou.

\- Nós queremos fazer algo muito melhor do que isso – Disse Fred para Lino enquanto apanhavam bombas de bosta da prateleira.

\- Eu não duvido que vão. – Respondeu Lino – Mas enquanto isso, vou comprar alguns.

Depois de fazerem compras na loja (Hydra comprou para os gêmeos soluços doces e bombas de bosta dizendo que era um presente de aniversário adiantado) todos seguiram para o Três Vassouras, o bar estava apinhado como sempre.

Fred e Jorge ficaram com os olhos brilhando quando viram ninguém menos que Ludo Bagman conversando com Harry Potter.

\- Nós já voltamos – Disseram eles indo em direção ao bruxo.

Hydra se sentou em uma mesa onde já se encontravam Angelina e Alícia.

\- Onde está a sua amiga Gisele? – Perguntou Alícia quando Hydra, Gabrielle e Lino se sentaram.

\- Não faço ideia, ela estava de papo com um menino da Sonserina, deve estar em algum lugar com ele – Disse Hydra que já não se espantava em nada com o comportamento da amiga, mas Angelina revirava os olhos.

\- Ele não vai fugir para sempre... – Disse Fred baixinho quando se sentara com Jorge parecendo decepcionados.

\- O que vocês queriam com aquele homem? – Perguntou Angelina.

\- Assunto confidencial – Respondeu Jorge meio seco.

Hydra pediu uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada para a mesa e todos riam enquanto Fred contava uma história sobre como quase colocou fogo na casa com Jorge em um natal quando tinham sete anos, quando Rita Skeeter entrou no pub. Estava usando vestes amarelo-banana; tinha as unhas longas pintadas de rosa-choque e vinha acompanhada do seu fotógrafo barrigudo, Hydra a reconhecia pelas fotos que já vira dela em algumas reportagens.

\- O que essa mulher está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Hydra que ainda estava com raiva pelo artigo contra Hagrid.

\- Não faço ideia! – Respondeu Jorge que estava ao seu lado.

\- Tentando estragar a vida de mais alguém? – perguntou Harry que estava duas mesas depois deles em voz alta.

Algumas pessoas viraram a cabeça. Os olhos de Rita Skeeter se arregalaram por trás dos óculos de pedrinhas quando viu quem falara.

\- Harry! – exclamou ela sorridente. – Que ótimo? Por que você não vem se sentar conosco...?

\- Eu não chegaria perto da senhora nem com uma vassoura de três metros – disse Harry furioso. – Por que a senhora fez aquilo com o Hagrid, hein?

Rita Skeeter ergueu as sobrancelhas acentuadas com lápis grosso.

\- Os nossos leitores têm o direito de saber a verdade, Harry, estou meramente fazendo o meu...

\- Quem se importa que ele seja meio gigante? – gritou Harry. – Não há nada errado com ele!

O bar inteiro ficou em silêncio. Madame Rosmerta acompanhava de olhar fixo por trás do balcão, aparentemente esquecida de que a garrafa que estava enchendo de quentão começara a transbordar.

O sorriso de Rita Skeeter estremeceu levemente, mas ela o firmou quase no mesmo instante; abriu a bolsa de crocodilo com um estalido, tirou a pena-de-repetição-rápida e disse:

\- Que tal me dar uma entrevista sobre o Hagrid que você conhece, Harry? O homem por trás dos músculos? A improvável amizade que tem por ele e as razões para tê-la? Você o chamaria de um pai-substituto?

Hermione se levantou abruptamente, a cerveja amanteigada apertada na mão como se fosse uma granada.

\- Sua mulher horrorosa – disse ela, entre dentes –, a senhora não se importa, não é, qualquer coisa vira artigo, e qualquer pessoa serve, não é? Até Ludo Bagman...

\- Sente-se, menininha boba e não fale do que não entende – disse Rita Skeeter com frieza, seu olhar endurecendo ao pousar em Hermione. – Sei de coisas sobre Ludo Bagman que deixariam você de cabelos em pé... Não que eles precisem de ajuda – acrescentou, mirando os cabelos lanzudos de Hermione.

\- Vamos embora – disse Hermione.

\- Anda, Harry, Rony... Os garotos saíram; muita gente ficou olhando para eles enquanto se retiravam. A pena-de-repetição-rápida estava em posição; corria para a frente e para trás no pedaço de pergaminho sobre a mesa perto de Rita que parecia satisfeita.

\- Que mulher abominável! – Exclamou Angelina enquanto Rita e seu fotografo se retiravam do bar

\- Olha, eu não acho que o Hagrid seja um bom professor, não vou mentir... – Disse Alicia meio sem jeito – Mas não acho que ele mereça ser tratado como um monstro, ele sempre foi muito simpático.

\- Sim, eu concordo! – Disseram quase todos.

\- Eu sempre desconfiei que talvez a Madame Maxime... – Disse Gabrielle sem jeito pausando antes de continuar – Bem, que ela também fosse, você sabe...

\- Será? – Perguntou Hydra pensativa, realmente aquilo fazia sentido. 


	18. A Segunda tarefa

As semanas seguintes foram muito puxadas para Hydra, os deveres de casa pareciam se acumular apesar de ela sempre estar tentando adiantá-los, ela também só conseguira ver o Peter duas vezes depois da semana de férias, já que ambos estavam atolados de coisas para fazer, mas pelo menos conseguiam conversar pelo espelho todas as noites, mesmo que pouco. Em compensação, toda semana conseguia sentar para conversar com Draco em um banco perto do lago, apesar de não tiverem tido muito assunto nas primeiras tentativas.

No meio de Janeiro, Hydra estava sentada com suas amigas na biblioteca, pouco antes da aula de feitiços.

\- É impossível, Hydra, impossível, não dá para nos preparamos para os exames tendo aulas em Inglês – Dizia Gisele, parecendo desesperada, pegando um livro de feitiços.

\- Não é nada impossível, o Inglês de vocês é até muito bom! – Dizia Hydra, tentando encorajar as amigas.

\- Bom, Hydra, mas não excelente, eu não consigo entender quando o professor fala muito rápido. – Reclamou Gabrielle.

\- Vocês sentam do meu lado sempre, por quê não me pedem ajudar quando não entenderem? – Reclamou Hydra.

\- Porque não queremos perturbar você, você também precisa aprender, não precisa? – Disse Gisele.

Pouco tempo depois, elas ouviram o sinal que anunciava o início do próximo tempo letivo e foram juntas, correndo, para a sala do Prof. Flitwick.

Com a necessidade de ajudar as amigas, Hydra sentava agora entre Gisele e Gabrielle, enquanto Angelina e Alícia se sentavam juntas, na mesa ao lado delas.

O pequeno Professor Flitwick se colocou em cima de um banco, pedindo a atenção de todos.

\- Salvio Hexia, alguém sabe do que se trata? – Perguntou o Professor.

Gabrielle, timidamente, levantou a sua mão.

\- Sim, Srta? – Perguntou o Professor, esperando uma confirmação do sobrenome de Gabrielle.

\- Bélanger, Gabrielle Bélanger – Disse Gabrielle.

\- Senhorita Bélanger – Repetiu o Professor.

\- É um feitiço que estabelece um estudo em volta de um lugar – Disse Gabrielle, se esforçando para corrrtamente o inglês.

\- Muito bem, Srta. Bélanger, dez pontos para... Ah, não, bem, muito bem, Senhorita Bélanger – Disse o Professor, um pouco confuso.

\- Viu? Você é boa! – Disse Hydra para a amiga.

\- Só completando, o feitiço deixa a área afetada invisível, muito bom para se proteger de inimigos – Disse o professor.

\- Ou para fugir dos pais – Brincou Fred.

Durante a aula, o Prof fez com que os alunos praticassem, tentando usar o feitiço em uma pequena área da sala, o que se provou divertido, já que Fred e Jorge, depois de conseguirem executar o feitiço com sucesso, fizeram com que vários cantos da sala desaparecessem, deixando o Prof Flitwick louco da vida.

As primeiras aulas de aparatação em fevereiro não foram exatamente as melhores que Hydra já tivera.

\- Bom-dia - disse o bruxo de Ministério, quando todos os alunos tinham chegado para aula em um sábado de manhã e os Chefes das Casas pediram silêncio. - Meu nome é Wilkie Twycross e eu serei seu Instrutor de Aparatar do Ministério - durante as próximas doze semanas. Eu espero poder prepará-los para seu teste de Aparatar neste período em algum tempo, muitos de vocês estarão prontos para fazer sua prova, Twycross continuou.

\- Como vocês sabem, é impossível Aparatar ou Desaparatar dentro de Hogwarts. O Diretor desfez este feitiço, somente dentro do Grande Salão, durante uma hora, para possibilitar nossa prática. Eu devo enfatizar que você não será capaz de Aparatar fora das paredes deste Corredor, e espero que você não seja burro de tentar. Eu gostaria que cada um de vocês se posicionasse agora de tal forma que tenha uns cinco metros de espaço em frente a você.

Houve um grande tumulto, na separação das pessoas, elas batiam-se umas nas outras, e organizavam-se erroneamente, foi uma grande confusão.

\- Agora então... - Disse Twycross balançando sua varinha. Arcos antiquados de madeira apareceram no chão em frente a cada estudante. - As coisas mais importantes para se lembrar quando Aparatar são os três D's! - Disse Twycross. - Destino, Determinação, Deliberação!

\- Passo um: fixe sua mente firmemente no destino desejado - Disse Twycross. Neste caso, o interior de seu arco. Gentilmente, concentre-se agora neste destino. Todo mundo dava uma olhada furtiva, para conferir se os outros estavam fitando seu arco, então rapidamente fizeram como lhes foi falado.

\- Passo dois - disse Twycross, foque sua determinação em ocupar o espaço visualizado! Deixe este seu anseio inundar sua mente e partir para cada partícula de seu corpo!

\- Passo três – chamou Twycross, e somente quando eu der o comando... Imaginem aquele mesmo lugar, tentem não sentir mais nada, movendo-se com deliberação. Em meu comando, agora...

Hydra conseguiu dar um pequeno passo à frente mas se sentiu cambaleando aonde estava, na verdade o Salão inteiro estava, de repente, cheio de pessoas cambaleantes.

\- Não se distraiam, não se distraia - disse Twycross secamente, que não parecia estar esperando qualquer coisa melhor - Ajustem seus arcos, por favor, e para trás em suas posições originais...

As outras tentativas não foram exatamente maravilhosas, mas Hydra conseguiu ter algum sucesso dentro de seu arco, mas a maioria dos alunos não teve muito sucesso, foi uma aula bem frustrante.

\- Isso é brutal – Disseram Fred e Jorge, no final da aula.

\- Eu já sabia que era difícil, mas isso é ridículo! – Reclamou Angelina.

No último Sábado antes da Segunda Tarefa do torneio Tribuxo, Hydra, que já tinha terminado a poção veritaserum com sucesso e agora trabalhava na poção Polissuco, que também duraria um bom tempo para ficar pronta, depois dessa, Snape anunciou que voltariam a estudar as propriedades mágicas para a criação de poções e também trabalhar em antídotos.

As aulas de Oclumência continuavam, e depois de cinco meses desde a primeira aula, Hydra finalmente parecia estar conseguindo evitar que Snape entrasse em sua memória.

\- Muito bem. – Disse ele seco depois de tentar acessar uma lembrança sua com Peter e Hydra ter com sucesso conseguido repelí-lo – Agora que você finalmente consegue me manter longe das suas memórias, vamos aprender como alterá-las.

Hydra ficou bastante interessada.

\- Isso é possível? – Perguntou ela.

\- Sim e bem mais fácil do que já fizemos até agora... – Hydra sentiu um certo alivio, as aulas de Oclumência foram mais difíceis do que ela podia imaginar – Agora esvazie a sua mente e pense em alguma memória que queira, qualquer uma.

Hydra pensou no dia do baile quando conversou com o irmão na escada.

\- Dessa vez, não me bloequei, deixe que eu entre na sua cabeça. - Legilimens – Disse Snape e Hydra permitiu que ele visse o que ela estava pensando.

\- Agora se concentre firme em uma parte dessa conversa, mude-a, pense no que você queria que ela fosse para mim.

\- Eu sei que você gosta de Poções – Disse Hydra na memória para Draco, algo que na verdade ela não havia dito.

\- Muito bem, já é um começo – disse ele, trazendo a menina de volta para a realidade.

Hydra precisou de cinco tentativas até finalmente conseguir modificar conversa inteira, realmente parecia mais fácil do que bloquear alguém de acessar sua mente.

\- Vamos treinar de modo que essas modificações se tornem permanentes para quem quiser acessá-las. – Disse Snape no seu mesmo tom seco de sempre – Mas por hoje, já basta, pode se retirar.

Hydra se sentiu extremamente satisfeita, finalmente sentira que estava ficando boa em Oclumência e sabia que isso um dia poderia ser muito benéfico para ela.

A sala comunal estava vazia quando ela chegou, já era passada da 1 da manhã, mas Hydra se sentia sem sono, ela pegou o Grimório que ganhara (e que já usava muito desde então) e anotou cada detalhe sobre a aula da noite que teve que podia e queria se lembrar, ela também levara o espelho de Peter com ela, por algum motivo, mesmo sem uso, ele a fazia se sentir perto dele.

\- Hydra, está acordada? – Ela ouviu a voz do Peter saindo do espelho e se espantou.

\- Sim! – Disse ela sorrindo.

\- Eu achei que estaria dormindo, as vezes eu chamo no meio da noite, mesmo que a única coisa que eu veja seja seu malão. – Disse ele rindo.

\- Eu tive aula com o Snape e acabou tarde, fiquei sem sono e decidi anotar tudo no Grimório – Disse ela mostrando o grosso caderno de couro.

\- Você ainda não sabe quem te deu?

\- Não, mas realmente é muito útil, eu já anotei cada modificação de poção que fiz, fora o que estou aprendendo de novo e que quero lembrar e o que eu acho interessante, tem sido muito bom – Disse ela muito animada.

\- Eu ainda acho estranho alguém te dar um presente anônimo, mas tudo bem... – Disse ele desconfiado.

\- Olha quem fala! – Brincou Hydra se lembrando do cartão que Peter deu para ela alguns anos atrás de dia dos namorados.

\- É verdade! – Ele também riu – Só espero que não seja também um admirador secreto.

\- Não acho que seja o caso. – Disse Hydra e de repente percebeu que Peter estava com o uniforme do St. Mungo's – Aonde você está?

\- Fazendo um intervalo, estou de plantão aqui hoje – Hydra então reparou que ele tinha a aparência muito cansada.

\- Esse treinamento parece que realmente é muito difícil.

\- E é, mas disseram que o primeiro ano que é o pior, o segundo um pouco menos e depois fica melhor, menos puxado, espero que seja verdade...

\- Eu também, quero você inteiro quando eu me formar – Sorriu Hydra e ele retribuiu.

\- Você já se decidiu se vai querer trabalhar aqui também?

\- Não sei, a possibilidade do trabalho no Ministério também me atrai e a da empresa "Potioners" também, eu vi em um folheto deles que eles contratam e treinam pesquisadores, mas são pouquíssimos vagas, quem sabe...

\- Eu tenho certeza que você é capaz de conseguir – Sorriu Peter.

\- Bem, ainda tenho esse ano e o próximo para ir melhorando.

\- Eu sinto tanta falta de você, sinto falta de Hogwarts, da Corvinal, de tudo... – Disse Peter triste.

\- Não fica assim, você está vivendo seu sonho, está ajudando os outros, eu sei que é difícil agora, mas fica melhor... – Peter abriu um sorriso de leve.

\- Eu sei, você tem razão, só preciso me concentrar mais nisso então... – Ele suspirou e olhou para o lado – Eu preciso ir agora, mas amanhã conversamos mais, fim de semana que vem acho que podemos nos ver, para o dia dos namorados e também no outro quando for o passeio oficial em Hogsmeade.

\- Isso é maravilhoso! – Sorriu Hydra – Vai lá, eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo muito.

O espelho voltou a refletir a imagem de Hydra, que tinha os olhos tristes, realmente era difícil ficar tão longe de Peter a maior parte do tempo, mas só podia imaginar como seria para Jeniffer e Abbas que realmente só conseguiam se ver poucas vezes por ano e toda vez se sentia culpada por não poder aliviar essa ausência para os dois, ela e Peter até conseguiram um pouco, emprestando o espelho todos os dias de tarde para que eles se falassem.

O dia da segunda tarefa chegou, todos estavam excitados e nervosos, os alunos foram levados para a mesma arquibancada da primeira tarefa, mas essas agora estavam dispostas ao longo da margem oposta do lago, quase explodindo de tão lotadas, e que se refletiam nas águas embaixo; Foi explicado o conteúdo da segunda tarefa e cada campeão tinha alguém especial esperando por eles embaixo do lago. Hydra notou que todos os campeões já tinham chegado até o local menos Harry e também notou que Percy estava na mesa dos juízes.

\- Seu irmão vai estar sempre aqui agora? – Perguntou Hydra para os gêmeos que de novo coletavam apostas dos alunos.

\- Não sei, ele está no lugar do chefe dele pelo que fiquei sabendo! – Disse Jorge que contava o dinheiro.

\- Bem, ele com certeza parece muito satisfeito – Comentou Hydra vendo a expressão de orgulho que Percy tinha.

\- Aonde diabos está o Harry? Será que ele desistiu? – Perguntou Fred, procurando Harry junto aos outros campeões.

\- Eu acho que não, não é possível, alguma coisa deve ter acontecido... – Respondeu Hydra, que na verdade também se sentia muito preocupada.

Faltando menos de dez minutos para o início da prova, finalmente Harry Potter apareceu, correndo, indo para o seu lugar perto da mesa dos jurados, muitos alunos gritaram e comemoraram quando o viram.

\- Finalmente! – Exclamou Hydra.

\- Bem, os nossos campeões estão prontos para a segunda tarefa, que começará quando eu apitar. Eles têm exatamente uma hora para recuperar o que foi tirado deles. Então, quando eu contar três. Um... dois... três! – Disse a voz magicamente ampliada de Ludo Bagman.

O apito produziu um som agudo no ar frio e parado; as arquibancadas explodiram em vivas e palmas; Harry estava dentro do lago e parece ter comido algo que lhe fez mal, estava com água pela cintura e aparentemente nada estava acontecendo, algumas pessoas riram na arquibancada, mas Hydra se sentia cada vez mais nervosa e preocupada.

\- Ai meu Deus, será que ele vai perder? – Gritou ela nervosa.

Harry Potter começou a tremer violentamente. Evitou olhar para as arquibancadas; as risadas estavam mais altas e ele ouvia assobios e vaias de alunos da Sonserina...

Então, inesperadamente, Harry começou a mudar, parecia que ganhara guelras, era tudo muito estranho e Hydra olhava fascinada enquanto ele se atirara no lago. A multidão aplaudia com entusiasmo.

\- Genial, genial, como eu não pensei nisso? – Dizia Hydra para si mesma.

\- No que? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Guelricho – Fred e Jorge a olharam sem entender nada –, é uma planta que lhe dá guelras, dá a capacidade de respirar embaixo D'guá por um tempo, eu li isso tem muito tempo em algum lugar, é genial, eu acho que não teria pensado nisso na hora, sei lá, o Harry realmente é muito avançado para a idade dele... - Dizia ela admirada.

Os quatro campeões estavam dentro do lago e a plateia se acalmou, tudo que podiam fazer agora é aguardar.

\- Era mais legal com os dragões... – Disse Fred parecendo entediado depois de um tempo.

\- Sim, pelo menos a gente, sei lá, meio que via as coisas... – Reclamou Jorge.

\- É, realmente, ficar esperando olhando para um lago parado não é exatamente a coisa mais excitante do mundo – Confirmou Hydra.

Logo algo emergiu da água, era Fleur que parecia desesperada, ela foi acolhida por Madame Maxime e pela Madame Pomfrey e parecia muito triste.

\- Pelo visto ela perdeu a prova – Disse Hydra com uma certa satisfação.

\- A Senhorita Delacur não conseguiu concluir a prova – Disse a voz de Ludo Bagman. Alguns alunos aplaudiram e outros gritaram em protesto, Hydra preferiu não se manifestar.

\- Bom, a gente podia então, sei lá, conversar enquanto a prova não acaba? – Perguntou Hydra para os gêmeos.

\- Sobre o que? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Você e a Angelina, como estão? – Hydra reparou que Fred ficou um pouco sem graça e trocou olhares com Jorge antes de responder.

\- Posso ser muito sincero? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Claro – Disse Hydra.

\- Não muito bem, é estranho, nós somos melhores como amigos, não tem muita química eu acho. – Disse o rapaz.

\- Sério? Poxa, que pena, torcia por vocês dois – Disse Hydra, desanimada.

\- Não vai dar uma de Angelina com Olívio, vai? Acredite, ela também sente o mesmo, ela me disse também... - Perguntou Fred.

\- De jeito nenhum... Se não deu certo, não deu... – Disse Hydra, tentando fingir que não estava desanimada com a história.

Algum tempo depois, já passado a uma hora marcada, enquanto Fleur estava sendo consolada por Madame Maxime e algumas amigas, Cedrico emergiu do lago com Cho Chang em seus braços, a arquibancada parecia que ia explodir de tantos aplausos.

\- Ai que pena que o Harry não foi o primeiro – Comentou Hydra chateada.

Cedrico e Cho foram amparados pela Madame Pomfrey e receberam toalhas e cobertores.

\- Eu não sabia que eles estavam namorando! – Comentou Fred olhando para Cedrico com um certo desprezo.

\- Eles estavam juntos no baile, devem ter começado a namorar recentemente. – Comentou Hydra.

Depois de esperarem mais um pouco, Krum emergiu (sua cabeça em formato de tubarão voltando ao normal) do lago com Hermione Granger. Os alunos da Durmstrang aplaudiam e gritavam.

\- Eu não acredito que o Harry vai ficar em último – Diziam alguns alunos da Grifinória, que estavam perto de Hydra.

Hydra também estava chateada com a situação, principalmente porque já passara bastante da uma hora de tarefa e Harry ainda não tinha voltado.

\- Aonde está o Harry? Já passou o tempo e se algo aconteceu com ele? – Dizia Hydra quase chorando.

Para a sua felicidade e para alegria da arquibancada que comemorava em festa, três pessoas surgiram da água, Rony Weasley, uma menina que parecia com a Fleur e Hydra depois reconheceu como sua irmã mais nova e Harry Potter.

Os espectadores nas arquibancadas faziam um estardalhaço; gritavam, berravam, todos pareciam estar de pé.

\- Por que ele trouxe uma outra pessoa com ele, não era só uma pessoa por campeão? – Perguntou Hydra para os gêmeos.

\- Eu não sei, deve ser a pessoa da Fleur, mas também não entendi porquê ele trouxe, será que pensou que ela ia ficar lá embaixo? – Respondeu Fred.

Harry e Rony puxaram a menininha loira que parecia assustada até a margem, Fleur apareceu nervosa e parecia estar muito grata aos meninos por terem salvo a pequena menina, Fleur a abraçava e parecia quase chorar, Hydra teve grande simpatia pela menina naquela hora.

Os campeões e as pessoas que eles resgataram estavam enrolados em grossos cobertores e conversavam, assim como os juízes e todos nas arquibancadas esperavam ansiosos para saber o que exatamente acontecera.

Dumbledore se encontrava agachado à beira da água, absorto em conversa com alguém que parecia ser o chefe dos sereianos, uma fêmea particularmente selvagem, de aspecto feroz.

\- Uau, Dumbledore fala serêiaco? – Pergunto Jorge admirado

\- Eu também sei, não exatamente super fluente, tenho que prestar atenção para entender o que eles falam na verdade, estou meio enferrujada, acho que ainda lembro bastante... Realmente é uma língua muito difícil... – Hydra percebeu que os amigos a olhavam em choque com a boca aberta.

\- Você sabe? Como? Por quê? - Perguntaram os dois chocados.

\- Eu gosto de aprender novas línguas e essa foi a língua mágica que eu escolhi aprender... – Respondeu Hydra sem graça.

\- Quantas línguas você sabe falar afinal? – Perguntou Jorge ainda em choque.

\- Cinco. – Respondeu Hydra ainda se sentindo sem graça – Inglês, Francês, Português, Serêiaco e Búlgaro.

\- Búlgaro? Você consegue se comunicar com o pessoal da Durmstrang então? – Perguntou Fred.

\- Sim, eu aprendi quando criança, foi um pedido do meu pai para a minha tutora, ele sempre teve a intenção de me enviar para Durmstrang... Mas nem todos lá falam a mesma língua na verdade, nem na Beauxbatons, eles aceitam alunos de muitos países diferentes, por isso eu acabei aprendendo muitas línguas também.

Antes que os meninos pudessem fazer mais comentários, a atenção deles se prendeu nos juízes que pareciam conversar entre si.

\- O que será que aconteceu? Por quê estão demorando tanto para dar as notas? – Comentou Hydra.

Hydra reparou que Fleur beijou Harry e Rony nas duas bochechas e viu os gêmeos rindo da situação.

Ludo Bargman de novo apareceu e todos ficaram em silêncio nas arquibancadas esperando ele falar.

\- Senhoras e senhores, já chegamos a uma decisão. A chefe dos sereianos, Murcus, nos contou exatamente o que aconteceu no fundo do lago e, portanto, em um máximo de cinquenta, decidimos atribuir a cada campeão, as seguintes notas...

"A Srta. Fleur Delacour, embora tenha feito uma excelente demonstração do Feitiço Cabeça-de-bolha, foi atacada por grindylows ao se aproximar do alvo e não conseguiu resgatar sua refém. Recebeu vinte e cinco pontos."

Aplausos das arquibancadas.

\- O Sr. Cedrico Diggory, que também usou o Feitiço Cabeça-de-bolha, foi o primeiro a voltar com a refém, embora tenha chegado um minuto depois da hora marcada. – Ouviram-se grandes aplausos dos alunos da Corvinal entre os espectadores – Portanto, recebeu quarenta e sete pontos.

\- O Sr. Vítor Krum usou uma forma de transformação incompleta, mas ainda assim eficiente, e foi o segundo a voltar com a refém. Recebeu quarenta pontos.

\- O Sr. Harry Potter usou guelricho com grande eficácia – continuou Bagman. – Ele voltou por último e ultrapassou em muito o prazo de uma hora. Contudo, a chefe dos sereianos nos informou que o Sr. Potter foi o primeiro a chegar aos reféns, e o atraso na volta se deveu à sua determinação de trazer todos os reféns à segurança e não apenas o seu.

\- A maioria dos juízes – e aqui Bagman olhou com muita indignação para Karkaroff – acha que tal atitude revela fibra moral e merece o número máximo de pontos. Mas... o Sr. Potter recebeu quarenta e cinco pontos.

Os aplausos foram altos, especialmente dos alunos da Grifinória, Hydra e os gêmeos pulavam e gritavam de alegria. Hydra observou que Fleur era uma das que aplaudia com entusiasmo e estranhou o gesto.

\- A terceira e última tarefa será realizada ao anoitecer do dia vinte e quatro de junho – continuou Bagman. – Os campeões serão informados do que os espera exatamente um mês antes. Agradecemos a todos o apoio dado aos campeões.


	19. Fleur

Ocorreu uma nova comemoração na sala comunal da Grifinória e nos próximos dias, todos queriam detalhes do que ocorreu embaixo das águas do lago, Rony Weasley estava agora sempre cercado de pessoas contando sobre os feitos que cada vez pareciam aumentar mais de proporção.

Na semana seguinte, Hydra recebeu uma coruja de Peter no café.

\- Que estranho, a gente não se escrever mais desde que conseguimos os espelhos – Disse ela enquanto abria o grande envelope.

" _Hydra_ ,

 _Leia essa revista, mostre para o Harry e a Hermione, talvez eles precisem saber o que está acontecendo._

 _Com amor,_

 _Peter Macmillan_ "

\- Abre logo! – Disseram seus amigos impacientes depois de ler a carta que veio acompanhada de uma revista chamada "o Semanário das Bruxas". A foto animada na capa mostrava uma bruxa de cabelos crespos, com um sorriso cheio de dentes, que apontava com a varinha para um grande bolo de claras.

\- No que isso vai interessar o Harry? – Perguntou Fred olhando a capa. Mas Hydra decidiu abrir a revista e olhar seu conteúdo, então viu um artigo que fez a boca de todos caírem.

 _"A MÁGOA SECRETA DE HARRY POTTER":_

 _"Um garoto excepcional, talvez – mas um garoto que sofre todas as dores comuns da adolescência, escreve Rita Skeeter. Privado do amor desde o trágico falecimento dos pais, Harry Potter, catorze anos, pensou que tinha achado consolo com sua namorada firme em Hogwarts, a garota nascida trouxa, Hermione Granger. Mal sabia que em breve estaria sofrendo mais um revés emocional numa vida afligida por perdas pessoais_

 _A Srta. Granger, uma garota sem atrativos mas ambiciosa, parece ter uma queda por bruxos famosos que somente Harry não basta para satisfazer. Desde que Vítor Krum, o apanhador búlgaro e herói da última Copa Mundial de Quadribol, chegou em Hogwarts a Srta. Granger tem brincado com as afeições dos dois rapazes. Krum, que está visivelmente apaixonado pela dissimulada Srta. Granger, já a convidou para visitá-lo na Bulgária nas férias de verão e insiste que "nunca se sentiu assim com nenhuma outra garota"._

 _Contudo, talvez não tenham sido os duvidosos encantos naturais da Srta. Granger que conquistaram o interesse desses pobres rapazes._

 _"Ela é realmente feia", diz Pansy Parkinson, uma estudante bonita e viva do quarto ano, "mas é bem capaz de preparar uma Poção do Amor, tem bastante inteligência para isso. Acho que foi isso que ela fez."_

 _As poções do amor são naturalmente proibidas em Hogwarts, e sem dúvida Alvo Dumbledore irá querer apurar essas afirmações. Entrementes, os simpatizantes de Harry Potter fazem votos que, da próxima vez, ele entregue seu coração a uma candidata que o mereça."_

Fred e Jorge pareciam achar muita graça do artigo e riam descontrolados.

\- Isso não é engraçado, pobre Hermione, ela não é namorada do Harry, é? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Não que a gente saiba... – Responderam os gêmeos ainda rindo.

\- Não, eles são só amigos mesmo eu acho, nunca vi nada que apontasse o contrário... – Disse Angelina.

\- Eu sempre achei que ela tivesse algo com o irmão de vocês na verdade, o Rony – Disse Hydra.

\- Eu não sei mesmo – Respondeu Jorge.

Hydra tentou encontrar Harry, Rony ou Hermione para mostrar o artigo, mas só encontrou eles mais tarde na torre da Grifinória.

\- Nós já vimos e é tudo mentira – Disse Hermione, parecendo querer manter a calma – Aquela Rita Skeeter é patética, não ligue para o que ela diz.

\- Ok então...

Havia uma certa quantia de excitação cedo quando eles voltaram do jantar e encontraram um novo comunicado no quadro de notícias a data para seus Testes de Aparatando. Aqueles que farão dezessete antes da primeira data dos testes, dia 21 de abril, tem a opção de se inscreverem para adicionais sessões de prática, que deverão acontecer (supervisionadas seriamente) em Hogsmead.

\- Finalmente vamos poder mostrar nossos talentos! – Disseram Fred e Jorge, mas Hydra não estava muito certo se funcionaria, em todas as aulas de aparatação, quase ninguém parecia preparado para fazer o teste, mas tudo bem, até que Fred e Jorge estavam melhores que a maioria deles na verdade... Decidiu não falar nada sobre isso.

\- É uma pena que não posso fazer o teste com vocês, só faço dezessete em Agosto.

\- Eu sei, mas não se preocupe, te contamos tudo sobre como foi – Disse Fred, apoiado por Jorge.

Os alunos saíram do castelo ao meio-dia no dia seguinte e depararam com um jardim iluminado por um sol fraco. O tempo estava mais ameno do que estivera o ano inteiro e na altura em que chegaram a Hogsmeade os garotos já haviam despido as capas e jogando-as sobre os ombros.

\- Aonde você vai encontrar com o Peter? – Perguntou Jeniffer quando elas chegaram a Hogsmeade.

\- Na porta da Zonko's e você com Abbas? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Na Madame Puddifoot, vejo você mais tarde então – Disse ela se apresssando.

Angelina e Alicia seguiram para a dedosdemel (que Hydra ainda evitava) enquanto Lino, Gabrielle, Jorge e Fred seguiram com Hydra para a Zonko's.

\- Peter! – Exclamou Hydra quando viu o rapaz que usava uma elegante veste preta e parecia cada vez mais bonito (várias meninas de Hogwarts e das outras duas escolas que passavam comprovavam isso ao quase "babarem" quando o viam).

\- Que saudade! – Disse ele a beijando.

Fred e Jorge imitaram o barulho de quando se coça a garganta.

\- Bom ver vocês também rapazes – Disse Peter cumprimentando os três – E moça – Disse cumprimentando Gabrielle – Soube que agora vocês são um casal, gostei, ficam muito bem juntos – Disse ele apontando para Gabrielle e Jorge e os deixando sem graça.

\- É, pode se dizer que sim – Disse Jorge meio vermelho.

Os seis entraram na Zonko's e abasteceram seus estoques de brincadeiras, então Hydra fez uma encomenda de doces com Fred e Jorge da dedosdemel e seguiu com Peter para o Três Vassouras, que estava cheio como sempre, se sentaram em uma mesa grande esperando os amigos encontrarem com eles.

\- Então a Hermione não ligou para o artigo? – Disse o Peter depois de pedir uma cerveja amanteigada para Hydra e uma também para ele.

\- Parece que não, mas eu vi a idiota da namorada do meu irmão brincando com ela, acho que a Hermione é mais madura do que eu imaginava, eu acho, mais do que eu com certeza, eu estaria pirando se fosse ela.

\- Eu achei que pudesse ser verdade, que ela namorasse o Harry, eles estão sempre juntos afinal.

\- Eu sei, mas eu acho que ela é mais chegada no irmão dos gêmeos, não sei...

Gisele chegou a mesa acompanhada de Mark Jinglesson, um rapaz moreno e forte do último ano da Corvinal (Hydra já parara de tentar acompanhar com quem ela estava saindo já que toda semana isso parecia mudar).

\- Peter, como vai? Sentindo falta da Corvinal? – Perguntou Mark para Peter quando se sentaram.

\- Na verdade sim, muito, sinto muita falta da nossa casa – Disse Peter que parecia muito feliz de conversar com outra pessoa da Corvinal.

De uma mesa mais no canto, junto com outros alunos da Durmstang, Mikael observava Gisele com fúria no olhar, contando que o rapaz era muito alto e forte, Hydra ficou assustada.

\- Peter, você e Hydra devem estar sentindo muita saudades um do outro – Disse Gisele com seu charmoso sotaque.

\- Sim, com toda certeza – Sorriu Peter – Mas eu tenho trabalhado tanto que o tempo parece que tem andado mais rápido.

\- Eu nem consigo acreditar que ano que vem devo estar trabalhando também, é assustador – Comentou Mark.

A conversa entre os quatro fluía com naturalidade, era uma pena pensar que Mark provavelmente não duraria muito ao lado de Gisele, ele parecia ser um cara realmente legal.

Fred, Angelina, Alicia, Lino, Gabrielle e Jorge entraram no bar um tempo depois e se juntaram a eles.

\- Uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada para a mesa por favor – Pediu Peter.

Jeniffer e Abbas logo entraram no bar e se juntaram ao grupo, Abbas se juntou a Peter na conversa sobre Hogwarts e Jeniffer ficou conversando com Gabrielle sobre a vida na França.

\- Vai ser estranho voltar para lá ano que vem eu acho – Comentou Gabrielle – Agora que parece que já estou tão acostumada com Hogwarts.

\- Eu sinto falta da Desiré, é uma pena que ela não tenha vindo – Comentou Hydra e Gisele e Gabrielle também concordaram.

\- Ela está toda feliz lá, está namorando também, mas realmente ela disse que sente falta de nós quatro juntas, ainda mais agora que nós três estamos aqui com você e não lá com ela. – Disse Gisele e Angelina revirou os olhos de leve.

\- Mas é claro que a Corvinal é a melhor casa, é só olhar para nossa história – Hydra ouviu Peter tendo uma discussão animada com Fred, Jorge, Mark e Abbas.

\- Não, a Sonserina é a melhor com certeza – Disse Abbas (e foi vaiado pelo resto da mesa).

\- Grifinória, pode ver, todos concordam que a nossa casa é a melhor, sem dúvidas. – Respondeu Fred animado.

\- Meninos, sem brigar, ok? – Pediu Hydra.

\- Ninguém está brigando amor, só conversando – Respondeu Peter e pelo sorriso no rosto, realmente todos pareciam animados e não irritados.

Ernie Macmillan, primo de Peter e Jeniffer passou pela mesa depois para cumprimentá-los junto com algumas pessoas da Lufa-Lufa e Hydra notou que dessa vez eles não usavam o distintivo "Potter fede" na veste.

\- Peter, como estão mamãe e papai? – Perguntou Jeniffer depois que os meninos cansaram de discutir sobre as melhores casas da escola.

\- Bem, trabalhando bastante, eu os vejo no hospital, não tenho tido muito tempo para ir na casa deles – Respondeu ele.

\- Eu esqueço que você mora sozinho agora – Disse Jeniffer.

\- Isso deve ser o máximo – Comentou Mark alegremente (do jeito que Gisele agora olhava para um rapaz do quinto ano da Grifinória, Hydra constatou com tristeza que ele realmente não iria durar).

\- É mais difícil do que se pensa – Respondeu Abbas que era pouco mais de dois anos mais velho que Peter e também já morava sozinho.

\- Eu mal posso esperar para sair de casa – Comentou Hydra, pensando que teria que voltar para aquele lugar que odiava pelo menos por mais um mês quando terminasse o semestre.

\- Hydra, eu queria conversar sobre isso com você – Disse Peter baixinho para ela.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou ela também baixinho.

\- Você vai voltar para casa nas férias?

\- Eu vou ter que voltar até agosto, pelo menos no dia que eu fizer dezessete anos eu estarei livre para sair.

\- E para onde você vai?

\- Não sei ainda – Disse Hydra pensando que realmente já deveria estar pensando sobre o assunto – depende do quanto eu conseguir de ouro.

\- Vai para a minha casa, eu moro lá sozinho Hydra e por mais que você não queira morar comigo depois, você pode ficar lá até se formar.

Hydra ficou pensativa, realmente já tinha pensado nisso, mas a realidade de morar com Peter parecia algo tão adulto que jamais imaginaria que aconteceria assim tão cedo em sua vida.

\- Eu acho que é sim uma boa ideia isso – Respondeu ela meio incerta e Peter deu um grande sorriso (hipnotizante).

\- Ótimo, eu aviso que aquela casa só vai ficar completa com você nela! – Disse ele ainda sorrindo.

A conversa no Três Vassouras entre o grande grupo foi uma das animadas que Hydra já teve, falavam de tudo, fizeram brincadeiras e Abbas divertiu a mesa contando histórias sobre Bruxos de outras países que conhecera em viagens.

\- Ele nem parece que é da Sonserina – Comentou Fred baixinho para Hydra – É tão gente boa!

\- Nem todos da Sonserina são ruins, eu te disse isso já. – Respondeu Hydra.

Foi a vez de Peter divertir a mesa falando sobre as brincadeiras que fazia com seus primos e irmã quando eram crianças e adolescente, ele fez todos rirem, até Mark (pobre Mark, como Hydra queria que ele ficasse com Gisele) participou com algumas piadas, foi realmente uma tarde das mais agradáveis que Hydra já teve, era muito bom ter todos seus amigos (menos Desiré, infelizmente, porque com ela sim ficaria realmente completa a mesa) na mesa juntos e rindo, foi triste quando tiveram que se despedir.

\- Te vejo assim que tiver outra folga então – Disse Peter para Hydra a beijando antes de aparatar.

Na segunda-feira, na hora do almoço, Hydra que sentara próximo a Hermione viu quando diversas cartas chegaram para a menina por coruja.

\- Que diabo...? – exclamou Hermione, tirando a carta da coruja cinzenta e abrindo-a para ler. "Ora francamente!", disse ela com veemência, corando.

\- Que é? – perguntou Rony

\- São todas iguais! – exclamou Hermione desesperada, abrindo uma carta atrás da outra. – "Harry Potter pode arranjar uma namorada melhor do que alguém da sua laia..." "Você merece ser cozida com ovas de rã..." Ai!

Hermione abrira o último envelope e um líquido verde-amarelado, que cheirava fortemente a gasolina, derramou-se em suas mãos, fazendo irromper nelas grandes tumores amarelos.

A gasolina, derramou-se em suas mãos, fazendo irromper nelas grandes tumores amarelos.

\- Pus de bubotúbera puro! – disse Rony, apanhando, desajeitado, o envelope e cheirando-o.

\- Ai! – exclamou Hermione, as lágrimas enchendo seus olhos quando tentou limpar as mãos em um guardanapo, mas seus dedos agora estavam tão cobertos de feridas dolorosas que ela parecia até estar usando um par de grossas luvas com bolotas.

\- Hermione, você está bem? – Perguntaram Hydra e Angelina ao mesmo tempo.

\- É melhor você ir depressa à ala hospitalar – disse Harry, quando as corujas ao redor da amiga levantaram voo –, diremos à Prof a Sprout aonde é que você foi...

Hermione saiu correndo do Salão Principal aninhando as mãos no colo.

\- Pobrezinha! – Comentou Hydra com Angelina e os outros amigos e colegas na mesa , olhando a menina partir - Tudo culpa daquela Rita Skeeter, não?

A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, provava cada dia ser mais interessante, dessa vez praticavam feitiços escudo e o Professor Moody, fazia em pares um aluno atacar o outro e tentar se proteger (Hydra machucou Angelina sem querer umas três vezes e ela machucou também Hydra sem querer algumas vezes).

As cartas anônimas continuaram a chegar para Hermione nas semanas seguintes e, embora ela tivesse e parado de abri-las, vários remetentes odiosos mandaram berradores, que explodiam à mesa da Grifinória gritando-lhe ofensas que o salão inteiro podia ouvir. Até as pessoas que não liam o Semanário das Bruxasagora sabiam tudo sobre o suposto triângulo Harry-Krum-Hermione.

\- E eu achava que o meu suposto "triângulo amoroso" era difícil – Disse Hydra, baixinho com suas amigas, na mesa da Grifinória.

\- Pelo menos o seu era de verdade – Disse Angelina.

\- Mais ou menos, eu nunca fiquei com o Olívio e o Peter ao mesmo tempo, então não era bem verdade – Disse Hydra, se defendendo (o que de fato não foi verdade em duas raras situações em que Olívio a beijou) - Não por querer pelo menos.

\- Mas meio que enrolou os dois um pouco ... – Disse Angelina.

\- VAMOS MUDAR DE ASSUNTO? – Disse Alícia, cortando as duas meninas, com certeza querendo evitar uma nova briga.

Nas férias da Páscoa (na qual Hydra conseguiu ver Peter e ganhou um grande ovo de chocolate) Hydra sentou com Draco nos jardins do castelo para ter mais uma de suas conversas semanais (que não estavam sendo muito produtivas até então).

\- Então... Como estão suas aulas? – Perguntou Hydra depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

\- Boas – Respondeu Draco sem muita emoção.

\- E seu namoro?

\- Bem eu acho – Disse o menino.

\- Eu não sei o que você vê naquela menina.

\- Ela é legal e ela sempre faz o que eu quero.

\- Isso é algo horrível – Disse Hydra encarando Draco.

\- Por quê? - Perguntou o bruxo observando a irmã.

\- Porque você tem que estar com alguém por amor, não porque ela é sua escrava particular – Respondeu Hydra, admirada que Draco já não soubesse disso. O rapaz ficou algum tempo mudo pensativo e finalmente disse algo que Hydra não esperava.

\- Você acha que a mamãe e o papai se amam?

Hydra ficou calada também por alguns instantes, não esperava essa pergunta e não entendeu muito o que isso tinha a ver com aquilo que estavam falando antes sobre a Pansy e ele.

\- Eu não sei Draco, eu acho que sim, acho que eles se amam do jeito deles – Disse ela pensativa.

\- Eu sempre achei que sim, mas eu não sei mais – Disse Draco parecendo meio triste.

\- Por que não Draco?

\- Eu vi você com seu namorado no Três Vassouras, vocês parecem que não conseguem desgrudar um do outro, parecem que se completam, não sei, eu nunca tinha visto isso antes, nem lá em casa e nem sei se um dia vou sentir isso.

Hydra nunca imaginou ouvir esse tipo de coisa do irmão, nunca pensou que ele sentia essas coisas, realmente viu o quanto ela fez errado de se afastar tanto, no fundo o irmão era uma pessoa boa, ela pensava, mas era altamente manipulado por seu pai, só podia ser.

\- Draco, nem todo amor é igual, nem todo mundo ama do mesmo jeito, mas não significa que não tem amor, não é porque o papai e a mamãe não ficam grudados um no outro não significa que eles não se amem, eles já estão juntos a tanto tempo, deve ser diferente para eles... E eu realmente acho que um dia você vai sentir isso, você é tão novo ainda... – Disse ela sorrindo para o irmão que permanecia sério – Só acho que talvez não com essa garota detestável.

\- Ela pensa a mesma coisa de você – Disse Draco em um tom de brincadeira que Hydra não ouvia a anos.

\- Azar o dela! – Brincou também Hydra

Draco ficou sério do nada novamente.

\- Você realmente vai sair de casa? - Perguntou ele com os olhos cinzas idênticos ao de Hydra naquele momento triste.

\- Eu vou Draco, eu não posso mais ficar naquela casa, você sabe disso, você viu o que o papai fez comigo e o que pode acontecer se eu ficar... – Respondeu Hydra sentindo um enorme aperto no coração quando os olhos de Draco foram ficando cada vez mais tristes

\- Vai ser estranho sem você eu acho ... Vazio talvez... Você não ficava muito lá, mas pelo menos eu sempre sabia que você devia voltar.

\- Você pode vir comigo se quiser, sair de lá e mesmo que não vá, eu não viu te abandonar Draco, nunca, isso nunca mesmo! - Disse ela para o espanto de Draco,

\- Eu não posso fazer isso Hydra e nem quero, o papai precisa de mim... – Respondeu ele rapidamente.

\- Ele não precisa de você Draco, eu só me arrependo de ter deixado ele ficar tanto tempo sozinho com você, quem sabe você teria sido diferente...

\- Diferente como? – Perguntou Draco que parecia um pouco ofendido.

\- Menos preconceituoso – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Eu só penso o que é certo Hydra, no fundo você sabe que é, você realmente acha que nosso sangue-puro é igual ao sangue contaminado daquele seu ex namorado? Ou o sangue ruim da Granger? – Perguntou ele com raiva.

\- Sim, eu acho Draco, eu não vejo como o fato de termos sangue-puro nos faz melhor que alguém – Disse Hydra tentando manter a calma.

\- Como não Hydra? É sério, olha para nossa família, nós somos claramente superiores a essas pessoas...

\- Draco, eu não quero discutir com você, por favor, não foi pra isso que eu te chamei aqui...

\- Ok... – Disse ele depois de pensar um pouco e tentar se acalmar.

\- Eu fico triste de você pensar assim Draco, mas eu te amo de qualquer maneira.

\- Eu também... – Respondeu ele muito baixinho e corando.

\- Ownnnnn! – Brincou Hydra e ele ficou ainda mais vermelho.

\- Para Hydra, já chega! – Disse ele tentando ficar sério – Pelo menos seu namorado agora é sangue-puro também.

\- É a última coisa que eu ligo nele, mas sim, ele é, para alegria de vocês.

\- Parece que você também, de alguma forma, sabe que ele é superior aos outros.

\- Por vários outros motivos talvez, mas não pelo status de sangue dele - Disse Hydra.

\- Você está feliz? – Perguntou Draco sem graça.

\- Muito, você é o Peter são os homens mais importantes da minha vida no momento, sabia?

\- Tá bom Hydra... – Respondeu o menino, corando sem graça.

\- Mas e você, Draco, afinal a Pansy é sua primeira namorada – Disse Hydra meio sem graça de falar sobre isso com o seu irmão.

\- Ela não é minha primeira namorada Hydra, talvez a mais fixa, mas não a primeira menina que eu fico, eu sou um Malfoy, Hydra... – Disse Draco em um tom meio convencido.

\- E com quem você ficou? – Perguntou Hydra séria e espantada com a informação.

\- Algumas menina da Sonserina, mas a primeira mais... Mais intensa, digamos assim, foi a sua amiga Gisele.

Hydra entrou em um choque tão grande com a informação que nem levou a sério o ainda tom convencido de Draco, ela ficou pálida, tão pálida que Draco se assustou e perguntou se ela estava bem.

\- A Gisele? Quando? Quando Draco? QUANDO? – Perguntou Hydra, quase gritando e se levantando do banco assutada.

\- Eu... Eu não... – Draco estava tão assustado que não conseguia falar direito.

\- QUANDO DRACO? – Perguntou Hydra mais incisivamente.

– No começo do semestre Hydra, acabou acontecendo, não foi nada demais... Ela ficou com medo de te contar e te deixar chateada...

\- ELA NÃO PODIA TER FEITO ISSO COMIGO... COM VOCÊ! ELA PROMETEU QUE NÃO IA SE METER COM VOCÊ, TE MAGOAR! – Hydra agora estava quase histérica, agora sentia uma mão em seu ombro.

\- Hydra, você está bem? O que houve? – Perguntava Gisele em francês.

\- VOCÊ SAIU COM O MEU IRMÃO! – Gritou Hydra para ela. Gisele agora ficara tão pálida quanto Hydra e começou a chorar.

\- Hydra, eu.. Me desculpe, por favor, eu não queria te magoar, só aconteceu...

\- Ele é meu irmão, Gisele, de todos os garotos que você se envolveu, eu só pedi para você não fazer nada com meu irmão que ele podia se magoar! – Disse Hydra, ainda muito nervosa enquanto Draco olhava sem entender nada para as duas.

\- Ele já é bem gradindinho, Hydra, ele também queria, eu deixei bem claro que não era nada sério e ele também, Hydra, por favor, não fica assim comigo, eu te amo, você é uma das minhas melhores amigas! – Disse Gisele, chorando desesperada.

\- Hydra, ela está certa, eu quis, eu sempre soube que não era nada sério e não fiquei magoado, eu não sou mais criança e eu também não sou apaixonado pela Gisele nem nada e nem ela por mim, só aconteceu, Hydra!

Hydra tinha esquecido que Draco também falava muito bem francês.

\- Mas, mas você é meu irmãozinho... – Disse Hydra, ainda meio transtornada.

\- Eu não sou mais criança, Hydra! – Disse Draco

\- Me perdoa Hydra, vai, por favor, eu não queria te magoar... – Pediu Gisele, ainda chorando muito.

\- Não, Gisele... – Disse Hydra mais calma, respirando fundo e "engolindo" o choro – Você não tem culpa, vai... Você e ele sabiam o que queriam e nenhum usou o outro... Eu que não queria ver meu que meu irmãozinho cresceu e eu nem percebi mesmo...

\- Eu te amo, Hydra, como uma irmã, eu não queria te chatear nem nada parecido... – Disse Gisele, ainda chorando, até Hydra a abraçar e dizer que estava tudo bem.

\- Agora é melhor eu conversar um pouco mais com o meu irmão, Gisele...

\- Eu vou indo – Disse Gisele, agora mais calma.

\- Draco, agora eu e você vamos conversar como dois "adultos" e como dois irmãos, ok? – Pediu Hydra para o irmão, se sentando novamente no banco e o puxando para que fizesse o mesmo.

\- Ok, Hydra... – Disse o menino meio sem graça e sorrindo de leve.

Os dois ficaram mais algum tempo conversando, sobre tudo que podiam, Hydra queria saber tudo sobre a vida do irmão, que se tornara um homem sem ela perceber e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a conversa fluiu, foi alegre e divertida. Hydra se sentiu na presença de seu irmão de verdade e não daquela pessoa desprezível que ele se tornara.

Gisele (que realmente dispensara o pobre Mark, mas felizmente esse ainda vinha conversar com Hydra e os amigos às vezes e que já estava com a paz totalmente restaurada com Hydra), Gabrielle e Hydra andavam pelo jardim pouco antes do final do feriado.

\- O Pierre parou de te incomodar? – Perguntou Gabrielle.

\- Sim, desde o baile que ele não veio mais falar comigo – Respondeu a menina aliviada.

\- Vai ser estranho sabe... – Comentou Gisele olhando para o castelo – Ir embora, eu me diverti muito aqui, achei que não fosse gostar tanto, mas na verdade achei esse lugar formidável, dá pra ver o porquê de você gostar tanto daqui.

\- Eu vou sentir tanta a falta de vocês, tem sido incrível ter vocês duas aqui comigo novamente, é uma pena que eles não aceitam alunos de fora da Grã Bretanha e Irlanda, eu ia amar ter vocês aqui ano que vem também. – Disse Hydra.

Hydra notou que Fleur vinha em direção as três e tentou não fechar a cara.

\- Olá meninas – Disse ela.

\- Olá – Responderam as três sem muita emoção.

\- Rai-Drá, está matando a saudade da Beauxbatons com suas amigas? – Perguntou Fleur estranhamente simpática.

\- Sim, na verdade sim, realmente estava com saudades – Respondeu Hydra.

\- Eu imagino, você sabe que não é o mesmo sem você lá.

As três olharam para Fleur meio chocadas sem saber o que responder. "Ela falava sério ou estava sendo irônica?" Pensou Hydra.

\- É, eu realmente sinto falta... – Disse Hydra desajeitada

\- Eu sei que nós nunca fomos exatamente amigas, que sempre fomos meio rivais até, mas eu sempre gostei de você, sempre achei que você animava o lugar e que você meio que parecia comigo em algumas coisas, eu gostava até na verdade! – Fleur parecia realmente sincera. Hydra não esperava por esse tipo de atitude da menina.

\- Nós vamos entrar, vemos vocês depois – Disse Gisele saindo com Gabrielle para dentro do castelo e deixando as duas meninas sozinhas.

\- Fleur, você está falando sério? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Sim, por quê não estaria?

\- Porque você nunca demonstrou isso, eu achei que você não gostasse de mim – Disse Hydra ainda olhando meio chocada para a bruxa.

\- Eu não falava nada porque eu achava, ou sabia sei lá que você não gostava de mim, mas eu sempre achei que somos tão parecidas, não só fisicamente, mas nos gostos, no refinamento, eu sempre meio que admirei isso – Fleur realmente parecia muito sincera nas palavras.

\- Eu... Eu nunca imaginei – Guagejou Hydra.

\- Eu sei, eu sei que eu também não fui tão simpática quanto deveria com você , mas eu realmente acho que nós poderíamos nos dar muito bem se tentássemos.

\- Por que isso agora? – Perguntou Hydra desconfiada.

\- Pierre, ele estava falando sobre você comigo e o quanto você é uma pessoa legal, eu decidi que já era a hora de acabar com esse mal-estar entre nós.

A resposta de Fleur chocou Hydra mais do que qualquer outra coisa, o que Pierre estava fazendo falando bem de Hydra? O que ele planejava? Fleur deve ter notado o espanto de Hydra, já que deu uma risadinha e continuou:

\- Ele curte de você, do jeito estranho dele mas curte, não que isso justifique as atitudes dele porquê eu acho que não, de jeito nenhum na verdade, mas é por isso que ele falava bem de você, mas eu vi seu namorado em Hogsmeade, que homem bonito, realmente não trocaria ele, com todo respeito, é claro! – Disse Fleur rindo.

\- Não, Peter realmente é muito especial...

Para completar todas as surpresas da Páscoa, Fleur e Hydra passaram a tarde conversando sobre Peter e sobre a vida de Fleur, realmente as duas eram muito parecidas, não só fisicamente, mas as duas tinham ideias muito parecidas sobre as coisas e conseguiram conversar sobre diversos assuntos com naturalidade, realmente foi uma amizade que Hydra não esperava ter.


	20. Dúvidas

O Início do Trimestre de verão trouxe a Hydra a lembrança de Olívio e o fim do campeonato de quadribol, nessa época no passado, ele estava mais louco do que nunca para ganhar o campeonato, nessa época também, a mais ou menos dois anos atrás, eles se separaram, parecia uma coisa tão distante agora, mas não deixava de ser uma lembrança forte.

Fleur agora se sentava constantemente com Hydra, para alegria dos meninos e tristeza das meninas, que achavam Fleur chatinha e enjoada (quando finalmente concordavam com Hydra, ela muda de ideia).

\- Na Beauxbatons nu verrão é lindu, é quiente e agardávi, aqui é tudu muitu firro, mesmo no verrão! – Reclamava ela.

\- Não está frio, Fleur, está um clima gostoso – Hydra aprendeu que era só cortar a menina nesses momentos que ela parava.

\- Quais seus planos para as férias Hydra, vai finalmente nos visitar de novo na França? – Perguntou Gabrielle que ainda estava grudada com Jorge (Angelina e Fred pareciam que não estavam se entendendo muito bem como namorados no final das contas e Angelina desencantou dele, segundo ela disse, os dois realmente preferiam ser só amigos como antes).

\- Não sei, eu sinceramente não sei como vai ser, esse ano eu vou sair de casa, vai ser uma confusão.

\- Você vai sair mesmo? Vai para onde? Já disse que pode ir para a Toca se quiser – Disse Fred e Hydra sorriu para o amigo.

\- Obrigada pelo convite, eu amo mesmo a casa de vocês, mas eu acho que vou para a casa do Peter.

Ela percebeu que os amigos a encaravam incrédulos.

\- Hydra, você vai casar? – Perguntou Angelina chocada.

\- Não! Não é isso, eu só vou passar as férias lá! relaxa gente...

\- E depois? – Perguntou Angelina.

\- Depois eu não sei Angelina! – Esse assunto ainda incomodava Hydra, ela queria estar com Peter, mas ela sempre imaginou casamento como algo distante de sua realidade atual.

\- Ok... mas morar junto é praticamente um casamento... – Comentou Angelina sem graça.

\- Eur achu romântic – Disse Fleur (Angelina revirou os olhos) – Vocêrs se amam, por que no? Já va se mairror de idade.

\- Porque você só tem dezessete anos... – Respondeu Angelina como se fosse algo óbvio.

\- Gente, vamos deixar pra falar de mim outra hora, ok? – Cortou Hydra irritada.

\- Mas é sério, Hydra, você já pensou mesmo nisso? – Insistiu Angelina.

\- Não, eu vou deixar para ver isso no semestre que vem, que é quando tudo vai acontecer, no momento eu só quero me concentrar nas minhas provas finais e no resultado torneio tribruxo e já está bom demais...

Hydra continuou pensando no assunto durante a aula de Transfiguração, tanto que não prestou atenção quando a Profa. Minerva pediu para ela transformar um pedaço de pergaminho em um pássaro.

\- Senhorita Malfoy, eu estou atrapalhando seus pensamentos com a minha aula? – Perguntou a Profa. Minerva irritada (seus lábios se apertavam e ela ficava assustadora).

\- Me desculpe professora, eu me distrai realmente, não acho que vá acontecer de novo. – Disse Hydra vermelha enquanto alguns colegas davam risadinhas.

\- Isso eu percebi Srta. Malfoy! Espero que não mesmo, se não tem concentração o suficiente para prestar atenção na minha aula, sugiro que se retire! – Disse ela apontando para a porta.

\- Não professora, perdão, farei de tudo para isso não vai se repetir... – Hydra ainda sentia suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha.

\- É bom mesmo que não, cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória!

Alguns alunos reclamaram baixinho, Hydra tentou ignorar.

Hydra finalmente voltou a prestar atenção na aula e conseguiu fazer a transfiguração com sucesso para seu alivio.

\- O que houve ali na aula Hydra? – Perguntou Gabrielle enquanto saiam da sala.

\- Eu fiquei pensando no que a Angelina disse no café, sobre eu morar com o Peter ser praticamente um casamento, eu acho que ela está certa...

\- Hydra, você me disse que ela nunca gostou do Peter muito, isso é besteira, você vai deixar de viver a sua vida porque alguém não aprova o que você está fazendo? Você nunca foi assim! Nunca se importou com o que os outros pensam, o que houve afinal? Para que você depende da aprovação de alguém, seja quem for e do quanto goste da pessoa para fazer o que quer fazer, o que seu coração manda você fazer? A Angelina te ama, consigo ver isso, mas não é porquê ela acha uma coisa errada que você tem que achar também! - Disse Gabrielle com uma seriedade (e tom, já que como falavam em francês não se importavam se os outros ao redor as ouvissem) que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

\- Gabrielle... – Disse Hydra ainda assustada com o tom da amiga – Eu sei disso, eu não me importo, é só que realmente eu não pensei nisso, eu sempre achei que eu ia me formar e sei lá, viver sozinha, fazer qualquer coisa, menos casar...

\- E por quê não? – Perguntou Gabrielle agora mais calma.

\- Porque eu vejo minha mãe, eu não quero ser como ela...

\- E o que ela tem a ver com isso?

\- Ela casou nova, nunca teve uma carreira, sempre foi meio que submissa ao meu pai em alguns momentos, eu não quero isso pra mim – Desabafou Hydra.

\- Hydra, você não é a sua mãe e o Peter definitivamente não é seu pai! Você não precisa deixar de ter uma carreira e nem acho que ele vá mandar em você, isso é um absurdo! – Disse Gabrielle olhando séria para a amiga.

\- Eu sei, você tem razão, o Peter não poderia ser mais diferente do papai, eu sei disso, é realmente só algo que me assusta...

\- Não deveria, você não tem que ter medo de se tornar sua mãe, vocês são tão diferentes.

\- Você tem razão Gabrielle. – Hydra sorriu para a amiga – O que eu faria sem você hein? – Brincou Hydra, segurando na mão da amiga.

\- Provavelmente não muita coisa... – Brincou Gabrielle e a duas riram.

Naquela tarde, durante a aula de Alquimia, Hydra que já se sentia bem melhor, resolveu fazer novas anotações em seu Grimório (já que a professora passou uma aula inteira falando sobre coisas que Hydra já sabia, era uma revisão) a curiosidade de saber quem era o Príncipe Mestiço era grande, mas ela resolveu apenas ser grata por ter alguém que acreditasse tanto nela.

\- Hydra, nós tomamos uma decisão. – Disse Fred sentando ao lado dela enquanto Jorge sentava do outro na sala comunal naquela noite (ela ainda escrevia em seu Grimório e colocou ele de lado).

\- Que decisão? – Perguntou ela.

\- O que é isso que você tanto escreve? – Perguntou Jorge apontando para o caderno.

\- O Grimório que eu ganhei, eu contei para vocês...

\- Ah, é verdade, bem de qualquer maneira, nós decidimos que vamos parar de ser gentis com o Ludo Bagman! – Disse Fred que parecia estranhamente animado.

\- O que vocês vão fazer? – Perguntou Hydra preocupada.

\- Nós vamos lembrar a ele que o Ministério da Magia não ia gostar nada de saber o que ele fez... – Disse Fred.

\- E eu disse que se ele escrever isso, será chantagem... – Reclamou Jorge.

\- O Jorge está certo Fred, isso pode dar muito probema para vocês! – Disse Hydra.

\- Nós já fomos gentis Hydra e não deu em nada, está na hora de tomarmos atitudes mais radicais! – Disse Fred parecendo muito decidido.

\- Eu acho que isso pode causar problemas, mas...

\- Eu queria saber se você nos emprestaria a Lydra para usarmos. – Perguntou Fred a interrompendo. – Não vamos causar problemas para você, não se preocupe... – Disse ele vendo o rosto de preocupação de Hydra.

\- Ok... Mas, por favor não me envolvam nisso, ok? Só o que eu não preciso agora é o papai me odiando mais ainda e acabando com a minha vida mais do que ele já acaba normalmente.

\- Pode deixar! Amanhã iremos no corujal, obrigada Hydra! – Disse Fred dando um beijo em sua bochecha, ele e Jorge se retiraram ainda discutindo sobre o assunto.

\- Fred, Jorge, voltem aqui um minutinho... – Disse Hydra chamando os amigos.

\- Sim? – Perguntou Fred, meio debochado se sentando onde estava anteriormente.

\- Eu estou preocupada com vocês, eu notei que vocês estão obcecados em ganhar dinheiro nos últimos tempos, tem tentando vender seus produtos a todo custo e chantagear o Ludo Bagman agora... Eu realmente estou preocupada – Disse Hydra e viu que os amigos ficaram sérios.

\- Você é rica Hydra, você não entende, nós precisamos de dinheiro para abrirmos a nossa loja, é o que queremos fazer... – Disse Fred e Jorge concordou.

\- Eu não sou rica, meus pais são, eu entendo o sonho de vocês meninos, eu já disse que se pudesse eu mesma seria a investidora de vocês, mas vocês tem que tomar cuidado para que isso não suba a cabeça de vocês, ok? – Disse ela calmamente.

\- Ok mamãe! – Brincou Fred rindo.

Hydra passara os dias estudando para seus exames finais que se aproximavam, a matéria era tanta que se sentia perdida às vezes, além disso, ajudava as amigas a se prepararem para o exame que teriam que enfrentar assim que voltassem para França.

\- É difícil Hydra, como vamos aprender isso tudo e em inglês ainda por cima? – Disse Gisele na biblioteca.

\- Eu acho que inglês de vocês está infinitamente melhor do que no começo do semestre – Respondeu Hydra passsando os livros de Herbologia para as meninas.

\- É, Gisele teve muita pratica com línguas esse ano – Brincou Gabrielle rindo.

\- Olha quem fala... – Brincou Gisele.

\- Como está você e o Jorge? – Perguntou Hydra para Gabrielle.

\- Bem, mas não acho que vá durar, eu vou voltar para Beauxbatons em julho e ele vai ficar, não acho que vá continuar depois disso, mas está sendo bom enquanto estamos juntos– Disse ela parecendo não ligar muito para o assunto.

\- É por isso que eu não me apego... – Disse Gisele fazendo anotações em um pedaço de pergaminho e examinando o livro de Herbologia.

\- Não se apega e ainda fica com o meu irmão... – Disse Hydra, provocando Gisele e rindo.

\- Hydra... Por favor... Esquece isso, vai... – Disse Gisele sem graça.

\- Eu estou só brincando, Gisele! – Disse Hydra, rindo junto com as meninas.

Hydra também se surpreendeu ajudando Fleur a praticar azarações e feitiços para a última tarefa que se aproximava e ela descobrira que seria um labirinto com diversos desafios.

\- Esse parece que vai ser mais difícil que os outros e eu já estou em último lugar, não posso errar! – Dizia a bruxa enquanto treinava feitiços estuporadores com Hydra que se defendia com feitiços de escudo – Você tem que me deixar acertar você mais sem lutar para eu praticar melhor...

\- Nem pensar! – Riu Hydra, desviando da última tentativa dela (apesar de ter caído em algumas).

Em um sábado pouco antes das provas finais começarem, Hydra foi se encontrar com Peter, eles se encontraram na casa de Hogsmeade. Peter parecia um pouco estranho, preocupado, Hydra sentiu isso, mas ele inisistia em dizer que estava tudo bem.

\- Você vai me dizer o que houve? – Perguntou Hydra enquanto os dois comiam o almoço que Peter trouxe para os dois

\- Hydra, eu prometi... – Disse ele parecendo realmente nervoso, Hydra se assustou de verdade.

\- Peter, o que houve? Você prometeu o que, poxa? Por favor me fala, eu já estou nervosa, por favor seja o que for não me esconde mais!

\- Ok... – Disse ele, colocou o prato de comida que havia terminado de lado e conduziu Hydra até a cama aonde se sentaram, o tempo todo ela o encarava mas ele parecia querer fugir de seu olhar.

\- Você fez algo de errado? – Perguntou ela quando eles se sentaram.

\- Não, na verdade eu recebi uma visita que eu não esperava.

\- De quem? – Perguntou Hydra arregalando os olhos.

\- Seu pai... – Disse ele finalmente a olhando. Hydra não teve muita reação, muitos cenários passavam pela sua cabeça, coisas que ele poderia ter dito, motivos de ele ter visitado Peter, um mais mirabolante que o outro – Hydra, ele parecia estranho, preocupado, ele pediu para que eu te ajudasse, que tirasse as ideias que você pudesse ter da sua cabeça de lutar com o que é "certo" pra ele, que fizesse você se acalmar...

\- O QUE? COMO ASSIM? – Gritou Hydra mais confusa do que nunca.

\- Eu não sei Hydra, ele não me explicou, ele só me fez prometer que não te contaria da visita, o que obviamente eu não cumpri... Mas eu realmente fiquei preocupado, eu não imagino o porquê seu pai me procuraria, foi rápido, ele foi muito vago, você fez algo? – Perguntou Peter para Hydra que ainda estava perplexa com a notícia.

\- Não, nada de novo, não falo com meu pai desde as férias, desde o que aconteceu na Copa Mundial, por quê ele estaria preocupado com algo que eu faria?

\- Eu não sei Hydra, ele foi muito vago...

\- Só se ele souber de algo que não sabemos... – Disse Hydra.

\- Como o que?

\- Eu não sei, algo sombrio talvez... Você sabe que meu pai era um Comensal da Morte, apesar dele negar para as pessoas– Disse Hydra corando de vergonha do fato.

\- Eu sei, eu imaginei que sim na verdade – Disse Peter também sem graça.

\- Às vezes eu penso se de fato ele algum dia deixou de ser, Peter, eu sei que ele segue Você-Sabe-Quem porque ele é covarde demais para ir atrás de alguém que ele tenha medo, mas eu sei que se um dia ele retornasse, acho que meu pai se juntaria a ele, ele também é covarde demais para resistir, além de gostar das ideias dele de superioridade bruxa, de puro-sangue bruxo pelo menos... – Hydra tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Mas você acha que ele está retornando Hydra?

\- Não, eu espero que não... Você já imaginou Peter?

\- Meus pais já me falaram sobre isso algumas vezes... – Respondeu ele, toda a conversa era tensa e desagradável para os dois.

\- Sobre o que?

\- Sobre a possibilidade de uma nova guerra bruxa, eles faziam parte de uma resistência na época que aconteceu, sabe? Se chamavam a ordem da Fênix, muitos membros da ordem foram mortos, outros como meus pais continuaram suas vidas, na verdade eles na época não foram descobertos como membros, muitos não sabiam, talvez sua família não saiba.

\- Você deve ter tanto orgulho dos seus pais... – Hydra chorava de vergonha de toda história de sua família, não sabe como reagir quando falava ou pensava neles e em toda sua história, tanto do lado de sua mãe quanto de seu pai, nunca conheceu ninguém que fosse bom ou desse orgulho, a única pessoa que ela já se identificou era o primo que sua mãe disse ser um assassino em massa, Sirius Black, realmente se sentia perdida.

\- Não chora meu amor, por favor, olha, quem é a nossa família, o passado delas não importa, o que importa é quem somos e você é uma pessoa boa Hydra! – Dizia Peter a abraçando.

\- Eu não sei Peter, será que eu sou? Olha para mim, todo mundo fala que eu sou metida, arrogante, prepotente, isso é ser uma pessoa boa? – Perguntou ela ainda chorando.

Peter olhou para ela parecendo zangado.

\- Hydra, eu não sei quem te disse isso, mas você não é isso, eu não vou mentir que você tem um certo ar que pode ser confundido com essas coisas de primeira, mas é só falar com você para ver que você é uma pessoa boa, doce, amiga, você não é ruim, nem pensar! – Disse ele limpando suas lágrimas.

\- Eu sinto nervoso Peter, nervoso de ambientes que não são tão confortáveis ou luxuosos quanto os que eu estou acostumada, eu acho isso horrível, mas eu sinto.

\- Hydra! – Peter a encarou com um leve sorriso – Isso não é nenhum crime, você foi criada no meio de riqueza, é normal que veja isso como um padrão, o importante é que você nunca menosprezou os lugares menos luxuosos que os que você considera padrão, você nunca se recusou a ir, olha a toca, você gosta de ir lá!

\- Sim, mas eu estranhei de primeira, eu achei tudo tão diferente, eu não gostei quando vi e isso foi horrível, eu me senti horrível e quando eu vi a sua casa eu gostei, eu achei mais parecido com o que eu era acostumada, mas por quê isso tem que significar alguma coisa para mim? – Perguntava ela ainda chorando

\- Porque você está acostumada com isso Hydra, a Toca é diferente demais da sua casa, apesar de você odiar aquele lugar, você nunca conviveu com falta de dinheiro ou recursos antes e os Weasleys não tem muito, mas isso nunca impediu que você os amasse ou que passasse por cima de tudo e de fato gostasse da toca, eu estou mentindo? Isso não é verdade? – Perguntou ele calmamente.

\- Sim, é verdade, mas ainda assim...

\- Ainda assim nada Hydra! – Interrompeu Peter – Você já viu quantos amigos de verdade você tem? Como você é querida? O quanto eu me apaixonei desde a primeira vez que te vi? Como você pode pensar mal de si mesma? – Peter parecia tão doce quando falava que Hydra o abraçou.

\- Obrigada, eu realmente precisava ouvir isso, eu fico tão envolvida com o que meu pai faz, eu penso que meu sangue é ruim, que meu sangue é mau, que nada de bom pode vir dele

\- Isso não é verdade, seu sangue não é ruim e nem condenado a nada, suas atitudes, as da sua família, são sempre culpa de quem as pratica, não do sangue

Hydra sorriu e o abraçou mais uma vez, ainda estava curiosa para saber o porquê de seu pai ter o procurado, mas Peter a fez prometer que não iria contar para ele que sabia, ela tentaria achar a resposta de outra forma.

Naquela noite, durante as aulas do Snape, apesar de já estar dominando a Oclumência de uma forma mais do que satisfatória, ele notou que ela parecia distante e sem foco.

\- Eu estou atrapalhando a Srta de algum compromisso mais importante? – Perguntou Snape em tom irônico e frio depois de ter feito uma pergunta que Hydra não ouviu.

\- Não Professor, perdão, eu só... – Hydra respirou fundo e se encheu de coragem para perguntar – Professor, o Senhor acha que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado um dia pode voltar?

A pergunta pegou Snape de surpresa, seus olhos se arregalaram e por um segundo Hydra achou que ele iria gritar com ela, mas ele pareceu se acalmar e respondeu com seu tom distante de sempre.

\- Sim, o Senhor das trevas é ardiloso e eu não duvido que um dia ele possa voltar sim, Hydra.

Hydra achou que iria ouvir uma resposta padrão de todos os professores de que não falariam sobre isso ou que isso era besteira, se assustou com a afirmação de Snape.

\- Professor, o que eu devo fazer se isso acontecer? – Perguntou ela parecendo desesperada.

\- Se preparar, escolher bem suas atitudes, escolher as brigas que devem ou não serem lutadas – Respondeu ele de forma fria e simples, Hydra viu pelo seu olhar que não deveria fazer mais perguntas, então ao invés disso apenas continuou com sua lição da noite. 


	21. A Última tarefa

As provas finais tinham sido mais fáceis do que Hydra imaginava, ela achava que tinha ido bem em quase todas elas. As conversas com Draco continuavam sendo boas, mas ele ainda se fechava quando Hydra perguntava sobre Lúcio e o que ele sabia.

O café foi uma reunião barulhenta à mesa da Grifinória, na manhã da terceira tarefa, era o último dia de exames e Hydra recebeu uma carta de Peter junto com um exemplar do Profeta diário.

 _"Hydra,_

 _Eu não sei quem essa Rita Skeeter andou entrevistando, mas ninguém aqui no St Mungo's que eu conheça disse ter dado entrevista para essa_ mulher, muito menos um "grande _especialista", nenhum que eu conheça pelo menos, espero que Harry esteja bem e consiga desmentir tudo issso._

 _Peter Macmillan"_

Hydra chamou Fred e Jorge que leram a carta e rapidamente abriram o jornal, ela quase cuspira o pedaço de ovo que tinha colocado na mesa ao ler uma matéria, dividiu o jornal com Fred e Jorge.

 _HARRY POTTER "PERTURBADO E PERIGOSO"_

 _O garoto que derrotou Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado encontra-se instável e possivelmente perigoso, escreve nossa repórter especial Rita Skeeter. Há poucos dias vieram à luz provas assustadoras do estranho comportamento de Harry Potter, que lançam dúvidas sobre suas qualificações para competir em um torneio rigoroso como o Tribruxo, ou até mesmo para frequentar a Escola de Hogwarts._

 _O Profeta Diário está em condições de afirmar, com exclusividade, que Potter regularmente desmaia na escola, e com frequência se queixa de dor na cicatriz que tem na testa (relíquia de um feitiço com que Você-Sabe-Quem tentou matá-lo). Na última segunda-feira, no meio de uma aula de Adivinhação, a repórter do Profeta Diário presenciou a saída intempestiva de Potter da sala de aula, dizendo que sua cicatriz o incomodava em demasia para que pudesse continuar em classe._

 _É possível, dizem os maiores especialistas do Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos, que o cérebro de Potter tenha sido afetado pelo ataque que sofreu de Você-Sabe-Quem, e que sua insistência em dizer que a cicatriz continua a doer seja uma expressão de sua arraigada confusão._

 _"Talvez até esteja fingindo", opinou um especialista, "o que poderia ser um mecanismo para receber atenção_

 _O Profeta Diário, no entanto, descobriu fatos preocupantes sobre Harry Potter, que Alvo Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts, tem cuidadosamente ocultado do público bruxo._

 _"Potter é ofidioglota", revela Draco Malfoy, um quartanista de Hogwarts. "Há uns dois anos, houve uma série de ataques a estudantes, e quase todos pensaram que Potter era o responsável depois que o viram perder a cabeça em um Clube de Duelos e açular uma cobra contra um colega. O episódio foi abafado. Mas ele também faz amizade com lobisomens e gigantes. Achamos que ele é capaz de qualquer coisa para ter algum poder."_

 _Ofidioglossia, ou a capacidade de conversar com as cobras, é tradicionalmente considerada uma Arte das Trevas. Com efeito, o ofidioglota mais famoso dos nossos tempos não é outro senão Você-Sabe-Quem. Um membro da Liga de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que prefere se manter anônimo, declarou que consideraria qualquer bruxo ofidioglota "merecedor de investigação. Pessoalmente, eu encararia com muita suspeita qualquer pessoa que conversasse com cobras, pois esses animais em geral são usados nos piores tipos de magia negra e, historicamente, são associados com bruxos malignos". Da mesma forma "qualquer um que procure a companhia de criaturas selvagens como lobisomens e gigantes me parece ter inclinação para a violência"._

 _Alvo Dumbledore deveria, sem dúvida, refletir se um garoto desses pode realmente competir no Torneio Tribruxo. Há quem receie que Potter possa apelar para as Artes das Trevas em seu desespero de vencer o torneio, cuja terceira tarefa será realizada hoje à noite._

Os três olharam para Harry que respondeu:

\- Eu já li – Em um tom despreocupado.

\- O Peter disse que ninguém do St. Mungo's que ele conheça disse ter dado entrevista para ela, provavelmente ela inventou isso tudo – Disse Hydra olhando feio para Draco, Crabbe e Goyle que riam de Potter, davam pancadinhas na cabeça, faziam caretas grotescas imitando loucos e agitavam as línguas como cobras.

\- Não se preocupe Hydra, essa mulher com certeza não vai parar de me perseguir, eu não me importo – Respondeu Harry, mas Hydra não achou que ele parecia muito seguro do que falava.

\- Eu achei que seu irmão estivesse melhorando – Disse Jorge olhando com raiva para a mesa da Sonserina.

\- Eu também, acredite... – Respondeu Hydra desgostosa.

Hydra que já tinha terminado seus exames, ficou conversando com Fred e Jorge na mesa do café e ouviu quando a Professora Minerva chamou Harry.

\- Potter, os campeões vão se reunir na câmara vizinha ao salão depois do café – anunciou ela.

\- Mas a tarefa só vai ser à noite! – exclamou Harry, derramando, sem querer, ovos mexidos na roupa, receoso de que tivesse se enganado na hora.

\- Eu sei disso, Potter. As famílias dos campeões foram convidadas para assistir à última tarefa, entende. É apenas uma oportunidade para você cumprimentá-los. Ela se afastou. Harry acompanhou-a com o olhar, boquiaberto.

Hydra viu quando Harry se levantou e também Fleur, Krum e Cedrico, ela desejou boa prova para Fleur e Harry e seguiu para a sala comunal com Fred e Jorge.

Na hora do almoço, Hydra se surpreendeu com a Sra. Weasley e Gui sentados na mesa com Harry Potter e Rony, Fred e Jorge pareceram muito felizes e eles e Hydra (e Gina) se sentaram com os quatro.

\- Como vai filha? – Perguntou a doce Sra. Weasley para Hydra depois de falar com os filhos.

\- Vou bem e a Sra? – Perguntou Hydra sorrindo e abraçando a bruxa gorducha que tanto gostava

\- Muito bem! – Respondeu a Sra. Weasley simpática – Sente-se conosco.

\- Como vai Hydra? – Perguntou Gui, parecendo bonito como sempre, com seu visual meio rebelde que Hydra achava muito atraente.

\- Bem e você Gui? Gostando de rever a escola? – Perguntou ela se sentando entre Fred e Jorge.

\- Sim, tinha muito tempo que não vinha aqui, não mudou muito – Disse ele olhando ao redor.

\- Eu aposto que deve ser estranho voltar.

\- É, mas eu passei tantos momentos maravilhosos nesse lugar...

Hydra se divertiu com a família Weasley, então notou que na mesa da Corvinal, Fleur estava com sua mãe e a irmã, Hydra conhecia os Delacour de suas viagens nas férias para França e esses sempre foram muito simpáticos com ela.

\- Com licença, eu vou cumprimentar a mãe da Fleur, já volto. – Disse ela para os Weasleys e Harry.

\- Você conhece a família da Fleur? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Sim, eu os conheci na França, são boas pessoas – Disse ela sorrindo, então se afastou e foi até a mesa da Corvinal onde falou em francês com a bela bruxa loura, muito parecida com Fleur.

\- Senhora Delacour- Disse Hydra simpática para a bruxa.

\- Rai-drá! Disse a bruxa se levantando e abraçando Hydra com entusiasmo (enquanto Gabrielle e Gisele assistiam) – Quanto tempo, você está tão bonita, como sempre! Como está tudo aqui na Inglaterra? – Disse ela voltando a se sentar e Hydra se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Muito bem, mas sinto muita falta da França – Respondeu Hydra, com cortesia.

\- Sim, você deveria nos visitar mais, minha casa está sempre aberta, não é mesmo Fleur? – Ela se virou para a filha que parecia distraída olhando para a mesa da Grifinória.

\- Sim, claro, Hydra é sempre bem-vinda – Disse ela depois de perceber que tinha que falar algo.

\- Esse é minha filha mais nova, Gabrielle, se lembra dela? – Perguntou a Madame Delacour.

\- Sim, está muito bonita e crescida! – Disse Hydra.

\- Obrigada – Agradeceu a menina sem graça, Hydra notou que ela olhava várias vezes para Harry Potter.

Hydra conversou um pouco mais com a Senhora Delacour sobre a França e Hogwarts e depois voltou para a mesa da Grifinória, onde aproveitou um pouco mais da companhia dos Weasleys.

\- Eu acho que a Fleur gostou de alguém aqui – Comentou Hydra baixinho com Fred e Jorge – Ela não para de olhar para cá.

Os dois riram e Jorge respondeu;

\- É o Gui, ela não para de encarar ele.

\- É, seu irmão é bonito realmente – Disse Hydra de forma casual.

\- Mais bonito que nós? – Brincou Fred fazendo voz de ofendido.

\- Isso jamais, vocês são os bonitões da família! – Brincou Hydra, rindo, apesar de realmente achar os amigos muito bonitos.

No banquete da noite, a Sra. Weasley e Gui voltaram, Hydra se sentou novamente com eles, dessa vez acompanhada de Gisele e Gabrielle. (Gisele fazia de tudo para chamar a atenção de Gui e a Sra. Weasley não parecia gostar muito disso).

Havia mais pratos do que de costume, Hydra saboreou tudo que podia. Quando o teto encantado no alto começou a desbotar de azul para um violáceo crepuscular, Dumbledore se ergueu à mesa dos professores e fez-se silêncio.

\- Senhoras e senhores, dentro de cinco minutos, vou pedir a todos que se encaminhem para o estádio de quadribol para assistir à terceira e última tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Os campeões, por favor, queiram acompanhar o Sr. Bagman ao estádio agora.

Harry se levantou. Todos os colegas da Grifinória o aplaudiram; os Weasley e Hermione lhe desejaram boa sorte e ele se dirigiu à porta do Salão Principal com Cedrico, Fleur e Krum.

Hydra seguiu com os demais para as arquibancadas no estádio de quadribol, que estava totalmente irreconhecível. Uma sebe de seis metros corria a toda volta.

"Senhoras e senhores, a terceira e última tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo está prestes a começar! Deixe-me lembrar a todos o placar atual! Empatados em primeiro lugar, com oitenta e cinco pontos cada – o Sr. Cedrico e o Sr. Harry Potter, os dois da Escola de Hogwarts!" Os vivas e as palmas fizeram os pássaros saírem voando da Floresta Proibida para o céu crepuscular. "Em segundo lugar, com oitenta pontos – o Sr. Vítor Krum, do Instituto Durmstrang!" Mais aplausos. "E, em terceiro lugar – a Srta. Fleur Delacour, da Academia de Beauxbatons!" – Dizia a voz empolgada e magicamente amplificada de Lugo Bagman (Fred e Jorge ainda se irritavam só de ouvir a voz dele).

Hydra, a Sra. Weasley, Gui, Rony e Hermione aplaudiram Fleur educadamente, mais ou menos no meio das arquibancadas, Harry acenou para eles que acenaram de volta.

"Então... quando eu apitar, Harry e Cedrico!", anunciou Bagman. "Três – dois – um..."

Harry e Cedrico entraram no labirinto e os aplausos mais uma vez cresciam fortes.

Depois de um tempo, Ludo Bagman falou novamente.

"Quando eu apitar, Victor Krum" Novamente ele apitou e Krum entrou no labirinto, mais fortes aplausos foram ouvidos.

"E agora por último, Senhorita Fleur Delacour" o apito de Ludo Bagman mais uma vez foi ouvido e agora todos os campeões estavam no labirinto.

\- Só esperar mais uma vez? – Reclamou Fred (que estava triste por não poder colher apostas perto de sua mãe).

\- Fred, tenha solidariedade ao Harry, pobrezinho – Disse a Sra. Weasley que parecia mais nervosa do que jamais Hydra vira.

Hydra e o resto dos alunos pareciam que iriam explodir de tanta ansiedade, por algum tempo absolutamente nada acontecia e não era possível ver o que se passava dentro do labirinto. Um grito foi então ouvido, um grito que parecia de Fleur, todos começaram a falar nas arquibancadas.

\- É a Fleur? O que houve com ela? – Perguntava Hydra nervosa.

\- Eu não sei – Respondeu Gui –, mas os professores devem ajudá-la, fique calma.

A Senhora Delacour parecia que iria desmaiar de tão nervosa enquanto reclamava com alguns professores, Gabrielle, a pequena irmã de Fleur chorava segurando em suas mãos.

Algum tempo depois, Ludo Bagman anunciou ao estágio:

\- "A Senhorita Delacour não está mais na competição"

\- Isso! – Comemoraram Fred e Jorge.

\- Tadinha! – Comentou Hydra.

\- Até ontem você não gostava dela, agora está com pena? – Perguntou Jorge.

\- Sim, nós nos entendemos, não queria que ela terminasse a competição desse jeito – Disse Hydra triste –, além disso, não queria que a Beauxbatons terminasse em último...

Fleur não apareceu, deve ter sido imediatamente levada aos cuidados da Madame Pomfrey, sua mãe e irmã também sumiram.

A atmosfera de ansiedade e medo crescia conforme a noite ficava mais firme.

Hydra viu que faíscas vermelhas saiam do labirinto, significava que alguém desistira da competição, depois de um tempo de muitas perguntas e comentários nervosos da arquibancada, finalmente Ludo Bagman anunciou:

"Victor Krum deixa a competição, agora o prêmio está entre Cedrico e Harry" – Anunciou ele entusiasmado

A arquibancada explodiu de vivas e gritos entusiasmados, a Sra. Weasley parecia um pouco mais aliviada (apesar de não muito).

O tempo de espera parecia que só aumentava, a tensão era horrível, Hydra decidiu conversar baixinho com Fred e Jorge para se distrair.

\- Vocês já receberam alguma resposta daquela coruja? – Perguntou ela apontando a cabeça para Ludo Bagman.

\- Não, o safado está evitando a gente, mas isso não vai ficar assim – Respondeu Fred furioso.

\- Tenham cuidado ok? Não quero que vocês se metam em nenhum problema – Disse Hydra preocupada.

\- Deixa com a gente, quando que a gente se meteu em problemas? – Perguntou Jorge e Hydra o olhou de forma que o fez cair na gargalhada.

As horas se passaram e já era quase impossível controlar a Sra. Weasley que foi conversar com Dumbledore

\- Não é possível, você não acha que está demorando demais? – Perguntou Hydra para Fred e Jorge.

\- Sim, realmente está estranho... – Respondeu Jorge.

\- Você não acha que aconteceu algo, acha? – Hydra ouviu Hermione perguntar nervosa para Rony, seus olhos estavam cheios D'guá.

\- Não Hermione, acho que o Harry está bem e competindo – Respondeu ele não muito seguro.

A Sra. Weasley voltou um tempo depois mais calma (tinha recebido uma poção calmante da Madame Pomfrey) e se sentou ao lado deles meio sem parecer notar nada ao seu redor.

Mais tempo se passava e as pessoas pareciam ficar cada vez mais em pânico.

\- Onde estão eles?

\- Eles devem ter morrido!

\- Será que aconteceu algo?

Eram alguns dos comentários que podiam ser ouvidos por Hydra.


	22. O Medalhão da família Malfoy

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7085118d6bf15cf3941dd081820341a6"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- O que você acha que o ganhador vai fazer com o ouro que ganhar? – Perguntou Fred, para Hydra e Jorge, afim de desviar a atenção da tensão da espera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b04f00eb1ddbe19958a09324c5f061c6"- Não sei, eu acho que se for o Krum ele deve guardar, ele já ganha o suficiente como astro do quadribol, não? – Perguntou Hydra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea3cb17247e9f3e8c04dfa5683404e35"- É, o Harry acho que também faria isso, ele já tem bastante ouro... – Completou Fred./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd836574db4ba13de7d1bcb62e3311db"- Ele tem? – Perguntou Hydra, curiosa com a nova informação./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46feace7e18c1f280298ea227888bb4e"- Sim, ele é rico, é que não mostra muito isso – Disse Jorge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c37e86d4047f320999e27b1497e3fa5"- E você, Hydra, o que faria? – Perguntou Gui, entrando na conversa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82bdb2a749b0da4565e4009103d520c8"- Ela já é rica, esse prêmio é o que? O que seu pai ganha em um dia? – Perguntou Fred rindo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01d1ea67b47fe7518df5d21c6d07f0be"Hydra ignorou o comentário e só respondeu à pergunta de Gui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2705e6b5898556d95b349c6968bf97b1"- Eu com certeza guardaria um pedaço, com o outro compraria uma casa para mim, viveria longe dos meus pais assim que fizesse 17 anos sem precisar da ajuda dele e daria uma parte para esses dois idiotas construírem a loja deles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="837faa96f164458b0aa7251bbec45668"- Que boa amiga você é! Os meninos se deram bemn - Disse Gui, enquanto os gêmeos pareciam sorrir timidamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aebb0fbc83f3c4344d4e6166cf1f2d6"- E você, Gui? – Perguntou Hydra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95f1c9b3b77385a687a3011964cd188b"- Eu guardaria um pedaço também, ajudaria meus pais, meus irmãos, compraria outro lugar se eles quisessem sair da Toca ou reformaria melhor a casa se quisessem também, coisas desse tipo – Respondeu ele./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11b9f9b0fe912ec1a37543a4bcd30ded"- Isso é muito legal da sua par... – Hydra parou de falar, a menina então reparou que tinha o coração batendo forte, a sensação de algo ruim no ar era grande, ela não sabia o porquê, começou a se sentir mal, o lugar aonde seu medalhão (que ganhara de Draco) tocava parecia arder e ela sentia uma sensação de pânico, como se fosse desmaiar, começou a ter dificuldade em ver as pessoas ao seu redor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fc2ef3e88bc440e2dfd931fb4df326a"- Hydra, o que houve? – Perguntou Fred vendo o olhar da amiga, que agora estava branca e parecendo doente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fb8d15408cc22f0e6b3dc9f77bb1100"- Eu não sei, eu não sei o que está acontecendo – Disse ela tremendo –, eu estou com medo, é como se eu estivesse em algum lugar ruim, como se algo que me assustasse muito estivesse acontecendo – Hydra quase chorava e Fred, Jorge e Gui a amparavam./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a73cebc91508650a17b290084159755"- Do nada isso, Hydra? – Perguntou Fred./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47df2153a436de8dc20d4950635cb099"- Sim, do... – Hydra mais uma vez ficou calada, dessa vez, apenas fechou os olhos, sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ee3f1fa60a31b8f0f411cf2b477d871""Até você, Lúcio..." – Ela ouviu uma voz dizer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1901611ef07715c62026353ea76e027"- HYDRA? HYDRA? Vamos, vou te levar para a ala hospitalar! – Dizia Fred, segurando Hydra em um braço enquanto Jorge segurava no outro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c78b77df0d47fac7e85e5ba4cd8245b4"- Não, eu... Eu estou melhor... Eu... – Hydra colocou a mão no medalhão, que ardia um pouco ainda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="def4e432f81ddcd9b8267e8240239a00"- Hydra, de onde é esse medalhão? – Perguntou Gui o examinando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2eee32bebc91d649b8da3755b497725"- Meu irmão me deu no Natal, tem uns três anos, é uma herança de família – Respondeu ela com dificuldade./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f91a16649b118c8c4bc63ebffe61a7d"- Ele parece ter algum tipo de encantamento nele, é melhor você tirar imediatamente – Fred e Jorge tiraram o medalhão de Hydra que imediatamente se sentiu melhor, ela o guardou no bolso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="985872e380f2ab90fb4cccdbaa169540"- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ela assustada – Eu nunca tinha sentido nada com esse medalhão antes, por quê agora?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="581766f45d5825a84df154d2f243d1ba"- Não sei, eu pediria ajuda ao seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, teria certeza de que não tem nenhuma maldição nele – Disse Gui parecendo preocupado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25160960c583122462566c5c44ded876"- Não é melhor você ir para a ala hospitalar? – Perguntou Fred./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b51ae393925a19d584bc31117ffa921d"- Não, eu estou bem já, ouvi alguém, alguém dizendo, até você Lúcio? Não consegui ver nada e nem quem era – Disse a menina, ficando mais calma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a307139f3470a161779c9f9725b4afc"- Que estranho, Hydra... Você definitivamente tem que ver o que tem nesse medalhão – Afirmou Gui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56beffff9a097492b20514948e29a482"- Hydra, vamos, eu te levo para a ala hospitalar agora! – Disse Jorge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac7ab83748014f5c0aff8d75fcadebe5"- Não, não, eu já estou bem, de verdade, me sinto muito melhor agora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd6e2a9246ac7c7caedb0675934244da"A Senhora Weasley começava a se recuperar do efeito da poção e Hydra decidiu disfarçar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d14d62adb4f6a7f73512d7d2cee70e58"- Obrigada... – Disse ela aos meninos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39714e2a24e95c77a80b25f644647651"Mais um tempo se passou e Hydra não tirava da cabeça que algo tinha acontecido, ela sentiu um desespero, um medo real, ela parecia ter sentido a presença de seu pai, mas não sabia como explicar, decidiu então que assim que a tarefa acabasse, perguntaria ao Prof. Moody para identificar o que tinha naquele medalhão, sabia somente que fosse o que fosse, não achava que Draco não daria para ela um medalhão amaldiçoado, não de propósito pelo menos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26b3dd23f04e8166863186f763973200"- Essa tarefa realmente está ficando mais ruim se esperar do que a segunda! – Disse Fred/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eeb0e23410cca76f69353db57c4c578a"- Eu estou preocupada – Disse Hydra –, não é normal que eles demorem tanto tempo assim, é?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80d037b07d746c138fbd1c9d725452b0"- Eu não sei, nunca vi um torneio Tribruxo antes – Afirmou Gui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5ecff0386eb31fa1e629c6e54522f56"- Eles estão demorando demais, demorando demais... – Reclamou a Sra. Weasley, que tinha saído para procurar alguém que soubesse sobre a prova e porquê estava demorando tanto assim e estava de volta finalmente, sem ter muitas informações novas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e102f867db5cf8c1b1991eda088c00bb"Mais um tempo se passou sem nada acontecer, estava difícil controlar a Sra. Weasley e seu nervosismo. os pensamentos de Hydra se voltavam mais uma vez para o medalhão e seu conteúdo e o que era aquela voz, se era realmente alguém falando com o seu pai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7742cb7c08aba134c88ab2f196d3e00"Então finalmente, Harry repareceu junto de Cedrico, Hydra viu que ele levava nas mãos a taça do torneio Tribuxo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="741083951c3f26c85679b104bca43423"A arquibancada explodiu com aplausos e gritos, Hydra sentiu dificuldade de se concentrar no que estava acontecendo, era muito barulho e confusão de gente gritando e correndo em direção a Harry, decidiu ir junto com Fred e Jorge até o menino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ea999d0526dc12b0d3078bb38f6fd1d""Ele está morto!", "Ele está morto!", "Cedrico Diggory! Morto!"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="168c6343c794abd5a336024fdada64bc"Hydra ouviu pessoas repetindo essas frases e entrou em um estado de choque, não conseguia se mexer, ficou parada, Fred e Jorge apenas observando, seria aquilo que sentira? Mas por quê?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a79bd8ec1ba2e4a25594f33310361ec"Hydra finalmente sentiu suas penas novamente e correu para onde a multidão se aglomerava, viu Dumbledore segurando Harry e as pessoas exclamando:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dd3ea71902c7370b16f3e0d62aa9e21""Que foi que houve?", "Que aconteceu com ele?", "Diggory está morto!"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f37a9dac3ad83286def4760a04737006"- Ele precisa ir para a ala hospitalar! – dizia Fudge em voz alta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81a528884a3d2bcfa30fabef74f6aef9"- Ele está mal, está ferido, Dumbledore, os pais de Diggory estão aqui, estão nas arquibancadas.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25660f796259a6539304c41c9a42c916"- Dumbledore, Amos Diggory está correndo... está vindo para cá... você não acha que deve lhe contar... antes que ele veja...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0d74a683cf940e0f74c8492bf480c45"Garotas gritavam, soluçavam, histéricas... Hydra entre elas, chorava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Fred e com Jorge a abraçando, o corpo de Cedrico sem vida no chão era uma cena que a marcou profundamente, ela não conseguia controlar o choro, sentia seus olhos ardendo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e841566884fc1ea85788df0016c5b15"- Não é possível, o que aconteceu? Tão novo, quem iria imaginar? – Dizia ela, soluçando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98c01c91bcdd7e455a65cd1e5257e7e8"O Professor Moody arrastou Harry para longe da multidão que gritava e chorava./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f0dbb1aaede22c4964f9f7254956649"- MEU FILHO, MEU FILHO! – O pai de Cedrico apareceu gritando em um desespero, partindo o coração de Hydra em pedaços, logo sendo acompanhado pela mãe do menino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af662fe603eb9d1d80b21bd114d3a82b"- MEU FILHO, MEU MENINO – Gritava ela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e39ec4023b9de84955d4796a5ab755a"Hydra chorou tanto que Fred e Jorge não aguentaram mais e a puxaram para longe da cena horrível./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d64cb51819af6ffa46cfb753113d869"- TODOS OS MONITORES LEVEM OS ALUNOS DE SUAS CASAS DE VOLTA PARA SUAS SALAS COMUNAIS – Gritou Dumbledore na multidão./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aef405b237210fa1be334d1a35a4d875"Hydra não lembra como chegou até a entrada do castelo, só lembra que estava sentada na escada no saguão de entrada com Fred e Jorge a abraçando e então Gui e a Sra. Weasley passaram correndo em direção a ala hospitalar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d52f195fdd776a956e5f7e8bf947cf5"Hydra os acompanhou, mas os três foram impedidos pela Professora Minerva de continuar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d63153e3e92ae8af8c5f2e9b79360299"- Subam, vão para a sala comunal, nós mandaremos chamar depois, prometo! – Disse ela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bea01046523383d39b3a96cfc903e442"- Por favor, é minha família ali, é nosso amigo! – Reclamou Fred./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bfed72251edf1837946ecea3d556496"- Eu sinto muito, Sr. Weasley, contaremos tudo que descobrirmos para os senhores pela manhã – Disse a professora, com sua voz severa de sempre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa1ef16a80a63bbc63e8afd0bdfa7162"Nunca foi possível responder como ela chegou até a sala comunal da Grifinória, nada ao seu redor parecia real, ela estava sentada em uma poltrona em meio a pessoas que ainda choravam em choque, Fred e Jorge estavam perto, porém sem falar nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a09fac082077f60c2e047fb2912f14c"- O que será que vai acontecer agora? – Perguntava Angelina, ainda chorando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8862a6ac63ab8e93244b882867cf0c11"- O que aconteceu lá? Você acha que o Harry está machucado também? – Falava Kate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18bb0007e19b56040e01362d2b7462ca"- O Cedrico... Ele era tão novinho, tão... tão... – Alícia começou a chorar novamente antes de continuar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f85bb82106ce3d46e59f66616b9e4a97"- Quem o matou? Será que ele morreu sozinho? – Perguntou Lino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be7911e2d3813fc510c54d38d00c23fc"- Não sabemos – Respondiam todos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d55f0282afae5ce1c5f16d99133145b7"Hydra não respondeu, ficou completamente muda, encarando a parede./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="322718bf77e1f95f2c537370ba67fd25"- Vem com a gente... – Disseram Fred e Jorge, puxando ela para fora da sala comunal, depois de distrair os monitores da casa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f16b74807cb1309c7c9948da97fc9417"- Aonde estão me levando? – Perguntou Hydra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2afef25e470ee7dd74da627dea835f8c"- A um lugar aonde você deve se sentir melhor – Disse Jorge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce4dd5f400db75e8218879fbb2ba1b18"A menina seguiu para uma das torres, a de Astronomia, que estava vazia agora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3b6b0ee04f2a64c231da666648d5634"- Fique aqui, nós já voltamos, ok? – Disseram eles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="064edffdbccd1171c772659ff42e56ac"Hydra esperou por quase meia hora até os meninos retornarem, cheios de coisas na mão, doces, cerveja amanteigada, etc./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e01d880a90391bbd6f384e5b9d1b617d"- Foram na cozinha? – Perguntou ela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f8a68d544cce3055ade3069ce71a326"- Eu acho que nós tivemos todos uma noite difícil e merecemos nos distrair – Disse Jorge, passando as bebidas e comidas para ela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7232094dccec4f914d0ed1bdbf219e5c"- O que será que houve afinal? –Perguntou Hydra, ainda tremendo, bebendo um gole de cerveja amanteigada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="119dfa284ee2f4152c1df78e3c22a5a8"Os gêmeos se olharam e respiraram fundo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97829f37fb1b4b60db94efa6efbe82b4"- Nós ouvimos, enquanto estávamos lá embaixo, ouvimos algo que não sabemos se é verdade ou como te contar – Disse Fred./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed206a7d52af96d537802c4733e664ae"- O que? – Perguntou Hydra assustada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2450ca59fc32e2feaee27f5ea594a50b"- Você-Sabe-Quem, ele voltou! – Disse Jorge, finalmente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30073ab0bd771c5d41b472e731d3985e"Foi como se um filme em câmera lenta passasse na sua frente, toda sua vida, todo o medo do passado, todos os problemas, tudo parecia pequeno e distante agora, diante de um fato tão horrível quanto esse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e11df2695ac7f4a4ab0173e942ccfd2"- Como você sabe, Jorge? – Perguntou Hydra, minutos depois, finalmente conseguindo falar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="708dfc759bbdfb541de6e5e5dadb23b7"- Nós ouvimos os professores comentando enquanto passávamos em um corredor, quase não acreditamos nós mesmos – Disse Jorge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb581ff4c8237a86379278f01905c3bf"- E vocês tem certeza que era isso mesmo? – Perguntou ela, agora sentindo que o que seu pai falara com Peter fazia sentido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85e28f94a6ef1ec9e6a4d64fc14f73f9"- Tenho, Hydra – Disse Jorge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc4db64debc021c82b28b4285fb18889"- E agora? O que vai ser de nós? DE TODOS NÓS? – Perguntou Hydra, começando a chorar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8684f072a9ac88bad79e837bd8f5c065"- Vamos lutar se necessário, Hydra, mas não vamos pensar no pior por enquanto, ok? – Pediu Fred./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="651d9d0ef10562dd7804aaafd089407f"- O que vamos fazer então, por agora? – Perguntou Hydra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eede61b05e8134da3c4a9f56f467a4d0"- Vamos deitar e olhar as estrelas, comer esse pavê, essa torta de abóbora, beber a cerveja amanteigada e fingir que nada aconteceu – Disse Fred./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="266d79dc8c8529f4badef9cb6bf54a49"- E o que ganhamos com isso? – Perguntou Hydra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7113d889431c83d931ffe3aff69684a7"- Mais um dia de paz, porque amanhã, nós vamos saber a verdade do que aconteceu com o Harry Potter, amanhã, nós vamos ouvir a notícia do Você-Sabe-Quem de verdade, amanhã, a nossa vida vai mudar, então só por hoje, vamos viver mais um dia normal – Disse Jorge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edf3bff4aae68792ec20160465c515a0"Era tão estranho como naquele momento seus amigos pareciam tão sábios de repente, tão maduros, tão adultos, não fizeram brincadeiras e nem piadas, apenas deitaram e olharam as estrelas, acompanhados logo depois, de Hydra e assim ficaram, por muito tempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="589386d965e76d7a4c7b8f249b683d09"No dia seguinte, ainda com a escola em choque e Harry e Prof. Moody ausentes, Dumbledore falou com os alunos no café./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47a9f20096e552cb0879f742f061de06"- Peço que todos dêem espaço a Harry Potter, não o aborreçam ou façam perguntas sobre a imensa trangédia que aconteceu ontem no labirinto, com o tempo tudo será esclarecido, mas no momento peço que por favor deixem o colega de vocês descansar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce5addfeb2d198c22e1d465249035e5a"Hydra contara, ainda chorando muito na noite anterior tudo para Peter pelo espelho e esse não sabia se ficava mais em choque pelo acontecimento ou preocupado com o medalhão./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7993164dda2dde39ef9eea41126a7e77"- Por favor procure o Prof. Snape o mais rápido possível e eu sinto muito pelo Cedrico, ele parecia um rapaz muito legal, isso é muito triste – Disse Peter triste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afb2325be9c8499b86cee32f9b3f83aa"- Snape? Mas por quê o Snape? Por quê não o Moody? – Perguntou Hydra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd8ddbaa9869203231b5edb84ba27fa0"- Porque ele está desaparecido, não está? Não foi você quem disse? – Perguntou Peter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d8b150a09bdb80f77911cdf3119ad95"- Sim, mas.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1f98a71aebbc99d3574de8209492487"- Snape sabe bastante sobre as Artes das Trevas, todo mundo sabe disso! – Disse Peter – Ele vai poder ajudá-la, ele sabe bastante sobre as artes das trevas e como se defender dela, todo mundo sempre disse isso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecc19fbcf8e356ec47b1b4777ed42f38"- Disseram que ele voltou, Peter... – Disse Hydra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65ad2eab2c9a92e27905376b6d783b81"- Nós vamos ainda ouvir oficialmente sobre isso, Hydra, não vamos nos preocupar agora, ok?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc721236a83c8deb2ff00c7f68d08582"Harry parecia miserável, mais do que qualquer um ali, do que todos juntos na verdade, mas não falou nada sobre o ocorrido e ninguém perguntou, todos respeitaram o aviso de Dumbledore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="358a6ef38a7d188de95189db46b878a6"Da mesa da Lufa-lufa, choros e gritos podiam ser ouvidos constantemente, era uma cena muito triste, um dia muito triste, Hydra pensava nunca ter vivido nada parecido antes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaaa14ed9dee226ef0d36df0e06d160f"- Fleur não lembra de muita coisa – Disse Gisele, quando se juntou a eles no café, ela disse que foi atacada, mas não quis nos dizer por quem./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4e23c48b845732a5e44a8918a4a6ad7"- Atacada? Então alguém realmente atacou os alunos... – Disse Angelina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51a9035c8067e412f99a3d1b435e636d"- O que será que estava dentro daquele labirinto afinal? – Perguntou Katie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0750fcd90eef42e75b713020f4bc08c6"- Uma coisa horrível... – Afirmou Hydra, não querendo entrar em mais detalhes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a47a46e2a8ddb215925225ebaaf773c"- Quem ganhou o torneio afinal? Não que isso seja importante agora – Perguntou Rita, que estava perto deles na mesa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="223b6023313dd01613d36c823d7d2a4e"- Acho que foi o Harry, não? – Perguntou Jeniffer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb67a7b0b8b33e59f65cf158c7a8f2b2"- Provavelmente sim, ele foi o último... O último sobrevivente – Disse Hydra, triste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67160ff5c6c2b155402db2614fc0724f" /p 


	23. A verdade sobre Lúcio Malfoy

Hydra finalmente encontrou mais de uma semana depois com Harry cara a cara, estava decidida, apesar de muito curiosa a não perturbar o menino, por isso não falara com ele antes, mas, Harry e para a sua surpresa o menino pediu para falar com ela em particular.

\- Claro, vamos procurar algum lugar tranquilo... – Disse ela com muito medo do que iria ouvir.

Os dois encontraram uma sala tranquila e vazia aonde se sentaram um na frente do outro, encarando um ao outro por alguns minutos.

\- Malfoy, Mcnair, Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle. – Disse Harry rapidamente, sem olhar Hydra nos olhos – Eu não quero falar sobre tudo que aconteceu naquela noite, mas esses são Comensais da Morte, Comensais que eu vi com os meus próprios olhos, comensais que viram o retorno de Voldemort.

Hydra tremeu com a menção do seu sobrenome, tremeu mais ainda com o fato de que Harry afirmara que ele havia voltado.

\- Meu pai Harry? Ele estava lá? – Perguntou ela, ansiando por saber detalhes do que aconteceu, mas parando as perguntas e as lágrimas que queriam cair – Ele voltou Harry?

\- Sim, voltou e seu pai estava lá, eu achei que você deveria saber disso...

As lágrimas corriam o rosto de Hydra, ela sentiu que algo aconteceu, sentiu que seu pai sentira medo, ela colocou a mão no bolso da veste e viu que o medalhão que usava ainda estava lá.

\- Eu sinto muito Harry, por qualquer coisa que meu pai tenha feito, eu sinto muito por tudo, de verdade... – Disse ela chorando de medo e vergonha, ela sabia que algo estava acontecendo, imaginava que fosse relacionado com Você-Sabe-Quem, mas não imaginava que algo tão horrível estaria acontecendo.

\- Não foi sua culpa, mas cuidado, não sei como ficarão as coisas na sua casa agora e você não merece estar perto desses monstros... – Disse o menino pedindo então para se retirar, realmente não parecia querer falar mais nada além do necessário com Hydra que tentou não levar para o pessoal, sabia que ele devia estar em grande choque.

Hydra ficou sentada na cadeira por mais um bom tempo, perdera com certeza a aula de Transfiguração, então finalmente decidiu correr em direção as masmorras, precisava falar com o Prof. Snape.

Hydra esperou que a um grupo de alunos do quinto ano da Lufa-Lufa saísse da sala e entrou sem bater. Snape estava arrumando sua mesa quando viu a bruxa entrar correndo.

\- Professor, eu preciso por favor da sua ajuda – Disse ela ainda com os olhos inchados de chorar.

\- O que houve? – Snape parecia preocupado de um jeito que Hydra nunca tinha visto antes e nem achava que fosse possível de ele fazer.

Hydra se sentou e explicou sobre seu medalhão e o que tinha sentido na noite da última tarefa.

\- É verdade então professor, ele voltou?

\- Sim, Malfoy, ele voltou... – Disse Snape evitando os olhos de Hydra.

\- E meu pai, ele é um Comensal da Morte, não é? – Dessa vez ela voltara a chorar.

\- Hydra, eu não posso afirmar algo que não vi. – Snape nunca tinha chamado Hydra pelo primeiro nome ou falado com ela de forma calma como estava fazendo naquele momento, ela estranhou imediatamente. – Mas eu posso prometer que vou investigar sobre seu medalhão, deixe ele comigo e eu irei dizer o que encontrar. Não chore, todos precisam ser fortes agora.

Hydra fez o impensado e abraçou o professor que parecia não saber o que fazer enquanto a bruxa o abraçava e chorava, finalmente ele conseguiu se livrar de Hydra e ela pediu desculpas e se retirou correndo.

Hydra evitou falar com todos nos dias seguintes, ninguém conseguia arrancar uma palavra ou um sorriso dela, nem mesmo Peter, Fred, Jorge, Gisele, Angelina ou Gabrielle, as histórias sobre o labirinto corriam a escola.

Finalmente Hydra encontrou Draco no corredor e o chamou para conversar.

\- Draco, vem comigo, vamos embora da nossa casa nesse verão, eu não me importo de você ser menor de idade, você não pode ficar lá! – Disse ela nervosa e o menino parecia em grande choque sem entender o que acontecia.

\- Do que você está falando Hydra? Eu não posso sair de casa!

\- O papai, ele é um Comensal da Morte, eu sei que nós sempre soubemos disso, mas ele voltou, Você-Sabe-Quem voltou e o papai voltou com ele, você não pode ficar naquela casa Draco! – Hydra gritava com o irmão que ficou pálido e em pânico.

\- Hydra, eu não sei o que aquele maluco...

\- Você sabe que é verdade Draco, você sabe... – De novo, como parecia acontecer sempre agora, Hydra chorava.

\- Não sei Hydra, me solta... – Dizia ele para a menina que apertava seus braços.

\- Draco, eu vou embora, eu não quero te deixar com aquele homem, por favor!

\- Aquele homem é nosso pai Hydra, ele não nos faria mal – Disse ele desesperado.

\- Aquele homem já me fez mal, quantas vezes Draco, ele já me machucou, me prendeu, como você ainda defende ele? – Gritou Hydra, um pequeno grupo de alunos que passou pelo corredor se assustou com seu grito e saíram correndo.

\- Hydra, calma...

\- Calma? Calma, Draco? ELE É UM MONSTRO!

Hydra viu que Draco não iria a ouvir e virou as costas, se ele não quisesse ir com ela, ela iria sozinha, mas não ficaria mais naquela casa.

Hydra voltou para a sala comunal e entrou em seu quarto, tinha um sentimento horrível, tinha vontade de arrancar, mudar seu sobrenome, mudar o seu sangue, tudo de dentro de si, chorava descontrolada e atirava coisas na parede do quarto vazio, até ouvir uma voz saindo de seu malão.

\- Hydra, você está aí? Hydra?

Hydra abriu o malão e viu Peter no espelho, o rapaz deu um passo para trás quando a viu, Hydra sabia que sua aparência devia estar horrível.

\- Pelo amor de Deus Hydra, o que houve? – Perguntou ele muito preocupado.

\- Eu quero mudar tudo Peter, eu não quero ser uma Malfoy, por favor me ajuda, me ajuda Peter – Hydra chorou por muito tempo e finalmente contou tudo que Harry contou para ela.

\- Hydra eu já sabia disso... – Respondeu ele para sua surpresa.

\- Como? – Perguntou Hydra espantada sentada em sua cama.

\- A ordem Hydra, a que eu lhe contei que meus pais faziam parte, eu também faço agora, tem muita coisa que eu não posso lhe contar e muitas que irei contar pessoalmente...

\- Peter, eu quero fazer parte também, eu quero lutar! – Disse ela decidida.

\- Você vai poder, meu amor, mas você precisa seguir sua vida primeiro, eu sei que nada será como antes, mas você precisa seguir em Hogwarts, você precisa tentar...

\- Eu não vou voltar Peter, eu não posso...

\- Você pode e deve, você, Fred, Jorge, Harry... Todos devem voltar, se preparar, você vai poder lutar na hora certa, eu prometo.

\- Peter, eu não quero ir para casa – Chorava Hydra enquanto o rapaz parecia sem saber o que fazer.

\- Eu vou falar com meus pais, vamos tentar um jeito de te trazer direto para cá, ok?

\- Tudo vai mudar, não vai? – Perguntou Hydra parando de chorar – Eu achava que a vida era complicada antes... O que vai acontecer, Peter?

\- Eu não sei Hydra, mas eu prometo que podemos passar por isso juntos, ok?

\- Ok... – Hydra enxugava as últimas lágrimas.

\- Hydra, Fred e Jorge falaram comigo, você está evitando todo mundo nos últimos dias, não faça isso, agora mais do que nunca você precisa dos seus amigos...

\- Eu prometo que vou falar com eles.

Hydra terminou a conversa com Peter se sentindo um pouco melhor, decidiu se ajeitar e descer para o almoço, chegando lá, pediu para todos os seus amigos encontrarem com ela na sala comunal (inclusive Gisele e Gabrielle), então juntou todos em poltronas próximas e começou a contar tudo, tudo que ouvira, tudo que seu pai fez, tudo que sentia, chorou, riu, abraçou, no final sentia como se tivesse tirado um grande peso de seu peito.

Lino, Jorge, Fred, Angelina, Alicia, Jorge, Jeniffer, Katie, Gabrielle e Gisele. Estavam todos ali dispostos a serem seus amigos e a ajudarem, todos estavam com medo do que iria acontecer, mas todos prometeram se manter fortes, mesmo Gabrielle e Gisele disseram que mesmo longe iriam lutar sempre que necessário.

\- Ele é um Comensal de verdade? – Perguntou Lino delicadamente.

\- Sim, de verdade...

\- Hydra, venha com a gente para a França, você vai ficar mais segura lá! – Pediu Gabrielle.

\- Não, meninas, eu não vou me esconder, eu vou lutar se for necessário – Afirmou Hydra.

\- Sete vezes, Hydra? – Perguntou Angelina, se referindo ao número de vezes que seu pai a agredira.

\- Sim...

\- Você tem a nós, a todos nós, para sempre, saiba disso – Afirmou Fred.

\- Sempre, palerma – Disse Jorge.

No dia anterior a volta para casa, Hydra recebera com tristeza a notícia de que teria que ficar em sua casa até seu aniversário de dezessete anos no mês seguinte, Peter pediu para ela ser forte e aceitar para evitar um confronto maior ainda do que o necessário e ela acabou aceitando, arrumar o malão era desconfortável e cruel, sua vida iria mudar tanto...

Quando entrou no salão principal, notou imediatamente que não havia as decorações de costume. O Salão Principal em geral era enfeitado com as cores da Casa vencedora na Festa de Despedida. Esta noite, no entanto, havia panos pretos na parede ao fundo onde ficava a mesa dos professores. Um luto com certeza em respeito a Cedrico, se sentou entre Fred e Jorge na mesa da Grifinória, onde Gabrielle e Gisele também estavam, ninguém sorria muito ou comemorava como geralmente acontecia nos finais de semestre.

Os professores se encontravam na mesa, inclusive o Prof. Moody que havia sumido por um tempo, Karkaroff, o diretor da Durmstrang não estava mais ali, mas Madame Maxine continuava e falava com Hagrid. Snape também estava lá, ela tentou fazer com que ele a olhasse discretamente mas sem sucesso.

Prof. Dumbledore, se levantou à mesa dos professores. O Salão Principal, ficou muito silencioso.

\- O fim – disse Dumbledore olhando para todos – de mais um ano...

Ele fez uma pausa e seu olhar pousou na mesa da Lufa-Lufa. A mais silenciosa de todas antes do diretor se levantar, e continuava a ser a mais triste e de rostos mais pálidos do salão.

\- Há muita coisa que eu gostaria de dizer a todos vocês esta noite mas, primeiro, quero lembrar a perda de uma excelente pessoa, que deveria estar sentado aqui – ele fez um gesto em direção à mesa da Lufa-Lufa –, festejando conosco. Eu gostaria que todos os presentes, por favor, se levantassem e fizessem um brinde a Cedrico Diggory.

Todos obedeceram; os bancos se arrastaram e os alunos no salão se levantaram e ergueram seus cálices e ouviu-se um eco uníssono, alto, grave e ressonante: Cedrico Diggory.

\- Cedrico era o aluno que exemplificava muitas das qualidades que distinguem a Casa da Lufa-Lufa – continuou Dumbledore. – Era um amigo bom e leal, uma pessoa aplicada, valorizava o jogo limpo. Sua morte nos afetou a todos, quer vocês o conhecessem bem ou não. Portanto, creio que vocês têm o direito de saber exatamente como aconteceu.

O coração de Hydra acelerou, iria Dumbledore mencionar o que seu pai fez? Iria ela sabe de tudo ali agora?

\- Cedrico Diggory foi morto por Lorde Voldemort.

Um murmúrio de pânico varreu o Salão Principal. As pessoas olharam para Dumbledore incrédulas, horrorizadas. Ele parecia perfeitamente calmo ao observar os presentes até pararem de murmurar. Hydra abaixou a cabeça e tentou conter as lágrimas que novamente queriam vir.

\- O Ministro da Magia – continuou Dumbledore – não quer que eu lhes diga isto. É possível que alguns pais se horrorizem com o que acabo de fazer, ou porque não acreditam que Lorde Voldemort tenha ressurgido ou porque acham que eu não deva lhes informar isto por serem demasiado jovens. Creio, no entanto, que a verdade é, em geral, preferível às mentiras, e qualquer tentativa de fingir que Cedrico Diggory morreu em consequência de um acidente ou de algum erro que cometeu é um insulto à sua memória.

Atordoados e temerosos, cada rosto no salão voltava-se para Dumbledore agora...

\- Há mais alguém que deve ser mencionado com relação à morte de Cedrico – continuou Dumbledore. – Estou me referindo, naturalmente, a Harry Potter.

Um murmúrio atravessou o salão e algumas cabeças se viraram em direção ao garoto antes de tornarem a fitar Dumbledore.

\- Harry Potter conseguiu escapar de Lorde Voldemort. E arriscou a própria vida para trazer o corpo de Cedrico de volta a Hogwarts. Ele demonstrou, sob todos os aspectos, uma bravura que poucos bruxos jamais demonstraram diante de Lorde Voldemort e, por isso, eu o homenageio.

Dumbledore virou-se solenemente para Harry e ergueu sua taça mais uma vez. Quase todos os presentes no Salão Principal seguiram seu exemplo. E murmuraram seu nome, conforme tinham murmurado o de Cedrico, e beberam em sua homenagem. Mas, por uma brecha entre os que estavam de pé, Hydra viu que Draco, Crabbe, Goyle e muitos alunos da Sonserina, num gesto de desafio, tinham permanecido sentados, os cálices intocados em uma raiva subiu sua cabeça, por que Draco continuava fazendo isso? Aplaudia então a atitude do pai? Dumbledore, não os viu e Hydra respirou fundo para continuar a ouvir Dumbledore.

Quando todos se sentaram mais uma vez, o diretor continuou:

\- O objetivo do Torneio Tribruxo era aprofundar e promover o entendimento no mundo mágico. À luz do que aconteceu, o ressurgimento de Lorde Voldemort, esses laços se tornam mais importantes do que nunca. O olhar do diretor foi de Madame Maxime e Hagrid a Fleur Delacour e seus colegas de Beauxbatons, daí para Krum e os alunos de Durmstrang à mesa da Sonserina.

\- Cada convidado neste salão – disse o diretor e seu olhar se demorou nos alunos de Durmstrang – será bem-vindo se algum dia quiser voltar para cá. Repito a todos, à luz do ressurgimento de Lorde Voldemort, seremos tão fortes quanto formos unidos e tão fracos quanto formos desunidos.

Hydra, Gisele e Gabrielle se olharam em uma promessa silenciosa de que sempre estariam ali umas para as outras.

"O talento de Lorde Voldemort para disseminar a desarmonia e a inimizade é muito grande. Só podemos combatê-lo mostrando uma ligação igualmente forte de amizade e confiança. As diferenças de costumes e língua não significam nada se os nossos objetivos forem os mesmos e os nossos corações forem receptivos.

"Creio – e nunca tive tanta esperança de estar enganado – que estamos diante de tempos negros e difíceis. Alguns de vocês, neste salão, já sofreram diretamente nas mãos de Lorde Voldemort. As famílias de muitos já foram despedaçadas. Há apenas uma semana, um aluno foi levado do nosso meio.

"Lembrem-se de Cedrico Diggory. Lembrem-se, se chegar a hora de terem de escolher entre o que é certo e o que é fácil, lembrem-se do que aconteceu com um rapaz que era bom, generoso e corajoso, porque ele cruzou o caminho de Lorde Voldemort. Lembrem-se de Cedrico Diggory."

Depois do triste jantar, Hydra foi até as masmorras atrás do Professor Snape, bateu em sua porta e esse a deixou entrar.

\- Eu já iria procuraria, Srta. Malfoy – Disse ele–, eu descobri do que se trata seu medalhão.

\- Eu acho que também sei professor, é um elo, certo? Um elo com a minha família? – Perguntou ela enquanto ele devolvia o medalhão para suas mãos.

\- É mais do que isso, nesse medalhão já morou um feitiço antigo e maligno que foi desfeito pelo próprio dono, mas um pedaço desse feitiço continua, um elo de fato, um pequeno pedacinho da alma de cada membro da sua família de sangue direta, foi desencadeado agora quando um membro da sua família direta sentiu mais medo do que nunca, você irá sentir sempre que eles estiverem em perigo, com muito medo, muita tristeza, etc, isso irá refletir em você, cabe a você decidir se quer sentir ou não, o efeito colateral deixado no colar pela maldição tirada desse colar está ativo de novo... – Disse Snape frio e sério.

Hydra pensou em jogar naquele momento o medalhão na parede, mas o guardou em suas vestes, decidida a não usá-lo mais sem que precisasse pelo menos, mas guardá-lo, agradeceu o professor pela ajuda e seguiu para seu quarto.

No dia seguinte, mais lágrimas caíram na hora da despedida de Hydra, Gabrielle e Gisele.

\- Me prometa que irá escrever, irá me contar tudo em todos os detalhes do que acontecer, me prometa! – Disse Gabrielle, chorando para Hydra e segurando em suas mãos.

\- E se precisar de nós, me prometa... Nos prometa que irá nos contactar no mesmo minuto... - Disse Gisele chorosa.

\- Eu prometo, por favor nunca me abandonem, nunca precisei tanto de vocês! – Respondeu Hydra também chorando e as três se envolveram em um grande abraço.

Fleur tinha se despedido de Harry e agora se virara para Hydra antes de seguir correndo para a carruagem da Beauxbatons para onde Gabrielle e Gisele já tinham ido.

\- Eu estou feliz de ser sua amiga, Hydra, temos que nos ver em breve, sim? – Disse ela à abraçando.

\- Até breve Fleur – Respondeu Hydra retribuindo o abraço.

A viagem de volta no trem foi quieta, Hydra entrou em um vagão com Fred, Jorge, Alicia, Angelina e Jeniffer, os gêmeos jogavam snaps explosivos com Angelina e Alicia e Jeniffer descansava a cabeça nos ombros de Hydra.

Eles ouviram a voz de Draco gritando com alguém, Hydra seguiu com Fred e Jorge para ver do que se tratava.

\- Você escolheu o lado perdedor, Potter! Eu lhe avisei! Eu lhe disse que devia escolher com quem anda com mais cuidado, lembra? Quando nos encontramos no trem, no primeiro dia de Hogwarts? Eu lhe disse para não andar com ralé desse tipo! – Ele indicou Rony e Hermione com a cabeça. – Tarde demais agora, Potter! Eles serão os primeiros a ir, agora que o Lorde das Trevas voltou! Sangues ruins e amantes de trouxas primeiro! Bom, em segundo lugar, Diggory foi o pr...

Uma raiva subiu à cabeça de Hydra, na mesma hora que Fred e Jorge ela lançou um feitiço contra os três, sem se importar em atingir o irmão, mas logo viu que eles não foram os únicos a lançarem algo sobre eles.

Draco, Crabbe e Goyle estavam caídos inconscientes à porta da cabine onde estavam Harry, Hermione e Rony.

\- Achamos que devíamos dar uma olhada no que os três iam aprontar – disse Fred factualmente, pisando em cima de Goyle, no que foi imitado por Jorge, que teve o cuidado de pisar em Draco ao entrar com o irmão na cabine e foi seguido por Hydra que não passou por cima dos meninos.

\- Que efeito interessante! – exclamou Jorge, olhando para Crabbe. – Quem usou o Feitiço Furnunculus?

\- Eu – respondeu Harry.

\- Que estranho! – disse Jorge descontraído. – Eu usei o das Pernas-Bambas, acho que Hydra usou o gira corpo, certo? – Perguntou para Hydra e ela confirmou apesar de não saber como ele sabia disso já que ela fez de forma silenciosa o feitiço - Parece que não se deve misturar alguns feitiços. Brotaram pequenos tentáculos pela cara dele toda. Bom, não vamos deixar os três aqui, eles não contribuem nada para a decoração.

Rony, Harry e Jorge chutaram, rolaram e empurraram os inconscientes Draco, Crabbe e Goyle – cada um com a aparência pior, dada a mistura de feitiços com que tinham sido atingidos – até o corredor, depois voltaram para a cabine e fecharam a porta.

\- Você não se importa? – Perguntou Hermione para Hydra enquanto os meninos chutavam seu irmão.

\- Não hoje, ele está merecendo muito! – Respondeu ela fria.

\- Alguém topa um Snap Explosivo? – convidou Jorge puxando um baralho. Já estavam no meio da quinta partida quando Harry perguntou aos gêmeos.

\- Então vão nos contar? – dirigiu-se ele a Jorge. – Quem é que vocês estavam chantageando?

\- Ah – disse Jorge misteriosamente. – Aquilo disse ele olhando para Fred e Hydra.

\- Vamos deixar pra lá – disse Fred, balançando a cabeça impaciente. – Não foi nada importante. Pelo menos a essa altura.

\- Desistimos – disse Jorge encolhendo os ombros.

Mas Harry, Rony e Hermione continuaram insistindo e finalmente Fred falou:

\- Está bem, está bem, se vocês querem mesmo saber... era Ludo Bagman.

\- Bagman? – disse Harry na mesma hora. – Vocês estão dizendo que ele estava envolvido...

\- Nãão – disse Jorge desanimado. – Nada a ver. Um debiloide. Não teria cérebro para tanto.

\- Então, quem?

Fred hesitou, depois disse:

\- Vocês se lembram da aposta que fizemos com ele na Copa Mundial de Quadribol? Que a Irlanda ia ganhar, mas Krum capturaria o pomo?

\- Lembro – disseram Harry e Rony lentamente.

\- Bom, o babaca nos pagou com aquele ouro de leprechaun que os mascotes da Irlanda tinham jogado.

\- E daí?

\- E daí – disse Fred impaciente – desapareceu, não é? Na manhã seguinte, tinha desaparecido!

\- Mas... deve ter sido sem querer, não? – perguntou Hermione.

Jorge riu muito amargurado.

\- É, foi o que nós pensamos a princípio. Achamos que se escrevêssemos a ele e disséssemos que tinha havido um engano, ele nos pagaria direito. Mas nada feito. Nem deu bola para a nossa carta. Continuamos tentando falar com ele sobre isso em Hogwarts, mas estava sempre arranjando uma desculpa para se afastar de nós.

\- No fim ele começou a engrossar, a Hydra viu – comentou Fred. – Disse que éramos muito jovens para apostar em jogos de azar e que ele não ia nos dar nada.

\- Então pedimos a ele que devolvesse o nosso dinheiro – disse Jorge amarrando a cara.

\- Ele não teve a coragem de recusar! – exclamou Hermione.

\- Acertou na primeira – disse Fred.

\- Mas eram todas as economias de vocês! – disse Rony

\- Me conta uma novidade – disse Jorge. – Claro que acabamos descobrindo o que estava rolando. O pai de Lino Jordan também tinha tido um trabalho danado para receber algum dinheiro de Bagman. O caso é que ele estava encalacrado até o pescoço com os duendes. Tinha pedido emprestado a eles uma montanha de dinheiro. Uma turma encurralou Bagman na floresta depois da Copa Mundial e tirou todo o ouro que ele levava nos bolsos, mas ainda não era suficiente para cobrir as dívidas. Os duendes o seguiram até Hogwarts para ficar de olho nele. O cara tinha perdido tudo no jogo. Não tinha mais nem dois galeões para esfregar um no outro. E sabe como foi que o idiota tentou pagar aos duendes?

\- Como? – perguntou Harry. – Apostou em você companheiro – disse Fred. – Fez uma aposta enorme que você ganharia o torneio. Apostou com os duendes.

a Então foi por isso que ele ficou tentando me ajudar a ganhar! – disse Harry. – Bom, e eu ganhei, não é mesmo? Então ele já pode pagar o ouro de vocês!

\- Não – respondeu Jorge, balançando a cabeça. – Os duendes jogaram sujo com ele. Disseram que você ganhou com Diggory, e Bagman tinha apostado que você ganharia sozinho. Então Bagman teve que se mandar para salvar a pele. E foi o que fez logo depois da terceira tarefa.

\- Eu também tive a mesma reação de vocês quando ouvi a história a primeira vez – comentou Hydra, vendo a cara incrédula dos três amigos.

Jorge deu um profundo suspiro e começou a dar as cartas outra vez.

Hydra passou a viagem quase inteira no vagão com eles até voltar para onde estava.

\- Como você vai explicar o rosto do Draco para os seus pais? – Perguntou Rony quando ela ia saindo do vagão.

\- Que ele recebeu o que mereceu por hoje... – Sorriu Hydra

Quando o trem parou, Hydra usou um feitiço para reanimar Draco que tinha uma aparência horrível e falava algo que ela não conseguia entender, saiu correndo com seus amigos idiotas (que Hydra também reanimou) para a cabine onde estavam as suas coisas, Hydra se despediu de seus amigos (Fred e Jorge disseram que tinham uma grande novidade que precisavam contar para ela depois) e seguiu com Jeniffer para a plataforma.

Ela encontrou o Sr e a Sra Macmillan que deram os dois fortes abraços em Hydra.

\- Só mais um mês minha querida e você vai estar livre, seja forte, ok? – Disse a Sra. Macmillan segurando seu rosto.

\- Hydra! – Peter apareceu atrás dos pais. Hydra sentiu que ia chorar novamente enquanto o abraçava forte.

\- É tão bom te ver! – Disse ela.

\- Eu estarei na sua casa à meia noite no dia do seu aniversário, ok? Assim que você fizer dezessete anos eu quero estar lá para te buscar – Disse ele a beijando.

\- Ok! – Respondeu ela tentando não chorar.

\- Hydra – Narcisa estava atrás de Hydra com o rosto sério e parecendo sem paciência, cumprimentou educadamente os Macmillans e se dirigiu a ela – Vamos embora agora, seu irmão acabou de aparecer todo machucado e temos que ir.

Hydra olhou para a mãe imaginando o que ela sabia, até onde concordava com tudo que havia acontecido, mas fez o que prometeu a Peter e foi com ela sem reclamar.

\- Eu te vejo no dia nove meia noite – Disse ele baixinho quando ela se despediu, então ela seguiu com Narcisa para fora da plataforma 9 3/4.

\- Hydra, nós precisamos conversar... – Disse Narcisa quando chegaram no carro. Draco estava todo enrolado em um casaco e sem falar nada.

\- Nós não precisamos não mãe, de fato nós nunca mais precisamos fazer nada...

A HISTÓRIA CONTINUA NO LIVRO 4 "A Segunda Irmã Black"

PESSOAL, SE CURTIRAM ESSE LIVRO, PEÇO QUE CONTINUEM A LER, ESSE É O TERCEIRO LIVRO DE 6 DA SAGA E JÁ ESTÃO TODOS LANÇADOS AQUI, ESPERO QUE GOSTEM E RELEVEM OS ERROS DE ESCRITA, DIGITAÇÃO, ETC QUE JÁ ESTÃO SENDO REVISADOS ❤️

PAULA VIEIRA DE MELLO


End file.
